Bury my heart - Severus Snape, Hermine Granger
by houseghost
Summary: Wie immer Severus Snape/Hermine Granger - Bitte Altersangabe beachten! ... Das Klassenzimmer war verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur die Zelle, sie und Snape. Ihre Hände sackten schwer wie Blei zu Boden. Sie sah sein Gesicht. Er hatte Farbe bekommen. Von Wut verzerrt stieß er einen Schrei aus, der sie bis ins Mark erschütterte. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so außer Kontrolle gesehen...
1. Böses Erwachen

Bury my heart

Kapitel 1

Böses Erwachen

Die schwere Metalltür des Kerkers wurde aufgestoßen und herein kamen zwei Todesser, die eine leblose, dunkle Gestalt mit sich schleiften.

Das gleißende Licht, das durch die Tür ins Innere des Raumes fiel, blendete Hermine. Sie blinzelte verunsichert.

„Lasst ihn fallen!", befahl eine raue Stimme von draußen.

Es gab einen dumpfen Aufprall und der reglose Körper eines Menschen sackte vornüber zu Boden.

Hermine schlug die Hände vor den Mund, um ihren Aufschrei zu unterdrücken, als sie sah, dass es sich um Snape handelte.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und wurde verriegelt. Dann war sie allein mit ihm.

„Professor!", rief sie panisch, auf halbem Weg zu ihm. Doch dann versagte ihre Stimme und sie hielt inne.

_Er hatte Dumbledore getötet._

Was sollte sie tun?

Rückblickend war alles zu schnell geschehen, als dass sie realisieren konnte, in welcher Gefahr sie fortan schwebte.

Bellatrix Lestrange hatte Hermine buchstäblich das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt, nachdem sie gemeinsam mit Harry und Ron von Greifern gefasst wurde.

Seither musste sie als Gefangene der Todesser in einer Zelle ausharren, die tief unter den Grundmauern von Malfoy Manor lag. Von Harry und Ron hatte sie seit ihrer Festnahme kein Lebenszeichen mehr gehört.

Alles was sie tun konnte, war zu bangen und zu hoffen.

Doch im Moment war sogar das in den Hintergrund gerückt.

Zugegeben, Snape war nicht gerade jemand gewesen, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn hier antreffen würde. Noch dazu nicht als Inhaftierten. Doch nachdem er so unliebsam zu ihr gebracht und auf dem Boden zurückgelassen wurde, wurde ihr schnell klar, dass er ihr ebenbürtig war.

Warum wusste sie selbst nicht. Und eigentlich spielte es auch keine Rolle für sie, denn ihre Meinung über ihn hatte sich von dem Tag an grundlegend geändert, als sie erfahren musste, dass er das Leben ihres Schulleiters auf dem Gewissen hatte.

Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, noch immer wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Dennoch entschied sie sich dafür, zu ihm zu gehen, schließlich war er für einige Jahre ihr Professor gewesen...

Sie beugte sich über ihn und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus. Etwas zögerlich rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter.

„Professor Snape!"

Nichts.

Vielleicht war er schon längst tot, dachte sie verängstigt.

Mit spitzen Fingern griff sie nach seiner Hand und drehte sie so, dass sie den Puls an seinem Arm fühlen konnte.

Erleichterung durchströmte sie, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sehr wohl Leben in ihm steckte.

Kaum ließ sie seine Hand sinken, fing er an, sich zu bewegen.

Hermine machte einen Schritt zurück.

Was nun?

Mit Panik in ihrer Brust beobachtete sie ihn dabei, wie er in Zeitlupe die Augen aufschlug.

Da sie hinter ihm stand, konnte er sie nicht sehen, dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass er vermutlich bald auf die Füße kommen würde. Und was dann geschehen würde, stand in den Sternen.

Vorsichtig drückte sie ihren Rücken an die Wand, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie in der dunkelsten Ecke des Raumes nicht sehen.

Er schob inzwischen seine Hände nach vorne und stützte sich darauf ab, dann hob er den Kopf, winkelte die Knie an, und setzte sich auf.

Hermine hielt ihren Blick fest auf seine schwarze Rückseite geheftet und wagte kaum zu atmen. Eigentlich sah er aus dieser Position so aus wie damals, als er ihr im Unterricht den Rücken zugewandt hatte, hätte er nur nicht auf dem Boden gesessen.

Seine Hand schnellte nach oben und seine Finger wischten die Haare aus dem Gesicht, die ungeordnet an ihm klebten. Er atmete tief ein und schob dann den Unterkiefer hin und her.

Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Hatten sie ihm was gebrochen? Geschah ihm recht!

Sie seufzte gedankenverloren. Dann erstarrte sie, als Snape seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte.

xxx

Diesmal ist es Snape, der in der Klemme steckt. Und Hermine dazu. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Wir werden sehen.

Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt. Danke!

vg

houseghost


	2. Feindschaften

Bury my heart

Kapitel 2

Feindschaften

Seine wilden schwarzen Augen bohrten sich einen Moment lang in ihre, dann wurden sie zu engen Schlitzen.

„Granger!", dröhnte seine Stimme durch die Zelle.

Sie zuckte ungewollt zusammen.

Die markante Falte zwischen seinen Brauen war sichtlich angespannt, und Hermine wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er furchtbar wütend war. Wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich sein mochte, war Schuld daran, dass sie seiner Unberechenbarkeit ausgesetzt war, ebenso wie damals Dumbledore.

Schon rappelte er sich auf, bis er mehr schlecht als recht auf seinen Beinen stand. Offenbar war er verletzt. Leicht wankend, die eine Körperhälfte kaum belastend, bewegte er sich auf sie zu, bis er kurz vor ihr Halt machte.

Hermine schluckte. Seine Gestalt so nahe bei sich zu haben, beunruhigte sie zutiefst. Ihr Herz pochte wild, verunsichert blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Professor", flüsterte sie leise.

Er knurrte und tastete wieder einmal mit der Hand nach seinem Kiefer.

Gebrochen war er nicht, da war sie sich inzwischen sicher, dafür tippte sie auf einen festen Schlag, den er abbekommen haben musste.

„Sie sind am Leben", stellte er wie beiläufig fest.

Hermine nickte und konnte nicht aufhören, ihn anzustarren. Ihr Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an. Warum musste er nur so groß sein, wie er da über sie gebeugt war?

„Gut", sagte er knapp und funkelte sie ein letztes Mal an. Dann warf er mit einem Schwung seinen schwarzen Umhang zurück, ehe er davon humpelte, zu einem fest in der Wand verankerten Metallbett.

Sie atmete auf, die Angst aber steckte ihr in den Knochen.

Er ließ sich ausgestreckt auf dem Bett nieder, verschränkte die Arme auf der Brust und schloss die Augen, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

Hermine blieb zurück und starrte ihm wie gelähmt nach.

Erst nachdem sich ihr Puls beruhigt hatte, wagte sie es, ihn anzusprechen. „Wie haben Sie das gemeint?", fragte sie verwundert und kam näher, bis sie kurz vor ihm stehen blieb und auf sein Gesicht hinabblickte.

Er riss die Augen auf, hob seine Brauen an und sah fragend zu ihr hoch.

„Gut?" Ihre Stimme schnellte in die Höhe. „Was sollte das heißen, dieses _gut_? Sind sie noch bei Trost?"

Unbeeindruckt zuckte er mit den Schultern und klappte seine Lider wieder zu.

„Zerbrechen Sie sich nicht den Kopf darüber, Granger. Es wird Ihnen ohnehin nichts nützen."

Eingeschnappt machte sie kehrt und ließ sich an der kargen Wand, die gegenüber von ihm lag, auf den Po gleiten. Ratlos zog sie die Knie an und legte die Arme darum.

Snape.

Schon immer war er unsympathisch und eigenbrötlerisch gewesen. Genau genommen war er ein richtiger Arsch gewesen, hatte er es doch mehrmals geschafft, sie während des Unterrichts zum Heulen zu bringen. Dumbledores Ermordung aber war die Spitze gewesen. Das würde sie ihm nie verzeihen. Im Gegenteil: es würde ihn auf ewig zu ihrem Feind machen.

Trotzdem kam sie nicht darum herum, es eigenartig zu finden, ihn auf diese Weise wieder zu sehen.

„Warum sind sie hier?", fragte sie trotzig, nachdem sie sich immer noch keinen Reim auf alles machen konnte.

Er seufzte, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Das geht Sie nichts an."

„Pah! Von Wegen! Sie sind einer von denen, also, was tun Sie hier?"

Nichts. Er reagierte nicht darauf.

„Schön", fuhr sie fort. „Warum ich hier bin, weiß ich, schließlich gehöre ich zu den Geächteten, den meist gesuchten Personen auf dieser Welt. Aber Sie – das ergibt einfach keinen Sinn."

„Wenn Sie es sagen", murmelte er abwesend vor sich hin.

Hermine starrte auf seine dunkle Gestalt und überlegte fieberhaft. Vielleicht wollte Voldemort ihn ja für irgendwas bestrafen.

„Haben Sie ihn verärgert?", hörte sie sich fragen. Schnell biss sie sich auf die Zunge.

Zu spät. Er hatte sie bereits mit seinem Blick fixiert.

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts, doch dann antwortete er überraschend. „Schon möglich." Es klang so gleichgültig, dass sie fröstelte.

Sie legte den Kopf schief. „Was? Das war alles?"

„Es gehört nicht viel dazu, den Dunklen Lord zu verärgern, Granger", gab er sachlich zurück.

Hermine schnaubte unbeeindruckt. Ihr brannte ohnehin noch etwas anderes auf der Zunge. Etwas, das viel größer war, als die Tatsache, dass er es geschafft hatte, vor seinem Herrn in Ungnade zu fallen.

„Warum haben Sie Dumbledore getötet?", fragte sie spitz.

Wieder bekam sie keine Antwort. Er lag einfach nur reglos auf dem unbequemen Bett und starrte die Decke über seinem Kopf an. Und das, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln.

„Ich dachte immer, dass sie ihn schätzen", warf sie ihm vorwurfsvoll an den Kopf. „Doch da habe ich mich wohl geirrt." Enttäuscht wendete sie den Blick von ihm ab und Stille kehrte ein.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das beurteilen können", sagte er nach einer halben Ewigkeit.

Hermine blickte überrascht zu ihm auf und sah, dass er seine Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte. Wie zwei funkelnde, schwarze Glasmurmeln, blitzten sie sie an.

Für einen Moment dachte sie, etwas wie Schmerz darin zu erkennen. Und das, obwohl das künstliche Licht in der Zelle alles andere als hell war.

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das sie überkam. Fast so, als hätte sie ihn seiner Ehre beraubt. Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass er schon immer sehr empfindlich auf Anschuldigungen reagiert hatte, die seine Person betrafen.

„Haben Sie es je bereut?", fragte sie vollkommen unerwartet.

Selbst Snape schien davon überrascht, immerhin ließ er seine Mundwinkel spielen.

„Ich meine, dass Sie ihn ermordet haben", setzte sie schlichtweg nach. Einen Versuch war es wert. Diesmal jedoch ging er nicht darauf ein und sah einfach weg.

„Was ist mit Hogwarts, während Sie hier sind?", fragte sie weiter.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ehe er tief grollend antwortete. „Was soll damit sein?"

„Wer ist dafür zuständig, den Schülern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, solange Sie hier sind?"

„Die Carrows", antwortete er knapp, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, sich zu verteidigen.

Hermine schauderte. Was sie bisher über die beiden Geschwister in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Hoffentlich war nicht alles schon zu spät...

Doch solange sie hier festsaß, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als jede Stunde, die sie am Leben war, als Geschenk zu betrachten, betend, dass es für Harry, Ron und sie selbst einen Weg in die Freiheit geben würde.


	3. Ein Herz aus Stein

Bury my heart

Kapitel 3

Ein Herz aus Stein

Hermine schielte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Snape hinüber, der nach wie vor auf seinem Lager ausgestreckt war und sich nicht rührte, während sie selbst auf dem Boden kauerte. Sie konnte ihn noch nie besonders leiden. Im Moment jedoch schien sich ihre Abneigung, die sie ihm gegenüber empfand, nur noch zu steigern.

Warum musste Dumbledore sterben? Für sie ergab das alles keinen Sinn.

„Ich denke, es war feige, das zu tun", sagte sie plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Snape aber reagierte nicht einmal darauf.

„Dumbledore war ein alter Mann. Es hat bestimmt nicht viel dazu gehört, ihn zu töten, habe ich recht? Wie konnten Sie nur so etwas tun? Was hat er Ihnen denn getan, dass Sie ..."

„Halten Sie den Mund, Granger", knurrte er warnend.

Augenblicklich verstummte sie mit aufgerissenem Kiefer. Ihr Herz pochte jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er sie so anfuhr.

„Denken Sie, Sie wussten auch nur irgendetwas über ihn?" Seine Stimme war eindrucksvoll und verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Wie damals im Klassenzimmer horchte Hermine bedingungslos auf, als sie ihn sprechen hörte. „Wie oft sind Sie ihm persönlich begegnet? Wie oft haben Sie mit ihm gesprochen?"

Fieberhaft nachdenkend kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. Genau genommen hatte er recht. Was aber hatte das mit dem Umstand zu tun, dass er ihn getötet hatte?

„Was für einen Unterschied macht das schon?", fragte sie kühl. „Ich war es nicht, der einem alten, wehrlosen Mann das Leben genommen hat."

Ein missbilligendes Schnauben drang zu ihr vor. „Natürlich. Für Sie ist alles entweder gut oder schlecht, habe ich recht?" Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie mit seinen unheimlichen Augen an. „Keine Sorge, Granger. Ich werde es Ihnen ersparen, dass Sie sich weiterhin unnötig das Hirn über das zermartern, was ich getan habe. Ich bin schuldig. Mehr gibt es nicht dazu zu sagen."

Hermine schluckte sprachlos und klappte ihren Mund wieder zu.

Noch immer war sie genauso weit wie zuvor. Er hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, sich zu rechtfertigen. War ihm wirklich alles so gleichgültig? Kein Wunder, dass schon damals niemand ihn ausstehen konnte.

Belämmert senkte sie den Kopf und starrte auf seine Brust, um nicht länger den Anblick seiner durchdringenden Augen ertragen zu müssen.

Was hatte es mit all diesen Knöpfen auf sich? Was versuchte er unter den schwarzen Hüllen zu verbergen? Ein Herz aus Stein?

Seine Augen blitzten auf und er versteifte sich schlagartig.

Hermine fuhr zusammen und sah ihn an. Erneut geriet ihr Blut in Wallung. Im ersten Moment dachte sie schon, er würde ihretwegen so reagieren. Doch dann hörte sie, wie sich jemand an der Zellentür zu schaffen machte. Im selben Moment schien ihr Herz auszusetzen.

Snape schnellte nach oben und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen vor das Bett. Selbst seine Verletzung schien ihn im Moment kalt zu lassen.

Die Tür wurde unsanft aufgestoßen, herein kamen die beiden Todesser von vorhin.

„Du da!", dröhnte einer von ihnen und deutete mit dem Kopf zu Hermine. „Aufgepasst. Ich möchte, dass du kooperierst, verstanden? Wir werden deinem Professor eine nette kleine Lektion erteilen. Mit deiner Hilfe." Ein gemeines Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht, in das der andere mit Gelächter einstimmte.

Sie schluckte. Sofort war ihr klar, was die beiden Todesser im Sinn hatten: es war irgendeine abstruse Art der Folter, genauso wie sie es über ihre Sippschaft gehört hatte.

Es lief ihr kalt über den Rücken, dass sie daran teilhaben sollte. Aber zumindest wusste sie jetzt, dass sie recht behalten hatte, was ihre Vermutung über Snapes Gefangennahme anbelangte. Irgendetwas musste geschehen sein, das ihn seine Sympathiepunkte beim großen Lord Voldemort gekostet hatte.

Panik lag in ihren Augen. Sie hatte ihn nie sonderlich gemocht, aber das hier war trotz allem nicht etwas, womit sie umgehen wollte. Rache war einfach nicht ihr Stil.

Alles um sie herum schien in Aufregung zu sein. Nur Snape blieb unbehelligt, er reagierte nicht einmal. Typisch für ihn. Hermine hatte auch nichts anderes von ihm erwartet.

Die Männer betraten die Zelle, dann fiel hinter ihnen die Tür ins Schloss.

Reglos stand er da, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihn so sah. Aufrecht, ohne eine Mine zu verziehen, stand er vor seinesgleichen, bereit, sich von ihnen zur Schlachtbank führen zu lassen.

Sie kam nicht darum herum, ihn für seinen Stolz zu bewundern. Zumindest bis zu dem Moment, in dem einer der Fremden ihm mithilfe seines Zauberstabs die Hände hinter dem Rücken zusammenband.

Es geschah so schnell, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wie es passiert war. Auf seinem Gesicht aber gab es noch immer keine Regung. Die Tat der Männer schien ihn ebenso wenig zu kratzen, wie ihre Anschuldigungen von zuvor. Sie konnte nicht begreifen, dass jemand so kalt sein konnte.

Was ging in ihm vor?

Lange hatte sie sich geweigert, ihm denselben Stempel aufzudrücken, den ihm ihre Freunde verpasst hatten. Inzwischen aber hatte sich das geändert.

„Deine Zauberkünste werden dir hier nichts nützen, Professor", höhnte einer der Männer. „Ich bin sicher, du weißt das."

Snapes Augen blitzten für einen Moment auf. Sonst geschah gar nichts.

„Gut. Lasst uns anfangen", sagte der andere. Er holte tief Luft, ehe er fortfuhr. „Imperio!"

xxx

Die Idee für den Imperio kam mir neulich, nachdem einige ihn anwenden wollten, damit ich 'Tear me apart' weiterschreibe.

houseghost


	4. Imperio

Warnung: Die Inhalte in diesem Kapitel sind überwiegend sexueller Natur.

Bury my heart

Kapitel 4

Imperio

Hermine wusste zuerst nicht recht, ob das alles ein schlechter Scherz sein sollte. Nicht Snape war es, den der Fluch getroffen hatte, sondern sie.

Ungläubig fühlte sie, wie ihr Körper aufhörte, ihr zu gehorchen. Ohne es zu wollen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um, der er immer noch reglos auf seinem Platz stand.

Sie wollte sich abwenden von diesem Anblick, seine stolze, schwarze Gestalt für immer aus ihrer Erinnerung verbannen - den Mörder, der Dumbledore getötet hatte. Doch selbst ihr Verstand schien verrückt zu spielen.

Bilder von hohen Bäumen tauchten vor ihren Augen auf. Blauer Himmel über ihrem Kopf, bis sie plötzlich mit Snape auf der Lichtung eines Waldes stand. Alles was sie vor Verwunderung tun konnte, war blinzeln. Mehr nicht.

Die Sonne schien, es war hell und friedlich um sie herum. Vögel zwitscherten, Insekten summten im Gras. Außer ihr und Snape schien niemand hier zu sein, denn die Todesser, die in ihrem Rücken standen, konnte sie nicht länger sehen.

„Was geschieht hier?", formte sie mit letzter Kraft mit ihren Lippen, ehe auch sie ihr nicht länger gehorchten. Ohne Snape aus den Augen lassen zu können, suchte sie nach Antworten.

Seine schwarzen Pupillen blitzten sie an, die altbekannte, tiefe Furche hatte sich zwischen seine zusammengezogenen Brauen gelegt. Es sah aus, als wollte er ihr etwas sagen, brachte es jedoch nicht fertig.

Dann wurde es ihr klar: es war nicht real. Die Bilder, die die Fremden in ihren Kopf gesetzt hatten, waren nicht echt.

Wie mechanisch setzte sie sich in Bewegung, von Panik ergriffen.

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf Snape zu, sah ihm ungebrochen in die Augen. Er erwiderte eisern ihren Blick.

Der Wald um sie herum verschwand und sie stand wieder bei ihm in der Zelle. Und das machte alles nur noch schlimmer.

Ungewollt senkte sie den Kopf, ließ ihre Augen langsam über seine zugeknöpfte Brust nach unten sinken, zwischen seine Beine.

Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Herz. Hermine wollte schreien, nie zuvor war sie ihrem Professor auf so unangemessene Weise nahe gewesen.

Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, den Blick plötzlich starr in die Ferne gerichtet, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst.

Sie konnte seinen sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb unter ihren Fingern spüren. Der Stoff seiner schwarzen Kleidung war ganz warm und bewegte sich mit jedem seiner Atemzüge, die inzwischen alles andere als ruhig waren.

Ihre Hand glitt abwärts über seinen Körper, zu seinem Unterleib, bis zwischen seine Beine, wo sie die Wölbung seines Glieds durch seine Hose spüren konnte.

„Verdammt, Granger!", knurrte er frustriert.

Tränen bildeten sich in Hermines Augenwinkeln. Was konnte sie dafür, dass sie nicht die Kraft besaß, den Fluch zu brechen?

Ein greller Blitz zuckte durch den Raum, gefolgt vom tiefen Grollen eines Donners. Hermine hatte Angst, wollte sich ducken. Doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Snape aber stand unberührt von allem vor ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen, fast so, als wolle er sie beruhigen.

Sie hörte Regentropfen, die auf sie hinab prasselten, konnte die Schlieren des Wassers vor ihren eigenen Augen sehen, ohne dass sie sie je erreichten.

Aus der Ferne drang Gelächter zu ihr vor, scheinbar zu weit entfernt, um real zu sein.

Das Gewitter verschwand so plötzlich, wie es erschienen war. Zurück blieb nur die trostlose Zelle mit ihrem künstlichen Licht, sie und Snape.

Die Tränen liefen dick und rund über ihre Wangen, ein stummer Aufschrei aus den Tiefen ihrer Seele. Doch sie konnte sich ihrem eigenen Willen nicht beugen, noch der Gewalt seiner bestimmenden Worte. Sie war schlichtweg in der Willkür der fremden Todesser gefangen.

Langsam schob sie sein Gewand auf die Seite und fing damit an, ihn durch seine Hose hindurch zu streicheln, obwohl sie alles andere als das wollte.

„Es tut mir leid", dachte sie bei sich selbst, ohne dass auch nur ein Ton über ihre zitternden Lippen gekommen wäre. „So wahnsinnig leid ..."

Sie wollte es herausschreien, als sie die Männer lachen hörte, wollte ihre Augen für immer vor dem sich ihr bietenden Anblick seines erigierten Glieds verschließen. Doch sie konnte es nicht.

„Granger!", dröhnte er erneut, obwohl er wissen musste, dass sie nichts tun konnte.

Ganz gleich, wie sehr sie ihn verabscheute, für das, was er getan hatte, das war nicht etwas, was sie ihm antun wollte, geschweige denn, sich selbst.

Sie fühlte die Härte seiner Männlichkeit unter ihren Fingern. Und auch dann, wenn sie merkte, dass er dagegen ankämpfte, war er durch die Kraft der magischen Fesseln unfähig, sich zu befreien, oder gar zu bewegen. Lediglich sein Kopf schien ihm zu gehorchen.

Hermines Herz erzitterte.

Snape! Warum ausgerechnet Snape?

Natürlich hatte sie mit Ron geknutscht und dabei erfahren, dass er Gefühle für sie gehabt hatte. Aber mit ihm war es in Ordnung gewesen. Es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt.

Sie hasste Snape. Aber er wollte das genauso wenig wie sie. Hermine konnte sehen, wie verbissen er dagegen ankämpfte.

Am liebsten wäre sie im Boden versunken. Sie wusste, warum sie das ausgerechnet mit ihr taten: um Snape zu verletzen, um ihn zu brechen. Vielleicht sogar, um zu sehen, ob er ihrem Herrn gegenüber loyal war, schließlich war er ihr Professor gewesen, hatte eine Bindung zu ihr gehabt, die auf Verantwortung begründet war.

An diesem Punkt tauchten erneut künstliche Bilder vor ihren Augen auf. Ein Klassenzimmer. Welch Ironie!

Sie fühlte sich, als wäre sie allein mit ihm in Hogwarts. Alles wirkte täuschend echt. Doch es war eine Illusion.

Hermine ging vor ihm in die Knie. Ihre Hände öffneten seinen Gürtel, seine Hose. Sie hörte das Geräusch des Reißverschlusses, das tief in ihrem Kopf nachhallte.

Mein Gott! Sie würden das wirklich durchziehen.

Panik mischte sich mit Angst.

Langsam legten sich ihre Hände auf die warme Unterhose. Angewidert tastete sie sich vorwärts, bis sie das feste Fleisch in ihren Händen hielt. Sie befreite das harte Brett, sah, wie ihr sein Penis entgegen sprang.

Niemals hätte sie das für möglich gehalten. Er war groß und fest. All das Geknutsche mit Ron schien ihr in diesem Moment so unschuldig, dass ihr erst so richtig bewusst wurde, wie unerfahren sie noch war.

Ihre Hände umfassten sein Glied und streichelten es. Die Haut war warm. Sanft und fest zugleich.

Es war verstörend.

Die Spitze ragte ihr wie ein Pilz entgegen, fordernd und doch so zart.

Es gab nichts, womit sie all ihre Gefühle hätte beschreiben können. Einzig ihr Magen schien bei sich zu sein, denn er rebellierte so kräftig, dass ihr ganz schlecht wurde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie einen Blick auf sein Gesicht erhaschen. Er war voller Selbstverachtung und Konzentration. Es gehörte nicht viel dazu, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr er das Szenario verabscheute. Er wollte den Bann zu brechen, wagte es nicht einmal, sie anzusehen. Doch er konnte es nicht, genauso wenig wie sie.

Ihre Hände machten weiter. Sie sah etwas auf der Spitze seines harten Glieds glitzern. Ein Tropfen Flüssigkeit.

Mein Gott! Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung...

Nicht lange und ihre Hände wurden schwer. Die eine hielt unten seinen Schaft, während die andere mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Spitze kreiste.

War das Zeug klebrig, oder bildete sie es sich nur ein?

Ihr Kiefer bebte, sie konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen.

Es war widerwärtig. Sie wollte den Blick senken, nie wieder die Augen öffnen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Sie rubbelte an seinem Penis, bis er plötzlich pulsierte und Snape seinen Samen aus sich herauspumpte.

Ein tiefes Brummen entfuhr ihm - nein – es war ein Stöhnen. Hermine schauderte.

Die ganze Zeit über war er so still wie nur irgend möglich gewesen. Aber jetzt drang ein kehliges Stöhnen aus den Tiefen seines Seins hervor.

Sein Samen schoss auf sie zu.

Ein Stoß, zwei ... drei Stöße und ihr Pullover war an den verschiedensten Stellen bedeckt von seinem weißen Ejakulat.

Das Klassenzimmer war verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur die Zelle, sie und Snape.

Ihre Hände sackten schwer wie Blei zu Boden.

Sie sah sein Gesicht. Er hatte Farbe bekommen. Von Wut verzerrt stieß er einen Schrei aus, der sie bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Noch nie hatte sie ihn so außer Kontrolle gesehen.

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, seine Brust vibrierte hart. Die Fesseln, die ihn im Zaum gehalten hatten, hatten ihre Kraft verloren, mit einem Mal mussten sie verschwunden sein, denn seine Hände schossen nach vorn und schubsten sie unsanft fort.

Hermine geriet ins Schwanken, strauchelte. Sie fühlte, dass ihr Körper wieder ihr gehörte, dass der Zauber gebrochen war. Dennoch konnte sich sich nicht bewegen, sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, und so fiel sie seitlich zu Boden. Dort blieb sie liegen.

Sekunden vergingen, ehe sie begriff, dass sie mit Snape allein war. Wohin waren die Fremden so schnell verschwunden?

Es spielte keine Rolle. Doch die Erleichterung blieb aus.

Ihre Augen blinzelten. Snape stand auf wackeligen Beinen, den Körper vornüber gebeugt. Sein Atem ging schwer. Mit zittrigen Händen tastete er sich an der Wand entlang, bis in die dunkelste Ecke des Kerkers.

Hermine wusste dennoch nicht, wo sie hinsehen sollte, als er schnell seine Männlichkeit verstaute, die Hose an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz brachte und den Gürtel schloss.

Er schien allgegenwärtig zu sein. Es war unmöglich, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Noch immer liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen, noch immer lag sie aufgewühlt auf dem Boden. Sie fühlte sich gedemütigt und beschämt. Offenbar ebenso wie er.

Er vermied es, sie anzusehen und kauerte sich in die Schatten der dunkelsten Ecke des winzigen Raumes. Doch selbst dort wusste sie, dass er da war; hörte sie doch das unruhige Keuchen seines Atems.


	5. Lämmer und Märtyrer

Bury my heart

Kapitel 5

Lämmer und Märtyrer

Im Kerker war es still geworden. Snapes Atem hatte sich scheinbar beruhigt, doch Hermine steckte sein wütender Schrei noch immer in den Knochen. Nie wieder würde sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vergessen können.

Abgesehen davon hockte er noch immer unbeweglich in seiner Ecke, die Knie an sich herangezogen, die Arme darum geschlungen und den Kopf irgendwo dazwischen vergraben. Hermine konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, sehr wohl aber seine schwarzen Haare, die ihn wüst umgaben. Und das, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, mitsamt seinen dunklen Sachen in den Schatten unterzutauchen.

Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf alle Viere, schälte sich aus dem mit seinem Ejakulat besudelten Pullover und kroch unter das Bett. Dort rollte sie sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte und sie schaffte es nicht, dabei still zu bleiben. Es war ihr egal, was Snape über sie denken mochte. Zumindest versuchte sie, es sich einzureden.

Wie konnten diese Männer ihr das nur antun? Sie hatte ihnen nichts getan. Sie kannte sie ja nicht einmal.

Im Gegensatz zu Snape.

Nein. Es war falsch, so etwas auch nur zu denken. Nicht einmal ihm hatte sie diese Demütigung gewünscht. Obwohl er Dumbledore getötet hatte, war er doch einst auch ihr Professor gewesen. Sie hatte ihn respektiert, wie jeden anderen auch.

Einen Moment lang hatte sie beinahe das Gefühl, für ihre Dummheit und Naivität zahlen zu müssen. Doch es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte getan, was sie konnte. Sie hatte auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft und würde Harry und Ron nicht im Stich lassen.

Nachdem ihre Tränen versiegt waren, hob sie den Kopf und kam aus ihrer vermeintlich schützenden Höhle hervor.

Eigentlich, so musste sie sich eingestehen, war es für ihn doch weitaus schlimmer gewesen. Sie hatte seinen intimsten Part nackt gesehen. Nicht umgekehrt.

Heiser räusperte sie sich. „Es tut mir leid", sagte sie dann, beschämt und ganz leise.

Wie erwartet kam von seiner Seite keine Reaktion.

War er eingeschlafen? Bestimmt nicht.

„Jetzt sind Sie an der Reihe", fuhr Hermine fort. Sie wollte es hinter sich bringen, so schnell sie nur konnte. Vielleicht würde sie sich dann endlich besser fühlen. „Sie sollten sich bei mir entschuldigen."

Ein Rascheln drang zu ihr herüber. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sie an.

Sein Gesicht wirkte verzerrt, der Ausdruck düster im Vergleich zu seiner fahlen Haut. Die Ringe, die er schon immer unter seinen Augen gehabt hatte, hatten an Intensität gewonnen.

Er starrte sie einfach nur an, ohne auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Na los doch", forderte sie eindringlich. „Sagen Sie, dass es Ihnen leid tut."

„Was?" Seine Lippen hatten sich kaum bewegt, doch Hermine schauderte. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Knurren gewesen.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich dafür bei mir entschuldigen. Wir sollten die Sache klären. Oder dachten Sie, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, Ihnen einen runter zu holen?"

Er würgte, als er sie hörte. Für einen Moment dachte sie, er würde ersticken. Doch dann räusperte er sich. „Ich habe es nicht um meinetwillen getan, wenn Sie das hören wollen", raspelte er durch seine zusammen gepressten Kiefer hervor.

„Was?" Voller Inbrunst starrte sie ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr.

„Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, Miss Granger, es war nicht gerade so, dass ich es genossen hätte, mich Ihnen … hinzugeben." Er stockte, suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten. „Es war nicht, was ich mit Ihnen zu tun beabsichtigt habe, schließlich bin ich nicht der kleine Perversling, für den Sie mich vielleicht halten. Wie dem auch sei … es hätte noch viel länger gedauert, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, es geschehen zu lassen."

„Wa – was?" Ihre Stimme war plötzlich ganz schrill geworden. Sie fühlte, dass sich ihr Atem beschleunigte. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

„Was dachten Sie? Dass sie einfach damit aufhören würden, unsere Grenzen auszutesten, wenn ich nicht kooperiert hätte? Sind Sie wirklich so naiv?"

Hermine stutzte. Sie fühlte sich ganz schwach bei dem Gedanken daran, was sonst noch alles geschehen wäre.

„Erwarten Sie etwa einen Dank von mir, weil Sie sich _beeilt_ haben?" Die Übelkeit kehrte in sie zurück. Ihr war alles schon lang genug vorgekommen. „Sie sind verrückt, Snape!"

Schweigen legte sich zwischen sie. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit antwortete er. „Ich bin es gewohnt, mit so etwas umzugehen, Granger", sagte er bitter. „Sie jedoch nicht."

Hermine kniff schaudernd die Augen zusammen. Genau das wollte sie hören, dachte sie sarkastisch, dass er ein Märtyrer war.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Hat man Sie schon öfter zu so etwas gezwungen?"

„Das geht Sie nichts an", murmelte er kühl vor sich hin.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Anscheinend hatte er noch ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht.

„Es tut mir trotzdem leid", sagte sie schließlich, in dem Bewusstsein, dass er es nicht gewollt hatte.

Er nickte abwesend. Es war offensichtlich, dass er die Unterhaltung beenden wollte. „Sie müssen sich nicht wiederholen."

„Mein Verstand will es aber so", gab sie aufgewühlt zurück. „Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn sie es ebenfalls täten, um damit abzuschließen."

Seine Augen funkelten sie an. „Abzuschließen?"

„Ja. Was dachten Sie, was ich tun möchte? Mich für den Rest meines Lebens daran erinnern?"

Er lachte bitter auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Erstaunt legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Was ist so komisch daran?"

„Nichts. Aber seien Sie gewarnt, Miss Granger. Todesser sind zu allem fähig."

„Ebenso wie Sie", bemerkte sie unbedacht. Doch sofort bereute sie es, denn nach allem was zuvor geschehen war, gab es keinen Grund, weiter so gehässig zu sein. „Entschuldigung. Es – es war nicht so gemeint ..."

Er wendete etwas betreten den Blick ab. „Ja. Ebenso wie ich."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wie meinten Sie das vorhin? Die Sache mit den Todessern?"

„Vergessen Sie es, Granger. Es war ein Versehen."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie haben schon immer zu bedacht gehandelt. Ihnen rutschen nicht rein zufällig Bemerkungen über die Lippen."

„Warum nicht? Selbst mir kann ein Fehler unterlaufen, ebenso wie Ihnen."

Sie fröstelte, als sie den unterdrückten Schmerz in seiner Stimme hörte. Sollte die Tatsache, dass er nicht darauf eingehen wollte, etwa bedeuten, dass er ihr dasselbe angetan hätte, wäre er nicht derjenige gewesen, der inhaftiert war?

„Ich möchte Antworten", forderte sie hart. „Keine Ausflüchte, keine Andeutungen, nur Antworten."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Antworten? Wozu?"

„Weil das krank ist!"

„Natürlich ist es das, Granger", spuckte er verärgert. „Was hatten Sie erwartet, als dieser Krieg anfing, ihr Leben zu beeinflussen?"

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an. „Ich ..."

„Nun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie reumütig.

Er schnaubte. „Das hätte ich mir denken können."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Sie sind zu jung, um es zu verstehen. Unschuldig wie ein Lamm, beinahe noch ein Kind."

Natürlich! Das musste ja kommen.

Wütend zischte sie ihn an. „Vielleicht bin ich nur einfach nicht so verdorben wie Ihresgleichen, Snape."

Allem Anschein nach hatte sie ihn getroffen, denn ein gequältes Grinsen legte sich über sein zerfurchtes Gesicht.

„Offenbar wissen Sie nicht, in welcher Lage Sie sich befinden, Granger", knurrte er. „Ihre großen braunen Augen werden Sie nicht vor dem retten, was noch kommen mag. Das hier", er streckte den Arm aus und deutete mit seinem Zeigefinger auf den versifften Pullover, den sie auf dem Boden liegen gelassen hatte, um nicht länger damit konfrontiert zu werden, was geschehen war, „war vermutlich erst der Anfang."

Hermine schluckte. War es wirklich nötig gewesen, ihr das zu sagen?


	6. Shakespeare?

Ich möchte nicht um viel bitten, doch darum, dass ihr meine Gedichte respektiert, die ich meinen Storys beifüge, so wie in diesem Kapitel. Sie beruhen wie immer auf meinen Erfahrungen und sind etwas persönlich.

Danke im Voraus für euer Verständnis!

- houseghost -

Bury my heart

Kapitel 6

Shakespeare?

„Es hat mich verletzt, dass sie das gesagt haben", murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin.

Der Großteil des Tages war schweigsam verlaufen. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht weiter. Das, was er über ihre Unschuld gesagt hatte, hatte sie tief getroffen. Natürlich war es offensichtlich, dass sie unerfahren war. Doch musste er es ihr unbedingt auf die Nase binden?

Im ersten Moment schien er wieder einmal vorzugeben, er hätte sie nicht gehört. Als sie aber zu ihm rüber sah, merkte sie, dass er sie anstarrte.

Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich. Sein Ausdruck war wild und irgendwie beunruhigend.

„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Granger?", fragte er eindringlich, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Sie schauderte, als sie seinen feurigen Blick auf sich spürte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde er ihre Seele damit auseinanderreißen.

„Etwas Nettes, Snape. Können Sie denn nicht wenigstens einmal etwas Nettes sagen?"

Er blinzelte, offenbar überrascht.

„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Granger", sagte er dann sachlich.

„Hmmm", brummte sie abwesend zurück.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte. „Sie sind so kalt wie die Wand, an der Sie lehnen."

Fragend legte er den Kopf schief.

„Habe ich Sie je um einen Gefallen gebeten, Professor? In all den Jahren, in denen Sie mich unterrichtet und vor anderen gedemütigt haben, habe ich Sie da je um etwas gebeten?"

Schweigen.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht", antwortete sie für ihn. „Doch jetzt, da wir hier gefangen sind, wäre es an der Zeit, dass Sie die Rolle des Erwachsenen übernehmen, weil ich, wie Sie ja schon bemerkten, offenbar nicht in der Lage dazu bin, vorausschauend zu denken."

Er seufzte und schob seine Hände durch die Haare. „Granger ..."

„Nein. Bitte lassen Sie mich ausreden. Es war nicht gerade so, dass ich es mir erträumt hätte, Sie je wieder zu sehen. Nicht nach allem, was Sie getan haben. Aber so ist es nun mal. Seien Sie ehrlich, ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn ich Sie bitte, etwas netter zu mir zu sein? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich mit Ihnen umgehen soll. Und das, was da vorhin passiert ist, ist nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, mir über meine Gefühle klar zu werden." Sie holte tief Luft, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Sie haben Dumbledore getötet. Und deshalb kann ich Sie nicht ausstehen. Aber jetzt sitzen wir beide hier fest, und ich weiß nicht weiter."

Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Miss Granger ...", fing er dann an. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie durcheinander sind. Glauben Sie mir, das kann ich wirklich. Aber in meinem Leben ist kein Platz für solche Dinge."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte es erneut. „Warum sind Sie so kalt zu mir?"

„Ich – ich muss einfach so sein, wie ich bin."

„Wirklich? Diese Männer wollten, dass wir einander hassen, richtig? Um Sie zu testen. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie diese Bilder von einem Klassenzimmer in meinen Kopf gepflanzt haben. Und ich denke, Sie sahen sie ebenfalls, Professor."

Er antwortete nicht. Für Hermine aber war es genug, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie richtig lag. Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, den sie noch besaß, um ihm entgegen zu treten.

„Was hat es damit auf sich, Professor Snape? All diese schaurigen Stimmungen, in denen Sie sich mit Vorliebe suhlen, die schwarze Kleidung. Warum müssen Sie so sein?"

„Miss Granger", keuchte er scharf hervor. Sein Atem ging unruhig, die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust waren in Bewegung. „Sie befinden sich auf gefährlichem Boden."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie schon fast belustigt. „Als ob ich das nicht von selbst gemerkt hätte."

Er sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. In ihm arbeitete es angestrengt.

„Keine Sorge, Professor. Ich werde sie nicht ärgern. Das ist nicht mein Stil."

„Oh, Sie mögen also keine Spielchen, Miss Granger?", zog er sie auf.

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Absolut nicht."

„Dachte ich mir. Aber Sie sollten es die anderen nicht wissen lassen."

Sie hielt den Atem an. „Warum sagen Sie mir das?"

„Sehen Sie es als Warnung."

Eilig nickte sie. „Es war grausam von denen, das zu tun. Sie wissen, wie sie uns am meisten verletzen können. Schließlich waren Sie mein Lehrer." Sie schluckte. „Und als solcher waren Sie für mich verantwortlich. Es war absolut verboten, so etwas zu tun. Sie haben damit ein Tabu gebrochen ..."

„Miss Granger!" Diesmal klang er richtig verärgert.

„Entschuldigung. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen."

xxx

„Warum sind Sie verletzt?"

„Warum sind Sie es?", fragte er zurück, ohne auf sie einzugehen.

„Woher wissen Sie davon?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte! Auf Ihrer Bluse ist Blut."

„Oh … Schön. Wenn Sie es so wollen, werde ich den Anfang machen. Bellatrix Lestrange."

„Ah, ich verstehe."

„Tun Sie?"

Er nickte. „Sie hat eine Vorliebe für Messer, richtig?"

Hermine wusste einen Augenblick nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Es klang so einfach für ihn, das zu sagen. Für sie aber war die Foltermethode dieser widerwärtigen Hexe keine Kleinigkeit gewesen.

Snape hingegen schien unbeeindruckt von allem eine Antwort auf jede Absurdität parat zu haben, nur nicht für die Dinge des normalen Lebens.

„Tut es weh?"

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an.

„Das war eine ganz einfache Frage, Granger: Tut. Es. Weh?"

Sie schauderte. Beinahe klangen seine Worte besorgt. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es geht schon."

„Gut. Sie hatten Glück."

Fast war ihr nach Lachen zumute. „Wenn Sie meinen! Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Was soll mit mir sein?"

„Sie wissen, was ich meine."

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Überwiegend Cruciatus."

Mein Gott! Erneut hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, was er so alles erdulden musste.

„Danke."

„Wofür?"

„Dass Sie es mir gesagt haben. Trotz allem - obwohl ich Ihr Feind bin."

„Sie sind nicht … Das ist – das ist lächerlich, Granger. Sie sind nicht mein Feind."

„Nein? Was bin ich dann? Soll ich etwa so tun, als hätte mich das alles nicht tangiert? Tut mir leid, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann. Sie waren mein Professor. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, waren Sie der Mörder meines Schulleiters. Das passt nicht zusammen, oder? Und jetzt sind wir hier und – und wissen nicht, ob wir überhaupt je wieder lebend hier raus kommen. Ich möchte das Sonnenlicht sehen. Noch einmal. Am Strand entlanglaufen. Einmal noch Shakespeares gesammelte Werke lesen ..."

„Shakespeare?"

„Ach, vergessen Sie es wieder."

„Hmmm."

Zu ihrer Überraschung stand er auf und brachte seine Sachen in Ordnung. Hermine beobachtete gebannt jede seiner Bewegungen.

Er wirkte so groß auf sie. Und auch ein bisschen unheimlich.

Erst nachdem er peinlich genau die Falten seiner Robe geglättet hatte, löste er sich aus seiner dunklen Ecke los und lehnte sich gegenüber von ihr an die karge Wand.

Sein Gesicht wirkte im Schein des künstlichen Lichts verändert. Er räusperte sich. Dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Was soll ich tun?

Nie scheint es genug.

Mein Stolz, mein einzig Kapital,

das da schürt der Hölle Glut.

Das Streben meines Herzens

mit jedem weiteren Jahr verwelkt.

Niemand mag je mein Sehnen verstehen.

Doch ich bin, was ich bin.

Was ist mit den Opfern, die ich so schmerzvoll erbracht?

Ich höre sie lachen, all jene, die das aus mir gemacht.

Ich mache weiter, so gut ich nur kann.

Und doch fühle ich mich in der Einsamkeit meiner Seele beraubt.

Begrabe mein Herz unter deinem ewigen Stein.

Lass mich nicht los, denn so soll es sein.

Kein Weg führt aus der Hölle, es gibt kein zurück.

Auf dass sie ewig brennen mag, unablässig begleitet unsren jüngsten Tag."

So plötzlich, wie er zu sprechen begonnen hatte, verstummte er wieder.

xxx

Nachtrag:

Das Gedicht in diesem Kapitel war von mir. Einige haben es inzwischen schon mit Shakespeare in Verbindung gebracht, ist aber nicht der Fall!

Oben war ein Hinweis dazu ;)

Freut mich jedenfalls, dass es euch gefallen hat :D

LG


	7. Begrabe mein Herz

Bury my heart

Kapitel 7

Begrabe mein Herz

Hermine starrte ihn an. Er hatte die Worte so unerwartet und eindringlich von sich gegeben, dass sie dabei schauderte. Alleine die Kraft seiner Stimme veranlasste sie dazu, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

„Was war das?", fragte sie verblüfft.

„Es heißt: Begrabe mein Herz."

„Begrabe mein Herz? Noch nie gehört."

„Das überrascht mich nicht."

„Ist das nicht etwas zu dick aufgetragen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag sein."

„Was sollte diese Bemerkung vorhin über Shakespeare?"

„Was soll damit sein?"

„Es klang abfällig."

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich überrascht war. Mehr nicht."

„Verstehe."

„Shakespeare war ein wahrer Meister. Ich - ich habe nur ewig nichts mehr von ihm gelesen", murmelte er gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Seine Hände schoben sich durch die Haare, dann klemmte er sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr.

„Oh. Geht mir genauso."

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das glaube ich kaum. Bei mir ist es über zwanzig Jahre her."

Hermine entging nicht die versteckte Wehmut, die ihn umgab. Fragend legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Tatsächlich?"

Snape nickte. „Ich glaube, sogar zweiundzwanzig."

„Wow."

„Allerdings." Langsam und sehr nachdenklich wippte er mit dem Kopf auf und ab. Seine ganze Haltung wirkte schlagartig so verändert, dass sich nicht einmal die tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen hervorhob.

Auch bei Hermine kreisten die Gedanken. Was Snape eben gesagt hatte, dass es über zwanzig Jahre her war, bewegte sie. Er musste noch ein Teenager gewesen sein, doch so genau konnte sie das nicht sagen, schließlich hatte sie sich nie so richtig Gedanken über sein Alter gemacht.

„Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Angespannt nahm sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und wartete.

Snape hob verwundert die Braue und sah sie an. „Ja, Granger?"

„Wie alt sind Sie?"

Ihr Herz klopfte. Sie spürte, dass er einen Moment lang damit rang, sie für diese überaus ungebührliche Frage zu rügen. Nach einer Weile aber schien er es sich anders überlegt zu haben.

„Was glauben Sie, wie alt ich bin, Miss Granger?" Seine Augen blitzten herausfordernd auf.

Hermine ahnte, dass sie knallrot anlief. Wenn das mal nicht schief ging! Sie wollte alles andere, als sich vor ihm zum Narren machen. Immerhin wusste sie seit Harrys Entdeckung, die er in Dumbledores Denkarium gemacht hatte, dass Snape zusammen mit den Herumtreibern zur Schule gegangen war. Es war also nicht allzu schwer, eine Schätzung abzugeben. „Ich tippe auf Mitte dreißig bis vierzig."

Er nickte wie beiläufig. „Gar nicht so übel."

„Danke. Und? Wie alt sind Sie wirklich?"

„Achtunddreißig."

„Dann waren Sie sechzehn, als sie Shakespeare gelesen haben", schloss Hermine eifrig.

Snape jedoch wendete sich von ihr ab, ohne darauf zu antworten. Noch ehe sie begriff, dass die Unterhaltung beendet war, war er lautlos in seine dunkle Ecke verschwunden.

Nachdenklich blieb Hermine zurück. Warum war er so plötzlich verstummt? Hatte sie etwas Falsches gesagt? Hatte sie ihn verletzt?

Es war eigenartig, dass sie sich überhaupt Gedanken darüber machte, denn eigentlich konnte es ihr gleich sein, was es mit ihm auf sich hatte. Er war ein Mörder und ein Verräter gewesen. Jemand wie er verdiente es nicht, dass sie sich mit ihm und seinen düsteren Stimmungen abmühte.

Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen geändert hatte. Beide waren sie hier gefangen. Und das machte sie einander ebenbürtig.


	8. Stillstand

Bury my heart

Kapitel 8

Stillstand

Die Tür zum Kerker wurde aufgestoßen.

„Du!", rief einer der Männer zu Snape.

Von dem Moment an, in dem er ihre Gegenwart gespürt hatte, stand dieser stockstill und durch seine harte Fassade abgeschottet im Raum, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er war bereit, sie zu empfangen, seinen Kampf gegen seinesgleichen zu kämpfen.

Die zwei Todesser schielten aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm hinauf und beobachteten ihn vorsichtig.

Sie fürchteten seine Rage, nachdem sie ihm das angetan hatten. Hermine konnte es deutlich sehen. Offensichtlich hatte Voldemort noch nicht entschieden ihn zu töten, denn sonst hätten sie sich anders verhalten.

Hermine zitterte. Seine Stimmung hatte sich innerhalb einer Minute vollkommen verändert. Er war wieder der, der er immer gewesen war. Der stille Beobachter. Der Meister, der in der Dunkelheit die Fäden zog.

„Auf die Knie!", sagte der Mann mit etwas zittriger Stimme.

Hermine wollte weinen und lachen zugleich. Der Todesser wirkte so schwach, Snape auf der anderen Seite so stark.

Er war von ihnen bloßgestellt und gedemütigt worden, seinen Willen jedoch konnten sie nicht brechen. Er war es wert, selbst ein Krieger genannt zu werden, ein Kämpfer bis in den Tod.

Sie beobachtete ihn voller Bewunderung. Wie konnte sie es nicht tun, nach allem, was inzwischen geschehen war?

Zuerst sah es so aus, als würde Snape sich weigern, sich ihrem Willen zu unterwerfen. Doch dann, nachdem er sich seine Zeit herausgenommen hatte, ging er langsam in die Knie.

Ihr Herz schien auszusetzen. Noch immer war er offenbar verletzt. Aber noch immer ertrug er alles mit solcher Würde, dass ihr ganz schummerig davon wurde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, die Erde würde stillstehen, als sie ihn beobachtete. Es war einer jener Momente, von denen man hinterher nicht wusste, ob sie nun Sekunden oder Stunden gedauert hatten.

Warum tat er das?

Zitternd und mit Horror in den Knochen erinnerte sie sich seiner Worte: Es würde nur länger dauern, alles zu ertragen.

Snape saß aufrecht ohne sich zu bewegen, ohne auch nur eine Mine auf seinem harten Gesicht zu verziehen. Keiner der Männer schien zu bemerken, dass er es war, der sie ausspielte. Erneut war sie fasziniert von seinen Fähigkeiten, das Haupt aufrecht zu halten, obwohl er nicht wusste, was ihn erwartete. Es war verstörend.

Dann zückte der andere Todesser seinen Zauberstab und alles wurde anders.

Seine Stimme gellte durch die kahle Zelle. „Crucio!"

Snape zuckte zusammen, seine Haare wirbelten herum, als würde er von einem Blitz getroffen. Seine Hände verkrampften sich scheußlich und seine Zähne schlugen klappernd aufeinander. Doch noch immer saß er auf den Knien ohne nachzugeben, ohne einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Aufhören!", rief Hermine unbewusst.

Sie wollte das nicht sehen. Sie konnte es nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Ganz gleich, wer auch immer Snape in seinem Inneren sein mochte, das hier war es nicht, was sie ihm gewünscht hatte. Zumindest nicht, nachdem all das zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Sie musste erkennen, dass er ein Mensch war. Mit Ecken und Kanten. Ein Lebewesen, sogar viel lebendiger noch, als sie es ihm je zugetraut hätte.

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich über den Mund des Todessers, dann endlich senkte er den Zauberstab.

Aus Snapes Nase lief Blut. Hermine konnte es selbst durch die Haarsträhnen hindurch sehen, die auf seinem Gesicht klebten. Sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend. Sie schauderte, als ihr ins Bewusstsein schoss, dass er es ja gewohnt war, damit umzugehen.

Seine verkrampften Hände hielten langsam still. Die beiden Männer aber lachten, ehe sie kehrt machten und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss schnappte.

Erst jetzt fiel er wie ein Sack Zement zur Seite und plumpste um.


	9. Romeo und Julia

So, nachdem wir bisher immer nur meine eigenen Gedichte lesen konnten, erwarten uns hier Zitate aus der Shakespeare-Verfilmung von 1996. Ich weigere mich ja immer beharrlich, etwas von anderen Werken usw. zu zitieren, da es aber hier, wie ich fand, so gut rein passt, bin ich nicht drum herum gekommen.

...Nur zur Sicherheit, dass es keine Irrtümer gibt ;)

xxx

Bury my heart

Kapitel 9

Romeo und Julia

Den Moment, als Hermine Snape dabei zusehen musste, wie er verwundet über den Boden kroch, würde sie nie wieder vergessen. Sie hatte ihn auf seinen Knien gesehen, umgeben von zwei Todessern, wo er solch eine Macht und Stärke ausgestrahlt hatte, dass selbst seine Peiniger schwach gegen ihn gewirkt hatten.

Nie zuvor war sie jemandem wie ihm begegnet, der so gegensätzlich und unberechenbar sein konnte. Vielleicht traf es sie gerade deshalb so hart, seinem Leiden beizuwohnen. Es war wie ein tiefer Einschlag in ihre Seele, hilflos dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er sich vor Schmerzen zu ihren Füßen wand. Sie war wie gelähmt und wusste nicht einmal, welcher Anblick schlimmer für sie war: der des gedemütigten Snape, oder der des verletzten Snape.

Entkräftet, ihre angebotene Hand verweigernd, robbte er der Wand entgegen und lehnte sich schief mit dem Rücken an.

Sie konnte das Bild vor sich nicht länger ertragen, den flehenden Blick seiner Augen, die nach Erlösung schrien, und doch versuchten, es zu verbergen. Sein zitternder Körper, das Blut auf seinem Gesicht, dazu den röchelnden Atem...

Noch nie war sie gut im Umgang mit Blut gewesen. Der Geruch erinnerte sie immer an Schwäche und Tod. Dennoch kam sie näher. Sie hatte das Gefühl, irgendetwas tun zu müssen, selbst dann, wenn es noch so albern war. Nur mit Mühe und Not schaffte sie es zu ihm, ohne dass die Übelkeit über sie siegen konnte.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab. „Tut es noch weh?"

Er versuchte gequält zu lächeln. „Was denken Sie, Granger?" Seine Stimme klang geschwächt und unkontrolliert.

„Oh ..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Plötzlich kam ihr ein Gedanke. Wenn er es geschafft hatte, über seinen Schatten zu springen, um die Sache zwischen ihnen erträglicher zu machen, konnte sie es auch. Schließlich war sie bisher - im Vergleich zu ihm - überwiegend von Schmerz verschont geblieben.

Sie setzte sich aufrecht neben ihn an die Wand und begann einfach drauflos zu plappern. Es war das erstbeste, das ihr in dieser Lage in den Sinn kam.

„Ich kenne da ein wunderbares Zitat. Das wird sie umhauen!"

Er sah sie von der Seite her an, als wäre sie übergeschnappt. Hermine aber ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und legte los.

„_Wen selbst noch nie eine Wunde gequält, der macht sich über Narben lustig._" Gespannt, was er davon halten würde, blickte sie zu ihm auf.

„Unterstehen Sie sich, Shakespeare zu missbrauchen, Miss Granger", raspelte er gequält hervor.

„Keine Sorge. Das würde ich nie wagen. Es stammt aus dem Film William Shakespeares Romeo und Julia, von 1996. Das kuriose dabei ist, dass er nicht im Mittelalter spielt, sondern alles ganz modern ist. Es gibt Autos und Schusswaffen ..."

„Tatsächlich?" Plötzlich klang er nicht mehr verärgert, sondern interessiert und neugierig zugleich, fast wie ein wissbegieriger Junge. „Ich habe noch nie davon gehört."

„Das überrascht mich nicht, um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen, Professor."

Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Der Punkt geht an sie."

Hermine lächelte sanft. Diese neue, offene Seite an ihm erstaunte sie, also räusperte sie sich und versuchte es erneut.

„_Ich bin zu meiner Feinde Fest gegangen, hab eine Wunde dort empfangen und jemandem eine Wunde zugefügt._"

Sie seufzte nachdenklich. „Ich weiß nicht mehr die genaue Reihenfolge, aber das spielt keine Rolle."

„Tut es nicht?"

„Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape schob sich die Haare aus dem blutverschmierten Gesicht und beobachtete sie eine Weile, erst dann reagierte er. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil es um Liebe geht. Und ich würde es nicht wagen, der Liebe einen Stempel aufzurücken, oder sie in eine Kiste zu sperren. Sie ist unberechenbar. Aber genauso ist es mit dem Hass."

Er antwortete nicht und so fuhr sie fort: „_Zwei Häuser, beide an Ansehn gleich, entfachen neuen Streit aus altem Hass, im lieblichen Verona, dem Schauplatz unseres Stückes und Bürgerblut beschmutztet Bürgerhände. Aus unheilvollem Schoß der beiden Feinde entspringt ein Liebespaar, unsternbedroht. Und es begräbt, welch jammervoll und furchtbar traurig Los, der Väter fortdauernder Streit ihr Tod. Von dieser Liebe, die vom Tod gezeichnet, der Wut der Eltern, die von Neuem stets entbrannt und durch den Tod der Kinder erst ihr Ende fand, davon soll hier berichtet werden_."

Angestrengt holte sie Luft. „Es kommt noch besser."

„Ist das zu glauben?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Hermine nickte.

„_Du einzig Lieb' aus einzig Hass entbrannt, ich sah zu früh, den ich zu spät erkannt. Dass es die Lieb' so übel mit mir meint, dass ich muss lieben den verhassten Feind_."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, da wurde es still zwischen ihnen. Sie blinzelte nervös. Es gab nicht viel, das sie über Snape wusste. Ein paar Dinge, wie die Tatsache, dass er wie ein Muggel aufgewachsen war, hatte sie von Harry erfahren, doch eigentlich hatte sie immer versucht, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, wie alle anderen Schüler auch. Snape war noch nie beliebt gewesen. Er zählte zu der Sorte Menschen, denen man nach Möglichkeit nicht nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit begegnen wollte.

„Wie hat es Ihnen gefallen?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Sie sollten sich den Film wirklich einmal ansehen, Professor. Ich denke, er würde sie überraschen."

Abwesend nickte er. „Ja, vielleicht sollte ich das."

Erst jetzt begriff Hermine, was sie da eben gesagt hatte. Es war nicht sicher, dass sie es lebendig aus dem Kerker schaffen würden. Für keinen von beiden.

Der Gedanke trieb ihr das Wasser in die Augen, sie verbarg eilig ihr Gesicht hinter den Händen. Er sollte nicht sehen, dass sie wieder einmal die Beherrschung verlor; es genügte schon, wenn er es erahnen konnte.

Seit Stunden schon war sie in dieser Zelle gefangen. Nicht alleine, dafür zusammen mit Snape, was schon eine Ironie an sich war.

Snape.

Nach allem, was sie wegen Voldemort zu erdulden hatte, schien er plötzlich ihr geringstes Übel zu sein.

Er war überwiegend still und zurückhaltend gewesen. Neuerdings sogar ein wenig höflich. Und das war nun nicht gerade etwas gewesen, was sie von ihm erwartet hatte. Vielleicht hatten ihre Worte ihn ja mehr getroffen, als sie ahnen konnte. Dennoch fühlte sie sich von ihm beschmutzt. Es war wahr, was er gesagt hatte: Sie war unschuldig und ahnungslos in den Krieg aufgebrochen. Ihre Schulnoten konnten ihr nun nicht mehr weiterhelfen. Und wer sollte besser als er wissen, wozu die Todesser in der Lage waren?

Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry und Ron. Dazu kamen ihre Verletzungen, die Sie Bellatrix Lestrange zu verdanken hatte. Und auch dann, wenn sie nicht bedrohlich waren, zeigten sie ihr deutlich, dass ihr Körper Grenzen hatte. Ebenso wie ihre Seele.


	10. Ungnade oder das Schwert von Gryffindor

Bury my heart

Kapitel 10

Ungnade oder das Schwert von Gryffindor

Hermines Mund fühlte sich ganz trocken an, als sie die Frage an Snape richtete, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukte. Sie musste es tun, komme was wolle. Es gab so viele Dinge zu klären, die sie nicht einfach so im Raum stehen lassen konnte.

„Warum sind Sie wirklich hier, Snape?"

Vielleicht wagte sie es ja einfach, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, dass nach all den Geschehnissen etwas anders zwischen ihnen war. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie fürchtete, den Kerker im Haus der Malfoys nicht mehr lebendig verlassen zu können, denn jeden Augenblick konnte ein Todesser zur Tür hereinstürmen und ihrem Leben ein Ende bereiten.

„Ich bin in Ungnade gefallen", antwortete er knapp. „Deshalb."

„Das dachte ich mir schon. Aber wieso?"

Einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde er sich weigern, darauf einzugehen. Doch nach kurzem Zögern antwortete er. „Sie waren doch damals im Ministerium, als Potter die Prophezeiung an sich genommen hat, richtig?", fragte er dann.

Hermine nickte. Es hatte wohl keinen Sinn, es zu verleugnen. Er war ihr Lehrer gewesen und wusste davon, dass die Mitglieder von Dumbledores Armee die Schule verlassen hatten, nachdem Harry eine Vision von Voldemort und Sirius gehabt hatte. Der Tag würde ihr nie mehr aus dem Gedächtnis gehen, denn es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Sirius getötet wurde. Sie konnte sich jedoch keinen Reim darauf machen, was das damit zu tun haben sollte. Zu ihrem Erstaunen aber dauerte es nicht lange, bis Snape sie aufklärte.

„Ich hatte, ebenso wie Lucius damals, die Aufgabe, dem Dunklen Lord etwas Wertvolles zu beschaffen. Etwas, das es auf der ganzen Welt nur einmal gibt und große Macht in sich birgt."

„Sie meinen, eine Art Waffe", stellte sie fest. Warum sonst hätte er die Anspielung mit den Ereignissen im Ministerium erwähnen sollen? In Snapes Leben gab es keine Zufälle.

„Richtig." Plötzlich lachte er bitter auf. „Sie dürften es sogar kennen, Miss Granger." Seine irren schwarzen Augen fixierten sie eindringlich, sodass sie schauderte. „Das Schwert von Gryffindor."

Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte es nicht länger ertragen, ihn anzusehen und senkte den Blick.

„Sie haben es nicht zufällig in letzter Zeit zu Gesicht bekommen?", fragte er süffisant.

Mit einem Schlag schien ihr die ganze Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu weichen. Was sollte sie tun? Wenn Snape dahinterkäme, dass sie, Harry und Ron das Schwert bei sich gehabt hatten, bevor sie gefangen genommen wurden, würde er sie auf der Stelle mit bloßen Händen erwürgen. Noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, sah sie seine Augen aufblitzen.

„Dachte ich es mir doch." Ironischer Weise schien er nicht einmal wütend zu sein.

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Es war meine Aufgabe, Menschen zu durchschauen, Granger. Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum so lange am Leben geblieben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun gut. Nehmen wir einmal an, ich hätte ihm das Schwert beschaffen sollen und es nicht getan. Jenes Schwert, das dem Dunklen Lord so unglaublich wichtig war. Was denken Sie, würde er mit mir tun, Miss Granger?"

Endlich schien sie zu begreifen, welche Rolle sie in dem ganzen Theater spielte: Er wollte das Schwert haben.

„Der Dunkle Lord vergibt nicht, weil er nichts zu vergeben hat", fuhr Snape ungehalten fort. „Das ist seine Meinung. Er foltert, er tötet. So einfach ist das."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Noch immer konnte sie seinen bohrenden Blick auf sich spüren. Sie wagte es kaum, ihn anzusehen. Doch selbst aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte sie, dass er eine ungeheure Macht ausstrahlte.

„Ich habe das Schwert nicht", sagte sie schlicht.

„Ich weiß."

Verblüfft starrte sie ihn an. „Bitte?"

Er legte den Kopf schief und fixierte sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen. „Sie sind in Gefangenschaft, Miss Granger. Denken Sie da wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, dass Sie es nicht bei sich haben?"

Hermine stutzte. „Oh ..."

Seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem leichten Grinsen und er faltete die Hände vor dem Schoß ineinander. „Wie dem auch sei, gehen wir einen Schritt weiter. Sagen wir, ich hätte ihm das Schwert beschaffen _können_."

„Das - das verstehe ich nicht", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

„Tatsächlich?" Er klang fast schon enttäuscht. „Sie, Miss Granger, wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass das Schwert auf sehr ungewöhnliche Weise in die Hände von Mr. Potter gelangte." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis er fast mit der Nase ihr Gesicht berührte. „Richtig?"

Hermines Puls beschleunigte sich schlagartig, als seine langen Strähnen sie an der Wange streiften. Sie roch das Blut, das im Begriff war, zu trocknen. Sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren und schauderte. Es war eigenartig und befremdlich. Trotz allem hatte sie keine Angst vor ihm, vermutlich eine Folge der ganzen Ereignisse.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie leise.

„Was tue ich?"

Seine Augen wirkten aus dieser Perspektive so unendlich tief und anziehend, dass sie für einen Moment alles andere um sich herum vergaß.

Verunsichert schluckte sie. „Sie wollen mir etwas sagen, nicht wahr?"

Noch immer sah er sie an. Sekunden vergingen. Die Stille zwischen ihnen war unerträglich. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr. „Ich habe es nicht getan", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Ich habe ihm das Schwert nicht beschafft. Und jetzt bin ich hier, weil er herausfinden möchte, ob ich es ihm hätte beschaffen können."

Ein Schauder durchfuhr sie. Seine Stimme so zu hören nahm ihr den Atem, gleichzeitig kreisten ihre Gedanken. Warum hatte er das gesagt? Warum hatte er das riskiert? Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass Voldemort wütend sein würde, wenn er das Schwert nicht bekäme. Hermine hatte das ungute Gefühl, festzustecken. Und je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, umso verrückter machte es sie, dass sie keine Lösung wusste. Es ergab alles keinen Sinn. Es sei denn...

Endlich wich er ein wenig zurück. Zwar nicht so weit, wie zu Beginn der Unterhaltung, aber dennoch weit genug, um zumindest ihr Gesicht nicht mehr zu berühren.

„Woher soll ich wissen, ob das wahr ist, was sie gesagt haben?", gab sie verunsichert von sich.

Er wippte seelenruhig mit dem Kopf. „Berechtigte Frage."

„Und?"

Nach kurzem Zögern wendete er den Blick ab. „Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

Damit war die Unterhaltung beendet. Snape rappelte sich auf und stellte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in den Raum hinein. Hermine starrte ihm unablässig nach, bis seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Wir bekommen Besuch."


	11. Die Schrecken des Krieges

Bury my heart

Kapitel 11

Die Schrecken des Krieges und alte Bekannte

Etwa fünf Monate später, im August desselben Jahres, fanden sich Hermine, Harry und Ron zusammen mit anderen Veteranen des Phönix-Ordens im Grimmauldplatz ein, um der Toten zu gedenken, die in den vergangenen Monaten ihr Leben gelassen hatten.

Einer davon war Dobby gewesen. Er war gestorben, als er Hermine und ihre Freunde aus Malfoy Manor raus geholt hatte. Sein Tod war der Preis für ihre Freiheit gewesen. Doch noch viele andere waren Dobby ins Reich der Unendlichkeit gefolgt: Tonks, Lupin, Fred... Sie waren nur einige davon.

Es war ein Wunder, wie Hermine und ihre beiden Freunde überlebt hatten. Die Suche nach den Horkruxen hatte sie weiter geführt, bis nach Hogwarts, mitten hinein in eine wütende und unbarmherzige Schlacht.

Hermine fühlte sich selbst jetzt, nachdem Voldemort tot und alles vorüber war, verloren. Für sie würde nichts mehr so sein, wie zuvor. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer war sie seelisch nicht in der Lage gewesen, mit Harry oder Ron darüber zu reden, was während ihrer Gefangennahme im Haus der Malfoys geschehen war. Vielleicht war es ohnehin besser, wenn sie nie erfahren würden, dass sie sich mit Snape eine Zelle geteilt hatte.

Doch auch andere schienen im Stillen Trauer und Geheimnisse zu verbergen. Noch immer lag ein dunkler Schatten über Molly Weasley, der sie seit Freds Tod zu umgeben schien. Die ganze Familie hatte darunter gelitten, am meisten vielleicht George.

Mit Ron verband Hermine nach wie vor eine innige Freundschaft, eine Beziehung zu ihm konnte sie sich aber nicht mehr vorstellen. Er war einfach nicht der Richtige gewesen. Trotzdem bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie ihn am anderen Ende des Tisches sitzen sah. Auch er wirkte verändert.

Hermine seufzte unbewusst und eine eigenartige Wehmut ergriff sie. Nach allem, was sie in den vergangenen Monaten erlebt hatte, kam schließlich der Punkt, an dem es ihr in der überfüllten Küche zu eng wurde. Sie entschied sich, dem Trubel zu entgehen und sich der ruhigen und gemütlichen Atmosphäre in der Bibliothek zu widmen.

Lautlos stand sie auf und schlich sich davon.

Kaum war sie im Inneren der Bibliothek, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich ab und lehnte sich mit Rücken und Kopf dagegen, um erst einmal durchzuatmen. Der Duft der alten, modrigen Bücher weckte eine lang verdrängte Sehnsucht in ihr, wieder mit dem Lernen weiter zu machen. Vielleicht waren sie ja mit verantwortlich dafür gewesen, dass sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihren Abschluss an Hogwarts nachzuholen.

Die Erlebnisse, die sie in den letzten Jahren zusammen mit Harry und Ron durchgestanden hatte, hatten sie geprägt. Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie mit ihrem Leben anfangen sollte, also schien es ihr das Beste zu sein, erst einmal wieder die Schulbank zu drücken, um etwas Zeit zu schinden.

Sie schauderte. Der Krieg. Voldemort. Die Albträume ... Wäre das nicht gewesen, wäre alles ganz anders verlaufen.

Traurig und wütend zugleich wischte sie sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht, um die Tränen zu trocken, die sich ihren Weg nach unten bahnen wollten.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, sah sie die schwarzen Augen, die aus einem Ledersessel herausstachen und aufmerksam wie die eines Raben auf ihr ruhten.

Sie wusste nicht, wie er überlebt hatte, im Moment schien es auch keine Rolle zu spielen. Entscheidend war, dass sie ihn schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sprechen wollen. Zu viel war zwischen ihnen vorgefallen und Hermine brauchte Klarheit, sie wollte so gut wie möglich mit ihm ins Reine kommen. Vielleicht gerade, weil sie sich zwangsläufig wieder sehen würden.

„Professor ...", flüsterte sie leise.

Seine Augen blitzten auf, als er ihr zunickte. „Granger."

„Ich – es tut mir leid, Sie zu stören", stammelte sie unbeholfen. „Sie wissen bestimmt, wie das ist, wenn man genug von all dem Rummel hat. Alle reden durcheinander ... Und normalerweise war ich immer allein in der Bibliothek. Die anderen haben es mit den Büchern nicht so genau genommen, also habe ich nicht damit gerechnet, jemanden anzutreffen ..."

Er schnaubte und widmete sich wieder seiner Zeitung, ohne etwas auf ihr seltsames Geplapper zu erwidern.

Hermine räusperte sich und kam näher. Unsicher ließ sie sich in einem Sessel nieder und verschränkte Arme und Beine. „Wie - wie geht es Ihnen? Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich hörte, dass sie Naginis Bisse überlebt haben."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte er kühl, ohne den Blick zu heben.

Sie konnte den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme deutlich hören. „Natürlich", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich weiß, was Sie für Harry und uns alle getan haben. Ohne Ihre Hilfe hätten wir den Krieg nicht überstanden."

Endlich legte er seine Zeitung auf dem Schoß ab und sah sie an. „Ist das so?"

Seine Stimme klang wie ein tiefes Brummen. Eindrucksvoll und auch etwas beängstigend, genauso wie damals im Unterricht, genauso wie im Kerker der Malfoys.

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an. Es war eindeutig, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn man sich bei ihm bedankte. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur nicht daran gewöhnt, schloss Hermine in Gedanken.

„Ich – ich möchte mich für das entschuldigen, was in Malfoy Manor passiert ist", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Er schoss ihr einen finsteren Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen zu, der sie schaudern ließ. „Wie umsichtig von Ihnen", murmelte er sarkastisch hinterher.

Jedes Wort traf sie wie ein Stich von Bellatrix Lestranges Messer in der Brust.

„Ich meinte es so", sagte sie zu ihrer Verteidigung.

„Natürlich tun sie das."

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Sie sind einer von diesen Gutmenschen, die immer dazu tendieren, sich für alles bei anderen zu entschuldigen, ganz gleich, ob es nun ihre Schuld war, oder nicht."

Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sprachlos.

Snapes kühle Art schien unverändert wie immer zu sein. Sie wusste, dass er die Gabe besaß, so unnahbar wie ein Felsbrocken zu sein. Sie selbst hatte es erlebt. Doch es hatte noch andere Seiten gegeben, die sie an ihm kennengelernt hatte. Und ihre Erfahrungen in den Kerkern, ihren gemeinsamen sexuellen Kontakt, konnte er nicht vergessen haben. Nicht jemand wie er.

„Ich wollte Ihnen schon die ganze Zeit über danken. Ohne Sie wären wir heute nicht hier." Hermine schluckte. „Sie haben uns das Schwert gebracht, damit wir die Horkruxe zerstören konnten. Sie waren im Forest of Dean."

Seine Brauen rutschten nach oben. Er sah verwundert aus, dass sie ausgerechnet das erwähnt hatte. „Und?"

Hermine lächelte verhalten. „Es war Ihr Patronus, den Harry gesehen hat, nicht wahr? Sie haben ihn zu dem Schwert geführt."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, schien es mit seiner Ruhe vorbei zu sein. „Sie haben nicht das Recht, über meinen Patronus zu reden, Miss Granger", zischte er unfreundlich. „Ebenso wenig, wie Mr. Potter das Recht hatte, diese persönlichen Details aus meinem Leben für die Öffentlichkeit oder gar den Tagespropheten breit zu treten."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Aber – Sie haben ihm diese Erinnerungen gegeben. Und erst durch sie wurde bekannt, was Sie für uns alle getan haben ..."

„Genug!", dröhnte seine Stimme, noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Völlig überwältigt von seinem Wutanfall zuckte sie zusammen.

Snape war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen, die Hände an seinen Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. „Genug! Gehen Sie, Miss Granger. Augenblicklich."

Seine Brust hob und senkte sich angespannt, sein Atem ging unruhig - ebenso wie damals in der Zelle.

Doch Hermine konnte nicht gehen. Sie konnte nicht das Bild ihres sterbenden Professors aus dem Gedächtnis verbannen, der in der heulenden Hütte lag und sie ansah.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, mich auf diese Art und Weise anzusprechen?", fragte sie mit all der Kraft, die sie in diesem Moment aufbringen konnte. „Wie können Sie mir das nur antun, Snape? Ich bin nicht wie die anderen. Nicht nach allem, was ich durchgemacht habe. Ich war nie - und werde nie - wie sie sein. Ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich habe die Gedächtnisse meiner Eltern verändert. Und als ich sie nach Kriegsende besucht habe, musste ich feststellen, dass ich die Erinnerungen, die sie an mich hatten, nie wieder in ihnen finden würde. Ich habe Menschen sterben sehen. Fred Weasley ist in meiner Gegenwart gestorben. Auch er war ein Freund von mir. Ich habe dem Tod ins Auge gesehen, an der Seite von Harry. Ich habe auf der Flucht vor Todessern und Greifern in Erde und Schlamm geschlafen. Ich habe mir mit Ihnen eine Zelle im Haus der Malfoys geteilt. Ich war Ihnen näher, als es mir lieb war. Wagen Sie es also nicht, mich des Raumes zu verweisen ..."

Ein süffisantes, kaum merkliches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Denken Sie wirklich, Sie sind die einzige Schülerin, die in diesem Krieg Opfer erbringen musste?" Voller Erwartung sah er sie an.

Hermine aber konnte nicht antworten. In ihrem Inneren überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger", setzte er nach. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass Sie sich mir gegenüber so ausfallend benommen haben. Wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist, haben Sie sich dazu entschieden, Ihren Schulabschluss nachzuholen. Und da ich ab September wieder Zaubertränke unterrichten werde, werden wir uns zwangsläufig in Hogwarts wiedersehen. Aus diesem Grund sind Sie wieder meine Schülerin." Seine Kiefer arbeiteten hart und Hermine konnte seinem bohrenden Blick nicht entkommen. „Sie werden mich mit dem mir gebührenden Respekt ansprechen, verstanden?"

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Sie saß einfach nur da und wusste nicht weiter.

Snape hatte es einmal mehr geschafft, ihr den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen.


	12. Licht und Dunkelheit

Bury my heart

Kapitel 12

Licht und Dunkelheit

Der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres stand unmittelbar bevor und das bedeutete gleichzeitig, dass eine neue Ära eingeleitet wurde.

Hagrid saß am Lehrertisch und heulte wie ein Schlosshund, als er sah, wie Lehrer und Schüler in die festlich geschmückte Halle strömten, um an der großen Feier teilzuhaben, die sie alle hier zusammenführen sollte. Er sah aus, als könnte er noch immer nicht begreifen, dass Dumbledore nie mehr zurückkommen würde, um eine seiner berühmten Reden zu halten.

An Stelle von Snape hatte nun Professor McGonagall die Leitung der Schule übernommen. Abgesehen davon gab es im Kollegium keine allzu großen Änderungen. Slughorn und Snape hatten ihre Unterrichtsfächer getauscht, ganz so, wie Snape es Hermine im Grimmauldplatz gesagt hatte.

Die Eröffnungsfeierlichkeiten von Hogwarts waren beeindruckend und wehmütig zugleich. Professor McGonagall konnte sich als neues Schuloberhaupt mit einer anspruchsvollen Rede einen Platz in den Herzen der Zuhörerschaft erkämpfen. Ihre Worte mahnten zur Vorsicht mit den Mächten der Zauberei und auch dazu, die Opfer der Toten nie zu vergessen.

Zur Krönung des Abends hatten die Hauselfen ein herrliches Festessen zubereitet und schon bald darauf sackten alle Anwesenden satt und müde in ihren Stühlen zusammen.

Hermine machte sich gemeinsam mit Ginny auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal der Griffindors und war zu erschöpft, um noch länger mit ihr zu plaudern. Doch Ginny sah das offenbar anders und quatschte munter weiter.

„Hast du schon den ausgehängten Stundenplan gesehen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich frage mich, warum du dir das antun willst, Hermine. Du hättest bestimmt auch ohne Abschluss die besten Chancen gehabt, irgendwo unter zu kommen."

Sie gähnte träge. „Schon möglich, Gin. Aber der Hauptgrund, warum ich hier bin, ist der, dass ich einfach nicht wusste, wo ich hin soll. Meine Eltern sind noch immer in Australien und haben keine Ahnung, dass es mich gibt. Vermutlich wird das auch für immer so bleiben. Abgesehen davon kann ich nicht einfach beim Ministerium zu arbeiten anfangen, ohne zu wissen, was ich will."

Ginny nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Vielleicht hast du recht und du brauchst etwas Zeit, um das alles zu verarbeiten. Ich schätze, nicht jeder kann ein Auror werden, oder?" Sie grinste Hermine schelmisch an. „Nebenbei, Ron hat sich nach dir erkundigt."

Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. „Und?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Die Tatsache, dass er und Harry Auroren werden wollten und nicht mehr mit ihr zur Schule gingen, zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, dass sie allesamt die Kindheit hinter sich gelassen hatten.

„Er wollte einfach nur, dass ich mich um dich kümmere. Er sagt, dass es ihm leid tut, dass nichts aus euch geworden ist. Aber es sollte wohl nicht sein."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir haben es versucht, Gin. Aber wir sind einfach zu verschieden. Außerdem ist er neben Harry mein bester Freund und ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ihn zu verlieren."

„Schon gut", stimmte Ginny zu. „Du musst mir nichts erklären. Ich weiß selbst, wie er so drauf ist. Manchmal kann er ein ziemlicher Idiot sein."

Sie rollte übertrieben mit den Augen, um die Wirkung ihrer Worte noch zu verstärken. Doch Hermine wusste, dass sie es nicht ganz so hart meinte, wie sie tat. Freds Tod hatte die ganze Familie noch enger zusammengeschweißt.

„Jedenfalls bist du fast wie eine Schwester für mich, genauso wie für ihn. Er liebt dich. Nur eben anders."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich, sagte aber nichts dazu, um das Thema nicht noch weiter zu vertiefen. Sie wollte ihren ersten Abend in Hogwarts genießen und von vorne anfangen. Da war es nicht gerade förderlich, jetzt über Ron zu reden.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden das schon hin bekommen."

„Das hoffe ich wirklich, Gin. Ron zu verlieren, würde mir schwer zu schaffen machen."

„Keine Sorge. Soweit wird es nicht kommen."

Hermine hoffte inständig, dass sie recht hatte. Nach all den Ereignissen in den vergangenen Monaten war sie nicht sicher, ob sie weitere schlechte Nachrichten verkraften könnte.

xxx

Die erste Nacht im Schloss weckte in Hermine Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit, eine Zeit, in der sie sich hier wohlgefühlt und sicher gefühlt hatte. Sie war glücklich gewesen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass es bald wieder so sein würde.

Seufzend wälzte sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, bis sie endlich erschöpft einschlief.

Schon am nächsten Tag musste sie feststellen, dass es gewisse Dinge gab, die sich wohl nie ändern würden.

Das Frühstück in Hogwarts war fantastisch und die Stimmung am Tisch der Griffindors gut. Auch der Unterricht in Zaubertränke mit Snape verlief noch genauso wie damals.

Energisch betrat er das Klassenzimmer und fing an, seine Schüler zu belehren. Er wirkte auf alle, als hätten die letzten zwei Jahre mit den unzähligen, einschneidenden Ereignissen nie stattgefunden.

Selbst für Hermine, die die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, ganz andere Seiten an ihm kennen zu lernen, hatte es den Eindruck, als wäre sein altes Ich zurück und sie wusste einen Moment lang nicht, ob sie mit den Augen rollen oder ihn dafür bewundern sollte.

„Hättest du gedacht, jemals neben mir in Snapes Unterricht zu sitzen?", fragte Ginny leise, als er mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gewandt vor der Tafel stand und drauf los kritzelte.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Etwas Gutes hat das ganze Drumherum ja", flüsterte Ginny hinter vorgehaltener Hand weiter. „Snape wird immer der bleiben, der er ist. Selbst dann, wenn die ganze Welt in Schutt und Asche liegt."

Sie konnte sich ihr Gekicher kaum verkneifen. Hermine aber biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie wusste, dass das nicht wahr war, konnte es jedoch nicht riskieren, etwas über die Details zu verraten, die sie im Haus der Malfoys erlebt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass jemand davon erfuhr. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, den Jungs klar zu machen, dass während ihrer Gefangennahme nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen war, abgesehen von der unerfreulichen Begegnung mit Bellatrix Lestrange. Eine Begegnung mit Snape aber hätte bestimmt zahlreiche Fragen nach sich gezogen, die sie nach Möglichkeit nicht beantworten wollte.

„Würden Sie uns bitte darüber aufklären, was so komisch ist, Miss Granger?"

Hermine fuhr alarmiert herum und wurde augenblicklich knallrot im Gesicht, als sie Snape vor ihrem Tisch stehen sah. Sie war so in ihre Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass sie ihn gar nicht kommen gehört hatte.

„Es ist nichts, Professor", sagte sie kleinlaut.

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Tatsächlich?"

Verlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Seine düsteren Augen blitzten für einen winzigen Augenblick auf und glitten zu Ginny hinüber. „Miss Weasley. Wären Sie so freundlich, uns allen mitzuteilen, was Sie Miss Granger zu sagen hatten?"

Ginny erstarrte und senkte den Kopf, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern und Hermine wünschte sich insgeheim, sie hätte schon eher so gehandelt.

„Hmmm, sehr schade", bemerkte Snape wie beiläufig.

Ein sardonisches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht und Hermine senkte beschämt den Blick. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Jeweils fünf Punkte Abzug für Griffindor für unachtsames Verhalten im Unterricht."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse und Hermine hielt gebannt die Luft an. Wie konnte er das nur immer einfach so tun? Es war unfair, keine Frage, schließlich war es Ginny gewesen, die sie abgelenkt hatte. Außerdem war es nicht gerade ein guter Start ins neue Schuljahr, gleich in der ersten Woche Hauspunkte zu verlieren.

„Hat sonst noch jemand etwas dazu beizutragen?", fragte Snape scharf. Seine Augenbrauen waren bis zum Anschlag nach oben gesaust und seine rabenschwarzen Augen scannten aufmerksam die Klasse. „Gut. Dann sollten Sie jetzt endlich Ihre Bücher aufschlagen. Alle!"

Lautlos schwebte er zur Tafel zurück und fuhr mit dem Unterricht fort.

xxx

Am Ende der Stunde hatten sie es alle eilig, die Kerker so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Hermine vielleicht noch mehr, als der Rest von ihnen. Sie schämte sich dafür, die Hauspunkte verloren zu haben, obwohl es eigentlich nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war. Aber die Enttäuschung der anderen Schüler war nicht zu überhören und führte unweigerlich dazu, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte.

Sie ließen sich lautstark über Snape aus und Hermine überkam plötzlich ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Die Dinge, die Ginny zu ihr gesagt hatten, war nicht richtig gewesen. Doch weder sie, noch sonst einer ihrer Klassenkameraden konnte es erahnen, denn schließlich waren sie nicht dabei gewesen, als Snape in der Heulenden Hütte mit dem Tod gekämpft hatte. Auch dann nicht, als er einige andere Dinge durchgemacht hatte, die sie am liebsten für immer und ewig aus ihrem Gedächtnis verbannt hätte.

Wie es aussah wusste nur Hermine, dass Snape etwas Besseres verdient hatte, als das Gemurmel der Schüler, die sich hinter seinem Rücken das Maul über ihn zerrissen. Die Erinnerungen an die Erlebnisse in der Zelle weckten ein schlechtes Gewissen in ihr und sie blieb stehen.

Noch immer hatte sie nicht die erhoffte Gelegenheit bekommen, mit Snape über die Dinge zu reden, die in Malfoy Manor geschehen waren, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie nicht einfach so tun konnte, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Was ist?", fragte Ginny verwundert, nachdem sie keine Anstalten machte, sich weiter zu bewegen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht ihr schon mal vor. Ich glaube, ich habe eines meiner Bücher unter der Bank vergessen."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte sie kehrt und rannte den Gang entlang, zurück zu Snapes Klassenzimmer. Warum sie es tat, wusste sie selbst nicht. Sie hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass es sein musste. Außerdem konnte sie das Gespräch nicht ewig hinauszögern. Selbst er würde das früher oder später einsehen müssen.

Die Tür am Ende des Gangs war nicht verschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt, also sah Hermine keinen Grund, um zu klopfen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie sie und lugte um die Ecke. Beinahe erschrak sie bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Snape war mit lang ausgestreckten Beinen auf seinem Stuhl hinter dem Pult zusammen gesunken und hatte den Kopf tief in seinen Händen vergraben. Seine Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander und verdeckten die blassen, eleganten Finger, sodass er nichts weiter von sich offenbarte, als eine schwarze Trauerfigur.

Hermine blieb verunsichert stehen. Allem Anschein nach war er so tief in sich gekehrt, dass er ihre Anwesenheit noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Ihr Herz pochte wild. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ausgerechnet Snape unbeobachtet zu überraschen. Da war es keine Frage, dass er wütend sein würde, wenn er sie hier sehen würde und vermutlich sollte sie besser wieder gehen...

Sie war schon halb wieder zur Tür raus, als sie einen tiefen Seufzer aus seiner Richtung hörte, der ihre Nackenhaare senkrecht nach oben schießen ließ. Wie gebannt hielt sie inne und beobachtete ihn.

Snape sah verloren und einsam aus und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihn schon einmal in solch einem Zustand gesehen zu haben. Sogar damals in der Zelle in Malfoy Manor hatte er sich einen Teil seiner berüchtigten Kälte und Selbstbeherrschung bewahrt. Nicht aber in diesem Moment. Er wirkte schwach und zerbrechlich. Zum ersten Mal sah er so aus, als würde er nicht in dieses Klassenzimmer gehören, obwohl er der Inbegriff des Zaubertanklehrers schlechthin war.

Hermine schauderte, als sie begriff, was in ihm vorgehen musste. In Wahrheit aber konnte sie es nur erahnen.

Er hatte sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, um die Welt der Zauberer vor dem Untergang zu bewahren. Er hatte den Krieg überlebt, obwohl er dem Tode geweiht war. Doch jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei war und er niemanden mehr hatte, der ihm sagte, was er tun sollte, fühlte er sich unnütz und verloren.

Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden und starrte ihn voller Bewunderung an. Und so kam es, dass sie etwas Neues an ihm sah: Unsicherheit.

Snape war ein harter, unerbittlicher Lehrer gewesen. Im Kampf gegen Voldemort war er stark und unbeugsam gewesen und hatte sie alle getäuscht. Doch diese Unsicherheit war es nun, die ihr Empfinden für ihn vollkommen auf den Kopf stellte. Es zeigte ihr, dass noch mehr in ihm steckte, als es den Anschein hatte. Er bestand aus anderen Dingen, als nur seiner Arroganz und dieser starren, kalten Fassade, hinter der er sich zu seinem eigenen Schutz verbarg.

Sie fröstelte. Hatte sie denn überhaupt jemals etwas über ihn gewusst? Es erschien ihr paradox zu sein, denn selbst jetzt, nachdem sie von Harry von all seinen Opfern erfahren hatte, die er erbracht hatte, um die magische Welt zu retten, war er ein einziges Mysterium.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, was sie tun sollte. Konnte sie es wagen, ihn anzusprechen und seine Ruhe stören?

„Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Sein Kopf schoss wie elektrisiert in die Höhe und sofort hatte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen fixiert. Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht, doch sein wütender Blick zeigte ihr nur zu deutlich, dass sie gut daran getan hätte, den Mund zu halten.

Hermine fühlte sich dennoch auf eine eigenartige Weise zu ihm hingezogen. Vielleicht waren die Dinge, die damals im Kerker von Malfoy Manor geschehen waren, so eindrucksvoll gewesen, dass sie jetzt ihre ganze Gefühlswelt durcheinander bringen konnten. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur ein Fünkchen Mitleid, das sie mit der armseligen Kreatur empfand, die hinter dem Pult saß und offenbar weder ein, noch aus wusste.

Snape war am Leben. Und sie ebenfalls. Es war wie ein Wunder, dass sie beide die Torturen des Krieges überstanden hatten, da musste es unweigerlich eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen geben. Etwas, das sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. Und selbst dann, wenn er sich vielleicht niemals ändern würde, war es für Hermine an der Zeit, die Dinge auf ihre Art zu regeln.

„Granger!", dröhnte seine eisige Stimme durch das Klassenzimmer.

Hermine schauderte. „Professor … Ich – ich kam, um mit Ihnen zu sprechen", stammelte sie unbeholfen. „Ich musste es tun."

Der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, besagte ihr, besser vorsichtig zu sein. Doch Hermine konnte nicht einfach wieder gehen. Nicht, bevor sie das mit ihm geklärt hatte.

„Bitte, hören Sie mich an, Professor", sagte sie weiter. Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr sie fort. „Es ist so viel passiert in den letzten Monaten. Und noch immer gibt es so viel, das ich nicht verstehe. Ich kann nicht einfach so tun, als wären die Dinge in Malfoy Manor nie geschehen ..."

Sie verstummte plötzlich, als er Anstalten machte, sich zu erheben. Doch es geschah so langsam und unkoordiniert, als wäre er betrunken.

Hermine schluckte. Nur langsam begriff sie, dass er am Ende war. Seine sonst so beherrschte Art war verschwunden. Er wirkte abgeschlagen und bedrückt und das war etwas, was sie nicht von ihm erwartet hätte.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie sanft. „Was Sie durchstehen mussten war grausam. Die Einsamkeit, die Sie gefühlt haben mussten, als Ihnen der Rest der Welt den Rücken zugekehrt hat ... Es war nicht richtig von Dumbledore, das von Ihnen zu verlangen, Professor." Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß, das ist kaum ein Trost für Ihre Entbehrungen, aber wenn es Sie beruhigt … ich habe mich auch oft einsam gefühlt."

Endlich schaffte er es, aufzustehen. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu beben und seine Bewegungen waren außergewöhnlich langsam, fast so, als wäre er nicht länger Herr über sich selbst.

Mühevoll stützte er sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab, dann umrundete er ihn Schritt für Schritt, ohne ihn loszulassen, bis er unmittelbar vor ihr stand.

Hermines Herz klopfte panisch, als sie zu ihm aufblickte, denn obwohl er den Oberkörper gekrümmt hatte, wirkte er enorm groß.

Dann stand er über sie gebeugt und begann zu sprechen. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mir etwas über Einsamkeit zu erzählen, Granger." Es klang wie eine Warnung. Seine Hände, die immer noch auf dem Tisch ruhten, zitterten unübersehbar.

Hermine schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Das würde ich nie tun, Professor. Ich – ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich froh bin, dass Sie es waren, der mit mir in der Zelle war. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob jemand anders die Kraft besessen hätte, mir die Situation so erträglich wie möglich zu machen."

Sprachlos starrte er sie an. Sein Mund stand offen, als wollte er etwas sagen. Hermine aber sah, dass er es nicht konnte. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine. Es war eine unschuldige, tröstende Berührung. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

Er fühlte sich sichtlich überrascht und zuckte zusammen, als sich ihre Hände berührten. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch nichts kam heraus.

Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, dass diese kleine Geste für ihn weitaus mehr sein musste, als er in all den vergangenen Jahren erhalten hatte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Gedanke war grausam.

„Es war nicht nur Fred, der vor meinen Augen starb, Professor", sagte sie dann und drückte dabei seine Hände. „Sie waren es ebenso. Ich war dabei, als Sie gegen Naginis Gift gekämpft haben. Und als Harry mir später das mit Ihren Erinnerungen klar gemacht hat, habe ich mir geschworen, alles anders zu machen. Selbst dann, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich es tun soll, möchte ich es versuchen. Ich weiß, dass Sie getan haben, was Sie konnten, Professor", sagte sie weiter. „Dafür möchte ich Ihnen danken. Ich bin froh, dass Sie es waren, der bei mir war. Und ich weiß, dass ich in Ihrer Schuld stehe. Ich weiß, was Sie für uns alle getan haben."

Snape schluckte hart. „Sie, Miss Granger, haben kein Recht, so etwas zu sagen."

„Aber es ist wahr! Es geht aufwärts. Der Krieg ist vorbei und wo Schatten war, ist jetzt Licht, Professor ..."

Er hob die Hand und sie verstummte augenblicklich wieder. „Denken Sie nicht, ich habe genug?", fragte er bitter. Dann senkte er den Kopf, sodass sein Gesicht von Strähnen verdeckt wurde und sie seinen Ausdruck nicht länger sehen konnte. „All die mitleidigen Blicke, die mir folgen, seit die Welt weiß, was ich getan habe? Schüler, die hinter meinem Rücken über mich redeten, gab es in meinem Leben genug. Ich bin es leid, zu einem Objekt gemacht zu werden, über den man spricht, Miss Granger. Ich habe Sie und Miss Weasley beobachtet. Die ganze Welt lacht über mich, also tun Sie nicht so, als würde es Sie interessieren, was in mir vorgeht."

Hermine blinzelte ihn verlegen an. „Das wollte ich nicht, Professor. Wirklich nicht. Sie müssen mir glauben ..."

Er fuhr herum und sie bemerkte einen seltsam verzerrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Langsam kam er ihr näher, bis er sie fast mit der Nase berührte.

„Nein? Was wollten Sie dann?"

Seine Stimme war eindringlich bis ins Mark und dennoch leise. Er war ihr jetzt so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem spüren konnte, der auf ihre Haut prallte. Sie konnte den Geruch von Tee, Kräutern und Pergament riechen, der ihn umgab. Und noch immer konnte sie die Wut in seinen Augen erkennen und seinen bebenden Brustkorb vor sich spüren, der sich bei jedem Atemzug angespannt hob und senkte.

„Wo sind all die Lichter hin, Miss Granger?", fragte er bitter.

Hermine war so benommen, dass sie es nicht wagte, sich zu rühren.

„Der Krieg ist vorbei und dennoch stehe ich im Schatten, umgeben von Dunkelheit. Denken Sie, Ihre schönen Worte werden das ändern?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ein tiefes Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Gehen Sie. Gehen Sie zu Ihren Freunden und reden Sie weiter über das Licht. Oder über mich. Es ist mir gleich. Aber gehen Sie endlich."

Hermine sah ihm noch einmal in seine glühenden, schwarzen Augen, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte mit wild klopfendem Herzen davon.


	13. Gemeinsamkeiten

Bury my heart

Kapitel 13

Gemeinsamkeiten

Kaum hatte Hermine das Ende der Kerker erreicht, blieb sie atemlos stehen und presste ihren Rücken gegen die Wand. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und es schaffte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, denn Snapes Worte waren zu drückend und hallten noch immer in ihrem Kopf nach.

Schaudernd ließ sie sich an der Wand nach unten gleiten, bis sie auf den Knien hockte. Dann stützte sie den Kopf auf die Hände und dachte darüber nach, was er gesagt hatte.

Hatte sie tatsächlich von ihm erwartet, dass er ungeschehen zulassen würde, wie sie ihn dabei erwischte, sich gehen zu lassen? Ihre Neugierde musste Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen. Selbst dann, wenn es in Form einer seiner berüchtigten Wutausbrüche geschah.

Hermine stieß die Luft aus den Lungen und überlegte. Was sie gesehen hatte, machte ihr Sorgen. Wenn jemand wie Snape, der immerzu stark und unbeugsam gewesen war, am Ende seiner Kräfte war, konnte das nur ein schlechtes Zeichen sein. Er hatte ausgesehen, als würde er aufgeben. Doch das durfte nicht geschehen.

Kurzentschlossen machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters, um mit Professor McGonagall zu reden. Wenn es jemanden gab, der Snape helfen konnte, war sie es.

Als Hermine die steinerne Treppe erklomm, die ins Herz der Schule führte, überkam sie ein mulmiges Gefühl. Es war immer seltsam gewesen, hier her zu kommen. Selbst jetzt, nachdem der Krieg vorüber und Voldemort tot war, verband sie damit Erinnerungen an die Zeit, zu der Albus Dumbledore in Hogwarts das Sagen gehabt hatte.

Im Inneren des Büros sah alles noch fast genauso aus wie damals. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass jetzt ein Portrait von Dumbledore hinter dem Schreibtisch hing, der friedlich vor sich hin schnarchte, gab es auf den ersten Blick keine nennenswerten Änderungen.

McGonagall machte ein erfreutes Gesicht, als sie Hermine empfing. Sie sah gealtert aus und ihr Mund, der schon immer unvorteilhaft gekräuselt gewesen war, wirkte noch faltiger.

„Es tut so gut, Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger", sagte sie freundlich und wies Hermine an, sich an den Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Es freut mich ebenfalls, Professor", erwiderte Hermine erleichtert.

„Was halten Sie von einer Tasse Tee?"

Hermine nickte. „Das wäre wunderbar."

Während McGonagall alles vorbereitete, schielte Hermine auf das Portrait ihres alten Schulleiters und eine tiefe Falte tauchte auf ihrer Stirn auf. Die Gefühle, die sie sonst immer für den alten Mann gehabt hatte, waren schon längst nicht mehr dieselben. Im Grunde ihres Herzens hatte sich ein Konflikt angebahnt.

„Seit ich hier bin, scheint er nichts anderes mehr zu tun, als den ganzen Tag zu schlafen", hörte sie McGonagall sagen.

„Oh." Hermine senkte schnell den Blick. „Ich wollte ihn nicht anstarren. Es tut mir leid, aber es ist einfach so passiert."

McGonagall nickte. „Schon gut, mein Kind. Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie durcheinander sind."

Hermine sah sie fragend an. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja. Es sind viele Dinge vorgefallen, die ich selbst nicht gutheißen kann. Und glauben Sie mir, ich hatte seit Kriegsende einige Diskussionen mit Albus." Etwas verlegen räusperte sie sich und warf einen prüfenden Blick über die Schulter, zu seinem Bild hinüber, als würde sie seinem Frieden nicht trauen. „Nun, was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss Granger?"

Während sie Hermine die Teetasse vor die Nase stellte, öffnete sich vorsichtig eines der leuchtend blauen Augen des früheren Schulleiters, ohne dass auch nur eine der beiden Anwesenden Notiz davon genommen hätte.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen über meine erste Stunde in Zaubertränke sprechen, Professor", sagte Hermine ernst. „Zuerst dachte ich, alles sei wie immer, doch nach dem Ende der Stunde konnte ich bezeugen, wie Professor Snape eine Art Zusammenbruch erlitten hat. Er hat den Eindruck erweckt, als würde er aufgeben und das hat mir Sorgen gemacht." Beschämt biss sie sich auf die Lippe. „Bestimmt wäre er furchtbar wütend auf mich, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ich hier war, doch wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, wäre ich nicht zu Ihnen gekommen."

McGonagall spitzte die Ohren. „Ah. Das überrascht mich nicht, meine Liebe."

Hermine blinzelte sie fragend an. „Tatsächlich?"

Die alte Frau setzte ein besorgtes Gesicht auf und beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihr vor. „Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich erwartet, dass Sie deswegen zu mir kommen, Miss Granger. Ich weiß, wie sehr Sie zusammen mit Mr. Potter an allen Geschehnissen, die den Krieg gegen Voldemort betrafen, beteiligt waren. Und ich weiß auch, dass sie von Mr. Potter Dinge über Severus wissen, die vielen anderen unbekannt sind. Gerade deshalb bewundere ich Ihren Entschluss, Ihren Abschluss nachholen zu wollen. Glauben Sie mir, niemand hat mehr Verständnis für Ihre Lage als ich. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich schockiert war, als ich von Ihrer Gefangennahme im Hause Malfoy hörte. Und selbst dann, wenn ich nicht die Einzelheiten kenne, die sich dort abgespielt haben, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich jederzeit für Sie da bin, wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, mit jemandem darüber reden zu müssen."

Einen Moment lang wusste Hermine nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Doch dann entschied sie sich, aufs Ganze zu gehen. Es machte keinen Sinn, länger um den heißen Brei herumzureden, wenn sie ihre Erfahrungen verarbeiten und von vorne anfangen wollte.

„Woher wissen Sie davon?", fragte sie knapp.

McGonagall kräuselte die Lippen. „Sagen wir, es ist meine Pflicht als Schulleiterin, so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln, um sicherzugehen, dass zukünftig wieder ein reibungsloser Ablauf in Hogwarts stattfinden kann. Ich habe meine Quellen, Miss Granger. Das gehört dazu, wenn man diese Stellung innehat. Und das einzig und allein aufgrund der Verantwortung gegenüber Schülern und Lehrern."

Hermine nickte belämmert. „Verstehe. Sie wollen es mir nicht sagen."

„Tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber da mir das Wohl aller Beteiligten am Herzen liegt, sehe ich mich gezwungen, gewisse Dinge für mich zu behalten."

Ein unzufriedenes Schnauben entgleiste Hermine. Doch sofort besann sie sich eines Besseren. „Und was genau wissen Sie, Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

McGonagall rückte nervös ihre Brille zurecht. „Ich weiß, dass Sie zusammen mit Professor Snape in einer Zelle inhaftiert waren, Miss Granger. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. Das bedeutet, dass Sie ihm alleine ausgeliefert waren, zu einer Zeit, zu der jeder dachte, dass er ausschließlich Voldemort untersteht. Niemand konnte erahnen, dass er die Pläne von Albus ausführte, um dabei zu helfen, das Böse zu besiegen. Hätte Professor Snape damals etwas getan, was sie verletzt hätte, sei es körperlich oder seelisch, hätten Sie es mit Sicherheit abgelehnt, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren." Hermine wollte protestieren, doch McGonagall ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ich weiß, es ist schockierend, so etwas auch nur zu denken, doch so leid es mir tut, muss ich jede Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Und das, obwohl wir alle wissen, dass Severus einzig und allein aus Liebe zu Lily Evans gehandelt hat. Wie dem auch sei, ich muss Sie bitten, mir zu bestätigen, dass er, während er mit Ihnen alleine in dieser Zelle war, nichts getan hat, was Ihnen Schaden zugefügt hat, Miss Granger."

Hermine ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten. „Das ist ungerecht, Professor! Wie können Sie es nur wagen, so etwas von Professor Snape zu denken? Sie wissen, was er für uns alle getan hat. Und ich weigere mich, auch nur ein schlechtes Wort über ihn zu verlieren, weil ich dabei war, als er fast gestorben wäre!" Enttäuscht wendete sie den Blick ab und rang nach Atem.

McGonagall jedoch entspannte sich sichtlich, nachdem sie Hermines Ausbruch gehört hatte. „Das bestätigt meine Vermutung, Miss Granger. Glauben Sie mir, es fällt mir nicht leicht, darüber zu reden, aber ich bitte Sie, zu verstehen, dass ich absolut sicher gehen musste, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht, ohne Sie in Gefahr zu bringen."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Gefahr?", fragte sie entrüstet. „Sie denken doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Professor Snape mir etwas antun würde!"

Die alte Frau schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Das habe ich niemals getan. Doch es ist meine Pflicht, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen." Sie seufzte tief. „Sehen Sie, Miss Granger, je mehr ich die Fakten analysiert habe, umso mehr ist mir bewusst geworden, dass sie neben Albus Dumbledore und Lily Evans die einzige Person sind, die Severus in den vergangenen Jahren so nahe war. Sie haben, ob Sie es nun so wollen oder nicht, etwas, dass sie miteinander verbindet."

McGonagall hielt inne und sah sie voller Erwartung an. Schnell senkte Hermine den Blick auf die Tischplatte, ehe sie antwortete. „Was wissen Sie noch über Professor Snape?" Ihr Bemühen, ihre Stimme beständig zu halten, scheiterte kläglich.

„Ich bin mir sehr wohl dessen bewusst, dass er alles für uns getan hat, was in seiner Macht stand", sagte McGonagall offen. „Er hat unglaubliche Opfer erbracht, um für den Orden zu spionieren und die Forderungen unseres verstorbenen Schulleiters zu erfüllen." Sie faltete ihre Finger ineinander und sah Hermine eindringlich an. „Ich denke, niemand kann auch nur ansatzweise erahnen, welche Leiden er tatsächlich erdulden musste, Miss Granger. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich gehofft habe, Sie früher oder später zu sprechen."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Was meinen Sie damit, Professor?" Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, was McGonagall zum Ausdruck bringen wollte.

„Bestimmt ist Ihnen nicht entgangen, dass Professor Snape ..." Sie stockte kurz und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Nun ja, sagen wir, nicht mehr der ist, der er einmal war. Er hat sich verändert, Miss Granger. Gravierend."

Eine Weile wurde es still zwischen ihnen und Hermine wusste immer noch nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Kritisch beäugte sie McGonagall und beim genaueren Hinsehen bemerkte sie die geröteten Augen der Schulleiterin.

„Der Krieg hat ihm sehr viel abverlangt, wie Sie sicher nachvollziehen können", fuhr sie traurig fort. „Uns allen. Und deshalb haben viele von uns mit der neuen Situation zu kämpfen. Aber für einen Mann, der in der Position eines jahrelangen Spions zwischen den Fronten stand und dessen Belange für das Wohl unserer Welt schamlos ausgenutzt wurden, muss das Ende des Krieges noch weitaus schlimmer zu verkraften sein, als für jeden anderen von uns."

McGonagall schluckte schwer. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen und so langsam dämmerte Hermine, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Doch so recht glauben konnte sie es nicht.

„Ich würde Sie nicht darum bitten, wenn ich bedenken hätte, dass Sie dazu in der Lage sind, Miss Granger. Und aus Sicht einer Kollegin muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass es mir streng genommen nicht erlaubt ist, so etwas zu tun. Aber um der Gerechtigkeit genüge zu tun, möchte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie bereit wären, hin und wieder ein Auge auf Severus zu haben, nur um mich über seinen Zustand auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Ich verlange nicht von Ihnen, dass Sie sich für ihn aufopfern, lassen Sie uns das gleich von vorneherein klar stellen. Vor allem nicht, da ich weiß, wie aufbrausend und stur er zuweilen sein kann. Aber wie Sie vielleicht erkennen können, bin ich in Sorge um einen alten Weggefährten und Freund, für den ich mir nur das Beste wünsche."

Hermine stand der Mund offen, als McGonagall auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Nun, was sagen Sie dazu? Werden Sie für mich ein Auge auf Professor Snape werfen und mir von seinem Zustand Bericht erstatten?"

Was auch immer Hermine sich von ihrem Treffen mit McGonagall erhofft hatte, es war nicht das gewesen. Doch irgendetwas an ihr sagte ihr, dass die Lehrerin im Recht war. Jemand musste etwas tun. Und wenn es auch nur darum ging, ihn zu beobachten, so war es doch immerhin ein Anfang.


	14. Der Deal

Bury my heart

Kapitel 14

Der Deal

Kaum hatte Hermine das Büro verlassen, wuselte McGonagall auch schon voller Tatendrang darin herum. Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und ließ in Windeseile das Teegeschirr verschwinden. Dann setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und kritzelte einige Zeilen auf ein Stück Pergament, das sie eiligst versiegelte und per Eule fortschickte. Aufgeregt wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn, ehe sie sich dem Portrait über ihrem Schreibtisch zuwendete.

„Albus! Mach die Augen auf. Ich möchte nicht mit dir reden, wenn du es verweigerst, mich anzusehen."

Das Portrait blinzelte und schon schallte die Stimme von Professor Dumbledore durch das Büro. „Minerva."

„Guten Tag, Albus. Das wurde ja auch Zeit." Sie räusperte sich. „Nun denn, lass uns gleich zur Sache kommen. Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass du jedes einzelne Wort, das zwischen mir und Miss Granger gewechselt wurde, gehört hast."

„Natürlich, Minerva. Und es macht mir Sorgen."

„Dann weißt du also genau, wovon sie gesprochen hat?"

Er nickte knapp.

McGonagall rollte mit den Augen. „Und mehr hast du nicht dazu zu äußern?"

Dumbledore seufzte tief. „Severus bereitet auch mir Kopfzerbrechen, Minerva. Das kannst du mir glauben."

„Oh, tut er das?", fragte sie spitz. „Dafür ist es reichlich spät, findest du nicht?" Das Portrait rollte mit den Augen, ohne näher darauf einzugehen und so fuhr sie fort. „Dann bin ich wohl die Einzige, die hier nicht im Bilde ist. Und das, obwohl mir die Leitung der Schule obliegt." Sie seufzte. „Wenn diese Heimlichtuerei zwischen dir und Severus so weitergeht, sehe ich mich gezwungen, ihm den Zugang zu meinem Büro zu untersagen."

„Minerva, bitte! Das ist allein eine Sache zwischen Severus und Miss Granger. Ich bin nur ein alter Weggefährte für ihn, den er bei Zeiten aufsucht, um zu reden. Er tut es allein aus Gewohnheit, weil selbst jemand wie er ein offenes Ohr braucht, dem er sich anvertrauen kann. Die Liste seiner Freunde ist kurz. Also frage ich dich, willst du ihm das wirklich nehmen?"

Er sah sie eindringlich über seine Brille hinweg an, doch McGonagall ging nicht näher darauf ein.

„Dann geht es also immer noch um die Gefangennahme im Hause Malfoy", stellte sie entrüstet fest.

Dumbledore nickte, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern und McGonagall schürzte säuerlich die Lippen.

„Schön. Wenn mir niemand etwas sagen will, kann ich nichts tun." Sie seufzte traurig. „Ich dachte, wenigstens jetzt hättest du begriffen, was du angerichtet hast. Der arme Mann braucht unsere Hilfe, Albus. Er ist am Ende, seit er niemanden mehr hat, der ihm sagt, was er tun soll. Er kann nicht mit dieser neu gewonnen Freiheit umgehen, weil er immer jemanden über sich hatte, der ihn herumkommandiert hat."

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", fragte er ernst. „Was glaubst du, weshalb er ausgerechnet mich sprechen möchte?" Er wendete den Blick von ihr ab. „Mir ist sehr wohl bewusst, was ich von ihm verlangt habe. Du musst mich nicht jeden Tag aufs Neue daran erinnern."

McGonagall lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände. „Ich hoffe, du sagst die Wahrheit, Albus, denn deine Forderungen sind mitunter dafür verantwortlich, dass das aus ihm geworden ist."

„Er war ein Todesser, Minerva. Was hast du erwartet? Dass Tom ihn einfach gehen lässt?"

„Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte sie aufgebracht.

„Also? Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach tun sollen?"

„Ihn nicht zu deinem Mörder machen. Das war eindeutig zu viel von ihm verlangt. Und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das jemals verzeihen werde, Albus! Er ist schließlich selbst einmal hier zur Schule gegangen. Und jetzt sieh ihn dir an! Was ist nur los mit ihm?"

„Er lebt, Minerva!", bemerkte Dumbledore scharf.

Sie nickte. „Ja. Doch zu welchem Preis?"

Traurig verbarg sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen und Dumbledore konnte nur noch ihre zitternden Schultern sehen, als sie damit begann, leise vor sich hin zu wimmern.

xxx

Beim Abendessen fiel Hermine auf, dass Snape sie von seinem Platz am Lehrertisch aus im Visier hatte. Keine ihrer noch so kleinen Bewegungen schien ihm zu entgehen. Sie konnte seinen brennenden Blick förmlich auf sich spüren und war sich sicher, dass ihre Worte ihn überrumpelt haben mussten. Selbst dann, wenn er keine Mine auf seinem starren, von schwarzen Haaren umrahmten Gesicht verzog, so erkannte sie doch, dass es in ihm arbeitete und es ihn nicht kalt gelassen hatte, was sie zu ihm gesagt hatte, obwohl er es sich vermutlich nicht eingestehen konnte.

Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten fühlte sie etwas wie Erleichterung in ihrem Inneren aufsteigen. Seit sie von Harry erfahren hatte, was Snape geleistet hatte, hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl begleitet. Nun hatte sie es endlich geschafft, sich ihm zu öffnen, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken, dass er ihr die Situation im Haus der Malfoys so erträglich wie möglich gemacht hatte. Doch das war erst der Anfang gewesen, auf einem schier unbekannten Pfad, zu ihm durchzudringen.

Das Gespräch mit McGonagall machte ihr Sorgen. Und auch dann, wenn sie sich Mühe gab, die Motive der Lehrerin zu verstehen, so wusste sie auch, dass es Snape gegenüber nicht fair war, ihn zu bedrängen.

Nachdenklich wünschte sie ihren Klassenkameraden eine gute Nacht und stand vom Tisch auf. Dann schlug sie den Weg in die Bibliothek ein, um sich noch ein paar Bücher für ihre Hausaufgaben auszuborgen. Snape hin oder her, es gab genug Dinge, die ihr zu schaffen machten und sie regelmäßig in ihren Träumen heimsuchten und Hermine hatte sich fest vorgenommen, all diese Dinge zu klären. Dennoch war ihr bewusst, dass sie das nicht überstürzen durfte. Sie hatte noch immer den letzten Wutausbruch ihres Zaubertranklehrers vor Augen und war nicht wild darauf, ihm allzu schnell über den Weg zu laufen. Selbst dann nicht, wenn sie einsehen musste, dass er Hilfe benötigte.

Snape war noch nie ein angenehmer oder freundlicher Zeitgenosse gewesen und unter den gegebenen Umständen erwartete sie auch nicht von ihm, dass sich das plötzlich ändern würde. Umso überraschter war sie, als sie ihm per Zufall in der Bibliothek über den Weg lief, denn normalerweise war sie um diese Zeit die einzige Besucherin hier. Außer ihr schienen es keine anderen Schüler für nötig zu halten, sich nach dem Abendessen noch eine Bettlektüre einzuverleiben.

„Professor Snape", grüßte Hermine verunsichert.

Er versteifte sich sichtlich, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass er wohl kaum so tun konnte, als hätte er sie nicht gesehen. „Miss Granger."

Einen Moment lang wusste Hermine nicht, ob sie lieber davonlaufen oder sich in Luft auflösen wollte. Es war jedes Mal wieder eigenartig, wenn sie sich plötzlich gegenüber standen.

„Was tun Sie um diese Zeit noch hier, Granger?", gab er verwundert von sich. „Die Bibliothek wird gleich geschlossen."

Hermine fasste sich ein Herz und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl seine Gegenwart sie nervös machte. Doch wenn sie schon mit ihm aufeinanderprallen musste, dann wenigstens erhobenen Hauptes.

„Ich habe mir noch was zum Lesen besorgt", erklärte sie schnell. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen presste sie ihre beiden Bücher fest vor die Brust, als wären sie in der Lage, ihr Halt zu geben. „Hin und wieder leide ich unter Schlafstörungen und Albträumen."

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich, doch er sagte nichts dazu, fast so, als wüsste er nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte.

Erst nachdem Sekunden der Stille vergangen waren und es für Hermine unerträglich wurde, seinem permanenten Starren standzuhalten, fuhr sie fort.

„Und was machen Sie hier?" Sie bemühte sich, ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, um nicht zu neugierig zu klingen.

Seine wachsamen Augen funkelten sie an, dann senkte er langsam den Blick und drehte sich um. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Hermines Herz klopfte, als sie seine schaurig tiefe Stimme hörte. Sie spürte den Luftzug, den sein wallender Umhang ausgelöst hatte und konnte den vertrauten Duft von Kräutern und Pergament riechen, der ihn umgab. Fröstelnd klammerte sie ihre Finger noch fester um die Bücher. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, noch etwas sagen zu müssen und ehe sie wusste, was sie tat, stellte sie sich ihm in den Weg.

„Sir!"

Snape zuckte vor ihren Augen zusammen und starrte sie an, als wäre sie von Sinnen.

Hermine räusperte sich. „Professor ... Verzeihung, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein. Es hat mich nur überrascht, Sie hier zu sehen. Das ist alles."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigt und er schien zu überlegen, was er antworten sollte. Hermine aber blinzelte ihn voller Erwartung an.

„Kennen Sie schon die neueste Ausgabe der Enzyklopädie über sagenumwobene Heilpflanzen? Das ist eine hervorragende Einschlaflektüre nach einem anstrengenden Tag."

Wie gebannt hielt sie plötzlich inne, als ihr in den Sinn kam, was für einen Schwachsinn sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

Ein kaum merkliches Grinsen mit einem süffisanten Ausläufer legte sich über Snapes Gesicht.

„Natürlich, Granger. Aber auch dann, wenn ich in den letzten Wochen mehr Zeit für unsinnige Lektüre zur Verfügung hatte, als in den letzten achtunddreißig Jahren zusammen genommen, werde ich es dennoch vorziehen, sie für wichtigere Dinge zu vergeuden, als ein weiteres, nutzloses Buch über Pflanzen zu studieren."

Hermine schluckte betreten. Dann senkte sie den Blick und starrte auf die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumten.

„Gibt es noch etwas, das Sie mir mitteilen möchten?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Falls nicht, möchte ich Sie bitten, mich allein zu lassen, Granger. Ich bin es leid, lästige Fragen zu beantworten, die zu keinem sinnvollen Ergebnis führen."

Erneut machte er Anstalten, sich von ihr abzuwenden. Hermine aber war keineswegs gewillt, ihn so einfach gehen zu lassen.

„Warten Sie!", rief sie eilig. Es klang verletzt, doch das scherte sie nicht. „Haben Sie vielleicht noch eine Minute für mich übrig, wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, nicht mehr so einen Blödsinn von mir zu geben, Professor?"

Er fuhr herum und sah abwägend auf sie hinab. „Nun gut, Granger. Im Gegensatz zu früher habe ich in letzter Zeit tatsächlich jede Menge Zeit übrig." Der übertriebene Tonfall in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Hermine wusste sofort, dass es eine Anspielung auf seine Tätigkeit als Spion war.

„Schön", sagte sie erleichtert. „Dann lassen Sie uns von vorne anfangen, ja?"

Er blinzelte sie verwundert an.

„Ich wollte Sie eigentlich schon seit geraumer Zeit fragen, ob Sie mir mit einigen Problemen helfen können, die ich derzeit mit mir herumtrage."

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen an und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Probleme?", fragte er scharf.

„Ja."

„Hmm." Er senkte ein wenig den Kopf, sodass ihm einige Strähnen vor die Augen fielen. „Und wären Sie so freundlich, mich darüber aufzuklären, was Sie damit meinen?"

Sie fühlte einen eisigen Schauder, der ihr durch den Körper jagte, doch ehe sie antworten konnte, änderte sich seine Stimmung und er fuhr fort. „Denken Sie, ich bin blind, Granger?" Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie die Wut erkannte, die schlagartig in seinen schwarzen Augen aufflammte. „Was sollte das?"

„Was sollte was?"

„Ihr Auftritt in meinem Klassenzimmer", setzte er kühl nach.

Sie schluckte. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch gesagt."

Er legte den Kopf schief und starrte sie an. „Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren, Granger. Denken Sie vielleicht, ich würde nach all den Jahren als Lehrer einfach so auf die Machenschaften meiner Schüler hereinfallen?"

Hermine konnte seinen unruhigen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Die Nähe zu ihm kam ihr bekannt und verstörend zugleich vor.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht, Professor", erklärte sie vorsichtig. „Ich habe es aufrichtig gemeint. Jedes Wort."

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Warum tun Sie das nur, Miss Granger? Warum verhalten Sie sich so eigenartig?"

Sie blinzelte. „Eigenartig? Was meinen Sie damit, Professor? Denken Sie vielleicht, es fällt mir leicht, Ihnen im Unterricht gegenüber zu treten, obwohl ich weiß, was zwischen uns geschehen ist?"

Hermine konnte spüren, dass er zusammenzuckte und einen Moment lang sah er so aus, als würde auch noch die restliche Farbe aus seinem blassen Gesicht verschwinden. Verunsichert wich er einen Schritt zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an ein Bücherregal gepresst war.

„Können Sie denn nicht aufhören, mich ständig daran zu erinnern?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Es lag eine eigenartige Tonart darin, die sie so noch nie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte. „Müssen Sie mir diese Vorfälle in der Zelle ständig wieder vor Augen führen?"

Hermine nickte benommen. „Ja, Professor. Weil ich es nicht vergessen kann. Ich habe es versucht, aber es geht nicht. Jeden Tag muss ich daran denken und ich glaube nicht, dass ich darüber hinweg komme, solange wir das nicht endlich geklärt haben. Diese Männer hatten kein Recht dazu, uns so zu behandeln. Aber sie haben es eiskalt getan."

Sie sah wie gelähmt dabei zu, wie er seine schwarzen Augen aufriss und mit den Händen am Bücherregal Halt suchte.

„Nicht!", zischte er sie an, ehe sie weiter ins Detail gehen konnte. „Sie haben kein Recht dazu, mich daran zu erinnern, Miss Granger!"

„Was? Wieso glauben Sie das? Wir sind beide davon betroffen, schließlich war ich es, die gezwungen wurde, das zu tun ..."

Er sah noch blasser aus und Hermine fragte sich, ob das überhaupt möglich war. Dennoch konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach so aufhören. Sie wollte alles so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, um endlich Klarheit zu haben.

„Sehen Sie denn nicht, Professor, dass wir beide etwas tun müssen? Es ist etwas, das uns miteinander verbindet. Zwischen uns ist etwas geschehen, was niemals hätte sein dürfen. Aber je mehr ich versuche, davon los zu kommen, umso mehr holt es mich ein."

Er sah aus, als wäre ihm übel, während er versuchte, einen Sinn aus ihren Worten herauszuholen. „Und was erwarten Sie von mir, Granger?", fragte er mit schwankender Stimme. Sein Brustkorb stand extrem unter Spannung und seine Atemzüge kamen in kurzen, heftigen Stößen.

Hermine schluckte und fuhr fort. Sie musste die Gelegenheit nutzen. „Ich dachte mir, wir könnten uns vielleicht etwas besser ... kennenlernen, um diese Bürde, die zwischen uns liegt, erträglicher zu machen. Ich möchte auf zivilisierte Art und Weise damit umgehen, so wie wir es damals in der Zelle getan haben, denn das war weitaus erträglicher für mich, als es jetzt in Hogwarts der Fall ist."

Snape schüttelte energisch den Kopf, sodass seine langen Strähnen wild durcheinander flogen. „Sie sind verrückt, Granger!"

Hermine schauderte, als sie die eiskalte Verachtung in seiner Stimme hörte. „Nicht mehr als alle anderen, die diesen Krieg miterlebt haben." Sie seufzte und sofort wurde ihr Blick sanfter, als ihre flehenden braunen Augen zu ihm aufblickten. „Es ist so, Professor, ich habe mir ernsthafte Gedanken darüber gemacht und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir doch eigentlich ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen sind. Ich meine, abgesehen von den Dingen, die uns widerfahren sind, haben wir es damals geschafft, uns miteinander zu unterhalten. Also dachte ich mir, dass wir versuchen sollten, eine freundliche Basis zwischen uns zu schaffen, die es uns erlaubt, miteinander umzugehen."

Er starrte sie entgeistert an und es dauerte, ehe etwas aus ihm hervor kam. „Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, Granger!"

Hermine aber nickte. „Doch. Wir sind nicht mit anderen Menschen zu vergleichen, weil wir etwas erlebt haben, das uns miteinander verbindet, ganz gleich, wie kurios das auch sein mag."

Snape öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, wirkte aber so überrascht, dass er kein weiteres Wort herausbrachte.

Angespannt legte Hermine die Stirn in Falten und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Was halten Sie von einem gemeinsamen Videoabend, Professor, um unsere Differenzen auszudiskutieren?"

Er hob verwundert die Brauen. „Wie bitte?"

„Sie wollten sich den Film ansehen, Snape. Die Verfilmung von Romeo und Julia. Wissen Sie nicht mehr? Ich dachte, das wäre ein guter Anfang, da es etwas ist, das es uns erlaubt hat, miteinander zu kommunizieren, ohne dass wir uns dabei gegenseitig die Köpfe eingeschlagen haben."

Langsam schien es bei ihm zu klingeln. Die Erkenntnis, die auf seinem Gesicht lag, war unverkennbar. „Ich denke nicht, dass das angemessen ist, Miss Granger ..."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil wir nicht mehr zusammen in einem Kerker eingesperrt sind und jeder von uns seinen eigenen Weg gehen sollte"

„Und?"

„_Und_? Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass das zu viel von mir verlangt ist?"

„Nein. Ich finde, es ist eine weitaus bessere Lösung, als ständig unvorbereitet aufeinander zu prallen und dabei das Gefühl zu haben, sich peinlich berührt in Luft auflösen zu müssen. Ich will das nicht mehr. Ich hatte genug vom Krieg. Er ist vorbei und so langsam wäre es an der Zeit, dass ich ein normales Leben führe, ohne jeden Tag darum kämpfen zu müssen." Sie holte Luft. „Und für Sie sollte es genauso sein."

Eine Weile lang starrte er sie einfach nur an und Hermine starrte zurück. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt, nachdem sie sich ihm so geöffnet hatte.

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und seufzte tief und lang anhaltend. „Einen Videoabend also?"

Sie nickte. „Es wäre ein Anfang." Hoffnungsvoll blinzelte sie ihn an und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

Snape schnaubte. „Gut." Er kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen und raufte sich erneut seine unordentlichen Haare. Erst dann sah er sie wieder an, mit einem Blick, der besagte, dass er sich von allen guten Geistern verlassen fühlte. „Vielleicht sollten wir es versuchen. Aber machen Sie sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen, Granger. Wenn es nicht funktioniert, vergessen Sie diese ganze Sache augenblicklich wieder."

Hermine atmete durch. „Einverstanden. Wir haben einen Deal." Sie fühlte sich befreit und spürte, dass ihre Wangen glühten.

Snape rollte unterdes mit den Augen und sog die Luft scharf in sich ein. „Ich nehme an, dass der Griffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum kein geeigneter Ort ist, um so etwas zu versuchen."

Hermine nickte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das glaube ich auch."

„Also. Kommen Sie am Freitag nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro. Unauffällig, wenn es geht."

Ihre Augen leuchteten erwartungsvoll. „Okay."

Snape nickte ihr mit dem Kopf zu und war drauf und dran, ihr endlich den Rücken zuzukehren, als Hermine ihm noch einmal nachrief.

„Professor!"

Er wirbelte herum und beäugte sie kritisch. „Ja, Granger?"

„Wie soll ich es schaffen, all die Sachen, die wir für den Videoabend brauchen, nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln, ohne dabei erwischt zu werden?"

Sichtlich gelangweilt von ihrem Verhalten blitzte er sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein, Granger. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Hermine wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. „Oh, natürlich ... Bis dann, Professor."

Sie fühlte, wie ihr Herz klopfte und wartete auf eine Antwort von ihm, während er sich lautlos in die Dunkelheit davonschlich. Doch erst nachdem Sekunden vergangen waren, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie keine erhalten würde. Er war schon längst verschwunden.


	15. Einen Schlüssel finden

_Es ist Teil meines Lebens, zu lächeln, wenn ich es muss. _

_Dir ein Gesicht zu zeigen, das du sehen willst._

_Denn das, was ich darunter mit mir herumtrage, würdest du nicht verstehen._

_Druck und zerbrochene Träume leiten mich._

_Aber es sind die, die ihre Köpfe höher tragen, als sie es selbst sind, die da auf mich hinab schauen._

_Du möchtest, dass ich dir das Licht zeige._

_Doch ich kann dir nicht zeigen, was ich selbst nicht kenne._

_Ich war nie einer von euch und werde nie einer von euch sein._

_Also versuche nicht, mich davon zu überzeugen, du Narr aller Narren._

_- houseghost -_

_Für alle, die auf der Suche nach etwas sind, das nicht zu begreifen ist. _

xxx

Bury my heart

Kapitel 15

Einen Schlüssel finden

Hermine war so nervös, als hätte sie eine Verabredung, was in Wahrheit nur schwer der Fall war, schließlich war Snape ihr Professor und daher konnte sie wohl kaum so weit gehen, ihre Vereinbarung mit ihm als Verabredung zu bezeichnen. Dennoch war der kommende Freitagabend anders, als es gewöhnlich der Fall gewesen wäre. Nachdem sie sich einen bequemen Pullover und eine Jeans angezogen hatte und Ginny erfolgreich davon überzeugen konnte, dass sie noch einige Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek anzustellen hätte, war sie soweit, sich auf den Weg in die Kerker zu machen.

Sichtlich verunsichert stand sie dann vor der Tür zu seinem Büro und klopfte.

„Herein." Snapes markante Stimme versetzte ihr eine Gänsehaut, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie nicht wusste, in welcher Stimmung er diesmal sein würde.

Zaghaft öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Snape hockte auf der Tischplatte seines Schreibtischs und hielt ein Buch in den Händen. Er sah aus wie immer, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er seinen langen Umhang abgelegt hatte, der ordentlich über dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch hing.

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und er noch immer nicht aufblickte, räusperte Hermine sich und setzte ein verlegenes Lächeln auf. „Da bin ich."

Er klappte lautstark das Buch zu und erst nachdem er es hinter seinem Rücken auf dem Tisch platziert hatte, sah er sie an und nickte ihr zu. „Granger."

Für eine Weile wurde es unangenehm still im Raum und Hermine spürte, dass sich ihr Lächeln zu einer unangenehmen Grimasse verkrampfte.

Snape senkte den Blick und seufzte. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und stemmte sich vom Tisch ab. „Schön", bemerkte er knapp, ehe er sie wieder ansah. „Wir sollten nach nebenan gehen, dort gibt es wenigstens ein Sofa." Er stockte kurz. „Es sei denn, Sie bevorzugen es, den Film von einem Stuhl aus zu sehen ..."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Sofa wäre mir lieber, Professor."

Er nickte. „Gut." Dann wendete er sich von ihr ab und schritt auf eine schmale Seitentür zu.

Verunsichert blieb Hermine stehen. Irgendwie hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl dabei, Snape in seine Privaträume zu folgen.

Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte und sie sich noch immer nicht rührte, drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Was ist jetzt? Kommen Sie mit, oder brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung?"

Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und eilte ihm nach. Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es sich dabei um sein Wohnzimmer handeln musste. Es war ein einfaches, gemütliches Zimmer, das von berstenden Bücherregalen gesäumt war und ein bequemes Sofa, mitsamt Tisch und Sessel beherbergte. Wie in fast allen Unterkünften in Hogwarts gab es einen Kamin, der es ihm erlaubte, schnell und unkompliziert mit anderen Zauberern zu kommunizieren und Hermine musste lächeln, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Snape mittels Flohpulver von Kamin zu Kamin reiste.

Während er sie anwies, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen, holte er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel hervor und richtete ihn mit einigen gezielten Bewegungen auf die Geräte, die wie von Zauberhand auf ein Regal am anderen Ende des Raumes schwebten und zum Leben erwachten.

Binnen weniger Sekunden hatte Snape alles arrangiert und kniete sich vor der neu installierten technischen Anlage auf den Fußboden, um den Film in den Videorekorder einzulegen.

„Ich hatte neulich ganz vergessen, dass Sie mit Muggelsachen vertraut sind", bemerkte Hermine, um die eigenartige Stille zu durchbrechen.

Er fuhr herum und sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Es ist nicht gerade so, dass ich viel mit all diesen technischen Errungenschaften der Muggel zu tun hatte, Granger, was zum einen daher rührt, dass es das in meiner Kindheit noch nicht gab." Er räusperte sich und Hermine sah ihn gebannt an. In seiner Stimme lag etwas Sanftes und zugleich Wehmütiges, was sie so gar nicht von ihm erwartet hätte. „Und selbst dann, wenn diese Dinge damals schon existiert hätten, wären meine Eltern nicht in der Lage gewesen, sie sich zu leisten. Die Zeiten damals waren anders. In vielen Gegenden gab es keine Arbeit und die Menschen mussten froh sein, wenn sie ihre Familien irgendwie durchbringen konnten ..."

Er verstummte und senkte den Blick.

Hermine nickte abwesend. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie es für ihn gewesen sein musste, unter diesen Bedingungen aufzuwachsen.

„Sie haben es geschafft, Professor", bemerkte sie dann mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, als die Programmvorschau im Fernseher aufflackerte.

Snape drehte sich dem Gerät zu und schnappte sich die Fernbedienung.

Dann durchquerte er mit langen, lautlosen Schritten das Zimmer und blieb wie angewurzelt neben dem Sofa stehen.

Hermine rückte schnell bis ans andere Ende, damit er nicht das Gefühl bekam, sie würde sich zu sehr ausbreiten, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, sodass ihm seine Haare über die Augen fielen.

Erneut wurde es still zwischen ihnen, bis er zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue, Granger." Seine wirren Strähnen verdeckten einen Teil seines Gesichts und Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde einen neuen Wutanfall bekommen. Sekunden vergingen, nichts geschah und erst jetzt wurde ihr so richtig bewusst, dass er ziemlich verloren mit sich und der Situation wirkte.

Verlegen blinzelte sie ihn an. „Sie haben es geschafft, den Film zum Laufen zu bringen, Professor. Das ist ein Anfang, oder?"

Er schmunzelte. „Das meinte ich nicht. Ich wollte eher damit sagen, dass ich kein besonders guter Gastgeber bin, Granger."

„Oh."

Sie nahm ihre Hand und klopfte damit auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas. „Sie sollten sich setzen, wenn Sie den Film sehen wollen, Snape."

Er nickte. „Ja, das sollte ich wohl."

Nach einem tiefen Seufzer setzte er sich mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen auf das andere Ende des Sofas, sodass zwischen ihnen jede Menge Platz übrig blieb.

Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein. Sie war noch nie einem Menschen begegnet, der in alltäglichen Situationen derart unsicher sein konnte, obwohl er die Gabe besaß, eine ganze Schulklasse mit einem seiner tödlichen Blicke zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Plötzlich stieß er ein säuerliches Schnauben aus, das sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Ihr Herz klopfte, als sie zu ihm hinüber sah. „Was ist los?"

Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe Ihnen nichts zu Trinken angeboten, Granger, das ist los."

Hermine blinzelte verwirrt, doch dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten und lachte los. „Das ist in Ordnung, Snape. Ich hatte reichlich davon beim Abendessen. Wirklich!" Seine hochgezogene Augenbraue half nicht gerade dabei, ihr Lachen zu stoppen und so konnte sie ihre Stimme nur mühsam im Zaum halten. „Wir sind hier nicht im Unterricht und es geht auch nicht darum, Hauspunkte zu gewinnen. Bitte tun Sie mir nur einen Gefallen und entspannen Sie sich, bevor Sie mich noch ganz verrückt machen. Der Film fängt an."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wendete er seinen Blick kurzerhand dem Fernseher zu, doch Hermine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass er hart schluckte.

Entweder war er in seinem Inneren furchtbar wütend oder immer noch furchtbar nervös. Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch je länger sie ihn beobachtete, umso mehr wurde ihr bewusst, dass er es immer wieder schaffte, sie vollkommen zu überraschen. Es hatte schon etwas Faszinierendes an sich, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich bemühte, einfach nur neben ihr zu sitzen, obwohl sie deutlich merkte, dass es ihn große Kraft kostete, das zu tun.

Immer wieder war sie versucht, zu ihm rüber zu schielen und hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie geglaubt, dass er dasselbe tat. Nur hin und wieder traute sie sich, ihn anzusprechen, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen sollte, also ließ sie es irgendwann bleiben und bemühte sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Film zu widmen.

Snape war weitaus komplizierter, als sie je geahnt hätte. Er war aufbrausend und streng, abweisend und unnahbar. In diesem Moment jedoch, als er neben ihr saß, trug er die Unerfahrenheit eines kleinen Jungen in sich, der stets darauf bedacht war, den Anforderungen, die um ihn herum lauerten, gerecht zu werden.

Für Hermine waren diese unvorhersehbaren Momente wie ein kostbarer Schlüssel zu seinem wahren Ich. Es waren Augenblicke, die ihr Herz unbewusst schneller schlagen ließen und es ihr erlaubten, in kleinen Schritten auf ihn zuzugehen. Selbst dann, wenn sie nicht sagen konnte, wo es sie hinführen würde, so dämmerte ihr doch, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Etwas Unbeschreibliches, etwas Großes.


	16. Schlafende Schönheit

Bury my heart

Kapitel 16

Schlafende Schönheit

Die ganze Zeit über war Snape andächtig still gewesen, abgesehen von einigen Momenten, in denen er tief und kehlig gelacht hatte. Hermine spürte noch immer die Gänsehaut, die ihr dabei über den Nacken gekrochen war. Jetzt, am Ende des Films, kam wieder Leben in seine schwarze Gestalt.

„Hätten Sie gedacht, dass es so endet?", fragte sie vorsichtig und wendete den Blick vom Bildschirm ab. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und sie traute sich nicht, sie abzuwischen, aus Angst, er könnte es sehen. Es war ihr schon unangenehm genug gewesen, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie in der Vergangenheit mehrmals während des Unterrichts zum Heulen zu bringen. Dass es jetzt auch noch in seiner privaten Unterkunft passiert war, behagte ihr noch weniger.

Snape fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und nickte. „Es endet fast immer so." Seine Stimme war wie gewohnt eindringlich und seine Worte klangen nicht gerade aufbauend.

Hermine schluckte wie benommen.

Als hätte er ihre trübsinnigen Gedanken geahnt, drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung und sie verbarg ihr Gesicht eilig in den Händen. Es geschah alles so unerwartet, dass sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und davongelaufen wäre. Doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen ab.

„Verzeihung", murmelte sie unbeholfen. „Das war keine Absicht. Aber bei einigen Filmen kommen mir immer wieder die Tränen ..."

Er sah sie immer noch an und schob verunsichert seine Hände durch die Haare, so wie er es an diesem Abend schon an die dutzend Mal getan hatte. „Schon gut."

Hermine nickte, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und so sahen sie sich eine Weile an, ehe er den Kopf in Richtung Fernseher zurückdrehte.

Ein Schauder jagte durch ihren Körper. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich so ansahen, hatte sie das Gefühl, sich in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen zu verlieren. Es waren Momente, in denen die Zeit um sie herum stillzustehen schien.

„Und? Wie hat Ihnen der Film gefallen?", fragte sie mit einem verlegenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Snape schmunzelte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass er gar nicht so übel war. Er hat mich überrascht."

Sie fühlte einen Triumph in ihrer Brust ausbrechen. „Ha! Ich wusste es!"

Er nickte und das Schmunzeln auf seinem Gesicht wandelte sich zu einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Ja, Granger. Der Punkt geht an Sie."

Für einen Augenblick sich fühlte Hermine an die Zeit in der Zelle zurückversetzt, als sie sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte. Es war schon immer aufregend gewesen, ihr Wissen mit seinem zu messen und sie hatte auf merkwürdige Art Gefallen daran gefunden, denn im Grunde genommen gab es nicht viele Menschen, mit denen sie sich auf dieser Ebene vergleichen konnte.

Während Snape abwesend auf den Fernsehen starrte, wurde Hermine bewusst, dass der Abend zu Ende war und sie irgendwann in den Griffindor-Turm zurückkehren musste. Doch etwas hielt sie davon ab und so wollte sie den Moment so lange wie möglich hinauszögern.

„Snape?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie an.

„Danke."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten unsicher und er nickte.

„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diesen Abend genossen habe", fuhr sie fort. „Es hat mir wirklich Spaß gemacht."

Ihre Worte schienen ihn zu überraschen, denn er blinzelte verlegen. „Ich ..." Er räusperte sich, während er nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich danke Ihnen, Miss Granger. Es war wirklich ein interessantes Erlebnis."

„Wann haben Sie Ihren letzten Film gesehen?"

Er ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen und schien zu überlegen, ob er ihr überhaupt darauf antworten sollte. „Das ist schon eine Weile her", sagte er dann knapp.

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und dachte einen Moment nach, dann entschied sie sich dazu, das Thema nicht weiter zu vertiefen, um den kostbaren Augenblick mit ihm nicht zu ruinieren.

„Wir haben heute Abend nicht viel miteinander diskutiert, Snape", bemerkte sie vorsichtig.

Er nickte. „Ich habe es auf diese Weise bevorzugt, Granger. Sie wissen, dass ich nicht jemand bin, der gerne viel redet. Es genügt mir schon, eine Klasse voller Dummköpfe zu unterhalten."

„Oh." Sie schluckte. „Wollen Sie, dass ich gehe?"

Die Enttäuschung in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar und Snape war offenbar verwundert darüber, denn er sah sie eindringlich an. „Nein. Das meinte ich nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass mir Ihre Gegenwart missfallen hat ..."

Erneut konnte sie die Unsicherheit spüren, die in ihm steckte und so bemühte sie sich, ein zaghaftes Lächeln zustande zu bringen. Wieder sahen sie sich an, ohne dass auch nur einer von ihnen ein weiteres Wort sagte. Dann senkte er seufzend den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment stand er auf.

Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht ewig hier bleiben konnte und dennoch fühlte sie bei dem Gedanken, früher oder später zurück zu müssen, einen Stich in ihrem Inneren.

„Snape?"

Er fuhr herum. „Ja?"

Erneut schauderte sie, als er sie mit seinen wachen Augen durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch fixierte.

„Ich weiß, dass das jetzt überhaupt nicht hier her passt, aber … würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, ein Feuer zu machen?" Als wollte ihr Körper ihre Worte unterstützen, zitterte sie unbeabsichtigt. „Es ist etwas kalt hier unten, obwohl ich mich durchaus an diesen Raum mit all seinen Büchern gewöhnen könnte ..."

Ihr Lächeln löste ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihm aus. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie es schaffte, ihn mit diesen kleinen Gesten um den Finger zu wickeln und so nickte er matt und schritt auf den Kamin zu, ohne dass Hermine ihn aus den Augen ließ.

„Haben Sie schon einmal ein Feuer gemacht, Granger?", fragte er dann, als er sich vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden niederkniete. „Ich meine ein richtiges Feuer. Sie können mit Ihren Zauberstab nicht dasselbe Feuer machen, wie mit Ihren bloßen Händen. Ein Feuer braucht einen Kern; ein Herz, wenn Sie so wollen ..."

Es war eigenartig, dass er plötzlich damit anfing, sie zu belehren, doch Hermine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Es war etwas, das er konnte. Etwas, das ihm Sicherheit gab.

Während er damit begann, nach einem präzisen Muster die verschiedenen Holzscheite aufzustapeln, verlor sie sich in seiner melancholischen Stimme und spürte, wie die Müdigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Nach all den Abenteuern, die sie mit den Jungs erlebt hatte, hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass es so anstrengend sein könnte, wieder die Schulbank zu drücken. Sie hörte, wie er weiter über das Feuer redete, ohne den Sinn dahinter zu verstehen und sank tiefer in das Sofa hinein.

Als Snape ein zusammengeknülltes Stück vom Tagespropheten angezündet hatte und sich die Flammen über das Holz ausbreiteten, gab er sich endlich mit seinem Ergebnis zufrieden und stand auf. Lautlos erreichte er das Sofa und sah Hermines Kopf, der entspannt über der Rückenlehne hing. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete ganz ruhig.

Snape blieb unsicher vor ihr stehen und beobachtete sie. Er wusste, warum er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, das Feuer mit seinen eigenen Händen zu machen und hoffte, dass sie den Grund für sein Ablenkungsmanöver nicht erkannt hatte. Seine eigene Unsicherheit erschreckte ihn bisweilen so sehr, dass er sich an vertraute Rituale klammerte, um sie zu überspielen.

Mit klammen Fingern fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Er war nervös und aufgeregt. Und das war etwas, was ihm gar nicht behagte. Er war nicht an die Gesellschaft von Menschen gewöhnt. Nicht in seiner privaten Umgebung, nicht außerhalb des Klassenzimmers. Erst recht nicht, wenn es um so jemand unschuldigen wie Hermine Granger ging, die überhaupt nicht mit einem seiner zwielichtigen Freunde zu vergleichen war, in deren Nähe er mehr Zeit als mit irgendjemand sonst verbracht hatte.

Minuten vergingen und noch immer stand er vor ihr, verwirrt und in vollkommener Stille, die einzig vom Prasseln des Feuers unterbrochen wurde.

Sie wirkte so jung und dennoch so gereift. Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken, was sie in diesem Krieg durchgestanden hatte und konnte es nur erahnen, als sie ihm über ihre Einsamkeit erzählt hatte.

Erneut kam ihm alles unwirklich vor. Ihre Gegenwart hatte einen ungeahnten Effekt auf ihn und ihre beharrlichen Versuche, mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, waren zugleich so voller Neugier auf ihn gewesen, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er konnte ihren bittenden Augen nicht länger widerstehen - sie hatte Recht. Es gab tatsächlich Dinge, die sie miteinander verbanden. Auch dann, wenn es nicht gerade Dinge waren, auf die er stolz war.

Was ihn aber am meisten faszinierte, war die Tatsache, dass sie sich für seine Person zu interessieren schien. Anders als alle anderen war sie nicht vor ihm zurückgeschreckt, obwohl sie besser als die meisten Menschen über ihn und seine Fehler Bescheid wusste.

xxx

Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er dort gestanden und sie beobachtete hatte. Irgendwann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er etwas unternehmen musste, wenn er nicht die ganze Nacht auf ihre schlafende Gestalt hinabblicken wollte, die derart verstörende Reaktionen in seinem Körper hervorrief. Die weiblichen Formen, die unter ihrem Pullover verborgen lagen, waren nicht zu übersehen und noch nie zuvor war ihm ihr Gesicht so schön vorgekommen. Selbst ihr Duft, der sich im ganzen Raum ausgebreitet zu haben schien, brachte ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Sie war seine Schülerin!

Leise vor sich hin fluchend drehte er den Kopf von ihr weg. Doch nur für kurze Zeit. Vielleicht waren die Regungen in seinem Inneren ja genau das, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte? Sie war jemand, der ihm ebenbürtig war, jemand, mit dem er etwas teilen konnte.

Schaudernd wendete er erneut den Blick von ihr und wich zurück, bis er in einer Ecke des Raumes angelangt war und die kalte Wand in seinem Rücken spürte, die ihm zumindest etwas Sicherheit gab. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie seine Schülerin war. Doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie es schaffte, diesen Einfluss auf ihn zu nehmen, der ihn ganz schwach werden ließ. Ihre bloße Gegenwart wirkte verstörend auf ihn.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm und er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wieder schaffte er es nicht, ihrem Anblick zu widerstehen, als plötzlich Bewegung in sie kam. Etwas verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und blickte sich um. Noch ehe sie ihn entdeckt hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, wo sie sich befand.

„Professor?" Es klang sanft und fragend zugleich.

„Ja?" Seine Kehle fühlte sich ganz trocken an und er schluckte hart.

Sie fuhr herum und folgte mit den Augen seiner Stimme, als er lautlos aus der Dunkelheit trat und in sicherem Abstand vor ihr stehen blieb.

Hermine fröstelte, als sie ihn sah, obwohl die Flammen des Feuers loderten und es von der Kälte, die zuvor im Kerker gewesen war, keine Spur mehr gab. Snapes Haltung wirkte angespannt und etwas in seinem Blick hatte sich verändert. Schnell setzte sie sich auf und lächelte ihn unbeholfen an.

„Ich sollte dann wohl besser gehen."

Er nickte kaum merklich und Hermine stand auf.

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Snape öffnete den Mund, als er jedoch nichts erwiderte, schlang sie die Arme um den Körper und ging zur Tür. Sie wusste, dass er nach wie vor unsicher war, doch sie konnte es ihm kaum verübeln. Die Situation, mitten in der Nacht in seinem Zimmer zu sein, war selbst für sie eigenartig und so beeilte sie sich, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren, wo sie hingehörte.

Snape konnte den Anblick ihrer friedlichen Gestalt auch dann nicht aus dem Gedächtnis verbannen, als sie schon längst verschwunden war. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich auch damit abmühte, sie zu verdrängen, so schien sie doch allgegenwärtig zu sein.

Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett herum, ohne ein Auge schließen zu können. Er war zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt zu schlafen. Und das nicht grundlos. Noch immer hatte er ihren betörenden Duft in der Nase und konnte ihre Stimme in seinen Ohren hören. Etwas Verborgenes in ihm regte sich und je mehr er versuchte, davon loszukommen, umso dringender wurden seine Gefühle. Normalerweise hatte er keine Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, die Forderungen seines Körpers zu unterdrücken, doch die Erregung, die jetzt in ihm steckte, konnte er nicht mehr ignorieren. Sie war so intensiv und schmerzhaft, dass er etwas dagegen tun musste, um nicht verrückt zu werden.

Langsam schob er seine Hand unter die Decke und strich damit über seine angespannte Hose.

Er öffnete den Mund und stöhnte auf.

Als er seine Stimme hörte, wusste er selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte er das nicht mehr getan, doch als er in dieser Nacht in seinem Bett lag, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den Grund für diesen Zustand nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.

Ungeduldig befreite er sich aus seiner Hose und legte die Hand auf seinen harten Unterleib. Er schauderte, als ihm ins Bewusstsein schoss, was in der Zelle in Malfoy Manor geschehen war. Es war entwürdigend und beschämend für beide gewesen und nicht einen Augenblick lang hatte er es genossen. Doch er hatte getan, was er tun musste, um dem schnell ein Ende zu bereiten.

Sein Daumen kreiste über seine Spitze und dann begann er damit, sich selbst zu streicheln. Es waren schnelle, ruckartige Bewegungen, die nur das Ziel hatten, ihm Befriedigung zu verschaffen, um endlich wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Nicht lange darauf bäumte er den Oberkörper auf und schoss seinen heißen Samen gegen die Bettdecke. Das Gefühl war befreiend und verstörend zugleich. Nie zuvor hatte er es gewagt, derart unrein an eine Schülerin zu denken. In dieser Nacht jedoch war alles anders. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sehr sie bemüht war, zu ihm durchzudringen. Und auch dann, wenn er es sich nicht erklären konnte, so wusste er doch, dass etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Nachdem die lustvollen Wellen in seinem Inneren abgeklungen waren, rollte er sich zur Seite und machte endlich die Augen zu. Doch selbst jetzt fiel es ihm schwer, Schlaf zu finden. Sein Gewissen war alles andere als rein.


	17. Der Liebestrank

Bury my heart

Kapitel 17

Der Liebestrank oder ein Waldreh kommt selten allein

„Professor?"

Hermine stand nervös vor Snapes Pult und bearbeitete mit den Zähnen ihre Lippe. Das ganze Wochenende hatte sie darauf gewartet, irgendwie mit ihm ins Gespräch zu kommen, doch da Snape nur sehr sporadisch zu den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle erschienen war, musste sie bis zum Ende der nächsten gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunde ausharren, ehe sie sich an ihn wenden konnte.

Snape legte vorsichtig seine Feder beiseite und sah auf. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass sie zusammen mit allen anderen Schülern das Klassenzimmer verlassen würde. Als er dann aber ihre Stimme vernahm, waren plötzlich all seine Hoffnungen zunichte gemacht. Still in sich hinein fluchend setzte er ein passives Gesicht auf und wartete darauf, was sie zu sagen hatte. Es war schließlich schon schwer genug für ihn gewesen, sich einzugestehen, dass sie etwas in ihm ausgelöst hatte, das er sich selbst kaum erklären konnte. Doch die Tatsache, dass sie ihn so voller Erwartung ansah, machte es ihm nicht gerade leichter, mit seinem Gewissen klar zu kommen. Was hatte er nur getan? Seine Gedanken waren die letzten Tage ohne Umschweife bei ihr gewesen. Auch dann, als er mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig damit begonnen hatte, seinen körperlichen Bedürfnissen freien Lauf zu lassen.

„Ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich den Freitag Abend sehr genossen habe", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Es war keine Absicht von mir, nach dem Film einzuschlafen. Aber ich brauchte wohl erst eine Weile, um zu realisieren, wie anstrengend es ist, wieder zur Schule zu gehen."

Nachdem sie fertig war, setzte sie ein scheues Lächeln auf.

Snape wirkte sichtlich amüsiert, ohne eigentlich zu wissen, warum er so gelassen auf sie reagierte. Schnell besann er sich eines Besseren und räusperte sich. „Sie müssen mir das nicht erzählen, Granger."

Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an, während er langsam aufstand und auf sie zukam. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, baute er sich vor ihr auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was haben Sie neulich damit beabsichtigt, als Sie mich gefragt haben, ob wir zusammen diesen Film sehen?"

Sie wagte kaum zu atmen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie keine Antwort darauf hatte. Es war ihr nicht mutwillig in den Sinn gekommen, ihm etwas vorzumachen. Nicht, nachdem sie so viele Dinge mit ihm erlebt hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht", sagte sie leise.

Er schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Lügen Sie mich nicht an, Granger!"

Hermine machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „Das würde ich nie tun, Professor ..."

Seine Augen blitzten auf und ihr wurde wieder bewusst, dass er ein erfahrener Spion gewesen war und dazu in der Lage war, mühelos zu erkennen, ob sie die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht.

„Es ist die Wahrheit! Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, was ich tat. Ich konnte nicht klar denken. Ich meinte, ich … es ist einfach passiert."

Er wendete nachdenklich den Blick von ihr ab und schob seine Hand durch die Haare, während Hermine ihn wie gebannt anstarrte und auf eine Reaktion von ihm wartete. Sie konnte sehen, dass es angestrengt in ihm arbeitete und erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Schweigens antwortete er. „Kommen Sie mit. Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

Wie angewurzelt harrte sie auf ihrem Platz aus, doch er schritt forsch an ihr vorbei und setzte seinen Weg fort, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Keine Extraeinladung, Granger", dröhnte er aus der Ferne.

„Oh ..."

Schnell faste sie sich wieder und folgte ihm quer durch das Klassenzimmer und durch eine schmale Tür in sein privates Labor. Hermine stockte der Atem, als sie den Raum betrat. Es war wahrhaftig ein aufregender Anblick, denn noch nie zuvor war sie hier gewesen. In dem Moment aber, in dem sie all die ordentlich arrangierten Glasflaschen und Porzellangefäße mit Flüssigkeiten und getrockneten Substanzen in den Regalen aufgereiht sah, fühlte sie sich, als wäre sie im Himmel.

Snape hatte sich inzwischen mit vor der Brust gefalteten Armen an den Türstock gelehnt und beobachtete aufmerksam jede ihrer Reaktionen.

„Haben Sie sich jemals Gedanken darüber gemacht, was Sie nach der Schule machen wollen, Granger?"

Wie auf frischer Tat ertappt klappte sie den Mund zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gehört das alles Ihnen?"

„Einiges davon. Doch das Meiste gehört der Schule."

Hermine konnte sich kaum sattsehen. Es gab dutzende von Kesseln, die allesamt blitzblank poliert waren, hunderte von Löffeln und Rührstäben aus Glas, Holz und verschiedenen Metallen. Das Beste jedoch war der riesige Arbeitstisch aus Marmor, der wie ein prunkvoller Altar in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

„Das ist der Wahnsinn!", plapperte sie unbewusst vor sich hin. „Schon alleine die Kessel müssen ein Vermögen wert sein ..."

Snape stieß ein abwertendes Schnauben aus. „Und das ist noch weit untertrieben, Granger."

Hermine schluckte und blieb vor dem Arbeitstisch stehen, auf dem ein großer verkorkter Glaskolben stand. Prüfend warf sie einen zweiten Blick auf die Flüssigkeit in seinem Inneren.

„Was ist das? Es kommt mir bekannt vor, aber ohne den Geruch komme ich nicht weiter ..."

Voller Neugierde wandte sie sich zu ihm um und wartete auf eine Antwort von ihm.

Snape hob seine Braue und warf ihr einen arroganten Blick zu. „Das sollte es auch. Slughorn hat Ihnen den Trank im sechsten Schuljahr gezeigt."

Plötzlich dämmerte Hermine, worum es sich handelte. Überrascht machte sie einen Schritt zurück. „Das ist ein Liebestrank!"

Seine Mimik änderte sich schlagartig und der Stolz, der eben noch in seiner Brust geschwelgt hatte, verschwand augenblicklich. „In der Tat." Seine Worte klangen fast so, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, dass sie ausgerechnet den Kolben näher in Anschein genommen hatte, wo doch das ganze Labor mit interessanten Utensilien bestückt war. Er räusperte sich schnell, ohne sie länger als nötig auf eine Erklärung warten zu lassen. „Um genau zu sein, ist es eine etwas abgewandelte Form des Originals, das für eine seltene Gattung heimischer Waldrehe bestimmt ist."

Sie riss die Augen auf. „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

Snape schüttelte vehement den Kopf und bemühte sich, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, obwohl sie nur zu deutlich erkennen konnte, dass ihn die Vorstellung, sie hinters Licht zu führen, amüsierte.

„Hagrid hat mich darum gebeten, ihm dabei zu helfen, die Population aufrechtzuerhalten. Seit Kriegsende hat sich allerhand wildes Getier im Verbotenen Wald angesiedelt, das den ohnehin schon geschwächten Bestand der Waldrehe gefährdet hat."

Hermine konnte es kaum glauben und verlor keine Zeit, ihm ihre Bedenken mitzuteilen. „Ich dachte, diese Dinge wirken nicht bei Tierwesen."

„Das ist größtenteils richtig. Doch bisher ist die Anwendung nicht gänzlich erforscht und ich bin mir sicher, dass das letzte Wort dazu noch nicht gesprochen ist."

Sie seufzte. „Hagrid also."

Snape nickte steif.

Hermine wendete den Blick ab und sah sich noch einmal um. Sie wollte unbedingt erfahren, wieso er sie hierher gebracht hatte, doch etwas in ihr schreckte davor zurück, ihn danach zu fragen.

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, während sie den Raum abschritt und die verschiedenen Gerüche und Aromen seltener Pflanzenextrakte in sich aufnahm.

Nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren und Snape noch immer keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu sagen, geschweige denn zu tun, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und fuhr herum.

„Wieso haben Sie mich hierher gebracht?", platzte es aus ihr heraus.

Snape stand noch immer mit vor der Brust ineinander gefalteten Armen da und musterte sie. Sekunden vergingen, ehe er antwortete. „Weil ich das Gefühl habe, dass meine Bemühungen, Wissen in die Köpfe meiner Schüler zu trichtern, weitgehend umsonst sind." Hermine blinzelte ihn verschreckt an. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er fuhr fort. „Ich habe viele Jahre unterrichtet, Miss Granger. Zu viele. Es ist teilweise erschreckend für mich, zu sehen, wie wenig die meisten Ihrer Kollegen in ihre Ausbildung investieren. Und damit meine ich nicht den finanziellen Aspekt, der damit verbunden ist." Er machte eine kunstvolle Pause und Hermine bekam langsam aber sicher ein seltsames Gefühl. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, mir Ihre Leistungen noch einmal anzusehen, die Sie in den sechs Jahren erbracht haben, während Sie Hogwarts besucht haben. Es ist schon erstaunlich, dass Sie in all Ihren belegten Fächern glänzen konnten, Miss Granger. Daher bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass meine Bemühungen nicht gänzlich verloren sind. Noch nicht."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie konnte kaum begreifen, was er da soeben von sich gegeben hatte. „Sie - Sie wollen mich fördern?"

Seine Augen blitzten auf und über sein Gesicht legte sich ein selbstsicheres Grinsen. „Ich kann Ihnen zeigen, wie Sie alles aus sich herausholen können. Wenn Sie wollen."

Unweigerlich musste sie über diesen freiwillig erbrachten Vorschlag lächeln. Dennoch regte sich das Misstrauen in ihr. Wenn jemand wie Snape einem ein solches Angebot machte, konnte die Sache nur einen Haken haben.

Schnell fasste sie sich wieder und senkte ihre Stimme. „Wieso?"

Sein Ausdruck wandelte sich von überheblich zu gelangweilt, noch ehe sie ihre Frage ausgesprochen hatte. „Sagen wir es so: Ich könnte eine Herausforderung gebrauchen. Das Leben ist in den letzten Wochen seit meiner Genesung etwas … eintönig geworden."

Oh. Natürlich. Das war der Haken.

Hermine wusste, wie schwer es für ihn war, plötzlich nicht mehr in dem Maß gebraucht zu werden, wie es früher der Fall gewesen war. Snape war es gewohnt, unter Spannung zu stehen und als Spion die Anweisungen seiner beiden Mentoren auszuführen. Seit dem Tod Voldemorts war damit endgültig Schluss.

„Ich vertraue auf Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand, dass Sie mein Angebot gründlich überdenken, ehe Sie mir eine Antwort zukommen lassen, Miss Granger. Sollten Sie sich dafür entschließen, werden Sie unter meiner Anleitung verschiedene Zaubertränke herstellen, die Ihnen als Basis für eine spätere Karriere als Meister dienen werden. In diesem Fall sehen Sie es als Privileg an, meine Räumlichkeiten zu betreten, wann immer Sie Zugang zum Labor benötigen. Des weiteren denke ich, es ist nicht nötig, zu erwähnen, dass Sie in diesem Punkt mein Vertrauen genießen, wie keiner meiner anderen Schüler. Sollte ich jedoch zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Sie dem zuwider handeln, wird unsere Abmachung ein sofortiges Ende nehmen."

Vollkommen sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. Es gab keine Zweifel, dass es ihm ernst war. Um genau zu sein, war Snape noch nie einer von den Menschen gewesen, dem sie einen Scherz zutrauen würde. Nicht in dieser Größenordnung.

Während er seine Braue hob und sie erwartungsvoll musterte, wurde ihr erst so richtig bewusst, was für eine Chance er ihr mit diesem Angebot dargelegt hatte. Er war selbst ein Meister der Zaubertränke und es wäre ein absoluter Glücksfall, von jemandem wie ihm unterrichtet zu werden.

Hermine hatte schon immer ein glückliches Händchen für dieses Schulfach gehabt. Sie mochte es, die Zutaten vorzubereiten, den Kessel anzuheizen und sich voller Konzentration der Aufgabe zu widmen, einen Zaubertrank zuzubereiten. Doch war es wirklich das, was sie für den Rest ihres Lebens machen wollte?

„Nun?", fragte er klar und deutlich.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte abwesend auf die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumten. „Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich das neben dem Unterricht bewerkstelligen kann?", fragte sie etwas beunruhigt. „Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr so gut in Form, nachdem ich so viele Monate nicht zur Schule gegangen bin."

Snape atmete ruhig aus. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie davon abhalten sollte, Miss Granger", sagte er dann. Fragend blinzelte sie ihn an und er sah ihr tief und eindringlich in die Augen. „Es ist nicht die Frage, ob Sie es schaffen können. Es ist die Frage, ob Sie es wollen."

Sie nickte kaum merklich.

Snape löste sich indes von seinem Platz los und kam mit langen Schritten auf sie zu. Erst unmittelbar vor ihr blieb er stehen und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern.

Verlegen senkte Hermine den Blick, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen. „Sehen Sie mich an, Granger", fuhr er sanft fort.

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste ihm gehorchen. Schon seine Stimme hatte etwas an sich, das es ihr schier unmöglich machte, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie das schaffen können. Wenn nicht Sie, wer dann?"

Hermine schluckte. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, so etwas von sich zu geben. Noch dazu, wenn es derart fürsorglich klang.

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, drückte er ihre Schultern. „Ich erwarte Ihre Antwort in spätestens drei Tagen. Sollten Sie sich bis dahin dafür entschieden haben, würde ich mich geehrt fühlen, mit Ihnen zusammen zu arbeiten. Außerdem können wir es wohl kaum zulassen, dass die Population der heimischen Waldrehe weiter zurückgeht. Wer soll Hagrid die enttäuschende Nachricht übermitteln, dass seine geliebten magischen Kreaturen bald nicht mehr unter uns weilen werden?"

Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht und Hermine musste unweigerlich lächeln.

Snape ließ seine Hände sinken und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sir?"

Sein Blick glitt über seine Schulter. „Ja?"

„Was für einen Nutzen haben die Waldrehe? Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass Sie so interessiert an ihnen wären, wenn es nicht mindestens eine medizinische Verwendung für sie gäbe."

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Sie sehen sehr hübsch aus, Miss Granger."

Mit einem Funkeln seiner Augen drehte er sich um und verschwand durch die Tür.

Hermine blieb wie belämmert zurück und wusste einen Moment lang nicht, ob er tatsächlich von den Rehen gesprochen hatte. Sie fühlte sich, als würde ein gutes Dutzend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Magen herumflattern.

Vielleicht war aber auch alles nur Einbildung.


	18. Die Entscheidung

Bury my heart

Kapitel 18

Die Entscheidung

Hermine war immer noch ganz benommen, als sie es endlich übers Herz brachte, dem Labor den Rücken zuzukehren. Von Snape hatte sie nichts mehr gesehen, nachdem er sie in seinem Reich alleine gelassen hatte, doch die Bedeutung seines Vorschlags gewann zweifelsohne immer mehr an Gewicht.

Kaum war sie im Turm der Griffindors angelangt, wurde sie auch schon von Ginny belagert. „Wo warst du so lange?", fragte sie aufgeregt. „Ich hab mir schon fast Sorgen um dich gemacht, als du nicht aufgetaucht bist."

Hermine nickte abwesend und stammelte irgendwas von „Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek" und endlich schien sich Ginny damit zufrieden zu geben. Dann war es auch schon an der Zeit, zum Abendessen in die große Halle zu gehen.

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie durch das Schloss und Hermine hatte ihre Schwierigkeiten damit, Ginnys Redefluss zu folgen. Nachdem sie sich in der vorderen Reihe am Griffindor-Tisch einen Platz ergattert hatten, konnte Hermine sehen, wie nach und nach die Lehrer durch den Seiteneingang in die Halle strömten. Snape kam wie so oft ganz am Schluss.

Es war nicht leicht für sie, ihn zu sehen, nachdem sie immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihnen anders war, als es für gewöhnlich sein sollte. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen schüttelte sie sich. Er schaffte es immer wieder, sie mit seiner extravaganten Erscheinung in den Bann zu ziehen. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie seine dunkle Gestalt, die so aufrecht und graziös Platz nahm, wie nur irgend möglich. Beim Essen selbst schien er sich kaum zu regen. Nur hie und da landete ein Bissen in seinem Mund, da war es kein Wunder, dass er so ausgemergelt aussah.

Nachdem Ginny in einem weiteren Redeschwall versank, gelang es Hermine endlich, den Blick von Snape zu nehmen, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Tisch ihrer Freunde zuzuwenden. Doch schon bald musste sie gelangweilt feststellen, dass sie deren Interessen für Quidditch und den üblichen Klatsch und Tratsch nicht teilte. Ihr war bewusst, dass sich viele von ihnen nicht vorstellen konnten, was sie während des Krieges erlebt hatte. Es waren Dinge, die ihr Leben beeinflusst hatten. Dinge, die niemand außer Harry und Ron verstehen konnten.

Hermine seufzte, als sie daran dachte, wie sie früher mit ihren beiden Freunden hier gesessen und Pläne geschmiedet hatte. Nicht einmal Ginny konnte die Verbindung, die sie zu den Jungs hatte, ersetzen.

„Sie fehlen dir, oder?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Hermine fuhr herum. „Wa-was?"

„Harry und Ron."

Bedrückt nickte sie. „Unheimlich."

Ginny legte den Arm um sie und warf ihr ein gutmütiges Lächeln zu. „Das ist nicht zu übersehen. Du wirkst fast so, als würdest du vor Sehnsucht dahinschmelzen."

Hermine zog die Stirn kraus. „Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

Das Weasley-Mädchen nickte. „Klarer Fall. Mir fehlen sie auch."

Sie seufzte. „Und? Was tust du, damit du nicht dauernd an sie denken musst?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß, dass ich Harry liebe und er mich liebt. Und Ron ist mein Bruder. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, weißt du?" Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht und Hermine wurde ganz wehmütig dabei.

„Das kannst du wirklich", sagte sie aufrichtig. In ihrem Inneren aber fühlte sie einen eigenartigen Stich. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Sache mit Ron anders ausgegangen war, als alle ahnen konnten. Vielleicht war es aber auch einfach nur die Sehnsucht nach einem Menschen, mit dem sie das teilen konnte, was Ginny mit Harry verband. So oder so, für Hermine stand fest, dass sie diesen Menschen noch nicht gefunden hatte. Doch das war nicht alles, was ihr Sorgen machte. Sie wusste, dass sie bald eine Entscheidung treffen musste, die ihre berufliche Karriere - vielleicht sogar ihr ganzes Leben - beeinflussen könnte.

Als wollte ihr das Schicksal einen Streich spielen, kamen am Morgen des dritten Tages zwei Besucher ins Schloss, um Hermines ohnehin schon wirre Gedanken noch einmal kräftig aufzumischen. Das Frühstück in der großen Halle hatte gerade erst begonnen und Hermine saß ahnungslos mit Ginny am Tisch und plauderte halbherzig mit ihr über das bevorstehende Quidditchtraining, da stockte ihr plötzlich der Atem.

„Harry! Ron!"

Wie von Sinnen sprang sie auf und rannte ihnen entgegen, um sie zugleich in die Arme zu schließen.

„Mione!", kam es wie aus einem Munde zurück.

Erst nachdem sie sich ausgiebig gedrückt hatten und die Freudentränen in Hermines Augen versiegt waren, ließen sie wieder voneinander ab. Harry wurde sofort von Ginny empfangen und zum Tisch geführt.

Nachdem sie alle Platz genommen hatten, starrte Hermine ungläubig zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Was tut ihr hier?"

Ron grinste verschlagen. „Wir waren auf dem Weg ins Trainingscamp, da dachten wir, wir machen schnell einen kleinen Abstecher nach Hogwarts, um euch zu überraschen."

Hermine strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Das ist euch gelungen!"

Harry nickte eifrig. „McGonagall war so frei, uns dabei zu unterstützen. Sie meinte, wir könnten jederzeit hierher kommen, wann immer uns danach ist."

Hermine lächelte still in sich hinein. Es war das Mindeste, was sie für ihre beiden ehemaligen Schützlinge tun konnte, die sich zum Wohle der gesamten magischen Welt aufgeopfert hatten.

„Und?", fragte Ginny und schlang ihre Arme fest um Harrys Leib. „Wie gefällt euch das Training bisher?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und schnappte sich ein belegtes Sandwich vom Tisch. Ohne zu zögern biss er hinein. „Ganz gut."

Hermine wollte schon den Kopf schütteln und ihn fragen, wo er nur immer diesen Appetit hernahm, doch dann besann sie sich eines Besseren. Ron war schon immer ein guter Essensverwerter gewesen. Warum sollte sich das so plötzlich ändern?

Sie seufzte, als sie an die alten Zeiten dachte und ihr Blick glitt nachdenklich zum Tisch der Lehrer hinauf. Dort konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Snape sie mit harter Mine beobachtete. Sofort fröstelte sie, als sie seine schwarzen Augen auf sich ruhen spürte. Es war ihr immer noch schleierhaft, wie er es schaffte, solch einen Effekt auf sie zu haben. Plötzlich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was er ihr neulich eröffnet hatte, doch bisher war sie mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht wesentlich weitergekommen und Snape erwartete immer noch eine Antwort von ihr.

Unauffällig setzte sie ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf und nickte ihm zu. Sie wollte ihn wenigstens wissen lassen, dass sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte. Im selben Moment legte Ron seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie zu sich.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Mione denkt dasselbe darüber ...", hörte sie ihn sagen.

Schnell wendete sie den Blick in die Runde ihrer Freunde, und lächelte gequält, ohne so recht zu wissen, was sie verpasst hatte.

Alle stimmten mit Gelächter ein, für Hermine aber schienen die Stimmen um sie herum von zu weit her zu kommen. Sie schielte schnell zu Snape zurück, musste jedoch feststellen, dass sein Platz verlassen war.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl überkam sie dabei, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass etwas Trauriges in seinem Blick gewesen war, während er sie im Kreise ihrer Freunde gesehen hatte. Es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte er sie mit Wehmut dabei beobachtet, wie sie sich ihren alten Gewohnheiten hingab.

Schnell entschuldigte sie sich bei Harry und Ron und rannte aus der großen Halle. Am Ende des Gangs konnte sie Snapes schwarzen, aufgebauschten Umhang um die Ecke verschwinden sehen und sie beeilte sich, ihm nachzukommen. Etwas in ihrem Inneren drängte sie plötzlich dazu, seinen Vorschlag zu akzeptieren. Fast fühlte es sich so an, als wäre es ein Wink des Schicksals gewesen, dass sich ihre Wege in Hogwarts erneut gekreuzt hatten.

Der Gang war dunkel und verlassen und führte eine Treppe hinunter, in Richtung der Kerker. Noch immer konnte sie Snape weit vor sich sehen, doch er war zu schnell für sie und so lief sie ihm schnurstracks hinterher. Niemand sonst war hier und Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, um nach ihm zu rufen.

„Professor!", hallte ihre Stimme an den kahlen Wänden wider, während sie einen Schritt zulegte. Er musste sie gehört haben, doch er ging unbeirrt weiter.

„Snape! Bitte!", keuchte sie atemlos.

Erst jetzt hielt er inne und fuhr schlagartig herum. Sein langer Umhang wirbelte durch die Luft, als er zum Stehen kam. Seine irren, schwarzen Augen fixierten sie sofort und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war alles andere als wohlwollend.

„Granger!", schnaubte er säuerlich.

Hermine schluckte, rannte aber weiter. Erst unmittelbar vor ihm blieb sie stehen und blickte zu ihm auf. „Ich – ich habe mir Ihren Vorschlag durch den Kopf gehen lassen", sagte sie nach Luft ringend.

Snape starrte sie an, ohne auch nur eine Mine auf seinem Gesicht zu verziehen. Sekunden vergingen, ehe er auf sie reagierte und die Lippen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammenpresste. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Miss Granger", sagte er in eindringlichem Ton. „Das ist kein Spiel. Wenn es Ihnen nicht ernst ist, muss ich Sie dazu ermahnen, mir nicht unnötig meine Zeit zu stehlen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn fragend. „Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel, Professor", versicherte sie ihm aufrichtig. Um die Ernsthaftigkeit der Worte zu untermauern, die ihr auf der Zunge lagen, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Sie konnte spüren, dass er sich versteifte, doch immerhin ließ er sie gewähren. „Snape, bitte. Wenn ich etwas getan habe, das Sie verärgert hat, so tut es mir leid." Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie warten zu lassen. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es hat mich einfach nur überrascht, dass Sie mir das angeboten haben." Sie seufzte. „Sehen Sie, Professor. Diese Entscheidung wird mein ganzes weiteres Leben beeinflussen. Ich hatte schon früher den Gedanken, einmal Lehrerin werden zu wollen. Doch dann kam der Krieg dazwischen und plötzlich war alles anders." Sie machte eine Pause und holte Luft.

Snape kniff die Augen eng zusammen. „In der Tat", sagte er dann trocken.

Hermine schluckte. „Ich – ich wollte Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich mich freue, Ihren Vorschlag anzunehmen."

Jetzt war er es, der schluckte. Offenbar hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie zusagen würde.

„Ich möchte gerne mit Ihnen zusammen in Ihrem Labor arbeiten und von Ihnen lernen, Professor. Es ist ein großer Glücksfall für mich und ich weiß zu schätzen, was Sie damit für mich tun."

Ein knappes Nicken seinerseits signalisierte ihr, dass er sie verstanden hatte. Dann fuhr er herum, ihre Hand rutschte von seinem Arm und er schwebte kurz entschlossen in Richtung seines Büros davon. Hermine blickte ihm wie erstarrt nach und einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht so recht, was sie jetzt tun sollte, doch dann dröhnte seine Stimme durch den Gang. „Worauf warten Sie noch, Granger? Wir haben heute nach dem Unterricht eine Exkursion vor uns. Da sollten wir Vorbereitungen treffen."

Seine Worte trafen sie wie ein Blitz. „Haben wir das?", fragte sie mit trockenem Mund.

Er nickte und sie konnte in der Ferne seinen schwarzen Haarschopf mit jeder seiner Bewegungen mitwippen sehen. „Keine Extraeinladungen, Granger. Schon vergessen?"

„Aber … meine Freunde warten auf mich ..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ich bin sicher, Miss Weasely wird es schaffen, sie ausreichend zu unterhalten."


	19. Verlorene Seelen

Bury my heart

Kapitel 19

Verlorene Seelen

Die Exkursion mit Snape war ein glatter Überlebenstrip gewesen und Hermine fluchte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in sich hinein, als sie spät am Abend mit ihm in seinem Büro ankam und auf dem erstbesten Stuhl zusammensank. Während er kerzengerade durch den Raum schwebte und seinen Umhang ordentlich an einem Haken hinter der Tür platzierte, zog sie ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und ließ sie demonstrativ auf den Boden fallen. Sie spürte, dass die Blasen an ihren Füßen offen waren und verwünschte sich dafür, keine bequemeren Schuhe zur Verfügung gehabt zu haben.

„Keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen, Granger", forderte Snape unnachgiebig. „Das Leben eines Assistenten ist kein Kinderspiel und wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen und er fuhr herum und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr auf. „Unterstehen Sie sich, mit den Augen zu rollen. Dachten Sie, die Substanzen für die Zaubertränke und Arzneien kommen von selbst in die Vorratskammer?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht ...", murmelte sie überrascht. Wie konnte er nur immer wieder wissen, was hinter seinem Rücken geschah?

Snape schnaubte. „Worauf warten Sie dann noch? Die Pilze müssen gereinigt und zum Trocknen vorbereitet werden und die Baumrinde von den Käfern befreit werden, bevor wir sie verwenden können."

Mit einer flinken Bewegung knallte er den Beutel mit den gesammelten Utensilien auf den Tisch.

Hermine fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn und seufzte. „Ja, Professor."

Er sah sie prüfend an. „Gut." Seine schwarzen Augen schienen binnen Sekunden jeden Zentimeter ihres Körpers abzuscannen, bis sein Blick auf ihren geschwollenen Füßen liegen blieb. „Wollen Sie sich frisch machen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben, wie ein Schwächling vor ihm zu erscheinen.

Als er nicht weiter reagierte, stand sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen auf. Der kalte Steinboden war eine Wohltat für ihre geschundenen Füße. Lange würde sie es aber nicht aushalten, barfuß darauf zu stehen. Es war ohnehin viel zu kalt in den Kerkern und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, sich hier unten ohne Schuhe eine Erkältung einzufangen, stieg beachtlich.

„Im Regal in meinem Bad finden Sie auf der rechten Seite eine Paste für Ihre Blasen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. Hatte er das ernst gemeint?

„Nun machen Sie schon. Wir haben schließlich nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Unsicher nickte sie, doch noch immer machte sie keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. „Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig und seine Brauen zogen sich konzentriert zusammen. „Wo ist das Bad?"

„Durch das Wohnzimmer durch und dann die hinterste Tür."

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Hermine davon, während er zurückblieb und geschäftig einen Stapel Papier auf seinem Schreibtisch durchwühlte. Snapes Wohnzimmer kannte sie bereits von ihrem gemeinsamen Videoabend, doch als sie das Badezimmer betrat, bekam sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl. Er hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass sie Zugang zu seinen Räumlichkeiten erhalten würde, dass sie aber die Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, so tief in sein Privatleben vorzudringen, überraschte sie. Snape hatte bisher immer einen sehr verschlossenen Eindruck auf sie gemacht, daher war es ein unübersehbares Zeichen seines Vertrauens, das er ihr entgegenbrachte, sie ohne Umschweife in sein Badezimmer zu lassen.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, um erst einmal durchzuatmen. Der Marsch durch den Verbotenen Wald war lang und kräftezehrend gewesen, ganz besonders weil sie Mühe gehabt hatte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, kam es ihr seltsam vor, dass sie solche Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, ihm zu folgen, wo sie doch mit den Jungs für einige Monate übers Land gezogen war.

Als sie sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte, drückte sie sich von der Tür ab und blickte sich um. Zu ihrer Linken stand eine altmodische Badewanne mit vergoldeten Füßen und zu ihrer Rechten das Regal. Hermine legte beim Gedanken von Snape in so einer Badewanne die Stirn in Falten, da konnte sie vor sich eine weitere Tür sehen, die wie zur Ironie des Tages einen Spaltbreit offen stand. Zögerlich schlich sie näher, doch instinktiv wurde ihr bewusst, dass diese Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer führen musste und noch ehe sie in Versuchung kam, einen Blick ins Innere des Raumes zu werfen, wendete sie sich wieder ab und steuerte stattdessen das Regal an, um ihre wunden Füße zu verarzten.

Snape fluchte, während er unruhig sein Büro durchquerte. Er fühlte sich so schwach und verletzlich in ihrer Gegenwart, dass er erst realisierte, was er getan hatte, als es zu spät war. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sie in sein Badezimmer zu schicken? Außer den Hauselfen erlaubte er niemandem Zugang zu seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten. Ärger wallte in seiner Brust auf. Bestimmt würde sie jetzt in seinem Schlafzimmer herumschnüffeln, so neugierig wie sie war...

Als hätte Hermine seine zweifelnden Gedanken gehört, trat sie plötzlich durch die Tür. Snape richtete sich auf und seine übliche harte Mine kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück, bevor er sie ansah. Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen schnappte sie sich ihre Socken und die Schuhe.

„Danke."

Er nickte ihr zu, wirbelte herum und stellte sich mit dem Rücken und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen neben seinen Schreibtisch, um ihr Zeit zum Anziehen zu geben.

„Geht es besser?", fragte er dann über seine Schulter hinweg.

„Ja." Hermine spürte, dass sie rot wurde und war froh, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. „Sehr sogar."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Schön. Dann lassen Sie uns anfangen."

Es wurde eine lange Nacht und Hermine wurde erst nach und nach bewusst, wie oft Snape in seiner Laufbahn nach Unterrichtsschluss den Verbotenen Wald durchstreift haben musste, um Utensilien und Zutaten für sein Labor zu sammeln. Die Aufgabe, die er an Hogwarts innehatte, war alles andere als einfaches Geplänkel. Er war ein Meister, eine Institution an sich.

Sie schluckte schwer, als sich die Erkenntnis über ihre eigene Zukunft in ihren Gedanken auszubreiten schien. War sie wirklich bereit, eines Tages in seine Fußstapfen zu treten? Oder würde sie es schaffen, am Ende ihrer Ausbildung bei ihm beim Ministerium unterzukommen? Sie hoffte inständig, dass man dort Verwendung für sie haben würde, wenn es einmal soweit sein sollte. Bis dahin aber musste sie sich zusammennehmen, um sich überhaupt eines angehenden Meisters würdig zu erweisen.

Hermine saß konzentriert an dem bemerkenswerten Arbeitstisch im Labor und war gerade dabei, mit einer langen, dünnen Pinzette einige Käfer aus der gesammelten Baumrinde zu fischen, als sie plötzlich unsanft aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Verdammt!", knurrte Snape hinter ihrem Rücken.

Alarmiert fuhr sie herum und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen linken Arm gegen den Oberkörper presste.

Im ersten Moment dachte sie, das Dunkle Mal wäre dafür verantwortlich, so wie es früher im Grimmauldplatz der Fall gewesen war, wenn er sich ohne ein Wort zu Voldemort davongeschlichen hatte. Aufgeregt beobachtete sie ihn und dann fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie gehört hatte, dass das Mal nach Voldemorts Fall an den Armen seiner Anhänger verblasst war.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, seinen inzwischen sehr unruhigen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. „Die Bisswunden … sie haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen", keuchte er angestrengt hervor.

Hermine glitt von ihrem Stuhl und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Er zuckte zusammen, doch unabhängig davon konnte sie spüren, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Nicht", zischte er gereizt. „Es ist gleich wieder vorbei."

Hermine trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und sah ihm wie benommen dabei zu, wie er im Zeitlupentempo in die Knie ging und sich auf dem Boden nieder ließ.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwas bringen?", fragte sie bestürzt.

„Nei-nein."

Ihre Augen suchten fragend nach einer Antwort, doch er verweigerte es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Professor, bitte! Sagen Sie mir, was ich tun kann!"

Langsam hob er den Blick und sah sie mit einer verzerrten Grimasse unter seinem schwarzen Haarvorhang an. „Lassen Sie mich allein, Granger ... Ich werde Sie rufen, wenn es vorbei ist."

Hermine stand wie erstarrt auf ihrem Platz und wusste nicht, ob sie es wagen konnte, ihn einfach so zurück zu lassen, doch dann dröhnte seine Stimme mit einem lauten „Sofort!" durch das Labor und sie besann sich eines Besseren und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Mit aufgebissenen Lippen saß sie auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch im Büro und trommelte mit den Händen auf ihren Oberschenkeln herum. Snape in diesem Zustand zu sehen, ließ sie keineswegs kalt. Er hatte seit damals in der Zelle, abgesehen von dem Tag, an dem er fast gestorben wäre, keinen so schlechten Eindruck mehr auf sie gemacht und das war doch äußerst beunruhigend für sie. Vielleicht war es aber auch einer der Gründe, warum er ihr angeboten hatte, sie zu seiner Assistentin zu machen, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Hogwarts brauchte einen fähigen Meister in Zaubertränke und wenn Snape nicht länger dazu in der Lage sein sollte, den Posten auszuführen, wer sollte diese Aufgabe dann übernehmen? Slughorn war langsam zu alt und hatte sich mehr oder weniger von McGonagall überreden lassen, noch einmal für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste als Lehrer einzuspringen, doch auch für ihn war irgendwann der Punkt erreicht, endgültig in Rente zu gehen.

Immer mehr dämmerte Hermine, dass ihr Schicksal an Hogwarts geknüpft war und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, umso mehr Sinn schienen die Entwicklungen zu ergeben. Vielleicht lief ja alles genauso, wie McGonagall es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie hatte sich Sorgen um Snape gemacht und nach jemandem gesucht, der seinen Leidensweg verstehen konnte. Jemanden, der nicht davor zurückscheute, in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Als Snape schließlich nassgeschwitzt und auf zittrigen Beinen im Türrahmen erschien, bekam Hermine deutliche Zweifel, dass es nur ein seltsamer Zufall sein sollte, der sie unnachgiebig in seine Nähe führte. Es sah fast so aus, als hätte das Schicksal ihre Wege zusammengeführt, um zwei verlorene Seelen miteinander zu vereinen.


	20. Der Kuss

_xxx_

_The promise_

_All die verstummten Tränen, die ich dir gab, von Hass zerschlagene Ängste, die ich gefühlt._

_Wofür?_

_Meine zerfetzte Seele hat einen einzig Sieg sich nur erwünscht. _

_Doch es ist, als kämpfte ich eine bereits verlorene Schlacht._

_Ein unsichtbarer Feind hält mich zurück, zu leben, wie mein Herz es sich ersehnt._

_- houseghost - _

_xxx_

Bury my heart

Kapitel 20

Der Kuss

„Granger!"

Snape sah furchtbar aus. In einem Anflug von Panik musste er sich die Knöpfe an seinem Hals aufgerissen haben und Hermine konnte die Narben von Naginis Bissen erkennen, die wie zornige Male auf seiner Haut aufflammten.

Sie starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an und sprang schlagartig auf die Beine, als sie seinen wütenden Ton hörte. „Ja?" Ihre Stimme brach und ihr Atem ging unruhig.

Anstatt zu antworten durchquerte Snape mit wenigen Schritten den Raum und blieb unmittelbar vor ihr stehen. Seine Hände waren an den Seiten zu Fäusten geballt und er wirkte alles andere als gefasst. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde die Wut in ihn zurückkehren, die er ihr im Laufe der Jahre bereits mehrmals entgegengeschleudert hatte, doch dann wurde Hermine bewusst, dass es etwas anderes war, das ihn bewegte. Vielleicht schämte er sich dafür, dass sie Zeuge seines Anfalls geworden war; vielleicht war es aber auch etwas ganz Neues, das sie so noch nie bei ihm beobachtet hatte. Sie konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, fest stand nur, dass sie sich hilflos fühlte.

„Hermine ..."

Sie erstarrte zu einer Fleisch gewordenen Säule. Es war nur ein Wort gewesen, doch es löste etwas in ihrem Inneren aus, das sie nicht begreifen konnte. Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete sie ganz langsam, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht träumte.

Gebannt ließ sie ihren Blick über die engen Knöpfe auf seiner bebenden Brust nach oben gleiten und folgte dann dem Lauf der Schweißperlen, die sich ihren Weg an seinen Schläfen hinunter bahnten und die langen schwarzen Strähnen auf seine blasse Haut klebten.

Sein Gesicht wirkte starr, dennoch spiegelten sich unendliche Emotionen in den Tiefen seiner Augen wider, die er nun nicht mehr vor ihr verbergen konnte. Sie studierte seine Haut und fröstelte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sich Tag für Tag in eben jenem Bad rasierte, in dem sie zuvor gewesen war, um ihre wunden Füße zu verarzten.

Hermine wusste nicht, was mit ihr geschah und sah ihm fragend in die Augen. Dann, ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was sie tat, nahm sie ihre Hände und legte sie auf seine; spürte Wärme und Kälte zugleich, die sich in ihm zu vereinen schien.

Snape zuckte zusammen und seine Fäuste verkrampften sich für einen Moment, doch als er spürte, dass sie ihn mit den Daumen streichelte, löste sich die Anspannung in ihm und er ließ es zu, dass sie ihre Finger um seine schlingen konnte.

Vollkommen überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen sah er sie an und erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie sich näher waren, als es in ihrer Situation angemessen gewesen wäre. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht fühlen und den mittlerweile vertrauten Duft riechen, der von ihm ausging. Sein Inneres war in Aufruhr, doch sie merkte es kaum noch. Das Gefühl, seine inzwischen warmen Finger mit ihren eigenen zu spüren, war unbeschreiblich. Ihr Herz arbeitete kräftiger, schien sich förmlich zu überschlagen und sie konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Ihr größer Wunsch war es, den Moment für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten und ohne so recht zu wissen, was er von ihr erwartete, senkte sie den Blick zu seinen schmalen Lippen. Er öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen. Sein Kehlkopf vibrierte, doch nichts kam hervor.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass er seine Finger noch fester um ihre schlang und sie an den Händen zu sich heran zog.

Hermine holte überrascht Luft, wollte begreifen, was geschah, doch zum Denken blieb ihr keine Zeit … Er würde das nicht tun - oder?

Sie prallte sanft gegen seine Brust und sah ihm wieder in die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass alles real war. Die Nähe zwischen ihnen hatte ohne Zweifel einen zugleich verstörenden und anziehenden Effekt. Nie hätte sie es für möglich gehalten, ihn so vor sich zu spüren. Es hätte ein Traum sein können, doch da war diese Wärme, die von ihm ausging und von der ihr ganz schwindlig wurde.

Benommen schluckte sie, ohne den Blick von ihm zu nehmen. Ihr Körper zitterte, als sie das Feuer in seinen schwarzen Augen aufleuchten sah, das sie zuvor schon einmal als Wut missinterpretiert hatte. Das Gefühl, ihm so nahe zu sein, ließ ihre Beine ganz weich werden und sie war froh, dass sie sich an ihn drücken konnte, was sie auch zugleich tat.

Einen Augenblick blieb ihr die Luft weg, als sie die Härte spürte, mit der sich die Länge seines erigierten Unterleibs gegen ihren Körper presste, doch es war nicht so, als wäre ihr das Gefühl, ihn so zu spüren, unangenehm gewesen - nicht mehr.

Nach allem, was damals in der Zelle in Malfoy Manor geschehen war, war ihr bewusst geworden, dass er ein Mann wie jeder andere war. Unzählige Stunden hatte sie damit zugebracht, sich damit zu beruhigen, dass er das nicht gewollt hatte, ebenso wenig wie sie selbst. Aber jetzt? Was geschah nur mit ihr, dass sie es zuließ, sich so von ihm berühren zu lassen?

Snape stand vor ihr wie eine massive, schwarze Mauer, doch ein undurchdringliches Meer von Emotionen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht und sie konnte die Unsicherheit spüren, die von ihm ausging. Immer mehr stellte sie fest, dass sie das Gefühl mochte, ihm so nahe zu sein ... Waren das die Veränderungen, die sie seit geraumer Zeit in seiner Gegenwart gespürt hatte? Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und ließ sich einzig von ihren Gefühlen leiten. Es zählte nur, dass sie sich in seinem Beisein wohlfühlte.

Snape senkte den Kopf, bis er sie fast mit der Nase berührte und Hermine stieß ihren Atem geräuschvoll aus. Ihre Lippen drifteten instinktiv auseinander, während sie sich einander um die letzten Zentimeter näherten. Dann umklammerte er ihre Finger und zog sie so fest zu sich, dass sie aufstöhnte. Ihre Münder prallten aufeinander und sie fühlte die geschwollene, warme Haut der Lippen ihres Professors mit ihrer verschmelzen.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Niemals hätte sie erwartet, dass er sich so anfühlen würde und entgegen der ersten, extrem fordernden Berührung ihrer Lippen war es ein unschuldiger Kuss, denn kaum berührten sie einander, verglomm die versteckte Leidenschaft zu einem sinnlichen Schauspiel.

Hermine schmeckte ihn, so zart und unerfahren, als hätte er seit Ewigkeiten nicht geküsst. Er war mindestens ebenso unsicher wie sie selbst und es war eigenartig, aber irgendwie schien es so sein zu müssen. Vielleicht war das ja das Besondere daran, denn so nahmen sie sich beide die Zeit, sich miteinander vertraut zu machen, bevor er es wagte, mit seiner Zunge gegen ihre Lippen zu stoßen, um sich Zugang zu ihrem Mund zu verschaffen.

Sie fühlte seine zaghafte Berührung und schauderte - das Erlebnis übertraf all ihre Erwartungen.

Hätte sie damals in der Zelle geahnt, dass es eines Tages soweit kommen würde, dass Snape sie mit seinen Küssen an den Rand der Besinnung bringen konnte, so hätte sie sich für unzurechnungsfähig erklärt. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, in dem er sich ihr so leidenschaftlich und sinnlich zugleich hingab, war alles anders. Sie spürte, dass er sich danach sehnte; und das nicht nur aufgrund seiner fordernden Erregung, die sich hart und fest gegen ihren Bauch presste.

Er wollte sie. Mehr als alles andere in diesem Moment. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, hielt er inne. Seine Augen blitzten auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was er zugelassen hatte. Seine Zunge zog sich zurück, sein Mund entfernte sich von ihrem und Hermine suchte fragend seinen Blick.

Sie rang nach Atem. „Was ist los?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und starrte zu Boden. Aufgewühlt und mit bebender Brust machte er einen Schritt zurück, doch noch immer waren ihre Hände ineinander verschlungen und Hermine konnte nicht von ihm ablassen. Sie hielt ihn fest und sah ihn an. „Es ist in Ordnung, Snape."

Er erzitterte und riss sich abrupt von ihr los. „Nicht!"

Hermine schauderte augenblicklich, als sie den kühlen Ton in seiner Stimme hörte. „Was? … Snape!"

Seine Augen fixierten sie und noch immer ging sein Atem unruhig. „Ich habe Sie geküsst ..."

Hermine sperrte entrüstet die Augen auf. „Sie haben meinen Namen gesagt, Professor! Fangen Sie also nicht damit an, mich jetzt zu Siezen!"

Er stieß ein unzufriedenes Schnauben aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Verdammt, Granger! Ist Ihnen nicht klar, was das hier eben war?" Als wäre er von Sinnen, wich er noch weiter von ihr zurück und hob die Hände vor den Körper, um zu verhindern, dass sie zu nahe an ihn herantreten konnte

Sie schluckte. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, was das war! Es war ein Kuss. Ein wunderbarer, einzigartiger Kuss ..."

Kaum dass sie geendet hatte, gellte ein wütender Schrei durch das Zimmer und Hermine zuckte verschreckt zusammen.

„Das kann nicht sein!", setzte er mit raspelnder Stimme nach. „Das darf nicht sein!"

Hermine schlang die Arme um den Körper und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Sie sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Lippen und Brauen fest aufeinander presste, fast so, als hätte er Schmerzen, während sein Atem kurz und stoßweise aus ihm hervorkam.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte sie dann.

Er fuhr herum und starrte sie ungläubig an. „Sie wissen, was in der Zelle geschehen ist, Granger. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich so etwas jemals wiederholt."

Einen Augenblick wollte sie ihn ohrfeigen, doch er war zu weit weg, um ihn mit bloßer Hand zu erreichen. Trotzdem fühlte sie eine unbändige Wut in sich aufsteigen. „Wagen Sie es nicht, das miteinander zu vergleichen", spuckte sie.

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten zurück und er entblößte seine Zähne. „Sehen Sie es denn nicht?"

Hermine zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich sehen?"

Snape bebte am ganzen Körper und suchte offenbar nach den richtigen Worten, denn eine ganze Weile lang kam nichts von ihm zurück. Er stand einfach nur wie verloren da, ohne es zu wagen, sie anzusehen und wusste offenbar weder ein, noch aus. Für Hermine aber gab es keine Zweifel, dass sie die Gelegenheit ergreifen musste, um auf ihn zuzugehen. Selbst jetzt, in all seiner Wut, konnte sie sehen, dass er zu verunsichert war, um das Richtige zu tun.

„Snape", sagte sie ruhig und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. „Sehen Sie mich an."

Nur widerwillig gehorchte er, doch der Blick in seinen Augen besagte deutlich, dass er nicht weiter wusste.

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe nie auch nur einmal eine Schülerin berührt, Granger. Nicht ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren."

Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Innern, als ihr bewusst wurde, worauf er hinaus wollte. Zaghaft nickte sie. „Ich glaube Ihnen, Snape."

Er blinzelte. „Tun Sie das?"

„Ja."

Ein Schauder fuhr durch ihn, doch Hermine konnte sehen, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte.

„Ich sagte Ihnen, dass es in Ordnung war, Professor", erklärte sie milde. „Ich selbst habe es so gewollt."

Langsam rutschten seine Brauen in die Höhe und Hermine fasste neuen Mut und griff nach seiner Hand. „Sehen Sie?", fragte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. „Es ist alles gut." Ihre Finger lösten seine verkrampfte Faust und wickelten sich um seine. „Bitte nennen Sie mich Hermine, Snape. Es ist niemand hier. Nur Sie und ich."

Er schluckte hart. „Ich bin dein Professor, Hermine."

Kaum merklich nickte sie. „Ich weiß. Doch ich werde nicht ewig hier zur Schule gehen."

Verunsichert legte er den Kopf schief. „Nein. Vermutlich nicht."

Sie spürte, wie stark er mit sich kämpfte und wollte irgendetwas tun, das ihm versicherte, dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie tat, doch sie versuchte es einfach.

„Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie das geschehen konnte", sagte sie leise. „Doch ich weiß, dass ich es nicht bereue. Es hat sich zu bedeutend angefühlt, um es zu verdrängen."

Nachdenklich strich sie mit den Fingern über seine Hand und hielt seinem fordernden Blick stand. Er wollte Antworten, genauso wie sie es wollte.

„Was damals passiert ist, lässt sich nicht mit dem vergleichen, was ich empfinde, wenn ich heute vor Ihnen stehe, Snape. Doch es ist mir erst jetzt bewusst geworden, nachdem wir uns geküsst haben."

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ich – ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll", murmelte sie verlegen. „Aber es hat sich etwas verändert. Der Krieg ist vorüber. Wir sind beide am Leben." Sie lachte ironisch auf. „Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet? Wir sind frei! Frei von all den Dingen, die uns einst widerfahren sind. Frei von den Grausamkeiten, die uns umgeben haben. Frei, um das zu tun, was wir tun wollen."

Snape starrte sie eine Weile an, während sich ihre Brust vor Aufregung hob und senkte und all die Emotionen, die sich seit dem Kuss in seinem Inneren aufgebauscht hatten, spiegelten sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht wider.

„Und was soll ich jetzt mit dieser Freiheit tun?", fragte er dann.

„Ich verstehe nicht …", flüsterte sie überrascht. „Wollten Sie mich denn nicht küssen?"

Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und sein Ausdruck verhärtete sich. „Du meinst, ob es meine Absicht war, meine Schülerin zu küssen? Wohl eher kaum ... Das ist nicht meine Art."

Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an und wusste keine Antwort darauf.

„Warum hast du das zugelassen, Hermine? Ist dir nicht bewusst, was das für mich bedeutet?"

Ihre Augen blinzelten ihn fragend an. „Ich verstehe das nicht", gestand sie unsicher. Es war sein abgeschlagener Blick, der ihr sagte, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte und einen Moment lang wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, er hätte seine Wut direkt an ihr ausgelassen, anstatt sie so verhalten auszufragen.

„Was hast du dir von diesem Kuss erwartet?", fuhr er leise fort.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach geschehen. Es waren meine Gefühle, die mich dazu gedrängt haben."

Er schnaubte sie an. „Gefühle! Was für Gefühle, Hermine? Du bist noch so jung. Du kannst nicht ..."

Wütend schloss sie die Distanz zwischen ihnen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und funkelte ihn an, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Was, Snape? Ich kann Sie nicht lieben?" Es war ihr gleich, dass sie ihre Wut zum Ausdruck brachte. Die Dinge zwischen ihnen hatten sich geändert.

Er starrte sie voller Horror an und machte einen Schritt zurück, sodass sie ihre Arme sinken ließ.

„Rede nicht so über Liebe!"

„Nein? Warum nicht?"

„Weil du mich nicht kennst", sagte er hart und drehte den Kopf von ihr weg. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin."

Hermine fühlte sich, als würde ihr die Luft wegbleiben. „Denken Sie das wirklich von mir? Ich hätte nicht einfach jemanden geküsst, wenn ich ihn nicht gekannt hätte, Snape."

Sie konnte hören, wie seine Kiefer arbeiteten, dann wurde es still zwischen ihnen.

„Ich kenne Sie, seit ich hier zur Schule gehe. Vielleicht kenne ich inzwischen jede Ihrer Facetten besser als Sie selbst." Sie seufzte tief. „Snape ... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich bereit bin, Sie wahrlich zu lieben. Doch nach all den Ereignissen, die zwischen uns stattgefunden haben, muss ich einsehen, dass sich meine Empfindungen für Sie geändert haben. Ich sehe nicht mehr nur den Lehrer in Ihnen, der Sie immer waren. Schon damals im Kerker haben wir diese Grenze unfreiwillig überschritten. Und dann, nachdem ich Ihnen im Grimmauldplatz wieder begegnet bin, musste ich feststellen, dass Sie wie ein alter Freund für mich waren, dem ich plötzlich gegenüberstand. Sie haben den Krieg überlebt - wir beide haben ihn überlebt. Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass es einen Grund dafür geben muss, dass wir uns wiedergesehen haben? Ich wollte es selbst nicht wahrhaben. Doch jetzt sehe ich die Dinge in einem anderen Licht. Bis zu dem Moment, als ich realisierte, dass Sie mehr für mich waren, als nur ein gewöhnlicher Lehrer, dachte ich immer, ein Schritt zurück würde mich davor bewahren, zu fallen. Aber jetzt denke ich, es ist zu spät dafür."

Er keuchte ungläubig. „Du denkst, du weißt wer ich bin? Du denkst, du weißt, was aus mir geworden ist?"

Hermine schauderte, als sie die Kraft seiner Worte traf. „Ich weiß, dass sich etwas verändert hat", sagte sie dann. „Ich weiß, dass Sie leiden. Die Kerker, die Einsamkeit, das Leben, das Voldemort Ihnen genommen hat – Snape! Wir können das alles ändern. Wir hatten nur uns in dieser Zelle und doch haben Sie mir das Gefühl gegeben, bedeutend zu sein. Sie haben mit Ihrem Willen und Ihren Worten alles verändert. Sie haben mich verändert und meine ganze Welt verändert, in nicht mehr als einer Gefängniszelle."

Er schüttelte sich und wendete sich von ihr ab, doch Hermine wollte nicht locker lassen. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihm von hinten die Hände um die Hüften. Als er zusammenzuckte, fürchtete sie schon, dass er sie von sich schieben würde, doch dann begann sie zu sprechen und lehnte ihren Kopf an seinen zittrigen Rücken.

„Es wird gut werden. Ich weiß es. Wir haben es schon einmal geschafft. Erinnern Sie sich? Ich fühlte mich verloren in diesem Krieg und wusste nicht, wo hin mit mir. Doch dann bin ich Ihnen begegnet und alles wurde anders. Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor?" Sie fühlte, wie er mit sich rang. „Sie können es schaffen. Wir können es schaffen." Vorsichtig abschätzend schloss sie die Augen und wartete, während sie seinem Atem lauschte, der unstet in seinem Körper wallte. „Ich werde Sie nicht einfach so aufgeben. Und wenn es nur um des alten Freundes Willen sein sollte, den ich in der Zelle zurückgelassen habe."

Erst jetzt spürte sie, dass er sich beruhigte und dann legten sich seine Hände auf ihre.

„Ich denke, du hast ihn gefunden, Hermine", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme.


	21. Die große Stille

Bury my heart

Kapitel 21

Die große Stille

„Albus! Wachen Sie auf!"

Das Portrait an der Wand geriet in Bewegung und zwei blaue Augen blinzelten in das Licht von Snapes Zauberstab hinein. „Was ist los?"

„Leise!", zischte Snape ungeduldig. „Sie werden noch Minerva aufwecken, wenn Sie so brüllen!"

Endlich senkte der dunkle Zauberer seinen Stab und Dumbledore rieb sich die Augen. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Was tust du zu so früher Stunde hier?"

„Ich bin verloren", gab Snape zurück. „Und ich fürchte, es ist sehr ernst, Albus."

„Erzähl mir, was ist es diesmal, mein Junge?"

Snape brach auf dem Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin zusammen und seufzte tief und elendig.

„Ich habe Miss Granger geküsst." Er schluckte. „Hermine ... Ich habe sie geküsst."

„Ah, ich verstehe", entgegnete der alte Mann sanft, während seine Lippen von einem schmalen Lächeln umspielt wurden.

Snape knurrte. „Es gibt keinen Grund, um so zufrieden auszusehen. Haben Sie denn nicht gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

Dumbledore rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Ich habe dich sehr gut gehört, Severus. Aber nun, was willst du?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand Snape kopfschüttelnd. Seine Stimme klang rau und besorgt. „Ich weiß überhaupt nichts mehr, wie es scheint. Es fühlte sich so richtig an und dennoch war es absolut inakzeptabel."

„In der Tat. Aber … Unter den gegebenen Umständen, dass du dein Leben für Voldemort hingegeben und der gesamten magischen Welt als Spion gedient hast, muss ich gestehen, dass ich mich für dich freue."

„Freue?", keuchte Snape und fiel fast vom Stuhl, als er das hörte.

„Siehst du denn nicht, wie vorteilhaft das für dich ist? Sie ist eine schöne und außerordentlich kluge Hexe, Severus."

„Sie ist aber auch genauso gut meine Schülerin und zugleich meine Assistentin. Und damit untersteht sie meiner Verantwortung." Beschämt verbarg er seinen Kopf in den Händen.

„Ja, natürlich. Aber nicht für immer. Außerdem ist sie volljährig."

„Aber … Sie ist noch immer so jung", seufzte Snape nachdenklich.

Dumbledore nickte. „Das ist sie. Doch du solltest sie besser kennen. Überlass es ihr, darüber zu urteilen. Es liegt allein in ihrer Hand."

Snape riss den Kopf nach oben und schnaubte. „So wie damals mit Lily."

„Nein. Es ist anders."

„Sie haben leicht reden! Wann war das letzte Mal, als Sie jemanden geküsst haben? So tief und innig, dass die ganze Welt um Sie herum stillzustehen schien?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Dann ist es wahr? Du bist mit deinem Herzen dabei, mein Junge?"

Snape antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und starrte steif ins Nichts hinein, während er die Faust um den Zauberstab fest zusammenzog.

„Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, mein Herz ein weiteres Mal in Stücke reißen zu lassen. Ich bin zu alt dafür, um diese Narben heilen zu können."

„Nein, bist du nicht."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie müssen reden ..."

„Man ist nie zu alt für die Liebe, Severus", belehrte Dumbldeore ihn. „Niemals." Es klang ernst was er sagte und Snape nickte abwesend vor sich hin.

„Aber ...", fing er an, doch dann verstummte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es spielt ohnehin keine Rolle. Ich habe sie mit Potter und Weasley gesehen und sie wirkte glücklich in ihrer Gegenwart. Was kann ich dagegen schon ausrichten? Meine Haare werden langsam grau, Albus. Und es wird nicht mehr lang dauern und dann wird sie sich in die Arme eines jungen, starken Zauberers flüchten."

„Oh, das klingt interessant, Severus", bemerkte der alte Mann amüsiert. „Ich dachte, du selbst wärst ein starker Zauberer."

„War, Albus, war. Haben Sie vergessen, wie ich mein Leben gelebt habe? Cruciatus-Flüche verzeihen nichts. Und die Bisse von Nagini an meinem Hals und ihr Gift in meinem Körper ebenfalls nicht." Er seufzte. „Ich kann es nicht mehr aushalten."

Dumbledore setzte sich alarmiert auf. „Wovon sprichst du? Severus!"

Er schob seine Hände durch die Haare und machte ein gequältes Gesicht. „Es ist zu viel Schmerz, Albus. Zu viel zu ertragen ..."

„Du kannst nicht aufgeben! Nicht um des Mädchens Willen!"

Er zuckte kühl mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit mir noch bleibt. Sie ist die richtige Kandidatin, um eines Tages an meiner Stelle Hogwarts zu Diensten zu sein. Außerdem", er blickte auf und funkelte das Portrait mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, „sollte man wissen, wann es an der Zeit ist, zu gehen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen!", spuckte der alte Mann zurück.

Snape stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Und was wollen Sie diesmal tun? Ihre Zeit ist längst vorbei, Albus. Und wissen Sie auch, warum? Weil ich Sie mit meinem schnellen Todesfluch vor einem grausamen und schmerzvollen Leidensweg bewahrt habe."

„Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du für mich getan hast", sagte er mahnend. „Aber muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, der für Draco den Schwur geleistet hat?"

Snapes Kiefer arbeiteten hart und er senkte den Blick.

„Ich will dir nichts Böses, Severus. Ich möchte nur das Beste für dich. Selbst dann, wenn es Miss Granger mit einbezieht."

„Und was ist mit ihr? Wenn sie tatsächlich zustimmen sollte, zu mir zu halten? Die Welt ist grausam und vergibt nichts. Sie wird mit zu vielen Problemen und Konsequenzen zu kämpfen haben. Es wäre eine zu große Last auf ihren Schultern, Albus."

„Ich kann dich nicht dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, dass du so denkst. Der Himmel allein weiß, was du durchstehen musstest. Aber es war auch immer deine Schwäche, sich zu viel um das Wohl der anderen zu kümmern. Um des Friedens Willen, denk einmal an dich, Severus. Und wenn es nur dieses eine Mal sein sollte. Überstürze nichts und zieh keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Gib ihr Zeit, lass es wachsen." Er gähnte verhalten. „Und jetzt geh zu Bett und ruh dich aus. Du siehst furchtbar aus, mein Freund."

Snape schnaubte und schwebte lautlos mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand in die Dunkelheit hinein.

xxx

Es war seltsam für Hermine, als sie ihren Professor nach all den Ereignissen in den Kerkern alleine gelassen hatte, um im Turm der Griffindors eine schlaflose Nacht zu verbringen. Noch seltsamer war es jedoch, als sie ihn am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück am Lehrertisch sitzen sah. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass er sie durch seinen schwarzen Haarvorhang hindurch beobachtete und wann immer sie zu ihm hoch sah, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er kaum etwas anderes tat. Mehrere Male trafen sich ihre Blicke und ruhten aufeinander in vollkommener Stille, während sich die Welt um sie herum weiterdrehte. Selbst Ginnys munteres Geplapper zog an ihr vorüber, bis sie plötzlich von ihr aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Besuchst du uns später auf dem Quidditch-Feld? Wir wollen eine zusätzliche Trainingsstunde abhalten, damit wir wieder richtig in Form kommen."

Hermine fuhr herum und wusste zuerst nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie Ginny noch gar nichts über die neuesten Entwicklungen erzählt hatte, die ihre künftige Karriere betrafen. Voller Eifer schüttelte sie den Kopf und berichtete ihr von Snapes Angebot und dass sie zugestimmt hatte, seine Assistentin zu werden.

Ginny sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Du hast wirklich vor, in Snapes Fußstapfen zu treten?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Hermine lächelte verhalten. „Mehr oder weniger jedenfalls. Snape ist eine Meister, Gin. Und von wem sonst könnte ich so viel lernen?"

„Das klingt einleuchtend."

„Allerdings."

„Ich meine ...", sie stockte und räusperte sich. „Es ist großartig, Hermine. Und ich freue mich für dich. Aber … bist du sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber jemand wie du könnte auch jedes andere Fach unterrichten. Warum also ausgerechnet Zaubertränke?"

Sie seufzte nachdenklich. „Weil es eine Herausforderung für mich ist und ich das Gefühl habe, dass es genau das ist, was ich jetzt brauche. Ich mochte das Fach schon immer, doch nun habe ich die unverhoffte Gelegenheit bekommen, alles darüber zu lernen, was nur geht. Und selbst dann, wenn ich nicht an Hogwarts unterrichten sollte, glaube ich, dass ich es damit weit bringen kann."

Ginny legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Du willst doch nicht etwa beim Ministerium in die Forschung gehen?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Aber noch ist es ja nicht soweit. Bis dahin habe ich einen steinigen Weg vor mir, wie es scheint."

Ginny nickte. „Das glaube ich auch! Wenn ich mir Snapes Mine so ansehe, könnte man meinen, er brütet gerade einen fiesen Auftrag für dich aus."

Hermine blinzelte verlegen zu ihm hoch, Snape jedoch erhob sich gerade von seinem Platz und schwebte auf die Seitentüre zu, die den Lehrern vorbehalten war.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dann mal besser gehen ...", murmelte sie Ginny abwesend zu, denn in Gedanken war sie schon längst nicht mehr in der großen Halle. „Viel Glück beim Training!"

Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden, um zum Büro der Schulleiterin aufzubrechen und sich mit McGonagall über die neuesten Entwicklungen als Snapes Assistentin auszutauschen.

xxx

Die Tatsache, dass dieser Kuss zwischen ihnen stand, machte die Zusammenarbeit in den Kerkern nicht gerade einfacher. Snape war selbst für seine Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich still und Hermine wusste nicht so recht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, also entschied sie sich dazu, erst einmal ihrer Arbeit im Labor nachzugehen, während er geschäftig durch die Räume schwebte und sein eigenes Ding machte.

Irgendwann ließ es sich nicht mehr vermeiden, dass sie zusammen im Labor standen und jeder über seinen eigenen Kessel gebeugt vor sich hinbraute. Keiner von beiden schien zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, doch Hermine konnte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten, dass er mehrmals tief Luft holte und den Mund öffnete, um etwas um Ausdruck zu bringen, ihn dann aber wieder schloss, noch ehe er einen Ton herausgebracht hatte.

Nicht lange darauf hörten sie das Aufflammen des Kamins im nächsten Raum und plötzlich lag die Anspannung noch knisternder in der Luft als zuvor.

Schritte kamen näher und McGonagall steckte die Nase durch die Tür.

„Ah. Hier sind Sie, Miss Granger. Severus."

Hermine hob den Kopf und rührte weiter in ihrem Kessel herum. „Professor."

Snape nickte und grunzte irgendetwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

„Schön." McGonagall räusperte sich und wedelte mit einem Stück Pergament. „Ich habe hier den vom Ministerium genehmigten Arbeitsplan für die kommenden Wochen, Miss Granger. Sofern Ihre Leistungen es erlauben, dürfen Sie hin und wieder einige Stunden des regulären Unterrichts ausfallen lassen." Sie warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu und Hermine lauschte aufmerksam ihren Worten. „Natürlich nur, solange es nicht zu häufig vorkommt, aber ich denke, das versteht sich von selbst."

Hermine stimmte zu und die Lehrerin wirbelte herum. „Severus. Ich würde gerne ein Wort mit dir wechseln, wenn du die Zeit dafür entbehren kannst."

Snape hob ruckartig den Kopf und warf McGonagall einen finsteren Blick zwischen seinen zusammengezogenen Brauen hindurch zu. „Muss das sein, Minerva?"

Sie nickte. „In der Tat." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Hermine. „Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen, Miss Granger. Es wird nicht allzu lange dauern."

„Natürlich, Professor ..."

Sie hörte, wie Snape demonstrativ seinen Rührstab auf die Arbeitsplatte knallte und gefolgt von der Schulleiterin aus dem Labor trat. Dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Kaum war sie alleine, atmete Hermine erst einmal durch und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Es war anstrengender mit dieser eigenartigen Stille umzugehen, die zwischen ihr und Snape herrschte, als seinen ständigen Launen und Wutausbrüchen ausgesetzt zu sein. Hinzu kam, dass sie nur zu gerne in Erfahrung bringen wollte, was die beiden Professoren zu besprechen hatten. Doch es sah ganz so danach aus, als würde sie sich erst einmal etwas in Geduld üben müssen.

xxx

„Nun, Minerva, was gibt es, das so dringend ist und nicht warten kann?", fragte Snape verärgert, als er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch lehnte.

McGonagall zog eine ernste Mine auf. „Tu nicht so, als wüsstest du das nicht."

Er hob die Brauen und musterte sie zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung", antwortete er steif.

Die Lehrerin seufzte und ließ sich vor ihm auf einem Stuhl nieder. „Wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon, Severus?", fragte sie dann.

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Zu lange."

Ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich. „Vielleicht ist das tatsächlich so. Doch nach all dieser Zeit solltest du wissen, wann mir etwas ernst ist, Severus. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Du siehst erschöpft aus und ich möchte sichergehen, dass du dir nicht zu viel zumutest. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her und du hast um dein Leben gekämpft. Vielleicht solltest du alles etwas langsamer angehen lassen ..."

Er presste erregt die Kiefer aufeinander. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Minerva. Ich bin alt genug, um selbst zu wissen, was ich mir zumuten kann."

„Natürlich, Severus. Aber dass Albus am Tag immerzu zu schlafen scheint, ist ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass du ihn in der Nacht auf Trab hältst. Es ist mir nicht entgangen, was da zwischen euch läuft."

Er schluckte. Abgesehen davon blieb er kühl und ließ sich kaum anmerken, dass es ihm unangenehm war. „Und? Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht."

McGonagall beugte sich nach vorn und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Severus, bitte. Hör auf, dich vor mir zu verschließen. Ich will dir nichts Böses."

Ein genervtes Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Damit bist du nicht allein. Albus hat dasselbe gesagt."

„Hat er das?", fragte sie mit hoher Stimme und zog ihre Hand zurück.

Er nickte knapp.

„Gut. Es freut mich, das zu hören. Dann seid ihr euch also einig geworden?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie man es nimmt."

McGonagall wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Was macht die Zusammenarbeit mit Miss Granger? Ich hoffe, sie kann dir unter die Arme greifen und dich wenigstens etwas entlasten."

Snape kniff die Brauen eng zusammen. „Sie ist wissbegierig und aufnahmefähig wie eh und je."

Endlich entspannte sich ihr Gesicht. „Sehr schön. Das sind durchaus erfreuliche Neuigkeiten. Ich hatte schon Bedenken, dass es in Anbetracht der Ereignisse in den letzten Monaten zu früh war, um sie in deinen Dienst zu stellen."

Snape stieß sich vom Tisch ab und richtete sich kerzengerade auf. „Minerva, ich sollte jetzt wirklich wieder nach meinem Gebräu sehen."

Sie wippte mit dem Kopf. „Natürlich. Aber lass mich wissen, wenn es etwas gibt, das ich für dich tun kann, Severus."

„Ich denke nicht, dass das nötig ist, aber danke für das Angebot."

Die Lehrerin starrte ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mein voller Ernst, Severus. Ich möchte nicht dieselben Fehler machen, die Albus einst gemacht hat."

Snape ließ seinen Blick zur Tür hinüber gleiten. „Dann solltest du jetzt besser gehen."

xxx

Professor Snape war nicht gerade in Plauderstimmung, nachdem die Schulleiterin die Kerker wieder verlassen hatte. Er wendete sich grummelig seiner Arbeit zu und so ging jeder stillschweigend seinen Aufgaben nach. Bis spät am Abend blieb es verdächtig ruhig im Labor und außer dem Klappern der Arbeitsgeräte und dem Blubbern der Kessel war für die Ohren nicht viel Abwechslung geboten.

Erst als Hermine vor Erschöpfung fast am Arbeitstisch einnickte, schien sich die Lage zu entspannen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten für heute Schluss machen", schlug Snape kurzerhand vor.

Hermine war sofort hellwach, als sie seine Stimme hörte und blinzelte ihn an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er selbst ziemlich überarbeitet aussah, obwohl er sich Mühe gab, es zu überspielen. Unter seinen Augen jedoch lagen tiefe, dunkle Furchen, die ihr nur zu deutlich zeigten, dass er schon seit Tagen viel zu wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Auch seine Haare waren ein einziges, wirres Durcheinander.

„Du kannst gehen, Hermine. Ich werde mich um den Rest kümmern."

Etwas benommen nickte sie und eilte zur Tür. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich um und warf ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln zu. „Gute Nacht, Snape."

Er legte sein Schneidemesser aus der Hand, mit dem er einige Wurzeln zerkleinert hatte und hob den Blick. „Ich schätze, wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück", sagte er dann.

Überrascht starrte Hermine ihn an. Es klang so voller Erwartung, dass sie schauderte, als sie die feurigen, schwarzen Augen zwischen seinen langen Strähnen aufblitzen sah.

Noch einmal wünschte sie ihm eine gute Nacht, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Turm der Griffindors.

Nachdem sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen war und die Quidditch-Mannschaft um das Feuer sitzen sah, schien all ihre Müdigkeit wie auf einen Schlag verschwunden zu sein. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass um diese Zeit überhaupt noch jemand auf sein würde, doch allem Anschein nach war das Training ein voller Erfolg gewesen, denn Ginny erzählte voller Eifer von ihren neuen Spielzügen, die sie mit Harrys Hilfe ausgeklügelt hatte, um die anderen Mannschaften in den Schatten zu stellen und den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Selbst für Hermine klang es aufregend und so blieb sie eine Weile bei den anderen sitzen, ehe sie sich ins Bett davonstahl.

Voller Wehmut kuschelte sie sich in die Federn und dachte an die Ereignisse, die sich in den letzten Tagen in den Kerkern abgespielt hatten. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts überstürzen durfte und mit Snape Geduld haben musste, schließlich war er noch nie ein einfacher Mensch gewesen. Dennoch machte ihr die Enttäuschung zu schaffen, dass sie seit dem Kuss kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, das nicht von ihrer Zusammenarbeit gehandelt hatte. Umso überraschter war sie gewesen, als er sie an das morgige Frühstück erinnert hatte.

Vielleicht, so dachte sie beim Einschlafen, würde sich ja bald eine neue Gelegenheit ergeben, ihm Schritt für Schritt näher zu kommen.


	22. Ginny geht ein Licht auf

Bury my heart

Kapitel 22

Ginny geht ein Licht auf

Hermine lag im Bett und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Der Morgen nach der eigenartigen, großen Stille war angebrochen. Schnell beeilte sie sich, ins Bad zu kommen und sich frisch zu machen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, Snape wieder zu sehen. Dann saß sie neben ihren Klassenkameraden in der großen Halle und hielt ungeduldig nach ihm Ausschau.

Wie üblich dauerte es eine Weile, ehe Snape eintraf, doch nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, wurde sie mit einem seiner intensiven Blicke belohnt, der sie bis ins Mark erzittern ließ. Ihre Augen schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen und wieder wurde ihr bewusst, was für eine Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen lag, wenn sie sich einfach nur ansahen. Sie stutzte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass gestern vielleicht alles ganz anders ausgegangen wäre, wenn nicht McGonagall in den Kerkern aufgetaucht wäre und ihn so durcheinander gebracht hätte...

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand er ebenso schnell wieder durch den Seiteneingang, wie er erschienen war und Hermine verabschiedete sich von Ginny, um ihm nachzueilen.

Wieder hastete sie ihm nach und wieder konnte sie seine schwarze Gestalt am anderen Ende des langen, einsamen Korridors davon schweben sehen. Sie fühlte den Drang, ihn zu sehen und mit ihm zu reden und konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Professor!", rief sie ihm hinterher, ehe sie ihn aus den Augen verlieren konnte.

Diesmal blieb er sofort stehen, als er ihre Stimme durch den Gang hallen hörte. „Miss Granger … Hermine."

Atemlos kam sie vor ihm zum Stehen.

Snape wirkte überrascht. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, sie so schnell wieder zu sehen. „Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er und seine Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre.

Hermine schauderte. Sie mochte es, wenn er sie so ansah und damit ihren Puls zum Rasen brachte. Allein sein Blick gab ihr die Gelegenheit, die verborgene Leidenschaft in seinem Inneren zu spüren, die sie bereits in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten erfahren hatte.

„Bitte", sagte sie eindringlich. „Reden Sie mit mir. Ich halte das nicht länger aus. Diese Stille gestern hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht so recht, ob er wütend oder verständnisvoll reagieren würde.

Wie um sich zu sammeln schloss er die Augen und holte Luft. Dann sah er sie wieder an. „Das ist nicht so leicht für mich, Hermine." Seine Stimme klang rau und seine Augen glitten unruhig zwischen ihr und der kahlen Wand des Kerkers umher.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Was hatte sie von ihm erwartet? Dass er binnen weniger Tage all seine alten Gewohnheiten ablegen würde, um sich in ein Abenteuer mit seiner Assistentin zu stürzen?

Plötzlich fixierte er sie mit seinem Blick. „Ich muss am Samstag etwas aus der Apotheke in Hogsmeade holen", sagte er dann. „Würdest du mich begleiten?"

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Es war klar, dass es keine Verabredung sein sollte, dennoch fühlte sie sich überrumpelt, dass er sie dabeihaben wollte, während er außerhalb von Hogwarts Besorgungen machte.

„Hermine?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Brauen, als sie nicht reagierte.

Sie blinzelte verlegen. Dann nickte sie. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Professor."

Er entspannte sich sichtlich. „Gut. Dann bis Samstag also."

Seine Worte wirkten wie eine stillschweigende Vereinbarung zwischen ihnen, die besagte, dass bis zum Samstag nicht weiter über das, was auch immer sie miteinander hatten, geredet wurde. Es genügten allein die Blicke zwischen ihnen, die sie sich während des Unterrichts oder beim Essen in der großen Halle zuwarfen. Dennoch hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sich die Anziehungskraft, die sie umgab, zu einer knisternden Anspannung anstaute.

Dann war es Samstag.

Ihre Aufregung hatte sich bis zu einer fast schon unerträglichen Nervosität hochgeschraubt. Selbst Ginny war nicht entgangen, dass irgendetwas anders war.

„Ich würde nur zu gern wissen, wer dir so den Kopf verdreht hat, dass du sogar Rons Eule ignorierst", sagte sie scherzhaft, als Hermine gedankenverloren die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter gestolpert kam.

Schnell senkte sie den Blick und starrte ins Feuer, das die Luft mit einer gemütlichen Wärme erfüllte. Dann ließ sie sich neben Ginny auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Ich habe einfach nur unheimlich viel zu tun", sagte sie ablenkend.

Ginny legte den Kopf schief. „Das glaube ich dir sofort." Es klang jedoch alles andere als überzeugend.

Hermine seufzte. „Gin. Bitte. Es ist wahr. Ich gehe gleich mit Professor Snape nach Hogsmeade, um Besorgungen zu erledigen. Im Anschluss haben wir uns verschiedene Zaubertränke vorgenommen, die wir bis zum Montag brauen müssen, um die Vorräte im Krankenflügel aufzustocken."

Ginny fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Weißt du, was du da eben gesagt hast?", fragte sie irritiert.

Hermine legte die Stirn in Falten. Als Ginny nichts darauf antwortete, zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Was, Gin?"

„Snape", sagte sie schlicht. „Du und Snape. Es klang beinahe so, als wäre es vollkommen normal für dich, das mit ihm zu machen. Du hast nicht ein einziges, abfälliges Wort über ihn verloren."

Hermines Herz fing wild zu pochen an, als ihr bewusst wurde, das Ginny sie durchschaut hatte. „Und?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Das Weasley-Mädchen setzte sich auf. „Soll ich dir vielleicht auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Hermine schluckte. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich würde sagen, du magst ihn."

Sie erstarrte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht vermeiden, dass sie knallrot anlief.

Ginny nickte. „Ich wusste es. Du und Snape."

„Wa-was?"

Ihre Freundin rollte mit den Augen. „Tu nicht so unschuldig. Ich kann es dir ansehen." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass diesen Ausdruck bloß nicht Ron oder Harry sehen", sagte sie dann. „Die würden ausflippen."

Vollkommen überwältigt von Ginnys Reaktion schluckte sie. „Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?"

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, das muss erst mal sacken, meine Liebe."

Hermine nickte benommen. „Danke, Gin." Sie räusperte sich und stand auf. „Wir sehen uns dann … später, schätze ich ..."

„Alles klar, lass dir Zeit." Sie setzte ein dämonisches Grinsen auf. „Und richte ihm meine Grüße aus. Oder vielleicht besser nicht." Sie blinzelte Hermine an. „Ehrlich gesagt, es überrascht mich gar nicht so besonders, dass du so gut mit ihm klarkommst. Ihr seid beide ziemlich schräg drauf."

„Danke, Gin", murmelte sie verhalten zurück.

Ginny deutete mit dem Kopf zum Portrait der Fetten Dame hinüber. „Wolltest du nicht gehen?"

Hermine nickte und eilte peinlich berührt davon.


	23. Erinnerungen verbinden

Bury my heart

Kapitel 23

Erinnerungen verbinden

Der Weg in die Kerker kam Hermine unendlich lang und einsam vor. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte dachte sie, ihr Herz würde zerspringen.

Warum war sie nur so aufgeregt? Früher hätte sie sich keinen Deut darum geschert, was Snape von ihr halten mochte, doch so langsam musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es für sie sehr wohl eine Rolle spielte, was für eine Meinung er über sie hatte.

Wie nervös sie tatsächlich war, wurde ihr aber erst so richtig klar, als sie dann vor seinem Büro stand und nicht wusste, was sie tun sollte. Zaghaft hob sie die Hand und ließ sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder sinken, ehe sie es erneut versuchte und anklopfte.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wartete sie auf ein Zeichen von Snape. Als dann die Tür aufging, machte sie verschreckt einen Satz zurück.

„Professor ..."

„Hermine."

Eine Weile starrten sie sich an. Snape trug einen schweren, anthrazitfarbenen Reiseumhang, den sie noch von früher kannte, wenn sie ihm im Winter auf dem Weg zum Quidditchfeld begegnet war. Ganz plötzlich wurden Erinnerungen in ihr wach, von denen sie nicht geglaubt hätte, dass sie noch in ihrem Gedächtnis verankert waren. Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, zu der sie in ihrem kindlichen Eifer der Meinung gewesen war, Snape hätte es auf Harry abgesehen ... War es nicht derselbe Umhang, den sie einst in Brand gesetzt hatte?

Hermine spürte, dass sie rot wurde, als ihr all diese Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen und sich immer neue Fragen über ihn dabei auftaten, die sie unbedingt geklärt haben wollte, während sie sich in seinen schwarzen Augen verlor. Sie holte Luft und roch seinen betörenden, herben Duft. Wie benommen spürte sie, dass ihre Knie ganz weich wurden.

Dann räusperte er sich plötzlich und hob die Brauen an. „Wollen wir?"

Sie setzte ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf und nickte und Snape streckte ihr seinen Arm entgegen. Verwundert blinzelte sie ihn an und seine Augen blitzten auf.

„Ich beiße nicht."

Plötzlich wurde aus ihrem Lächeln ein Lachen. „Ich weiß, Professor."

Er beugte den Kopf zu ihr hinab und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Schon mal mit einem Todesser gereist?", fragte er dann herausfordernd.

Sie schluckte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was er vorhatte, wenngleich das mit dem Todesser ein Schock für sie gewesen war. Noch ehe sie sich wieder gefasst hatte, spürte sie, wie er seine andere Hand um ihre Hüfte legte und sie zu sich heranzog.

„Das könnte interessant werden", bemerkte er wie beiläufig und ein freches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie spürte das feste, kratzige Material seines Reiseumhangs unter ihren Fingern und die Wärme seines Körpers und fühlte sich ganz schummerig dabei, ihm so nahe zu sein. Es war anders, als damals in der Zelle und auch anders, als bei ihrem Kuss.

Seine Hand hielt sie fest und seine Augen bohrten sich endlos tief in ihre. Nach Halt suchend klammerte sie sich an ihn.

„Professor?", fragte sie leise.

Er legte den Kopf schief und näherte sich weiter ihrem Gesicht, als er rau antwortete. „Ja?"

Hermine schüttelte sich unbewusst. „Nicht so wichtig ..."

Ihre Stimme kam in nicht mehr als einem Flüstern aus ihr hervor. Doch es war ihr gleich. Sie merkte, dass sein Herz ebenso klopfte, wie ihres es tat und seine Worte nur dazu dienen sollten, seine Unsicherheit zu maskieren.

Snape senkte wie in Zeitlupe seine Lider herab und Hermine spürte, dass ihn ein Schauder durchfuhr. Dann drückte er sie mit dem Arm an sich, während er tief ausatmete. Ihr Gesicht wurde wie durch Zufall gegen seines gedrückt und sie erzitterte, als sie seine frisch rasierte Haut auf ihrer Wange fühlte. Scharf sog sie die Luft und damit auch seinen Geruch in ihre Lungen ein. Es fühlte sich alles so richtig an, so vollkommen, dass sie beinahe vor Sehnsucht verging. Sie drückte sich an ihn, nahm seine Gegenwart und Wärme in sich auf und wünschte sich nichts mehr, als für immer und ewig so in seinen Armen gehalten zu werden.

„Bereit?", brummte er tief und kehlig.

Hermine nickte.

Einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

Das Reisen auf seine Art, so wie es die Todesser für gewöhnlich getan hatten, war wesentlich angenehmer als das Apparieren. Dennoch fühlte sie sich etwas benommen, als Snape mit ihr am Rande von Hogsmeade Halt machte und sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur an seiner Gegenwart, dass sie sich so beflügelt fühlte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Erst als Hermine nickte, ließ er sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück, um einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Hermine fröstelte, als sie die Wärme seines Körpers nicht länger spüren konnte und wickelte sich fest in ihre Jacke ein.

Snape hatte die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und sah in die Ferne. Er wirkte sichtlich nervös und Hermine wurde bewusst, dass er so etwas vermutlich noch nie in weiblicher Begleitung getan hatte.

Wie um ihm Mut zu machen sah sie zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Also? Was brauchen Sie aus der Apotheke, Snape?"

Erst jetzt drehte er den Kopf wieder zu ihr und sah sie an. „Getrocknete Käferlarven, die wir nicht im Verbotenen Wald finden können. Dazu noch die Häute von Seeschlangen, die in Australien beheimatet sind. Sie sind, wie du sicher erkennen kannst, eine Rarität in unseren Gefilden."

Seine Augen blitzten voller Tatendrang auf, als er sich vollkommen unerwartet und absolut lautlos in Bewegung setzte, Hermine aber schluckte mit einem bitteren Beigeschmack auf der Zunge. Schnell beeilte sie sich, um ihm nachzukommen.

Mit gesenktem Blick konzentrierte sie sich auf den Weg, der vor ihnen lag. „Sie wissen, dass meine Eltern in Australien leben, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte. „Ich habe nicht vergessen, was du mir über sie erzählt hast, Hermine."

Wehmütig schnaubte sie und er sah sie an. „Es war sehr mutig von dir, das zu tun", sagte er dann. „Keine leichte Entscheidung, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte. „Es war grauenvoll, die leeren Blicke in ihnen zu sehen, als ich sie besucht habe. Dennoch wirkten sie zufrieden. Sie wussten nicht, was sie verloren hatten, also denke ich, haben sie es nicht vermisst."

Snape holte tief Luft. „Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich mir beinahe gewünscht, jemand hätte das mit mir getan. Vermutlich wäre es der einzige Ausweg aus all meinen Problemen gewesen. Doch es wäre feige gewesen."

Sie hörte, wie er die Kiefer aufeinander schlug und wieder verstummte. Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm auf.

„Snape?"

„Hmmm?"

„Danke, dass Sie mich mitgenommen haben. Es tut gut, raus zu kommen. Manchmal braucht man nur jemanden, der einen mitreißt." Sie blinzelte ihn an, doch er hielt seinen Blick nach wie vor in die Ferne gerichtet. „Verstehen Sie?"

Erst jetzt sah er sie wieder an. „Vielleicht ist das so, Hermine. Doch nicht alles lässt sich auf diese Weise lösen." Er seufzte. „Es mag ja Menschen geben, die dazu fähig sind, sich von anderen mitreißen zu lassen. Doch ich habe diese Phase abgelegt, nachdem ich mich Voldemort angeschlossen habe. Schnell musste ich erkennen, dass es ein Fehler war. Aber es war zu spät, um noch etwas daran zu ändern."

Sie schluckte. Daran hatte sie im Moment gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Warum haben Sie es überhaupt getan?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Seine Augen blitzten gefährlich auf und er zögerte, doch dann entschied er sich dazu, ihr trotzdem zu antworten. „Ich war jung und naiv. Am allermeisten aber fühlte ich mich missverstanden und ungewollt. Lucius hatte leichtes Spiel mit mir, als er mich mit der Macht von Voldemort vertraut machte. Wir waren befreundet." Er lachte bitter auf. „Das ist es wohl, was es bedeutet, wenn man sich die falschen Freunde aussucht, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte kaum merklich. „Er hat Sie da reingebracht?"

„Unter anderem."

Er blieb schlagartig stehen und fixierte ihre Augen mit seinem Blick. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

„Wurde dir je von einem Freund oder Bekannten eine Zigarette angeboten, Hermine?" Noch ehe sie antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. „Es ist schlecht für die Lungen und die Haut. Und für alles andere auch. Du weißt das. Doch im Kreise deiner Freunde willst du nicht als Schwächling oder Versager dastehen. Du willst keine Außenseiter sein. Was tust du also?"

Hermine öffnete den Mund. „Ich ..."

„Ja?"

Sie zuckte nachdenklich mit den Schultern. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Bisher habe ich mich erfolgreich von der Masse distanzieren können. Das war auch der Grund, warum ich mich mit Harry und Ron angefreundet habe. Sie waren anders."

Er legte die Stirn in Falten. „Waren sie das? Hmmm. Seltsam. Ich dachte, ihr wärt alle zusammen nachts durch das Schloss geschlichen, doch vielleicht habe ich mich geirrt ..."

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen, während Hermine nach einer Antwort suchte. „Ich habe das nur getan, weil ich sie vor einem Fehler bewahren wollte."

„Anfangs vielleicht", kommentierte er kühl. „Doch schnell wart ihr wie eine Einheit. Ihr habt zusammen Mist gebaut."

Hermine sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wir haben versucht, den Stein der Weisen zu beschützen."

„Bravo. Das habe ich auch. Und dieser dämliche Hund hat mir das Bein zerfetzt."

Plötzlich konnte Hermine nicht anders, als darüber lachen. „Tut mir leid, Snape. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal in Ihrer Gegenwart sagen würde, aber wir Kinder waren einfach schlauer. Uns hat er jedenfalls nicht erwischt."

Er sah sie schief an. „Sehr komisch, Granger."

Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus und puffte ihn spielerisch mit der Faust in die Schulter. Er zuckte zusammen, doch wohl eher vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz. Dann starrte er sie fragend an.

„Wofür war das denn?"

„Das war dafür, dass Sie mich Granger genannt haben, Professor."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann jederzeit wieder damit anfangen, wenn du die Spielregeln verletzt."

Sie ließ das Kinn nach unten sacken. „Die Spielregeln?"

„Ja. Mein Spiel. Meine Regeln."

Hermine wusste zuerst nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, doch dann entschied sie sich, einfach mitzuspielen. „Einverstanden, Professor. Wenn Sie mir verraten, ob das derselbe Umhang ist, der damals bei dem Quidditch-Spiel beinahe abgebrannt wäre, dürfen Sie die Regeln bestimmen."

„Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte er überrascht.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur so aus Neugier. Mir sind vorhin einige Dinge eingefallen, von denen ich nicht einmal wusste, dass ich mich noch daran erinnern kann. Außerdem fange ich langsam an, Gefallen an Ihrem Kleidungsstil zu finden."

Er sah sie an wie ein Fragezeichen. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

Sie verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. „Zuerst die Antwort bitte, dann sehen wir weiter."

Seine Lippen verformten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als schien ihm bewusst zu werden, dass sie nicht ganz unschuldig an dem Ereignis gewesen war. „Es ist derselbe. Es hat gedauert, bis ich ihn wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand zurück hatte. Er hat mich schließlich auch eine schöne Stange Geld gekostet!" Er schnaubte. „Noch länger hat es aber gedauert, herauszufinden, dass du es warst, der ihn ruiniert hat. Ich hatte ja so meine Vermutungen, mit Sicherheit sagen konnte ich es jedoch nicht."

Hermine nickte schuldbewusst. „Danke, Professor, dass Sie es mir gesagt haben. Ich hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Vor allem, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass Sie Harry nur helfen wollten. Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nicht mehr vorkommen wird ..."

„Das glaube ich sofort", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Potter ist endlich soweit, um selbst auf sich aufzupassen."

Fast sah er etwas beleidigt aus, als er sich von ihr abwendete und seinen Weg fortsetzte, während Hermine sich Mühe gab, ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken und glucksend hinter ihm hertrottete.


	24. Neuanfänge

Bury my heart

Kapitel 24

Neuanfänge

„Das Übliche, Professor Snape?"

Hermine stand etwas verloren in der Nähe der Tür und lugte durch die Apotheke, während Snape seine Besorgungen erledigte. Sie wusste, dass er sie dem Mann hinter dem Tresen nicht vorstellen würde, es sei denn, er würde danach fragen, was sie mit ihm zu schaffen hatte. Die kühle Zurückhaltung des Fremden jedoch zeigte ihr deutlich, dass er Snape nicht zu nahe treten wollte. Unzufriedene Kunden waren schlecht fürs Geschäft.

Snape nickte. „Die Käferlarven und die Schlangenhaut, die ich bestellt habe, nehme ich auch gleich mit."

Schon verschwand der Besitzer des eigentümlichen Ladens hinter einer Tür, die zu seinem Lager führte.

Hermine hörte nur noch halbherzig zu. Sie fühlte sich deutlich angespannt, denn seitdem sie mit Snape die gut besuchten Wege von Hogsmeade betreten hatte, hatte er sich wieder in sich selbst zurückgezogen und war ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Nach allem was er so durchgemacht hatte, musste es schwer für ihn sein, unter Leute zu gehen. Sie hatte gesehen, wie einige der fremden Zauberer den Hut vor ihm zogen, während andere tuschelnd das Weite gesucht hatten; Tagesprophet hin oder her, es würde wohl noch etwas dauern, ehe sich auch die hartnäckigsten Zauberer davon überzeugen ließen, dass er einer der Guten war.

Als der Apotheker dann mit drei Päckchen entgegen der erwarteten zwei in den Händen zurückkam, wurde Hermine stutzig. Vielleicht würde sie Snape später danach fragen, je nachdem in welcher Laune er sich befand...

Schnell hatten sie den Laden wieder verlassen und durchquerten in gemäßigtem Tempo Hogsmeade. Obwohl Hermine jetzt seine offizielle Assistentin war, war es eigenartig, neben ihm durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Sie wusste definitiv, dass sie mehr für ihn empfand, als das, was sie anderen Professoren entgegenbrachte. Mit Snape hatte sie Gemeinsamkeiten, wie zum Beispiel ihre Vorliebe für das Brauen von Zaubertränken. Wie Ginny bereits festgestellt hatte, war es ungewöhnlich, dass sie so gut mit ihm auskam, ohne schlecht über ihn zu reden oder gar zu denken, denn nach allem was sie heute erlebt hatte, musste sie feststellen, dass nicht alle Menschen so unbefangen auf ihren Professor reagierten. Der Mann in der Apotheke war weder freundlich, noch unfreundlich gewesen. Ihm war es wohl einfach nur ums Geschäft gegangen und Snape ein zahlender Kunde für ihn gewesen. Doch damit wollte Hermine sich nicht so leicht zufrieden geben. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es auch andersdenkende Menschen in der Welt der Zauberer gab, die bereit waren, sich ihm zu öffnen.

Ihr Kopf war voller wirrer Gedanken, als ihr plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass er noch etwas anderes in der Apotheke besorgt hatte. Natürlich war sie neugierig, denn nach allem, was sie inzwischen mit ihm erlebt hatte, gab es so viele Dinge, die sie über ihn in Erfahrung bringen wollte und kurzerhand entschloss sie sich dazu, nicht mehr länger um den heißen Brei zu reden, sondern einfach danach zu fragen, was sie bewegte. Einen Versuch war es wert. Mehr als wütend werden würde er nicht. Dafür kannte sie ihn inzwischen zu gut.

„Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Was war in dem anderen Paket?" Sie bemühte sich, es wie beiläufig klingen zu lassen. Snape jedoch ging nicht darauf ein.

„Das ist privat", sagte er knapp und richtete seinen Blick weiter stur geradeaus.

„Oh."

Hermine wusste, dass die Unterhaltung damit beendet war und es keinen Sinn machte, tiefer nachzuhaken. Er würde es ihr nicht sagen. Nicht heute jedenfalls.

„Wissen Sie, worauf ich jetzt so richtig Lust hätte?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Er hob die Braue, ohne etwas darauf zu antworten und Hermine seufzte tief und verträumt vor sich hin: „Auf ein Butterbier."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ungläubig und endlich sah er sie an. „Ein Butterbier?"

„Ja."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unglaublich."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mag sein. Aber in Wahrheit hatte ich schon seit Ewigkeiten keines mehr. Die Gelegenheit ist einfach zu verlockend."

Er sah abwesend in die Ferne und schob seine Hand durch das Haar. „Geht mir genauso."

„Wunderbar! Dann lassen Sie uns ins Drei Besen gehen."

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und unzählige seiner wirren, langen Strähnen sausten durch die Luft. „Auf keinen Fall!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Zu viele Leute. Ich mache mir nichts aus Geschwätz."

Sie seufzte nachdenklich, doch dann blitzen ihre Augen auf. „Dann lassen Sie uns in den Eberkopf gehen. Dort sind wir bestimmt alleine. Außerdem wäre es mal wieder die Gelegenheit, Aberforth zu sehen."

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", grummelte er zurück.

Hermine nickte. „Doch."

„Du weißt, dass er es mir eine Zeit lang ganz schön schwer gemacht hat, als er die Schüler hinter meinem Rücken bei ihrem Aufstand unterstützt hat, oder? Die Carrows wussten nicht, wie ein paar Halbstarke sich ihnen so rigoros widersetzen konnten und haben mich dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen."

Hermine nickte. Es tat ihr weh, das zu hören und wieder wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nur erahnen konnte, was er in seiner Zeit als Schulleiter durchmachen musste. Es war noch etwas, das sie nur nach und nach aus ihm herauslocken konnte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht leicht für Sie war, Professor", sagte sie schnell. „Doch letztendlich standen wir alle auf derselben Seite." Sie packte ihn mit energischem Griff am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich fort.

Im ersten Moment starrte er sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an, wie fast immer, wenn sie ihn so plötzlich berührte, doch dann ließ er sich widerspenstig von ihr fortschleppen.

„Es wird Ihnen dort gefallen", bemerkte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na, weil es dort drinnen ebenso finster aussieht, wie in Ihrem Inneren."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sehr witzig."

Hermine grinste frech vor sich hin. „Das war nicht ernst gemeint, Professor. Keine Sorge."

„Wie du meinst", brummte er geschlagen zurück.


	25. Rückschläge und Annäherungen

Bury my heart

Kapitel 25

Rückschläge und Annäherungen

Der Besuch bei Aberforth war ein kleiner Erfolg in Richtung Normalität. Hermine freute sich, ihn wiederzusehen und entgegen der anfänglichen Bedenken erkannte sie schnell, dass er und Snape auf gesitteter Basis miteinander umgehen konnten, auch dann, wenn nicht viele Worte gewechselt wurden.

Snape bestellte für jeden ein Butterbier und dann setzten sie sich in die dunkelste Ecke der Kneipe, wo sie garantiert niemand stören würde. Vor allem nicht am späten Nachmittag.

„Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie gut das schmeckt", seufzte Hermine verträumt, nachdem sie den ersten Schluck probiert hatte.

Snape nickte stumm vor sich hin und nippte an seinem Krug.

„Und?", fragte sie weiter. „Ist doch gar nicht so übel hier, oder?"

Er hob seine Brauen an und Hermine konnte das Feuer in seinen Augen auflodern sehen. „Was willst du von mir hören, Granger?"

Sie sog die Luft scharf ein, als er sie wieder einmal bei ihrem Nachnamen genannt hatte, um sie damit aufzuziehen. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, um ein Schwätzchen zu halten, Snape. Alles ist besser, als diese unerträgliche Stille neulich in den Kerkern." Sie lächelte verlegen. „Sie werden es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber ich hatte heute wirklich Spaß."

Er lehnte sich zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, während die andere den Bierkrug umklammerte.

„Mag sein. Doch was für den einen Spaß ist, kann für den anderen eine große Herausforderung sein." Er blinzelte und mit einem Schlag wirkte der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht vollkommen verändert. „Ich sagte dir bereits, dass das für mich nicht so einfach ist." Hermine nickte, entgegnete aber nichts darauf und so fuhr er fort. „Vermutlich ist dir nicht entgangen, wie sich die Menschen in meiner Gegenwart verhalten, Hermine. Entweder meiden sie mich oder sie reden über mich. So einfach ist das."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie das hörte. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er sich ihr so öffnete. Doch es hatte etwas derart Trauriges an sich, dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte. Vollkommen gebannt beobachtete sie ihn und es war einfach nur unglaublich.

Da saß er: Snape. Groß, eindrucksvoll und von einer dunklen Aura umgeben, die sie einerseits frösteln ließ, ihr andererseits aber auch zeigte, wie verletzlich er hinter dieser lang herangezüchteten Fassade sein konnte.

„Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, zu viel über mich preiszugeben, wenn ich befürchten muss, es hinterher zu bereuen."

Hermine hielt den Atem an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, um ihm zu bestätigen, dass ihr etwas an ihm lag.

Snape seufzte tief und wirkte dabei nur noch verlorener und Hermine konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Sie senkte den Blick und hob die Hand. Dann legte sie sie auf seine.

Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, als sie ihn berührte. Sie waren mitten in der Öffentlichkeit, auch dann, wenn niemand außer ihnen die Kneipe besuchte und selbst Aberforth hinter seinem Tresen verschwunden war.

Sekunden vergingen und noch immer wirkte Snape deutlich angespannt, bis sie seine Hand drückte und er sich wie benommen räusperte.

„Was willst du, Hermine?", fragte er dann mit rauer Stimme.

Es brach ihr fast das Herz, ihn so zu hören. Sie schluckte und es war schwer für sie, das in Worte zu fassen, was sie fühlte, während sie seinen brennenden und zugleich erwartungsvollen Blick auf sich ruhen spürte.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll, Snape", gestand sie wahrheitsgemäß. „Ich möchte Sie nicht zu etwas drängen, was Sie nicht tun können. Aber es fühlt sich so richtig an, mit Ihnen zusammen zu sein. Jetzt, in diesem Moment, gibt es nichts, das ich lieber täte, als einfach nur hier mit Ihnen zu sitzen."

Er starrte sie an und ihre Blicke verschmolzen tief und innig miteinander. Hermine konnte erahnen, dass es in ihm arbeitete und strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Hand.

„Ich kann es mir selbst nicht erklären. Aber es passieren Dinge mit mir, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin, die meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf stellen."

Snape presste seine dünnen Lippen aufeinander und überlegte. „Was für Dinge", hörte sie ihn dann fragen.

Verlegen senkte sie den Blick. „Dinge, die mir zeigen, dass es noch so viel zu entdecken gibt, Snape. Dinge, die mich Dummheiten tun lassen würden ..."

Seine Augen blitzten auf und er schluckte. Hermine aber sah ihn einfach nur an. Jede seiner noch so kleinen Regungen zog sie mehr und mehr in den Bann. Sie fühlte, dass sich sein Puls beschleunigte und sein Atem schneller ging. Seine warme Hand unter ihrer zitterte leicht.

„Snape", sagte sie leise und beugte sich näher zu ihm über den Tisch. „Was denken Sie?"

Langsam löste er seine Finger vom Krug los und legte seine Hand auf ihre. Hermine schauderte, doch um lange darüber nachzusinnen blieb ihr keine Zeit.

„Ich denke", sagte er heiser, „dass wir uns einig darin sind, einen unbekannten Pfad zu beschreiten. Ich weiß nicht, wohin er uns führen wird, aber ich bin bereit, dir zu vertrauen, Hermine."

Sie atmete befreit auf und drückte seine Hand. Ihr war bewusst, dass es weitaus mehr war, als sie je von ihm erwarten konnte. Und auch dann, wenn noch unzählige Hürden vor ihnen lagen, so war sie sich doch sicher, dass sie zu ihm halten wollte. Snape verdiente so viel mehr, als die ständige Einsamkeit, die ihm umgab. Und wer konnte das besser wissen, als sie es tat?

xxx

Kaum waren sie wieder in den Kerkern angekommen, steuerte Snape schnurstracks auf das Labor zu und Hermine folgte ihm. Er packte die Päckchen aus den Taschen seines Gehrocks und stellte sie auf den Arbeitstisch.

„Wollen wir heute noch damit anfangen, die Larven zu verarbeiten?", fragte sie etwas unsicher. Als er nicht sofort antwortete, warf sie ihm einen skeptischen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu und musste feststellen, dass er erschöpft wirkte. Vielleicht, so dachte sie, kam es von seiner speziellen Art zu reisen. Wie beiläufig zuckte sie dann mit den Schultern. „Ich könnte es auch allein versuchen ..."

Er hob die Brauen und musterte sie. „Auf keinen Fall. Diese Zutaten kosten ein Vermögen. Minerva wird außer sich sein, wenn etwas schief geht und ich nicht dabei war."

Eingeschnappt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich gegen den Arbeitstisch. „Okay. Dann eben nicht."

Snape seufzte und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare. „Schön. Wir fangen gleich damit an."

Hermine senkte den Blick und machte sich an die Arbeit, während er ihr erklärte, wie sie die Käferlarven auseinandernehmen musste, um an die wertvollsten Inhaltsstoffe heranzukommen.

„Die meisten Substanzen dieser kleinen Biester sind unverwertbar, fast alles an ihnen ist giftig. Und dennoch besitzen sie einen kostbaren Rohstoff, der es uns erlaubt, damit in geringen Maßen Krankheiten zu heilen."

Es war beeindruckend, wie er sich immer wieder mit solcher Hingabe diesen Dingen widmen konnte und Hermine gab sich wirklich Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Irgendwann aber gab sie es auf und lauschte verträumt seiner Stimme, die sie so sehr faszinierte, bis er plötzlich vor ihrem Gesicht mit der Hand herum wedelte.

„Aufwachen, Granger!"

Sie schreckte auf. „Oh ... Tut mir leid."

Beschämt lächelte sie ihn an und Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht hätten wir für heute doch lieber Schluss machen sollen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."

Etwas Seltsames lag in seiner Stimme und während Hermine ihn ansah, bemerkte sie, dass er noch viel gestresster war, als sie geahnt hatte.

„Vielleicht", bemerkte sie beiläufig, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Prompt schien ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht zu weichen und er presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Snape? Sie sehen blass aus ..."

Er lachte bitter auf. „Ist das was Neues?"

Als er sich dann mit der Hand die Haare raufte und sie den verzerrten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, wurde ihr schnell klar, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Wie beim letzten Mal, als er so plötzlich von der Rolle war, schlug er seine Hand gegen die Brust und drückte sie mit der anderen an sich. Dann ging er langsam in die Knie und sackte vornüber auf den Boden.

Hermine sprang alarmiert von ihrem Stuhl. „Snape! Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Ich glaube, du solltest besser gehen", zischte er zwischen angespannten Kiefern hervor. Sie wollte näher kommen, doch er fuhr sie warnend an. „Nicht! Lass mich allein!"

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge und zögerte. Seine Augen aber blickten flehend zu ihr auf und sie wusste instinktiv, dass er nicht wollte, wie sie seinen Zusammenbruch noch weiter miterlebte.

„Bitte ..."

Betroffen nickte sie ihm zu. „Ich werde draußen warten, Professor. Falls Sie doch etwas brauchen ..." Damit verließ sie den Raum und es wurde still um Snape.

xxx

Nur mühsam kam er wieder auf die Füße. Sein Atem ging keuchend, sein Herz raste. Er wusste, dass die Anfälle immer länger andauerten und es schien nichts zu geben, was er dagegen tun konnte. Selbst die Mittel aus aller Welt, die ihm der Apotheker in Hogsmeade besorgt hatte, zeigten keine ausreichende Wirkung gegen die Schmerzen und die Lähmungserscheinungen, die Naginis Bisse ihm hinterlassen hatten. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er war ein Meister im Tränkebrauen und schaffte es nicht, sich selbst zu helfen.

Noch immer benommen vom Schmerz betrat er sein Wohnzimmer und fand Hermine fest schlafend auf seinem Sofa vor. Sie hatte sich der Länge nach ausgestreckt und nur die Beine etwas angewinkelt. Ihr Kopf ruhte seitlich auf der Armlehne des Sofas und deutete genau in seine Richtung.

Er wollte nicht glauben, dass sie tatsächlich hier geblieben war, um auf ihn zu warten, doch nach den zahlreichen Stunden, die sie in den letzten Tagen mit ihm in den Kerkern verbracht hatte, wirkte sie ebenfalls überarbeitet und er konnte sie nicht dafür rügen, dass sie sich hier niedergelassen hatte, nachdem er sie aus dem Labor geworfen hatte.

Langsam kam er näher und beugte sich über ihre friedliche Gestalt. Seine Finger streckten sich vorsichtig nach ihr aus und strichen ihr die wirren Strähnen beiseite, die ihm den Blick auf ihr Gesicht nahmen. Sie sah wunderbar aus. Jung und schön.

Seufzend setzte er sich zu ihr an den Rand des Sofas. Er war selbst erschöpft und hätte sich am liebsten einfach neben sie gelegt. Doch er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Seine Verantwortung, die er ihr gegenüber hatte, hielt ihn davon ab. Dennoch verspürte er den Drang, mit ihr zusammen zu sein und so genoss er einfach nur ihre Gegenwart und die leisen Geräusche ihres Atems, während er sie wie verzaubert betrachtete.

Seine Finger glitten vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht und je länger er sie beobachtete, umso größer wurde sein Verlangen, sie bei sich zu spüren.

Ganz plötzlich, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gespürt, regte sie sich und schlug die Augen auf.

Er hielt die Luft an.

„Hi."

„Hi ..." Snape räusperte sich schnell. „Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

„Schon in Ordnung", murmelte sie leise. „Geht es wieder besser?"

Er nickte matt. Dann konnte er fühlen, wie Hermine ihre Hand auf seine Brust legte und obwohl es nur eine Berührung war, hatte er den Eindruck, sein Herz würde einen Schlag aussetzen.

Sie schlang ihre Finger um die Knöpfe und zog ihn zu sich, bis sich ihre Nasen fast berührten.

Snape starrte sie verunsichert an. „Was hast du vor?"

Hermine legte wortlos ihre andere Hand auf seinen Rücken und drückte ihn an sich. Sie wusste, dass er mit sich kämpfte, doch solange er an der Grenze war, sie gewähren zu lassen, ließ sie nicht locker, sich das zu holen, was sie wollte.

Sein Atem ging schneller und er sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann stützte er sich mit den Armen ab und legte seinen Körper mit dem ganzen Gewicht auf sie.

Hermine schauderte, als sie ihn auf sich spürte. Zaghaft nahm sie ihre Hand und strich ihm die langen schwarzen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die bei seiner Aktion nach vorne gefallen waren.

Snape platzierte indes seine Arme zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Hermine", flüsterte er sanft. „Hermine ..."

Sie erzitterte, als sie den rauen Ton in seiner Stimme hörte, die mit einer Mischung aus Sehnsucht und dieser verborgenen Leidenschaft erfüllt war, die in ihm steckte.

„Weißt du, was du mit mir tust?"

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Dasselbe könnte ich Sie fragen, Professor."

Er wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf und Hermine legte ihre Hände um seinen Nacken.

Snape schluckte und schloss die Augen.

Instinktiv zog sie ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn auf die Lippen, sanft aufstöhnend.

Er hatte noch immer seine Augen geschlossen, doch als sie zu ihm aufblickte, sah sie, dass er voller Konzentration war. Sie fuhr fort damit, seine dünnen, vibrierenden Lippen zu küssen, bis sie endlich das hörte, was sie sich ersehnt hatte: sein Stöhnen. Tief und kehlig.

Erneut ließ er sie schaudern, in purer Lust auf ihn. Ihr ganzer Körper wollte ihn spüren und berühren. Sinnliche Wellen des Verlangens pulsierten durch ihre Mitte.

„Sehen Sie mich an, Professor", flüsterte sie leise und seine Augen sprangen auf wie zwei schwarze Knospen, die in ihrer Mitte einen dunkler Ozean schierer Lust entblößten.

„Ich möchte Sie zu meinem Eigen erklären und Ihnen dafür alles geben, was ich nur kann. Meinen Körper, meinen Verstand, meine Seele und mein Herz."

Er öffnete den Mund. „Und so gehörst du mir", sagte er dann und strich mit der Rückseite seiner Hand über ihre Wange.

„Ja, das tue ich", antwortete sie leise.

Als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, diese Worte zu hören, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie waren sich so nah wie noch nie zuvor und Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie die Länge seines harten Unterleibs auf ihrem Bauch spürte. Im selben Moment regte sich in ihr der Drang, ihn zu berühren.

All die Scheu, die sie einst vor ihm besessen hatte, war längst verschwunden. Die widerwärtigen und verstörenden Erlebnisse, die sich in Malfoy Manor abgespielt hatten, waren nicht mit dem zu vergleichen, was sie empfand, als sie ihn jetzt bei sich hatte. Er war so wundervoll, so wunderschön, dass sie nichts anderes als ihn spüren wollte - mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken und an seiner Hüfte hinab gleiten und konnte spüren, dass er sich versteifte. Trotzdem wollte sie es versuchen, doch noch ehe sie seine Hose erreicht hatte, hatte er ihr Handgelenk gepackt.

„Nicht", sagte er streng.

Hermine ließ locker und sah ihn an. „Warum?"

Er schluckte. „Das weißt du genau."

Erst jetzt wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie sehr ihm die Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse in ihrer Vergangenheit zu schaffen machten. Er sah so zerrissen aus, als hätte er noch immer nicht damit abgeschlossen.

„Es ist nicht dasselbe, Snape", sagte sie eindringlich.

Im selben Moment legte sich ein schmerzverzerrter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht und er rollte sich neben sie, so gut es das Sofa eben zuließ.

Hermine biss sich auf die Zunge und wünschte sich, sie hätte lieber den Mund gehalten. Sie wusste selbst, wie schwer es war, wieder Vertrauen zu fassen, wenn man so etwas durchmachen musste. „In Ordnung, Professor", sagte sie sanft.

Sie konnte hören, dass ihm ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung, um ihn anzusehen, doch er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte ..."

Seine Augen blitzten schlagartig auf und er schnaubte. „Nicht, Hermine."

Wie belämmert nickte sie. Dann breitete sich ein tiefes Schweigen zwischen ihnen aus. Erst nach einigen Minuten, als Hermine dachte, er hätte sich beruhigt, setzte sie wieder zu sprechen an.

„Ich habe Sie nie gefragt, wie Sie es geschafft haben, Naginis Bisse zu überleben."

Er fuhr herum und seine dunklen Augen funkelten sie an. Im ersten Moment schien er zu überlegen, ob er ihr überhaupt antworten sollte, doch dann redete er einfach drauf los. „In Voldemorts Nähe war man niemals sicher. Ich hatte einige Tricks auf Lager, Hermine. Einen Bezoar in meiner Tasche, ein Gegengift, das seit Monaten durch meinen Körper floss." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es hat mich geschwächt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es mir geholfen hat, zu überleben." Er seufzte tief und nachdenklich. „Aber wirklich eigenartig war der Ruf eines Vogels, den ich aus der Nähe hörte, als ich zu mir kam."

„Was?" Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Sie meinen … Fawkes?"

Snape nickte. „Ich denke es zumindest. Er muss mich gerettet haben, doch ob er es auf eigene Faust oder Dumbledores Willen hin getan hat, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich habe das Portrait nie danach gefragt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Fawkes hat fast jedes unserer Gespräche und die Diskussionen, dich ich mit Albus geführt habe, belauscht."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Es wäre verständlich, dass er es von selbst getan hat, so wie er Harry im zweiten Schuljahr zu Hilfe kam." Sie seufzte. „Fawkes." Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust, wo sie sogleich das unruhige Schlagen seines Herzens hören konnte.

„Ja."

„Er hat Sie zurückgebracht", sagte Hermine gedankenverloren. „Er hat Sie zu mir gebracht."

Snape sah sie eine Weile an und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

Er wusste nicht, was in ihn gefahren war, dass er sie davon abgehalten hatte, ihn zu berühren. Sie hatte ihn gewollt, doch er hatte sich ihr verwehrt. Warum nur hatte er überhaupt zugelassen, dass sie ihm so nahe kommen konnte? Es war offensichtlich gewesen, was sie vorgehabt hatte, doch er konnte es nicht zulassen. Die Erlebnisse in den Kerkern saßen zu tief. Die Scham und die Demütigung schienen allgegenwärtig zu sein. Sie hätte ihn nie so sehen sollen...

Entmutigt schloss er die Augen. Alleine das Gefühl, neben ihr zu liegen und ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren, war überwältigend. Noch nie zuvor hatte er jemanden mit dieser Intensität begehrt. Nicht einmal Lily, denn was er mit ihr gehabt hatte, war nie soweit gegangen. Er hatte sie geliebt. Doch eben anders. Diese Begierde hingegen, die er jetzt verspürte, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand.

„Snape?", drang plötzlich ihre Stimme zu ihm durch, so fern, als stammte sie aus einer anderen Welt.

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe Sie."

Es klang leise und er hielt die Luft an, als er die gefürchteten drei Worte hörte. Dann sah er ihr ins Gesicht und wusste, dass sie eingeschlafen war, denn sie hatte sich so eng an ihn gekuschelt, wie es nur ging.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er in ihr Haar hinein. Sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange und er hob sie vorsichtig an und legte den Arm um sie. Dann drückte er sie an sich.

Das war der Grund, warum er sie zurückgehalten hatte. Er hatte es geahnt, vielleicht sogar tief in seinem Inneren gewusst, wollte es aber verdrängen. Erst jetzt konnte er es sich eingestehen.


	26. Ein etwas anderer Morgen

Bury my heart

Kapitel 26

Ein etwas anderer Morgen

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wachte Hermine auf. Etwas durcheinander realisierte sie, dass sie eng an Snape gedrückt auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer lag und er den Arm um sie gelegt hatte.

Wie lange er so krumm dagelegen und sie stillschweigend beobachtet hatte, konnte sie nicht sagen und so blinzelte sie ihn verlegen an. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass er einiges zu Grübeln gehabt hatte.

„Morgen, Professor."

„Morgen."

Hermine mochte das tiefe Brummen seiner Stimme und verspürte ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihrer Bauchgegend. „Wie es aussieht, bin ich eingenickt", bemerkte sie entschuldigend.

Er schmunzelte. „Das ist weit untertrieben. Du hast sogar geschnarcht."

Es klang amüsiert und keineswegs abfällig, dennoch fühlte sie, dass sie rot wurde und verbarg ihr Gesicht schnell wieder an seiner Schulter. „Konnten Sie schlafen, Snape?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich bin daran gewöhnt."

Hermine spürte, dass sie noch mehr Farbe im Gesicht bekam, als sie ohnehin schon hatte. Obwohl der Raum nicht beheizt war, so fühlte sie doch die Wärme ihres Professors, der ihren Körper scheinbar unablässig in Wallung versetzte. Abgesehen davon war kaum zu übersehen, wie erschöpft er aussah, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht besonders nett wäre, es ihm zu sagen und so verdrängte sie den Gedanken schnell wieder.

„Was war das?", fragte er plötzlich mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Sie räusperte sich. „Das war mein Magen."

„Ah. Ich dachte schon, ich hätte Peeves poltern gehört." Sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Miss Granger", begann er dann und Hermine öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren. Snape jedoch brachte sie zum Schweigen, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte. „Ich muss mich entschuldigen. Du musst komplett ausgehungert sein. Es war sehr nachlässig von mir, dir nichts zu Essen anzubieten, nachdem uns Aberforth diesen Fraß aufgetischt hat."

Hermine grinste. „Keine Sorge, Professor. Ich glaube, ich sollte ohnehin besser gehen, bevor Ginny merkt, dass ich weg bin und es noch einen Aufstand gibt."

Er nickte matt, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte ihn ebenso wenig zurücklassen, wie er sie gehen lassen wollte. Doch keiner von beiden brachte es übers Herz, es auszudrücken. Snape wirkte, als wäre er enttäuscht, schnell hatte er aber sein altbekanntes, neutrales Gesicht aufgesetzt, um es vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Snape?"

„Hmmm?"

„Danke. Danke für alles. Es war ein schöner Tag gestern."

Sie spürte, dass er neben ihr die Luft anhielt und nicht so recht wusste, was er sagen, geschweige denn, tun sollte. Ihr Herz raste, ebenso wie seines und Hermine konnte nicht anders, als sich ihm noch einmal zuwenden, ehe sie aufstehen wollte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine von unzähligen Stoppeln aufgeraute Wange.

„Werde ich Sie beim Frühstück sehen?"

Er nickte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um die Berührung auf seinem Gesicht tief in sich aufzunehmen. Instinktiv wusste Hermine, dass er mit sich rang, sie gehen zu lassen. Zugleich schoss es ihr aber auch durch den Kopf, dass er nicht etwas wie das zu ihr sagen würde, was sie ihm in der Nacht offenbar hatte. Nicht nach allem, was er mit Lily durchgemacht hatte.

Erst dann, als er sie wieder ansah, bemerkte sie seine Unsicherheit. Vollkommen unerwartet, ohne seinen durchdringenden Blick auch nur eine Sekunde von ihr zu lassen, nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, bis er fast ihr Gesicht berührte.

„Ich werde da sein."

Hermine schauderte. Es klang so simpel, doch die Art, wie er es sagte, gab ihr Zuversicht. Es war ein Auf und Ab ihrer Gefühle, die sich in ihrem Inneren überschlugen. Sie spürte, dass sie gehen sollte, um den kostbaren Augenblick mit ihm nicht zu zerstören. Vor allem, nachdem sie sich vergangene Nacht bereits so sehr aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Der Gedanke aber, ihn jetzt verlassen zu müssen, behagte ihr keineswegs.

Sie lächelte ihm zu und wollte sich von ihm loslösen, doch Snape griff nach ihrem Arm und zog sie zu sich, zurück an seine Brust, noch ehe sie sich aufsetzen konnte.

„Hermine ..." Sie hielte gebannt den Atem an und verlor sich in seinen schwarzen Augen. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" Verwirrt blinzelte sie. „Das mit uns", raspelte er leise.

Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrer Brust. Da lag er, mit ihr in seinen Armen, auf seinem Sofa und wollte sich bestätigt fühlen, bevor er Gefahr lief, immer tiefer und tiefer zu fallen.

Sie schluckte und legte ihre Hand auf seine bebende Brust. „Zweifeln Sie an mir?", fragte sie sanft und ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick, doch er drehte den Kopf von ihr weg und sah unsicher ins Nichts hinein.

„Professor", flüsterte sie weiter. „Bitte sehen Sie mich an."

Er gehorchte und wirkte einen Moment lang traurig und verloren. „Was ist es, das du an mir findest, Hermine?"

Sie sah sein vertrautes Gesicht und die Erwartung, die er sich von ihr ersehnte, eine Bestätigung, die nur sie allein ihm geben konnte, ohne dass er selbst es begreifen konnte. Es schmerzte sie. Es quälte sie, so dass sie einfach drauflos weinen wollte. Wusste er wirklich nicht, wie wunderbar er war?

Hermine schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Sie sind eine der bemerkenswertesten Persönlichkeiten, denen ich je begegnet bin, Snape. Jahrelang habe ich Sie gefürchtet, weil ich Sie nicht verstehen konnte. Ich habe Sie missverstanden, wie wohl die meisten Menschen. Doch dann, in der Zelle, habe ich Sie bewundert, als Sie den Männern gegenüberstanden und sie Sie gezwungen haben, vor ihnen in die Knie zu gehen. Sie waren so stark und unbeugsam, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, niemand würde Sie jemals brechen können."

Er schluckte hart und sie verstummte, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie die alten Wunden aus dem Kerker berührt hatte. Langsam öffnete er den Mund, um zu sprechen. „Ich ..." Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht zu weit gegangen war. „Snape ..."

„Lass mich ausreden. Bitte." Bedrückt nickte sie und er seufzte. „Ich musste es tun. Ich konnte mich nicht vor dir gehen lassen, Hermine. Die Demütigung war schon zu groß gewesen ..."

Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine zitternden Lippen. „Es ist gut. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, Snape. Sie sind so außerordentlich gebildet und klug. Aber das in der Zelle war krank. Es hätte Ihnen nie widerfahren dürfen. Ich weiß das und ich glaube, ich begreife endlich die Tragweite dessen, was Sie all die Jahre zu erdulden hatten."

Snape atmete schwer und Hermine fühlte das Heben und Senken seines unter Anspannung stehenden Brustkorbs. „Ich wollte nie, dass du das tun musstest", erklärte er leise. „Du hättest mich nie so sehen dürfen."

„Ich weiß", sagte sie in einem bloßen Flüstern, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen formten. Ausgerechnet ihn am Rande der Hilflosigkeit zu sehen, war kaum für sie zu ertragen. „Sie verstehen es, sich auszudrücken, Snape, ganz gleich, ob mit Worten oder Ihrem Blick. Doch das, was damals mit uns geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht in Worte fassen." Sie zog unbewusst die Nase hoch und blinzelte ihre Tränen fort. „Ich sehe Ihnen in die Augen und finde vor mir einen Mann, der sich selbst für unsere Welt geopfert hat. Sie waren so stark und dennoch brechen Sie mir in eben diesem Moment mit Ihrer Zerrissenheit das Herz."

Noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, spürte sie, wie er sie fest in seine Arme nahm. Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, das zu tun. Aber es war ein wunderbarer Akt, der ihr zeigte, wie sehr er bereit war, sich ihr zu öffnen und ihr zu vertrauen. Dann rollte er sich herum und zog sie auf sich.

„Hermine ..."

Sie schauderte. Dann fühlte sie seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken, die sie fest an seinen Körper und gegen seine harte Männlichkeit drückten, fast so, als wollte er mit ihr verschmelzen.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Jedes Mal, wenn sie seine Erregung spürte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr er sie besitzen wollte. Alleine der Gedanke, Snape so weit zu bringen, trieb sie an den Rand des Wahnsinns.

Zitternd von all den tiefen Emotionen, die sich in den vergangenen Tagen und Wochen, vielleicht sogar Monaten, in ihnen angestaut hatten, hielten sie sich in den Armen.

„Ich würde nie willentlich etwas tun, das Sie verletzt", sagte sie sanft und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, um die langen Strähnen zu bändigen, die ihr die Sicht auf seine Augen nehmen wollten. „Niemals. Was ich letzte Nacht gesagt habe, war mir ernst, Snape."

Er schluckte. Doch dann merkte sie, wie er seine Hand in ihren Locken vergrub und ihren Kopf zu sich hinabzog, während seine andere ihren Pullover hochschob und sich auf ihren bloßen Rücken legte.

Die Wärme seiner Hand und die zaghafte Berührung seiner eleganten Finger auf ihrer nackten Haut ließ sie frösteln. Schon bald wurde er stürmischer und entlockte ihr hörbar ihren heißen Atem.

Gab es etwas Schöneres, als eine innige, aufrichtige Zusammengehörigkeit zweier Menschen, die bereit waren, sich einander hinzugeben?

Erneut sahen sie sich in die Augen, bis sie sich langsam einander näherten. Wie magnetisch prallten ihre Lippen aufeinander und Snape stöhnte auf, als sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund fuhr. Hermine schmeckte ihn und fühlte sich willkommen. Wohlwollend empfing sie die schaurigen, tiefen Töne, die aus der Kehle ihres Professors an ihr Ohr drangen.

Es wurde ein langer und inniger Kuss und sie räkelte sich auf ihm, während er sie an sich drückte und mit seinen Händen ihren Körper erkundete. Snape ging nie so weit, sie an ihren intimsten Stellen zu berühren und dennoch genügte es ihr, um ihr zu sagen, wie sehr sich doch alles zwischen ihnen verändert hatte.

Keiner von beiden wollte das innige Beisammensein beenden, bis sie irgendwann notgedrungen nach Luft schnappend auseinander brachen. Sie lächelten und glucksten verschlagen und erneut hörte sie das kehlige Brummen seiner einzigartigen Stimme.

Jetzt hatte auch Snape deutlich Farbe bekommen und seine Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. „Du machst es mir nicht leicht, dich gehen zu lassen", raspelte er rau hervor.

Hermine grinste verlegen. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte für immer hier bleiben. Aber das wäre wohl zu auffällig."

Er nickte. „In der Tat. Vor allem, nachdem wir beide nicht zum Abendessen erschienen sind."

„Dann wird es vermutlich nicht mehr lang dauern und McGonagall wird einen Suchtrupp nach uns losschicken, was doch sehr unschön werden könnte ..."

Snape schmunzelte. „Unter den gegebenen Umständen würde sie gar nicht lange suchen müssen, Hermine. Der Professor und seine Assistentin sind verschwunden?" Er fuhr sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich habe schon die ganze Nacht befürchtet, dass sie aus dem Kamin kommen könnte."

„Oh."

Er lächelte schmal und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Hermine seufzte und machte sich von ihm los. Dann schlich sie heimlich in ihren Turm zurück.


	27. Die Ironie an sich

Bury my heart

Kapitel 27

Die Ironie an sich

„Ron!"

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte, als sie durch das Portrait der Fetten Dame kletterte und ihren Ex-Freund auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin lümmeln sah. Am liebsten wäre sie rückwärts gleich wieder entschwunden, doch dafür war es zu spät.

„Was tust du hier?", fragte sie vorsichtig abschätzend.

Er blinzelte sie an. „Hast du meine Eule nicht erhalten?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte ihn ganz vergessen. Beschämt schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich hatte so viel zu tun, dass ich gar nicht dazu gekommen bin, dir zu antworten."

„Wow", sagte er enttäuscht. „So schnell hast du mich also abserviert."

Sie seufzte. Auf diese Spielchen hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. „Komm schon, Ron. Das ist nicht fair. Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, also lass uns nicht so miteinander reden, okay?"

Er wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf auf und ab. „Meinetwegen. Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit?"

Sie stutzte und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Sessel. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

Ungläubig legte er die Stirn in Falten. „Du hast doch nicht etwa einen neuen Freund?"

Hermine zögerte. Genau genommen wusste sie nicht, was sie da eigentlich mit Snape hatte. Doch es war auch nicht gerade der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um Ron von ihm zu erzählen. Kurzerhand schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber wie du vielleicht von Ginny gehört hast, bin ich jetzt die Assistentin des Zaubertränke-Lehrers. Das bedeutet jede Menge Arbeit im Labor."

Sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihr das abnehmen würde. Vor allem, nachdem ja nicht alles daran gelogen war...

Ron nickte. „Viel zu tun, ha?"

„Ja. Und bei dir?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht so. Manchmal ist das Training übel. Aber eigentlich ist es ganz okay."

„Hmmm."

Ein unangenehmes Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, bis er plötzlich die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie auf ihre legte. Eigentlich war nichts dagegen einzuwenden, denn schließlich waren sie ja immer noch befreundet. Doch es sollte nicht bei dieser kleinen Geste bleiben und Hermine blieb vor Schreck die Luft weg, als sie den sehnsüchtigen Blick in seinen Augen erkannte, während Ron sich zu ihr vorbeugte. Damit hatte sie nun nicht gerechnet. Ganz besonders nicht, nachdem sie gerade noch mit ihren Gedanken bei Snape und der vergangenen Nacht gewesen war.

„Du fehlst mir Mione", sagte er dann. „Ich dachte vielleicht, wir könnten noch einmal über unsere Trennung reden. Eigentlich war es alles ziemlich überstürzt ..."

„Du fehlst mir auch", kommentierte sie knapp und entzog ihm vorsichtig ihre Hand. Dann sah sie ihn ernst an. Das Letzte, was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnte, war ein Eifersuchtsdrama, das ihr ohnehin schon bewegtes Gefühlsleben durcheinanderbringen könnte. Ihr Herz hatte sich unweigerlich für Snape entschieden, soviel stand fest.

„Ron, das ist jetzt nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt, um mir sowas zu sagen. Es ist eben alles anders gekommen mit uns, verstehst du? Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich. Aber meine Gefühle für dich gehen nicht mehr darüber hinaus und daran kann ich nichts ändern."

Ron holte tief Luft. „Verstehe. Dann ist es wohl zu spät."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, Ron. Ein für alle Mal."

„Gut", sagte er kühl und stand auf. „Dann sollte ich wohl besser gehen."

Für Hermine klang es keineswegs so, als hätte er sich damit abgefunden. Dafür war sein Abschied einfach zu schnell vonstatten gegangen. Im Moment jedoch hatte sie ehrlich gesagt andere Dinge im Kopf, die sie klären wollte und so ließ sie ihn ziehen.

xxx

Snape fühlte sich elend und zerrissen. Die Tatsache, dass Hermine ihm ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte, machte es ihm nicht leichter, mit seiner gesundheitlichen Niederlage umzugehen. Im Gegenteil. Es verkomplizierte alles noch viel mehr und er litt beachtlich darunter, dass es keinen Ausweg aus dieser Misere zu geben schien.

Er wollte kein Mitleid. Das hatte er noch nie gewollt. Doch nun stellte sich ihm unweigerlich die Frage, warum sie so für ihn empfand, denn jedes Mal, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute, musste er feststellen, dass er alt wurde und das behagte ihm gar nicht.

Einmal mehr schien ihn die Ironie des Lebens eingeholt zu haben und er begab sich in das Büro der Schulleiterin, um vor Dumbledore sein Gewissen zu erleichtern, so wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn er nicht weiter wusste.

„Sie liebt mich", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, während er sich auf die Kante von McGonagalls Tisch hockte und den Kopf in seinen Händen vergrub.

Das Bild schwieg, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen und Snape fuhr bitter fort.

„Was jetzt, Albus? Sie haben mich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier fortgeschickt. Sie haben mich in den Tod geschickt ..."

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Severus, bitte. Du sagtest, du wärst bereit."

Er ließ die Hände sinken und starrte das Portrait ungläubig an. „Bereit? Ihnen hätte bewusst sein müssen, dass es keinen Ausweg für mich gab. Ich trug das Dunkle Mal." Er stöhnte auf und raufte sich die Haare. „Wäre ich doch bloß gestorben, dann hätte sie niemals diese Gefühle für mich entwickelt. Warum haben Sie mich danach gefragt, Albus?"

„Weil ich dir vertraut habe. Und weil du der Einzige warst, der dazu fähig war." Er rieb sich die Augen. „Denkst du wirklich, es ist mir leicht gefallen, dich erneut als meinen Spion in den Krieg zu schicken? Voldemorts Wiederkehr hat mir keine Wahl gelassen."

„Ich bin Ihnen gefolgt, bis in den Tod. Doch jetzt, sehen Sie mich an!"

„Du lebst."

„Ja. Aber was geschieht, wenn ich nicht gesund werde? Wird sie darunter zu leiden haben?"

„Noch ist es nicht soweit und Miss Granger ist stärker, als du denkst", sagte Dumbledore milde.

Snape zog die Mundwinkel zurück und entblößte seine Zähne. „Was für ein Trost!", knurrte er sarkastisch zurück. „Wie viel kann ein Mensch ertragen, Albus? Sie wissen, was in dieser Zelle passiert ist. Ich habe versucht, sie von mir zu schieben und sie zu meiden, wo es nur ging. Und doch haben wir uns am Ende wieder zusammen gefunden."

„Ah, ich verstehe. Vielleicht war es ja ein Fehler, sie zu deiner Assistentin zu machen, Severus."

„Unsinn. Ich hatte immer Schülerinnen um mich, habe sie jahrelang unterrichtet und heranwachsen sehen. Doch keine von ihnen hatte diesen Einschlag auf mich, den sie hat."

Dumbledore nickte. „Niemand von ihnen war Hermine Granger."

Snape zog die Brauen zusammen und eine tiefe Falte legte sich in ihre Mitte. „In der Tat."

„Und niemand von ihnen war so an dir interessiert."

Er sah ihm scharf in die Augen. „Was meinen Sie, Albus?" Ich kann es sehen, also spucken Sie es schon aus."

Seine Augen glitzerten mit einer Vielzahl an eigenartigen Emotionen, die Snape nur zu gut kannte. „Sie war mit dir in Malfoys Zelle eingesperrt. Sie kam dir näher, als sie es je hätte tun sollen."

Dumbledore pausierte und Snape schluckte. „Reden Sie weiter."

„Ich weiß, dass sie dir helfen will, weil du dasselbe für sie getan hast, um die Situation während der Gefangenschaft erträglich zu machen."

„Und? Hat Minerva mit ihr geredet? Es würde mich nicht überraschen. Seit sie über unser kleines Abkommen Bescheid weiß, hat sie ein Auge auf mich."

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie dem auch sei. Du hattest niemals jemanden, der sich für dich interessiert hat, der sich um dich bemüht oder gekümmert hat, Severus. Doch jetzt? Sie mag dich um deinetwillen. Weil du bist, was du bist."

Er schüttelte langsam und traurig den Kopf. „Nein."

„Öffne die Augen, Severus. Sie ist dein Engel, der zu dir kam, um deine geschundene und gequälte Seele zu retten."

„Ich denke, sie ist einfach nur in mich vernarrt. Und ebenso schnell wie es kam, wird es wieder vorüber sein. Falls nicht, werde ich ihr das Herz brechen."

„Vielleicht. Aber manchmal passieren seltsame Dinge."

„Es gibt keine Hoffnung für mich, dem Schmerz zu entkommen. Versuchen Sie also nicht, mich zum Narren zu halten, Albus. Ihre wunderbaren Worte werden nichts tun, um mich zu retten. Selbst dann, wenn doch noch ein Stück meiner Seele übrig sein sollte, wird es kein Erbarmen für mich geben. Ich habe gemordet. Ich bin, was ich bin, genauso wie Sie es sagten. Und ich werde niemals etwas anderes sein." Er stand auf und atmete ein. „Ich konnte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zutun, Albus."

„Ah", stieß er amüsiert aus. „Darf ich daraus schließen, dass du nicht alleine warst? Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, was mir die Ehre deines Besuchs in aller Früh verschafft, wo du doch bekanntermaßen eine Vorliebe dafür hast, nachts durch das Schloss zu wandern."

Snape funkelte ihn an. „Das ist nicht komisch."

Ein sanftes Lächeln lag auf dem Gesicht des früheren Schulleiters. „Ist es nicht?"

Doch Snape ging nicht darauf ein. „Was soll ich tun, Albus?"

Dumbledore blinzelte. „Was soll ich dir antworten, Severus?"

Ein Schnauben durchdrang den Raum. Dann drehte Snape sich weg und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Du hast so viel gelitten. Auch durch mein Verschulden, da wäre es an der Zeit, endlich etwas daran zu ändern."

Er fuhr herum, noch ehe der alte Mann ausgeredet hatte und starrte ihn an. „Für diese Erkenntnis ist es etwas zu spät, finden Sie nicht?"

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Ich werde das Thema an dieser Stelle nicht weiter vertiefen, Severus. Du hast mich um Rat gefragt, wenn du also weiterhin meine Gesellschaft suchst, solltest du dir anhören, was ich zu sagen habe."

Snape presste die Lippen zu schmalen Linien zusammen und ließ sich auf McGonagalls Stuhl fallen.

„So ist es recht, sagte Dumbledore in gemildertem Ton. „Du weißt nicht, was noch vor dir liegt, also solltest du endlich anfangen, zu leben. Miss Granger ist ein Geschenk für uns alle. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry es nicht soweit gebracht hätte, wenn er nicht ihre Unterstützung gehabt hätte. Lass dir aber gesagt sein, dass ich es nicht gutheißen kann, wenn du deine Grenzen zu ihr innerhalb dieser Mauern überschreitest. Ich war lang genug Lehrer und Professor an dieser Schule und es gibt Tabus, die wir in unserer Position nicht brechen dürfen."

Snape knurrte, das Bild aber fuhr unbeeindruckt fort. „Ich weiß, dass du dein Leben für Lilys Sohn geopfert hast. Und du verdienst es wahrlich, glücklich zu sein. Doch eine Flamme, die zu schnell erglüht, verglimmt auch in ebenso kurzer Zeit wieder. Lernt euch kennen, Severus. Ich weiß, du wirst das Richtige tun. Und jetzt geh. Minerva ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg und wird nicht gerade davon angetan sein, wenn sie dich hier sieht."

xxx

Snape streunte nachdenklich durch den Gang, der vom Büro der Schulleiterin abführte, als McGonagall um die Ecke gebraust kam. Ein Glück, dass Albus ihn gewarnt hatte, denn auf ein Donnerwetter mit ihr hatte er nun so gar keine Lust.

„Severus!", rief sie sichtlich aufgebracht. „Gut, dass ich dich hier treffe. Wo hast du nur gesteckt?"

„Minerva", grüßte er knapp und nickte ihr zu. „Ich habe es eilig. Wenn du mich also bitte entschuldigst ..." Hoffentlich ging das mal gut.

Ohne sie weiter zu beachten, wollte er sich aus dem Staub machen, doch das wäre zu einfach gewesen.

„Nicht so forsch, junger Mann", dröhnte sie mit spitzer Stimme und ihre Mundwinkel kräuselten sich, als sie seine Zurückhaltung vernahm. „Ich möchte, dass du mich in mein Büro begleitest. Jetzt sofort."

Er kniff die Brauen zusammen. Da wollte er eigentlich nicht schon wieder hin, doch es wäre wohl nicht angebracht gewesen, es ihr zu sagen.

„Wir haben Sonntag und es ist gerade mal acht Uhr. Was habe ich denn jetzt wieder verbrochen, um bei dir antanzen zu müssen?"

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Keine Widerrede. Wir müssen uns unterhalten."

Um sie nicht noch weiter aufzubringen, entschied er sich dazu, ihr einfach ihren Willen zu geben.

„Schön." Er seufzte theatralisch und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, dann trottete er schweigend hinter ihr her, zurück in ihr Büro.

McGonagall setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl und er ließ sich gegenüber von ihr nieder. Hoffentlich war der Platz, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, nicht mehr angewärmt...

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", fragte sie steif.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke. Nein." Er konnte ihr schlecht sagen, dass er zum Frühstück in der großen Halle verabredet war.

Die Schulleiterin beäugte ihn skeptisch, dann faltete sie gemächlich ihre Hände ineinander und lehnte sich zurück. „War Miss Granger bei dir? Mr. Weasley hat sie vorhin gesucht und sie war nicht in ihrem Turm."

Er nickte und tat sein Bestes, um gefasst zu wirken, obwohl ihm die Nachricht einen Stich versetzte. Ausgerechnet Weasley!

„Gut. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie nicht zum Essen erschienen ist und da du ebenfalls fort warst, hatte ich schon befürchtet, ihr wäret im Labor." Sie warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Wie kommst du nur darauf, die ganze Nacht mit ihr zu arbeiten? Ich hoffe, du überforderst sie nicht in deinem Ehrgeiz."

Beinahe wäre ihm ein dreckiges Lachen über die Lippen gekommen, doch nachdem er es gewohnt war, sich im Zaum zu halten, fasste er sich schnell wieder.

„Keine Sorge, Minerva. Das Mädchen ist stärker, als du vielleicht denkst." Das hatte zumindest Dumbledore behauptet...

Wie auf Kommando sah er die blauen Augen des Portraits hinter dem Schreibtisch aufblitzen und fühlte sich dazu versucht, ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Severus, bitte. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Würde ich dich nicht so gut kennen, könntest du mir glatt Angst einjagen."

Snape räusperte sich und setzte ein gekünsteltes Grinsen auf. „Schön, Minerva. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Er wollte über die Ironie an sich lachen, als er die Erleichterung bemerkte, die schnell zu einem Triumph für ihn wurde. Minerva hatte keine Ahnung und das war wesentlich besser, als Voldemort hinters Licht zu führen.

Nach all den Jahren, die er sich vor der Welt verschlossen hatte, hatte er endlich etwas für sich gefunden, das seinem Herzen Frieden verschaffte.

Irgendwann würde sie es herausfinden, doch für ihn und Miss Granger blieb zu hoffen, dass es nicht zu bald sein würde.


	28. Willkommen im Club

Bury my heart

Kapitel 28

Willkommen im Club

Seit dem Vorfall auf dem Sofa an diesem Morgen begleitete Hermine ein wohliges Schaudern in ihrer Magengegend. Sie wusste, dass sie für Snape fühlte und hoffte, dass es richtig war, es ihm zu offenbaren. Er verdiente die Wahrheit. Doch was, wenn sie zu weit gegangen war? Würden ihre Worte das Vertrauen, das sie zueinander aufgebaut hatten, erschüttern? Immerhin ging es um Snape und es war keine Kleinigkeit, jemandem wie ihm zu gestehen, dass man so für ihn empfand. Selbst dann nicht, wenn es der Wahrheit entsprach und es aufrichtig gemeint war. Und erst recht dann nicht, wenn es sich dabei um den eigenen Professor handelte.

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle bekam sie die Gelegenheit, ihn zu beobachten und erneut verschmolzen ihre Blicke miteinander. Hermines Herz raste. Und das, obwohl er einfach nur wie immer auf seinem Platz saß und sie ansah.

Sie wusste, dass es in ihm arbeitete und dass er niemals etwas aus Zufall tat. Alles Weitere würde sich ergeben müssen.

„Hat Ron dich gefunden?", fragte Ginny neben ihr.

Hermine nickte. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nicht darüber reden, doch sie musste einsehen, dass sie sich nicht auf ewig vor ihr verschließen konnte, schließlich war Ginny wie ein Familienmitglied.

„Oh. Diesen Blick kenne ich."

Hermine stützte den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Tatsächlich? Und was hast du dazu zu sagen?"

Ginny seufzte. „Er hat doch nicht etwa versucht, dich zurückzugewinnen?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und es schien Ginny zu genügen, um ihre Vermutungen zu bestätigen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht sagen, weil es ihm gegenüber nicht fair ist, aber ich bin voll auf deiner Seite, Mione."

Überrascht blinzelte sie sie an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich meine, er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass du für jemand anderen bestimmt bist. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Ron ist nicht gerade der Hellste in unserer Familie. Du hingegen bist absolut genial."

Hermine wusste nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, doch Ginny fackelte nicht lange und quatschte weiter.

„Ich dachte immer, du landest mal bei einem richtig gebildeten Typen. So jemand wie ein Arzt. Oder wie ein Professor ..."

Hermine hob energisch die Hand und kreischte los. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Sie konnte fühlen, dass sich sämtliche Köpfe neben ihr in ihre Richtung drehten. Schnell räusperte sie sich und senkte die Stimme. „Soll das jetzt vielleicht eine Anspielung auf Snape sein?"

Ginny zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Gott, Gin! Wenn du was über ihn wissen willst, frag mich einfach, anstatt diese doofen Bemerkungen zu machen. Hörst du?"

Sie nickte. „Klar. Also, was genau läuft da zwischen euch?"

Hermine holte tief Luft. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste." Verträumt sah sie zum Tisch der Lehrer hinüber und stellte fest, dass Snape schon wieder verschwunden war. „Bisher hatten wir ein tolles Wochenende. Ich meine, wir waren zusammen in Hogsmeade, haben für das Labor Besorgungen gemacht, geredet und all das eben."

„Ah", bemerkte Ginny mit den Augen rollend. „Geredet."

Sie nickte. „Ja, Gin. Auch dann, wenn du es dir vielleicht nicht vorstellen kannst, soll es doch Leute geben, die miteinander reden."

„Hmmm. Wenn du es sagst."

Hermine starrte sie entgeistert an. „Könntest du bitte damit aufhören? Es geht hier um Snape. Und ich habe nicht vor, dir genauere Details von dem abzuliefern, was sich sonst noch zwischen uns abgespielt hat. Oder eben auch nicht."

Ginny hüstelte. „Jetzt kommen wir der Sache endlich näher. Ich wusste doch, dass du total auf ihn abfährst. Warum solltest du sonst auch ständig versuchen, ihn in Schutz zu nehmen?"

Ein triumphales Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und Hermine wusste wieder nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte, ohne ihr zu viel zu verraten.

Verlegen kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Na ja, weißt du, es ist eben ein brisantes Thema, Gin. Eigentlich ist es verboten, sich überhaupt so nahe zu kommen. Und ich will nichts riskieren, also ..."

„Schon gut. Mach dir keine Sorgen, dein Geheimnis ist gut bei mir aufgehoben. Ich werde mich hüten, irgendwem davon zu erzählen. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Snape länger der ist, der er immer war. Anfangs dachte ich schon, er ist immer noch derselbe Arsch von früher. Aber in den letzten Tagen sind mir deutliche Veränderungen im Unterricht aufgefallen."

Hermine riss ungläubig die Augen auf. „Wie das?"

Sie schmunzelte. „Er wirkte einfach anders auf mich. Irgendwie gelassener. Ich meine, es ist nicht so, dass ich denke, er würde aufhören, uns im Unterricht hart ran zu nehmen, aber es sind Kleinigkeiten, die mir gezeigt haben, dass sich was getan hat. Vielleicht hattest du ja recht und er will uns wirklich nur was beibringen. Jedenfalls glaube ich mittlerweile fest, dass er mich nicht grundlos zur Schnecke machen würde. Außerdem ist er sowas wie ein Held, oder?"

Hermine hob die Brauen an. „Dass ausgerechnet du so von ihm denkst, wundert mich, Gin. Harry war immer sein Erzfeind. Woher kommt also dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel?"

Ginny wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht. „Das ist so ..." Sie hielt inne und räusperte sich. „Nachdem ich herausgefunden habe, dass da mit dir und Snape was im Busch ist, habe ich mit Harry gesprochen."

Alarmiert setzte sie sich auf. „Du hast mit Harry über Snape geredet?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Er hat mir nochmal das bestätigt, was in der Zeitung über ihn geschrieben wurde. Vor allem aber meinte er, dass diese Dinge mit dem Spionieren und dem Drumherum wahr sind."

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. „Verstehe."

„Bitte sei mir nicht böse. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du dich da nicht in was verrennst, was dir hinterher leid tun könnte."

„Harry hat doch hoffentlich nicht geschnallt, dass es dabei auch um mich ging, oder?"

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wo denkst du hin! Er hat keine Ahnung. Und ich glaube weiterhin, dass es erst mal so bleiben sollte."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf. „Puh!"

„Sorry, Mione. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

„Schon gut. Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht, eine Verbündete zu haben - solange du den Mund hältst."

„Geht klar." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah Hermine voller Erwartung an. „Also? Erzählst du mir jetzt, was zwischen euch läuft?"

Hermine musste unweigerlich darüber lachen. „Du meinst, ob wir uns geküsst haben?"

Ginny nickte.

„Ja, das haben wir. Und es war einfach himmlisch."

„Klingt doch schon mal ganz vielversprechend, findest du nicht?"

„Allerdings. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun."

„Ah. Willkommen im Club."

xxx

Das nächste Zusammentreffen mit Snape in den Kerkern verlief keinesfalls so, wie Hermine es erwartet hätte, denn kaum hatte sie das Labor betreten, bemerkte sie, dass er in schlechter Stimmung war.

„Morgen", sagte sie vorsichtig, ebenso wie sie es erst wenige Stunden zuvor getan hatte, als sie neben ihm aufgewacht war.

Er grummelte leise etwas vor sich hin, das sie nicht verstehen konnte, ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

Hermine stutzte, doch um es mit ihm nicht auf die Spitze zu treiben, entschied sie sich dazu, am besten gleich mit der Arbeit anzufangen. Es hätte keinen Sinn, nach einer Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu suchen. Er war schon immer launisch gewesen und das würde wohl auch so bleiben. Ganz gleich, ob sie nun für ihn empfand oder nicht, er war zu komplex, um es je begreifen zu können. Doch genau das war es, was sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Man konnte Snape nicht einfach mit einem Satz beschreiben. Es gehörte schon mehr dazu, um das auszudrücken, was ihn ausmachte.

Eine ganze Weile herrschte eisiges Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis er sich endlich von der Arbeitsplatte loslöste, auf der er mit einem Messer irgendein Kraut zerkleinert hatte.

Seine Augen verhießen nichts Gutes und umgehend wurde Hermine wieder daran erinnert, wie es früher im Unterricht gewesen war, wenn er sie derart befremdlich angestarrt hatte.

„Du hast heute Morgen mit Miss Weasley geredet", bemerkte er knapp.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Warum?"

„Über was habt ihr geredet?"

Hermine klemmte etwas überrumpelt ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und zögerte. Sollte sie ihm erzählen, dass sie mit ihr über ihn gesprochen hatte?

„Soll ich dir vielleicht auf die Sprünge helfen?", dröhnte er plötzlich, ohne länger auf ihre Antwort zu warten.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen, als sie die Kraft spürte, die in seiner Stimme steckte. Dann ließ er sein Messer auf die Arbeitsplatte fallen.

„Miss Weasley", sagte er scharf. „Klingelt es jetzt? Ihr Bruder war hier."

Hermine schluckte. „Oh." Nur langsam dämmerte ihr, dass es ihm um Ron gehen musste.

Snape hob die Brauen und Hermine konnte spüren, dass er voller Erwartung steckte. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte sie beinahe geglaubt, er wäre eifersüchtig. Doch das konnte wohl kaum der Fall sein. Oder?

Schnell zuckte sie mit den Schultern und seufzte. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie ihm verschweigen sollte, was zwischen ihr und Ron geschehen war. Er war ein Freund, mehr nicht.

„Ron war der Meinung, wir sollten es noch einmal miteinander versuchen und ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es ein für alle Mal vorbei ist", erklärte sie eifrig und schüttelte dabei den Kopf, als wäre es selbstverständlich, dass es so kommen musste. „Eigentlich hätte er es von selbst einsehen müssen. Wir haben einfach nicht zusammengepasst ..."

Snape schnaubte unzufrieden, ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte und sie blinzelte ihn fragend an. Sein ganzer Körper schien in Aufruhr zu sein, denn seine Brust bebte bedrohlich.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du einen Narren aus mir machst, Hermine", gab er mit zusammengeballten Fäusten von sich. „Wenn du also noch etwas für ihn empfindest, solltest du es mir sagen."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Was?" Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich wegen dieser Kleinigkeit so aufregen würde.

Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt. Aber nein! Wozu all das Gerede bei Aberforth, wenn du mir so etwas verschweigst?"

Ungeduldig wartete er auf eine Antwort von ihr, doch Hermine konnte nicht klar denken.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass Ron hier war?", fragte sie ausweichend.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten, doch es vergingen Sekunden, ehe er antwortete. „Minerva hat mich heute in ihr Büro bestellt. Sie war aufgebracht, dass ich die ganze Nacht mit dir gearbeitet habe." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, doch er fuhr fort, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. „Mr. Weasley hat dich am Morgen in deinem Turm gesucht und nachdem du nicht dort warst, kam er zu ihr."

„Snape ..."

Er stieß ein unliebsames Zischen aus, das sie augenblicklich wieder verstummen ließ. „Ich war noch nicht fertig!"

Hermine schluckte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass diese ganze Unterhaltung aus dem Rahmen laufen würde, noch ehe sie die Gelegenheit bekommen sollte, ihm alles zu erklären.

Heftig atmend schob er seine Hände durch die inzwischen ohnehin schon zerzausten Haare, ein deutliches Zeichen für seine eigene Unsicherheit. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass er kommt?"

Sie blinzelte. „Ich hatte seine Eule vollkommen vergessen. Das ganze Wochenende war ich bei Ihnen, wenn Sie sich erinnern."

Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah und warum sie ihm das überhaupt erzählte. Eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an. Doch langsam dämmerte ihr, dass es furchtbar für ihn sein musste, von McGonagall zu erfahren, dass ihr Exfreund nach ihr gesucht hatte, nachdem er damals auf so harte Art und Weise Lily an James verloren hatte.

„Snape, bitte", sagte sie sanft und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er hob die Hände.

„Nicht."

Sie blieb verdattert stehen. Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr so abwehrend auf sie reagiert. Nicht einmal, als er seine Anfälle gehabt hatte.

„Okay."

Er seufzte tief und lehnte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte. „Hermine", begann er dann. „Ich erwarte von dir, dass du mir so etwas sagst." Sein harte Fassade war zurückgekehrt und so starrte er sie einfach nur an. „Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

Im ersten Moment war Hermine versucht, ihn einfach stehen zu lassen. Selbst dann, wenn sie ihn verstehen konnte, hatte er nicht das Recht, sie so schwach anzureden. Nachdem sie jedoch in seine Augen sah, erkannte sie, dass er sich verletzt fühlte und es war dieser Blick, der sie an das erinnerte, was sie ihm versprochen hatte.

„Snape", sagte sie leise. „Es war keine Absicht. Wirklich nicht. Es spielte nur einfach keine Rolle für mich. Ron und ich … Wir sind nicht mehr zusammen. Es ist vorbei. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, aber nicht anders. Wir haben es miteinander versucht, doch es konnte nicht funktionieren. Bitte glauben Sie mir." Sie seufzte. „Was ich Ihnen gesagt habe, war die Wahrheit. Unser Gespräch im Eberkopf hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Ebenso wie dieses Wochenende. Sie haben mein Leben verändert, Snape. Doch ich kann nicht zulassen, dass Sie mir Vorwürfe wegen etwas machen, das derart unbedeutend für mich war, dass ich es vergessen habe."

Er schluckte, dann senkte er den Blick.

Hermine stand unsicher vor ihm und wusste nicht weiter. Sie fühlte, dass er mit sich rang. Und sie spürte auch, dass das, was er jetzt tun würde, alles Weitere zwischen ihnen beeinflussen würde.

Langsam löste er sich von seinem Platz los und kam auf sie zu. Er hob den Blick und sah sie an. Dann nahm er die Hand nach oben und legte sie um ihren Nacken, um sie zu sich an seine Brust zu ziehen.

Endlich atmete sie auf. Sie schauderte, als sie die Wärme spürte, die von ihm ausging.

Snape verbarg seinen Kopf in ihren Haaren. „Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er leise. „Es tut mir leid ..."

Hermine nickte und legte die Arme um seine Hüften. „Ja. Mir auch."

Schweigend hielten sie sich fest.

„Glauben Sie mir, Snape?", fragte sie irgendwann.

Sie hörte ihn schlucken. „Ja." Seine Stimme klang rau und unvollständig und noch immer schien sein Körper unter großer Anspannung zu stehen.

„Gut. Denn es ist die Wahrheit."

Er atmete aus. „Ich weiß … Ich weiß."


	29. Liebe geben und Liebe machen

Bury my heart

Kapitel 29

Liebe geben und Liebe machen

Sie standen dort für eine ganze Weile und hielten sich in einer innigen Umarmung, während die Zeit um sie herum still zu stehen schien.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wenn er nicht auf sie zugegangen wäre, um sie an sich zu drücken, doch sie wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Die Vorstellung, ihn ziehen zu lassen, war zu beängstigend.

„Du weißt, dass es nicht leicht für mich ist, mit so etwas umzugehen", raspelte er leise.

Sie nickte. „Sie haben es mir gesagt."

„Ich möchte dir nicht weh tun."

„Ebenso wenig wie ich Ihnen weh tun möchte."

Er schluckte und schob sie sanft von sich, so dass er ihr in die Augen sehen konnte. „Verzeihst du mir?"

„Ja. Alles. Aber das heißt nicht, dass Sie mir keine Angst damit eingejagt haben, Snape."

Seine Augen schlossen sich und die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen pochte angespannt. Der traurige Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ließ Hermine beinahe dahinschmelzen. Sie ahnte, dass er unsicher war und nicht so recht wusste, was er tun sollte. Es schmerzte sie, ihn so zu sehen und sie hob ihren Arm und umfasste seine Wange mit der Hand. Er hatte sich rasiert.

„Sie sind unwiderstehlich, Snape", sagte sie sanft und seine Augen sprangen auf und sahen sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Erstaunen an.

„Ich kann nicht ändern, wer oder was ich bin", erklärte er kaum hörbar und schnaubte. „Sogar mit Albus habe ich heute schon darüber gesprochen."

Sie wippte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie sich ändern. Aber ich möchte, dass Sie sich benehmen, Snape."

Er lachte beinahe, als er sie ansah. „Du hast jedes Recht der Welt, auf mich wütend zu sein."

„Ja, das habe ich", stimmte sie zu und schlug ihm spielerisch mit der Hand auf die Schulter.

Er stöhnte amüsiert auf. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihrem Gesicht hinab. Seine langen Strähnen fielen ihm über die Augen und Hermine verspürte den Drang, ihn zu berühren. Sie wusste, dass er einen verführerischen Effekt auf sie hatte, wenn er sie so voller plötzlich entflammter Begierde und Leidenschaft ansah, dass sie dachte, ihre Knie würden weich werden und einknicken. Bevor es jedoch dazu kommen konnte, setzte er zu sprechen an.

„Und, erzähl mir, was ich tun kann, um dich davon zu überzeugen, dass es mir ernst ist."

Sie schüttelte sich, als sie seine tiefe Stimme in ihr Ohr dringen hörte. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und ihre Beine würden tatsächlich nachgeben.

Schwer atmend schluckte sie. „Ich will Ihre Hände auf meinem Körper spüren, so wie zuvor. Und Sie sollten mich küssen, Snape."

Seine Augen leuchteten voller Lust auf und er lehnte sich nach vorne, bis sie seine dünnen, warmen Lippen hauchzart auf ihren fühlen konnte.

„Gut so, Miss Granger?", fragte er heiser.

Sie nickte und sog seinen Atem in sich auf, der in ihren Mund strömte und nach Tee und seinem typischen, zutiefst männlichen Aroma schmeckte. Dann fühlte sie, wie er seine Finger auf ihren Rücken legte und langsam nach unten gleiten ließ.

Mit einem Ruck hob er sie zu sich hoch und Hermine hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Snape presste sie an seinen Körper und instinktiv schlang sie die Beine um ihn, während sie sich zugleich mit den Armen an seinem Nacken festklammerte.

Kaum hatte sie sich auf ihm positioniert, drückte er sie fester zu sich heran und sie fühlte seine steinharte Erregung gegen ihren Unterleib stoßen. Einen Moment lang dachte sie, sie wäre unfähig zu atmen. Sein harter Körper, der so innig gegen ihren gepresst war, ließ sie aus den Tiefen ihres Seins aufstöhnen.

Snape reagierte auf dieselbe Weise und bald erfüllte ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen den Raum.

Hermine wollte sich auf ihm bewegen, selbst durch all die Kleidung hindurch, die zwischen ihren Körpern lag und sie davon abhielt, sich miteinander zu vereinigen. Und das tat sie auch und er schien eng und fest mit ihr zu verschmelzen.

Sie wollte seinen nackten Körper sehen und fühlen, doch zugleich wusste sie, dass es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war. Nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Immerhin hatte sie in den letzten Tagen genug Zeit damit verbracht, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie ihr Erstes Mal sein sollte und etwas mehr Romantik war definitiv dabei gewesen.

Trotz allem wollte sie ihn spüren, ihn hören und ihn kommen sehen, während er sich gehen ließ. Sie wollte nicht, dass er damit aufhörte, sie in Wallung zu versetzen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr ganzer Körper sich nach ihm sehnte und sich in schmerzhafter und zugleich vergnüglicher Weise nach ihm verzehrte, bis ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie beide nicht lange so durchhalten würden. Selbst dann, wenn sie verhältnismäßig unerfahren war, so verstand sie doch, dass er sich ihr bald hingeben würde.

Sie hatte es nicht vergessen. Seine Bewegungen, sein Stöhnen, einfach alles, das ihr besagte, was geschehen würde, wenn er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Noch immer klammerte sie sich voller Erwartung an ihn, bis seine Stimme zu ihr durchdrang. „Hermine", raspelte er. „Lass mich das nicht tun ..."

Er klang, als wäre er am Ende seiner Beherrschung. Schweiß hatte sich an seinen Schläfen gesammelt und bahnte sich einen Weg nach unten.

Sie umfing bestimmend sein Gesicht mit ihren Fingern, als sie antwortete. „Sehen Sie mir in die Augen und kommen Sie für mich, Snape."

Er atmete hörbar aus und drückte die Finger seiner einen Hand in ihre Hüfte, während seine andere Hand ihren Po hielt. Seine Augen schlossen sich kurz vor Ekstase und sie wusste, dass sein Orgasmus bevorstand.

Mit wenigen, harten Stößen gegen ihren Körper kam er zitternd und laut aufstöhnend. Er ließ sich fallen und presste all den Schmerz aus sich hinaus, der in ihm steckte, bis sich dieser mit Lust mischte und zu unbändigem Vergnügen wurde.

Hermine wusste, dass er es nicht vergessen hatte, dafür war er zu konzentriert. Dennoch konnte sie seinen Wunsch nach Erlösung spüren. Er schien sich nach Vergebung zu sehnen, die nur sie ihm geben konnte. Vergebung für die Dinge, die in der Zelle zwischen ihnen geschehen waren und die er nicht hatte ändern können.

In diesem Moment überstiegen ihre Gefühle für ihn alles, was sie je zuvor gekannt hatte. Es war pures Wollen und zugleich Bewunderung, die sie für ihn empfand und so versenkte sie ihre Finger in seinen Schultern und zog ihn so fest zu sich, wie sie nur konnte. Sie wollte weinen und hörte ihn tief und laut die Wellen seines Höhepunkts auskosten.

Leicht wankend stand er mit ihr im Raum und erst jetzt realisierte sie, wie stark er sein musste, sie die ganze Zeit so zu halten. Alles um sie herum schien sich zu drehen, als er sich mit ihr auf seinen Armen durch das Labor bewegte und sie auf die kalte Marmorplatte des Arbeitstisches absetzte, ohne von ihr abzulassen.

Seine Hände schossen nach oben und er drückte sie an seine Brust, während sein Atem noch immer schwer ging.

„Sie sind wunderbar, Snape", flüsterte sie leise und strich ihm in langen Bahnen seine verklebten Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Erst jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Ich kann es nicht glauben", keuchte er leise. „Du hast mich kommen lassen."

Sie blickte zu ihm auf und erkannte all die Emotionen, die in den Tiefen seiner Augen verborgen waren. „Sie sind für mich gekommen."

Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich eine Erleichterung, die sie so zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. Es war eigenartig, dass sie das mit ihm getan hatte, doch sie wusste, dass er es so sehr gebraucht hatte, ohne erneut vor ihr und dem, was in Malfoy Manor zwischen ihnen geschehen war, zurückzuschrecken.

Wieder einmal hatte sie einen Schritt auf dem Weg zu seinem Inneren getan. Nach all der Demütigung, die er in der Zelle erdulden musste, fanden sie zusammen und waren dabei fähig, einander zu geben und zu nehmen, was sie konnten. Sie steckten voller Hingabe, Lust und Bewunderung füreinander und selbst dann, wenn Hermine nur Bruchteile seines Leidens kannte, so würde sie doch alles tun, um ihm ins Leben zurück zu helfen.

Ein Leben, das hoffentlich mit ihr stattfinden würde.


	30. Was wäre, wenn ?

xxx

Danke für die Worte zu Tear me apart und Bury my heart, die mich täglich auf meinen Profilen von Lesern aus aller Welt erreichen und mir immer wieder vor Augen führen, dass meine Geschichten sie bewegen.

Jede eurer Nachrichten ist mir ein Ansporn auf meinem Weg, die Dinge zu verstehen, mit denen ich zu kämpfen habe.

xxx

Bury my heart

Kapitel 30

Was wäre, wenn ...?

Snapes Kopf lehnte innig an Hermines Stirn und beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Sie hielten sich nach wie vor in den Armen und Hermine spürte, dass seine Hose von Ejakulat durchnässt war, dessen charakteristischen Duft sie an ihm riechen konnte. Diesmal mochte sie es. Es war kein Vergleich zu dem, wie es damals gewesen war. Sie hatte sich in Snape verliebt und war bereit gewesen, diesen Schritt mit ihm zu gehen, der sie einmal mehr einander näher gebracht hatte.

„Wir müssen einen Zaubertrank brauen", bemerkte sie nebenbei, ohne tatsächlich die Absicht zu haben, sich von ihm loszulösen. Dennoch hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihn von der Arbeit abhielt, die unweigerlich getan werden musste.

Er brummte erschöpft vor sich hin und strich ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Müssen wir das wirklich?"

Hermine nickte mit einem frechen Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Wir können natürlich auch damit warten, bis Poppy das Labor stürmt und uns zur Verantwortung zieht, weil ihre Vorräte zur Neige gehen."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Ich dachte immer, Leute in deinem Alter sehen alles so gelassen, doch du scheinst eine schreckliche Ausnahme zu sein."

Sie legte herausfordernd die Stirn in Falten. „Vorsicht, Snape. Nicht übermütig werden."

Er legte den Kopf schief und sah sie abschätzend an. Dann nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. „Du hast etwas sehr Anziehendes an dir, Granger. Beinahe möchte ich sagen, dass du es immer wieder schaffst, mich um den Finger zu wickeln. Doch hin und wieder kommt der Moment, in dem ich dir zeigen muss, wer hier der Vorgesetzte ist."

Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie hart und fordernd auf den Mund.

Hermine blieb fast die Luft weg und dennoch vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, um seine Nähe voll und ganz in sich aufzunehmen. Seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren, während er sie an sich drückte, war schlichtweg unbeschreiblich.

Schwer atmend brachen sie schließlich auseinander und grinsten sich an.

„Ich denke, wir sollten dann mal besser an die Arbeit gehen", verkündete er keuchend. „Merk dir, an welcher Stelle wir aufgehört haben. Das lässt sich bestimmt noch vertiefen ..."

Jetzt wollte Hermine definitiv nicht mehr aufhören und zog ihn unter Protest zu sich hinunter. Dann klemmte sie frech seine Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne. „Das ist gar nicht so schwer, Professor", nuschelte sie hervor. „Ich glaube, demnächst kommt die Stelle, an der Sie sich bei mir revanchieren sollten."

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten auf und etwas Lüsternes legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Definitiv."

„Hmmm", brummte er zurück und nahm Stück für Stück ihren Körper in Augenschein, als würde er sie mit seinen Blicken von ihren Sachen befreien. „Dann sollten wir das vielleicht bald in Angriff nehmen ..."

Hermines Herz pochte, als sie die Intensität seiner Pupillen auf sich ruhen spürte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er so reagieren würde, denn auch dann, wenn sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, vielleicht irgendwann mit ihm zu schlafen, jagte ihr die Vorstellung, sich vor ihm nackt zu zeigen, einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter.

Er drückte seinen Körper fester an sie, noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah und wieder stellte sie fest, dass er höchst erregt war. Seine Hände ruhten auf ihren Schultern und in seinem Blick lag etwas, das nur auf ihre Bestätigung zu warten schien. So dachte sie jedenfalls.

Wie um sie vor dem zu bewahren, was vielleicht geschehen wäre, hörten sie im Nebenraum den Kamin aufflammen.

Snape schien zu erstarren, doch dann warf er ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, den Hermine mit einem kurzen Nicken bestätigte und schon schwebte er zum anderen Ende des Labors, wo er fast mit der Dunkelheit in der Ecke verschmolz.

Sie wusste, dass jeden Augenblick jemand durch die Tür kommen würde und bemühte sich, ein unschuldiges und zugleich unauffälliges Gesicht zu machen, während sie sich kurzerhand das Messer von der Arbeitsplatte schnappte, um sich über die Kräuter herzumachen, die Snape zuvor dort zurückgelassen hatte.

Nur Sekunden später hörte sie Schritte auf dem harten Boden näherkommen und schon steckte McGonagall ihre Nase durch die Tür.

„Miss Granger", grüßte sie förmlich. „Severus."

Snape knurrte etwas aus seiner Ecke zurück, das weder sie, noch Hermine verstehen konnte, dann machte er sich daran, wahllos irgendwelche Glasgefäße zu öffnen, damit es so aussah, als würde er etwas Sinnvolles mit seiner Zeit anstellen. Vermutlich brauchte er einen Moment für sich alleine, um sich wieder zu sammeln, denn bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch hatte er über seiner mehr oder weniger willigen Assistentin gekauert.

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, als sie auf seine schwarze Rückseite sah.

Hermine hingegen hatte Mühe, sich ihr Lachen zu verkneifen. Eben noch hatte sie vor ihm auf der Arbeitsplatte gehockt und befürchtet, er würde jeden Moment über sie herfallen und nun war die Schulleiterin ins Labor gekommen, um ihrer trauten und intimen Zweisamkeit ein jähes Ende zu bereiten.

Seufzend wendete die Lehrerin ihren Kopf Hermine zu. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie schon wieder bei der Arbeit unterbrechen muss, meine Liebe, aber wie es aussieht, ist Professor Snape die vergangenen Tage etwas zu eifrig gewesen und da wollte ich mich persönlich davon überzeugen, dass er Sie nicht überfordert."

Sie hörten ein scharfes Zischen aus der Ecke, dann wurde es wieder ruhig im Labor.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und tat ihr Bestes, um ein neutrales Gesicht zu machen, obwohl sie am liebsten laut losgeprustet hätte. „Es geht mir gut, Professor. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen."

McGonagall musterte sie eingehend. Erst dann drehte sie sich wieder Snape zu. „Severus", setzte sie an, „Hagrid hat mich gebeten, dich nach einem Nachschub für den Trank zu fragen, den du ihm zubereitet hast."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen wirbelte er herum und starrte sie mit zornig zusammen gezogenen Brauen an. „Soll das ein Witz sein, Minerva? Wie unbeholfen können diese Rehe denn sein?"

Die Schulleiterin kräuselte ihre Mundwinkel. „Schön. Vielleicht richtest du ihm selbst aus, dass seine geliebten Kreaturen aussterben, weil du es nicht für nötig erachtest, ihnen unter die Arme zu greifen."

Snape rollte theatralisch mit den Augen. „Schon gut. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit dafür habe."

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wunderbar. Außerdem soll ich dir von Albus viele Grüße ausrichten. Er meinte, du solltest dringend seinen Ratschlag berücksichtigen." Sie rückte leicht angesäuert ihren Hut zurecht und seufzte. „Wenn das so weiter geht, dass ihr hinter meinem Rücken tratscht, fange ich noch an, zu glauben, er wäre der amtierende Schulleiter und nicht ich."

Snape schnaubte belustigt. „Keine Sorge, Minerva. Solange du weiterhin unaufgefordert durch meine Räumlichkeiten spazierst, habe ich nicht die geringsten Bedenken an der Macht deines dir verliehenen Amtes."

Sie sah ihn gekränkt an. „Im Moment scheine ich eher der Botenjunge für unerwünschte Nachrichten zu sein."

Damit machte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken in Hermines Richtung auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte durch die Tür davon und mithilfe des Kamins aus den Kerkern.

Snape atmete laut hörbar auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Steinmauer.

Selbst Hermine war erleichtert, als sie wieder mit ihm alleine war. „Das war knapp", bemerkte sie wie beiläufig.

„Allerdings."

Nachdem die Anspannung endlich von ihnen gewichen war, brachen beide in Gelächter aus und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie Snape in die Arme nehmen musste, um endlich wieder seine aufreizende Nähe zu spüren.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken geahnt, kam er forschen Schrittes auf sie zu geschwebt und drückte sie an sich.

„Das war mal ein Auftritt, findest du nicht?"

Hermine wippte in ihre Gedanken versunken mit dem Kopf, während ihre Finger mit den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust spielten. „Was hatte das mit Dumbledores Ratschlag auf sich?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

Er räusperte sich. „Bei unserem Gespräch heute Morgen hat er mir mit auf den Weg gegeben, dass ich mich … benehmen soll."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie das? Haben Sie ihn etwa auch schwach angeredet, so wie vorhin mich?"

Er senkte ohne einen Kommentar den Blick zu seinem Unterleib und Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Er meinte DAS? Sie haben mit ihm über Sex geredet?"

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Nicht direkt. Doch er konnte es nicht lassen, einige Andeutungen darüber zu machen." Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Und er hat recht, Hermine. Ich trage Verantwortung für dich."

Sie stutzte. „Oh. Aber ich dachte, vorhin, da, ..." Peinlich berührt verstummte sie wieder und sah auf seine Brust.

Snape nahm ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und führte ihren Kopf nach oben, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. „Was?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich glaube, wir sollten darüber reden, was vorhin beinahe passiert wäre, wenn McGonagall nicht durch den Kamin gekommen wäre, um uns zu unterbrechen."

Seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe. „Ah. Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass du dir Gedanken darüber gemacht hast."

Sie blinzelte. „Wirklich?"

Er nickte. „Du hast recht, wenn du dich unwohl gefühlt hast. Es war nicht angemessen, dich so auf die Folter zu spannen."

„Oh." Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass es so offensichtlich gewesen war und spürte, dass sie dunkelrot anlief.

Snape aber ließ sich davon nicht beirren und strich ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange. „Denkst du, ich hätte an Ort und Stelle mit dir geschlafen?", fragte er dann.

Hermine schluckte. Genaugenommen wusste sie in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht, was sie denken sollte. Verunsichert zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß auch nicht ..."

Er legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihren Mund und sie verstummte. Dann sah er sie an und das lodernde Feuer in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen ließ sie frösteln.

„Nein. Ich hätte es nicht getan. Verzeih mir den Ausdruck, aber du verdienst etwas Besseres als einen kurzen Fick auf einer Arbeitsplatte im Labor."

Überrascht rümpfte sie die Nase. Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Snape fuhr sich indes mit den Händen durch die Haare, die jetzt wirklich mehr als durcheinander wirkten. Es war ein Wunder, dass McGonagall nichts dazu gesagt hatte, vor allem, weil seine sonst so penible Kleidung überaus zerknittert aussah.

„Das war nicht nett. Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte dir damit zeigen, dass das keinesfalls meine Absicht war." Er stieß ein leises, angestrengtes Schnauben aus, als würde ihm dieses Gespräch gar nicht behagen. „Bist du noch …?"

Sie nickte mit großen Augen, ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Erneut raufte er sich die Haare. Dann löste er sich nachdenklich von ihr los und schwebte lautlos durch den Raum, während sie ihm unruhig hinterher starrte.

Sekunden vergingen, doch es hätten ebenso gut Minuten sein können und die Anspannung, die sich mit der Stille in ihr ausbreitete, wuchs beständig an. Es war ihr unangenehm es vor ihm zuzugeben, keine Frage.

„Das ist … überwältigend, Hermine", hörte sie seine Stimme leise und eindringlich aus der Ferne zu sich sprechen.

Immer noch unsicher beobachtete sie ihn und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er wieder auf sie zukam und ihre Hände in seine nahm.

„Ich würde niemals zulassen, dass wir so etwas bei deinem Ersten Mal tun. Niemals." Sichtlich verunsichert, auch er hatte inzwischen Farbe auf den Wangen bekommen, holte er Luft. „Es sollte schön sein. Es sollte etwas Besonderes sein. Verstehst du?"

Erleichtert atmete sie auf und er schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Du bestimmst alleine, wann du soweit bist, Hermine. Und selbst dann, wenn es mich schmerzt, das zuzugeben, so muss dir auch bewusst sein, dass du alleine bestimmst, mit wem es passiert. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich möchte, dass es mit mir passiert. Aber das ist alleine deine Entscheidung. Und niemand sollte dir das nehmen."

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren. „Danke, Snape."

Wie auf Kommando entfuhr ihm ein Schnauben. „Nebenbei gesagt, du solltest mich endlich Severus nennen, wenn es soweit ist."

Sie lachte auf. „In Ordnung, Snape. Wenn es soweit ist, werde ich es tun. Bis dahin aber werde ich versuchen, wenigstens etwas die Haltung zu wahren. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass McGonagall Stielaugen bekommt, wenn mir versehentlich etwas über die Lippen rutscht."

„Das würde ich nur zu gern einmal sehen", kommentierte er trocken.


	31. Teil eines Lebens

Bury my heart

Kapitel 31

Teil eines Lebens

Am Abend beim Essen konnte Hermine es nicht erwarten, Snape wieder zu sehen. Fast das ganze Wochenende hatte sie in seiner Nähe verbracht. Jetzt, da es sich dem Ende zuneigte, hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn schrecklich zu vermissen und so suchte sie im Verborgenen mit ihren Augen den Tisch der Lehrer nach einem Zeichen von ihm ab.

Als er dann nicht erschien, wurde sie nervös. Er hatte gesagt, dass er kommen würde, bevor sie das Labor verlassen hatte. Und selbst dann, wenn er wie üblich später als alle anderen gekommen wäre, hätte er schon längst da sein müssen.

Kurz bevor die Desserts auf den Tischen erschienen, hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus. So gefasst, wie sie konnte, entschuldigte sie sich bei Ginny und ihren Klassenkameraden und stand auf. Ginny warf ihr einen schmutzigen Blick zu, den sie jedoch ignorierte.

Nachdem sie den Weg durch die große Halle zurückgelegt hatte, der ihr endlos schien, wurde sie schneller und als sie die Kerker erreicht hatte, rannte sie geradewegs los zu Snapes Räumlichkeiten. Sie trat in sein Büro und als er nicht dort war, suchte sie das Labor und sein Wohnzimmer nach ihm ab.

Ratlos und verloren stand sie im Raum, da hörte sie einen hustenden Laut.

Es war Snape. Und das Geräusch kam aus dem Badezimmer.

Sie fühlte sich unwohl, als sie sich aufmachte, um nach ihm zu sehen. Dann stand sie wie eingefroren in der halb offenen Tür und sah seine Gestalt vor der Toilettenschüssel auf dem Boden knien.

Selbst das letzte Mal, als er einen Anfall gehabt hatte, hatte er nicht so elend ausgesehen. Vielleicht hatte es ihn überanstrengt, das ganze Wochenende mit ihr zusammen an den Zaubertränken zu arbeiten und ihr vorzumachen, alles wäre in Ordnung. Er hatte viel zu wenig geschlafen, noch weniger als sie.

Snape hustete und würgte. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern und sogar von der Seite her konnte Hermine erkennen, dass sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte. Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn an, ohne zu wissen, was sie tun sollte.

„Raus!", bellte er sie an, als er endlich realisierte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du das siehst!"

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen und schüttelte ermattet den Kopf. „Ich kann Sie nicht hier alleine lassen, während Sie leiden, Snape."

„Es wird vorüber gehen", raspelte er hervor.

„Vielleicht. Aber Sie sehen furchtbar aus ..."

Er stöhnte auf. „Deswegen sollst du ja auch gehen!"

„Nein!", stieß sie mit einem Schrei aus.

Snape klatschte sich mit der Hand auf das Gesicht und wischte sich die Strähnen beiseite. „Kannst du nicht einmal das tun, was man dir sagt?"

Hermine schluckte, ohne darauf einzugehen. „Können Sie aufstehen?"

Er lachte bitter auf. „Was denkst du, warum ich hier auf dem Boden sitze?"

Sie holte Luft und versuchte mühevoll, sich zu beruhigen. „Sehen Sie? Sie können sich kaum bewegen. Ihr ganzer Körper zittert. Sie brauchen mich, Snape, und ich werde nicht gehen."

„Ich habe weitaus schlimmere Dinge durchgestanden", kommentierte er knapp.

„Das mag sein. Aber jetzt müssen Sie sie nicht mehr allein durchstehen."

Er hustete und sie zuckte zusammen, als er sich in einem Schwall in die Toilette erbrach. Dann wurde es still. Lediglich sein aufgewühlter Atem war zu hören.

Sein Kopf fuhr herum. „Zufrieden?", fragte er gereizt und spuckte Schleim in die Schüssel.

Erneut strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und kroch auf die nächstbeste Wand zu.

„Kommen Sie", sagte Hermine sanft, als sie begriff, dass es vorbei war. „Wir sollten Sie hier raus bringen."

Sie wollte sich neben ihn knien, doch Snape hob abwehrend die Hand.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind unheimlich stur, wissen Sie das?"

Snape warf ihr einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Fast genauso wie du."

Sie lächelte schwach. „Lassen Sie mich Ihnen bitte helfen, Snape."

Er knurrte und sah sich nach einer Alternative um. Doch nur zu schnell musste er sich eingestehen, dass es keine gab, wenn er nicht dort sitzen bleiben wollte. Selbst mit einer Handvoll Zauber wäre ihm nicht geholfen.

„Wenn es sein muss ..."

Hermine rückte näher an ihn heran und legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern. „Los geht's."

Noch immer zitternd nickte er und sie half ihm auf die Füße, ohne dass er viel dazu beitragen konnte. Irgendwie schaffte sie es dann doch und er lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Danke."

Sie nickte. „Wie konnte das passieren?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Es kommt und geht."

„Und es gibt nichts, das Sie dagegen tun können?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin an Schmerzen gewöhnt, Hermine, aber sogar für mich gibt es einen Punkt, an dem ich erkennen muss, wenn es sinnlos ist, sich ihnen weiter auszuliefern. Wenn es eine Medizin dagegen gäbe, würde ich sie nehmen."

„Oh."

„Du erinnerst dich an die Apotheke? Ich habe dort noch etwas besorgt, das nicht für die Schule bestimmt war, sondern für mich."

Augenblicklich verstand sie die Zurückhaltung, die er ihr damals entgegengebracht hatte, als sie ihn danach gefragt hatte. „Sie sagten, es wäre privat."

„Ja. Ich habe alles versucht, was mir der Apotheker besorgen konnte."

„Ich verstehe."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es sieht so aus, als gäbe es keine Heilung für mich."

Sie schluckte hart. „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„So wie ich es sagte."

Hermine fühlte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Inneren und senkte den Blick auf seine Brust, wo sich ein Pool voller Schweiß angesammelt hatte.

„Kommen Sie. Wir müssen Sie aus den nassen Sachen raus holen."

Er blinzelte sie verwirrt an.

„Es wird nicht gerade förderlich sein, wenn Sie sich eine Erkältung holen, Snape. Die Kerker sind kalt. Das sollten Sie doch wissen."

Ein flaches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Du scheinst sehr besorgt um mich zu sein, Hermine."

Sie errötete und warf sich ihm entgegen, um ihn in die Arme zu schließen. „Sie wissen, dass Sie es verdienen, nicht wahr?"

„Es wird eine Zeit geben, um ein Argument darüber zu beginnen, ob das wahr ist, was du sagst. Aber nicht jetzt."

Sie schüttete den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt."

xxx

Hermine verfrachtete ihn nach nebenan in sein Schlafzimmer und wartete draußen, bis er sich aus den nassen und teils beschmutzten Sachen geschält hatte.

Es war eigenartig, neben der Tür seines Schlafzimmers auf ihn zu warten, doch sie konnte verstehen, dass er sie nicht dabei haben wollte, wenn er sich umzog, nachdem er sich ohnehin schon schlecht genug fühlte. Für ihn musste es ebenso sein, wie es für sie gewesen war, als sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie es wohl wäre, nackt vor ihm zu stehen.

Dann, nach einer Weile, tauchte er im Türrahmen auf und Hermine konnte seinen Oberkörper zum allerersten Mal ohne seine üblichen schwarzen Sachen sehen. Die Hose schien dieselbe zu sein, oben jedoch trug er ein weißes Hemd, vermutlich so eines, wie er es sonst auch bevorzugte.

Sie stand wie eingefroren da und bewunderte seine schönen Formen, die durch das lose herabhängende Hemd besonders gut zur Geltung kamen. Wieder fiel ihr auf, wie groß er eigentlich war und auch dann, wenn er viel zu schlank wirkte, so konnte sie doch erkennen, dass eine ungeheure Kraft und Zähheit in ihm steckte.

Sie hatte freie Sicht auf seinen Nacken und die Narben, die Nagini dort hinterlassen hatte und selbst dann, wenn sie sie schon einmal zuvor durch Zufall gesehen hatte, wirkten sie imposant und feuerrot leuchtend.

Snape hatte es offenbar nicht gekümmert, sich in ihrer Gegenwart nicht wie sonst üblich den Hals zuzuknöpfen. Selbst seine Ärmel waren locker aufgerollt und Hermine konnte einen Blick auf seine dünnen und dennoch kräftigen und von hervorstechenden Sehnen und Muskeln durchzogenen Arme werfen. Seine helle, alabasterfarbene Haut schien gar keinen so großen Kontrast zu dem weißen Hemd zu werfen, doch es störte sie nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es hatte etwas Surreales und Besonderes an sich.

Etwas unsicher glitten ihre Augen über seine Unterarme, doch das Dunkle Mal konnte sie nicht erkennen und so schienen sich die Gerüchte zu bewahrheiten, dass es nach Voldemorts Tod verblasst war.

Snape sah ihr aufmerksam dabei zu, wie sie ihn beobachtete, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Seine Erscheinung mitsamt seinem ungezwungenen Verhalten zeigte ihr wieder einmal deutlich, wie sehr er sich an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte.

Verlegen lächelte Hermine zu ihm hinauf. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie sich umgezogen haben, Snape. So kann ich viel besser sehen, was unter Ihren üblichen Sachen steckt."

Er hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Und, Miss Granger, erzähl mir, was du siehst."

Jetzt wurde sie richtig rot. „Ich liebe Ihren Stil. Das tue ich wirklich, denn ich habe mich sehr daran gewöhnt. Aber darunter liegt eine Schönheit, die ich mir vor Jahren oder Monaten noch nie erträumt hätte."

Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf. „Ich hätte es schwer gehabt, in meinem Klassenzimmer von einem scharfen Gryffindor-Teenager umgeben zu sein, der Gefühle für den verhassten Zaubertrank-Professor entwickelt hat."

Hermine schluckte. „Ich denke, das habe ich verdient."

Er zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich."

„Es gab tatsächlich eine Zeit, zu der ich Sie gehasst habe. Aber ich lag so falsch. Im Nachhinein kommt mir alles wie ein großes Missverständnis vor."

Snape nickte. Dann legte er erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief. „Und jetzt? Was denkst du?"

Seine Stimme hatte einen unglaublichen Effekt auf sie und so kam sie schwer atmend näher, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. „Ich mag, was ich sehe, Snape, ganz gleich, was Sie tragen. Und ich mag, was in Ihnen steckt. Sie sind keinesfalls der kalte Bastard, den ich immer in Ihnen vermutet habe."

„Bin ich nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu. „Kann ich Sie küssen?"

„Ich wäre enttäuscht, wenn du es nicht tätest", sagte er leise und dennoch eindringlich.

Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass die Narben, die ihn fast sein Leben gekostet hätten, dort waren, doch noch ehe sie sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, fühlte sie, wie er seine Hände auf ihre Hüften legte und sie an sich zog.

Jede seiner Gesten und Berührungen schien ihren Körper in Wallung zu versetzen und so stellte sie sich schaudernd und etwas unbeholfen auf die Zehenspitzen und lugte an seinem Kragen vorbei auf seinen Hals.

„Tut es weh?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht die Narben selbst. Nur manchmal, wenn das Wetter umschlägt."

„Und Ihr Arm? Ich meine das Mal?"

„Nichts. Es ist fort. Und mit ihm auch der Schmerz."

Erleichtert atmete sie auf.

Snape schnaubte belustigt. „Man könnte meinen, du bist es, die diese Dinge mit sich herumträgt."

Sie nickte. „Es ist nur … Ich möchte, dass es Ihnen gut geht."

„Es geht mir gut. Im Moment. Und ich würde mich noch viel besser fühlen, wenn du mich endlich küssen würdest, so wie du es tun wolltest."


	32. Ich bin, was ich bin

Bury my heart

Kapitel 32

Ich bin, was ich bin

Es war der Moment, in dem ihr Kuss endete, der Hermine bewusst machte, wie sehr sie für ihn fühlte. Beinahe war es so schmerzhaft, sich von ihm loszulösen, dass sie am liebsten für immer und ewig an seinen Lippen geklebt hätte. Dennoch war sie besorgt, als sie zu ihm aufsah. Er wirkte erschöpft und noch viel ausgemergelter als gewöhnlich.

„Sie haben nichts gegessen, Professor", bemerkte sie wie beiläufig. Das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren Vorwürfe seiner Schülerin. Auch dann nicht, wenn sie inzwischen weitaus mehr als das zu sein schien.

„Und vorerst werde ich es dabei belassen", kommentierte er knapp und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass du dich um mich sorgst. Glaub mir, das weiß ich wirklich. Aber wir sollten das nicht überhand nehmen lassen, einverstanden?"

Seine Augen sahen sie mit solcher Intensität an, dass ihr ganz schummerig davon wurde.

Sie nickte, obwohl sie wusste, wie schwer es für sie werden würde. „Einverstanden."

Nachdenklich klemmte sie ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne. „Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Rest des Abends?"

Er hob überrascht die Brauen. „Wir?", fragte er scherzend.

Hermine starrte ihn an. „Ja, wir. Oder haben Sie heute noch etwas Besseres vor?"

„Etwas Besseres? Hmmm. Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Tag noch zu toppen ist. Wir sind zusammen aufgewacht und alles war wunderbar. Dann hatte ich einige sehr interessante Gespräche mit zwei Schulleitern von Hogwarts, von denen einer bereits tot ist." Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Alleine das sollte mir zu Denken geben, findest du nicht?"

Hermine nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Allerdings."

„Lass mich überlegen", fuhr er dann fort. „Ah, genau. Ich habe es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich wegen Weasley vor dir wie ein vollkommener Idiot zu verhalten. Richtig?"

Wieder nickte Sie. „Es sei Ihnen verziehen, Professor."

Er seufzte. „Es war keine besonders glanzvolle Vorstellung, ich weiß. Dafür hatten wir einen sehr interessanten Nachmittag, wie ich finde."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Kann man so sagen."

„Gut. Wenigstens sind wir uns darüber einig. Aber so langsam habe ich das Gefühl, ich muss dich schon wieder enttäuschen. Ich könnte durchaus eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen."

„Oh." Sie senkte betreten den Blick. Doch er hatte recht.

Vorsichtig nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und führte ihren Kopf nach oben, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. „Hermine ..." Er stockte kurz, als wüsste er nicht so recht, was er ihr sagen sollte. „Du weißt, dass ich in den kommenden Tagen wieder unterrichten muss. Dazu habe ich etliche Stunden im Labor vor mir, in denen ich mit dir zusammen Tränke brauen soll. Ich bin es zwar gewohnt, mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen, doch es wird alles nicht einfacher werden, wenn ich mich vor der Verantwortung drücke. Noch stehe ich im Dienst von Hogwarts und da Minerva so großen Wert auf meine Anwesenheit legt, muss ich meinen Pflichten nachkommen."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. Sie wusste, dass McGonagall sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Zugleich wollte sie ihm das Gefühl geben, gebraucht zu werden, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sein Leben einen Sinn hatte.

„Ich hoffe, das wird auch so bleiben, Snape", sagte sie ernst. „Hogwarts zählt auf Sie."

Er schmunzelte. „Du klingst wie Minerva. Und ich würde nur zu gern wissen, was sie dir eingetrichtert hat. Doch ich fürchte, die Wahrheit könnte mir missfallen."

Hermine schluckte. „Sie macht sich Sorgen um Sie, Snape. Ebenso wie ich."

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. „Wie kommt es, dass die ganze Welt plötzlich so ein Interesse an mir zu haben scheint? Ich bin noch immer der, der ich immer war."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das sind Sie. Und Sie werden es immer sein. Das ist auch mit ein Grund, warum ich solche Achtung vor Ihnen habe."

„Ah. Wie kommt es dann, dass du dich mir immer wieder widersetzen musst?" Seine schwarzen Pupillen fixierten sie herausfordernd, doch es lag eher etwas Spielerisches, als etwas Bedrohliches in ihren Tiefen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", stieß sie zu ihrer Verteidigung aus und klopfte beschwichtigend mit der flachen Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich bin genau Ihrer Meinung, Snape. Sie sollten sich jetzt ins Bett legen und morgen beim Frühstück sehen wir uns wieder." Ihre Augen blitzten energisch auf. „Und wagen Sie es nicht, mir noch einmal so einen Schrecken einzujagen. Als mir bewusst wurde, dass Sie nicht kommen würden, war mir sofort klar, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Sie würden Ihr Wort nicht brechen."

Er nickte kaum merklich vor sich hin, während er ihr mit dem Daumen über die Wange strich. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir keine Angst einjagen."

„Ich weiß." Sie streckte sich zu ihm empor und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann löste sie sich schnell von ihm los, noch ehe auch nur einer von ihnen in Versuchung geraten konnte, ihn zu vertiefen. „Gute Nacht, Snape."

Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Gute Nacht."

Hermine eilte zur Tür. Sie wusste, dass, wenn sie jetzt nicht gehen würde, sie es gar nicht mehr tun würde. Der Gedanke, bei ihm zu bleiben, war verlockend und sie war sich sicher, dass er sie nicht fortgeschickt hätte, wenn sie ihn darum gebeten hätte. Dennoch fühlte sie, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen.

„Hermine!", hörte sie ihn wie aus weiter Ferne zu sich rufen.

Blitzartig blieb sie stehen und sah sich nach ihm um. „Ja?"

„Bis Morgen beim Frühstück."

Einmal mehr spürte sie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, als sie ihn so dastehen sah. Er wirkte verändert. Und doch wusste sie, dass er immer derselbe Snape bleiben würde, der er war.

Es war gut so. Es wirkte richtig und verschaffte ihr ein Gefühl der Vollkommenheit; ein Gefühl des Friedens.


	33. Lass mein Feuer brennen

xxx

Unvollkommen

Es ist ein Gefühl der Sehnsucht, ein Streich der Einsamkeit, wenn ich denke, dass in Einheit unsere Stunde kommen mag.

Selbst dann, wenn dein Gesicht verblasst, wird mein Feuer brennen, bis die Glut in meinem Herzen erlischt.

Deine Stimme flüstert mir zu, gib nicht auf, verzehre dich.

Die Helden aber sind gefallen, die Liebenden geschlagen.

Und über das Heer der Freiheit triumphiert fortan mein innerer Feind, bis wir einst zusammen sind.

houseghost

xxx

Bury my heart

Kapitel 33

Lass mein Feuer brennen

Die Nacht war vergangen und Hermine stand früh am Morgen auf, um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, vor allem jedoch, um pünktlich beim Frühstück in der großen Halle zu erscheinen. Ungeduldig durchquerte sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, bis Ginny erschien.

Hermine wusste, dass sie ihr nicht länger die Informationen vorenthalten konnte, die ihre Freundin sich ersehnte und nachdem das Weasley-Mädchen wirklich nur ihr Glück im Kopf zu haben schien, war sie bereit, gewisse Dinge mit ihr zu teilen. Außerdem war es hin und wieder ganz gut, ein Frauengespräch führen zu können.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht setze Ginny sich auf ein Sofa und bedeutete Hermine, dasselbe zu tun.

„Und?", fragte sie neugierig und zugleich voller Erwartung.

„Was?", gab Hermine unschuldig zurück.

„Komm schon, Mione! Mir kannst du nichts vormachen und ich denke deinem Professor auch nicht."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. „Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?"

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Du siehst geil aus." Als Hermine nicht wusste, was sie darauf antworten sollte, schnappte sie nach Luft. „Erzähl mir nicht, er hätte es nicht gemerkt!"

„Oh! Er hat etwas in der Art erwähnt, aber ich dachte, es wäre ein Witz oder sowas, weil es inmitten eines Gesprächs passiert ist."

„Bitte verschone mich mit dieser Unterhaltungsmasche." Sie brach in Gelächter aus. „Schau nicht so scheu. Es war definitiv ein Hinweis von ihm."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Du musst es ja wissen."

„Ich weiß, du hast nicht mit Ron geschlafen, also fühl dich nicht so beschämt, mit mir darüber zu reden, dass du Snape vernaschen willst, okay?"

Hermine richtete sich alarmiert auf. „Hat er dir das etwa erzählt?"

„Nein." Ginny schüttelte mit ernstem Blick den Kopf. „Ron ist zwar manchmal ein Idiot, aber so ein Arsch, darüber Gerüchte zu verstreuen, ist er nun auch wieder nicht."

Sichtlich aufgebracht senkte sie die Stimme und zischte sie an. „Woher weißt du es dann?"

„Ich weiß, dass du solche Sachen sehr ernst nimmst, Mione", erklärte Ginny beschwichtigend. „Du hast kaum so mit ihm geknutscht, wie ich es mit Harry tue. Ihr wart auch nie so wild aufeinander, also ist es nur logisch, dass du nicht mit ihm ins Bett gesprungen bist."

Hermine nickte wie vor den Kopf gestoßen und Ginny legte ihren Arm um sie.

„Ich werde es keinem erzählen. Schließlich will ich doch nicht meine einzige Schwester verlieren, oder?"

Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande und senkte den Blick. „Gott! Was soll ich denn jetzt tun? Ich bin wirklich verdammt scharf auf ihn. Aber gleichzeitig macht es mir Angst, weil ich es noch nie getan habe."

Ginny grinste. „Wie weit seid ihr denn gegangen? Ich meine, erspare mir bitte die Details, aber gib mir wenigstens einen Hinweis. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Snape im Unterricht aushalten könnte, wenn ich weiß, wozu er so bereit ist, wenn du mich verstehst. Immerhin bist du seine Assistentin."

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht. „Wir haben geknutscht."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Ich dachte, ihr redet bloß miteinander."

„Das haben wir natürlich auch getan", kommentierte sie ernst, ohne ihr nähere Begebenheiten ihres gemeinsamen Wochenendes mit Snape zu verraten. Ginny musste nichts über die Sache mit seiner Eifersucht und auch nichts über seine Anfälle wissen. Es sollte ihr genügen, wenn sie sich auf die Frauenthemen beschränkte. Und das tat sie auch.

„Wir waren auf einmal so heiß aufeinander und wollten uns so verzweifelt spüren, dass wir tatsächlich etwas weiter gegangen sind", sagte sie verträumt. „Es ist mitten im Labor passiert. Er hat mich plötzlich hochgehoben und zuerst dachte ich, mir bleibt die Luft weg, als er so voller Leidenschaft war, aber dann bin ich regelrecht in seine Arme gesprungen und habe mich wie verrückt an ihn geklammert. Wir haben angefangen, uns so zu bewegen, durch all die Klamotten hindurch. Es war irre! Und dann, nach einer Weile, ist er gekommen."

Ginny starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „Ihr habt es im Stehen getan?"

Sie nickte knapp. „Sowas in der Art jedenfalls."

„Wow! Das klingt fantastisch."

„Das war es auch. Er war so stark! Oh Gott, Ginny! Ich fühlte mich so schwach in seinen Armen. Seine Hände waren überall auf meinem Körper, aber am aufregendsten war es, sein Teil zu spüren ..."

Ginny schluckte. „Okay. Erzähl bloß nicht weiter. Sonst muss ich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen vor Harry haben, wenn ich hier und jetzt komme, weil du mir von deinen Erfahrungen mit Snape erzählt hast."

Kaum hatte sie ausgesprochen, brachen sie in albernes Gelächter aus.

„Ich fühle mich wirklich wie ein geiler Teenager."

„Kann ich verstehen."

Hermine seufzte. „Und was jetzt?"

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Für mich sieht es so aus, als würde sich alles von allein entwickeln. Und solange du weißt, wozu du bereit bist, ist es in Ordnung." Sie schüttelte sich. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape so ein heißer Liebhaber sein kann! Im Labor - ist das zu fassen?"

Hermine schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Ginny! Weißt du was, ich denke, wir sollten jetzt wirklich frühstücken gehen, bevor ich noch zerfließe."

„Ah, verstehe", gab sie mit funkelnden Augen zurück. „Du vermisst ihn. Oder ist es vielleicht dein Körper?"

„Ich denke beides."

„Das ist so süß!"

„Bitte! Ich bin erwachsen und sollte das wie eine Frau handhaben. Aber irgendwie ist alles so aufregend, dass ich nicht anders kann."

„Allerdings. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst und ich glaube, ich kann dich beruhigen, Mione. Selbst richtige Erwachsene verhalten sich manchmal wie Teenager, wenn sie verliebt sind."

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht. Andernfalls müsste ich befürchten, dass ich verrückt geworden bin."

„Nein, bist du nicht. Du bist glücklich. Und selbst dann, wenn die Hormone dafür verantwortlich sind, ist das alles was zählt.

xxx

Die Tür, durch die die Lehrer zu ihrem Tisch in der großen Halle strömten, ging auf und endlich konnte Hermine die unverkennbare schwarze Robe von Snape mitsamt seinem aufgebauschten Umhang sehen.

Sein Gesicht wirkte hart und unleserlich wie immer, fast wie der steinerne Ausdruck einer Marmorstatue.

Snape war es gewohnt, sich vor der Öffentlichkeit zurückzuhalten und offenbarte keine seiner Gefühle vor anderen. Nicht ein einziges Mal blickte er sich um und setzte sich dann mit annähernd unmenschlicher Grazie und Schönheit nieder.

Hermines Herz machte einen Satz. Was Ginny über sie gesagt hatte, musste wahr sein, denn sie fühlte, wie sich alleine bei seinem Anblick die Muskeln in ihrem Unterleib zusammenzogen, als würden sie sich danach verzehren, ihn hart und prall um sich zu spüren.

Sie konnte es kaum ertragen, länger dort zu sitzen. Es wirkte falsch, von ihren ahnungslosen Klassenkameraden umgeben zu sein, während sie nach ihrem Professor lechzte, doch nicht einmal dieser Gedanke konnte sie davor bewahren, ein feuchtes Höschen zu bekommen.

Sehnsüchtig seufzend sog sie Luft in ihre Lungen ein und war froh, als Ginny keinen Kommentar dazu abgab. Im Gegenteil, sie hustete sogar, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen um sie herum auf sich zu ziehen.

Hermine richtete unterdes weiterhin ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch hinauf und konnte sogar durch die schwarzen Strähnen auf Snapes Gesicht erkennen, dass er sie unablässig und voller Verlangen beobachtete. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und das Pulsieren in ihrem Inneren wurde immer stärker. Als dann auch noch in den Tiefen seiner Pupillen so etwas wie Lust aufflackerte, wurde ihr nur zu deutlich klar, wie sehr er sie wollte, wie sehr er sie brauchte.

In diesem Moment wusste sie, dass sie nicht länger warten wollte. Sie wollte ihn haben, am besten jetzt sofort.

Als hätte er ihre Ungeduld gewittert, stand er auf, um wie gewohnt elegant und lautlos aus der Halle zu schweben.

Für Hermine hätte der Zeitpunkt nicht besser sein können und so verließ sie schnurstracks ihren Platz und eilte ihm nach.

In dem langen Gang in den Kerkern, der zu seinem Klassenzimmer führte, holte sie ihn dann ein und rief nach ihm.

Snape fuhr herum und starrte sie begierig mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. Jegliche Zurückhaltung, die er ihr sonst entgegengebracht hatte, war verschwunden.

Hermine kam näher und warf sich ihm entgegen. „Oh Gott, Snape!", stöhnte sie auf. „Ich will nicht länger warten!"

Seine Brauen zogen sich überrascht zusammen, als würde er auf eine Erklärung von ihr warten, doch Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihre Arme innig um seinen Nacken zu schlingen und ihn mit Küssen auf den Mund zu überhäufen.

„Ich will es jetzt tun!", stieß sie voller Ungeduld aus und griff sich stürmisch eine Handvoll Knöpfe, während sie die Finger der anderen Hand in seinen Haaren versenkte, um ihn noch fester zu sich zu ziehen.

Ihr ganzer Körper sehnte sich danach, ihn zu spüren und ihm schien es ebenso zu gehen. Noch immer hatte er kein Wort gesagt, doch es war nicht nötig, um zu erahnen, was in ihm vorging.

Seine Hände glitten in langen Bahnen über ihren Rücken und pressten sie an sich und so wurde Hermine nur wenige Sekunden nach ihrem unerwarteten Zusammenprall mit einer pulsierenden Erektion belohnt, die gegen ihren Unterleib stieß.

„Du willst es?", raspelte er heiser hervor.

Dass seine Stimme so unvollständig klang, war ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er Mühe hatte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Hermine nickte, während sie an seiner Unterlippe lutschte. „Ja!"

Er antwortete mit einem genüsslichen Stöhnen. Dann hob er sie plötzlich mit einem Ruck in die Höhe und sie schlang sofort die Beine um ihn, ohne lange überlegen zu müssen, was sie tun sollte.

Küssend und wild atmend bewegten sie sich vorwärts, bis er sie plötzlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand drückte.

Hermine schauderte. Sie wusste, dass er sie wollte, als er sie mit seinem steinharten Unterleib von vorne fixierte, während die Mauer der Kerker gegen ihre Rückseite drängte.

Seine vor Hitze brennenden Lippen liebkosten rau und ungezügelt ihren Nacken und sie schrie vor Lust auf.

Snape hörte nicht auf damit, an ihrer Haut zu saugen, zögerte aber auch nicht, seine Hand auf ihren Mund zu legen, um ihre ekstatischen Schreie zu unterdrücken.

„Du musst in deine Klasse und ich muss unterrichten", keuchte er atemlos hervor.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie herausfordernd. „Können die nicht einmal ohne uns auskommen?"

Er hob kurz den Kopf und grinste verschlagen. „Welchen Nutzen hätte es, wenn du deine Zukunft aufs Spiel setzt und ich meinen Job verliere? Wir sollten aufhören, bevor ich noch etwas tue, was du hinterher bereust."

„Das ist mir gleich, Snape. Sie können alles mit mir tun."

„Nein!", stieß er vor Leidenschaft bebend aus.

Hermine runzelte verwundert die Stirn. Sein Verstand und sein Körper schienen eine heftige Meinungsverschiedenheit miteinander auszufechten, die sie nur schwer interpretieren konnte.

„Glaube mir, eines Tages wirst du bereuen, dass dein Erstes Mal so abgelaufen ist."

„Mag sein, aber bis dahin ist noch jede Menge Zeit ..."

Er hielt wie erstarrt inne. Seine eben noch so fordernden Bewegungen hörten auf und die schmatzenden und lutschenden Geräusche an ihrem Hals verstummten. Dann senkte er den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe schon zu viel Last auf meine Schultern geladen, Hermine", sagte er leise zwischen angespannten Kiefermuskeln hervor. „Lass mich das nicht voreilig mit dir tun. Bitte. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, Schuld daran zu sein, dich hier und jetzt zu nehmen wie eine ..."

Er verstummte und Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Eine Was? Eine Hure? So würde es zwischen uns nicht sein, Snape."

Resigniert schüttelte er den Kopf. Endlich schien sein Verstand gesiegt und den Zwiespalt in seinem Inneren beigelegt zu haben.

Seine Hände legten sich warm und zärtlich um ihr Gesicht. „Nicht jetzt, Hermine. Bitte."

Sie schnaubte und vermied es enttäuscht, ihn anzusehen, doch er ließ nicht locker und wartete darauf, dass sie endlich einsehen würde, was sie zu verlieren hätte, wenn sie ihn dazu überreden würde, sich ihr an Ort und Stelle hinzugeben.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, was ich dir gesagt habe?", fragte er sanft.

Sie zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern, obwohl sie das Gespräch mit ihm nur zu gut im Gedächtnis verankert hatte. „Vielleicht."

Er aber schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Sieh mich an, Hermine. Komm heute Abend zu mir."

Endlich trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine erkannte, wie sehr er nach ihr lechzte und sich einzig und allein für sie zurückhielt. Es war eine eigenartige Passion, die er zu verströmen schien, die an ein absurdes Opfer grenzte.

Langsam senkte er den Kopf und seine Lippen berührten ihre. „Heute Nacht gehörst du mir", sagte er ernst.

Dann zog er sich leise zurück und Hermine stöhnte protestierend auf, als er sie sachte auf den Boden stellte und sie die plötzliche Leere verspürte, die sie durchfuhr, weil er sie nicht länger berührte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Feuer in ihrem Inneren brennen, das so stark loderte, dass sie es nicht bekämpfen konnte.

Sie lehnte, immer noch schwer atmend und sich vor Sehnsucht nach ihm verzehrend, den Kopf an die Wand, während Snape in die Tiefen des dunklen Korridors entschwand.


	34. Finale Bekenntnisse

Bury my heart

Kapitel 34

Finale Bekenntnisse

Hermine konnte es nicht glauben. Endlich schien sie auch die letzte Hürde zwischen ihr und Snape überwunden zu haben. Sie fühlte sich, als würde eine ungeheure Erleichterung durch ihren Körper strömen. Und vielleicht hatte er ja recht gehabt und es würde wirklich ein unvergleichliches Erlebnis werden...

Sie war unheimlich nervös und zugleich voller Erwartung und realisierte erst jetzt, dass sie sich für den Mann aufgehoben hatte, den sie liebte. Abgesehen davon schien es ihr der längste Tag ihres bisherigen Lebens zu sein, während sie im Unterricht saß und darauf wartete, dass Minuten und Stunden vorüberzogen.

Ihre Ungeduld wuchs und mit ihr auch die Nervosität. Sie wusste nicht, was ihr bevorstehen würde und was er von ihr erwarten würde, denn selbst dann, wenn sie diesem Ereignis offen gegenüber treten wollte, so fühlte sie sich doch unvorbereitet. Snape war kein Junge und kein Teenager mehr, sondern ein Mann.

Sie hatte nicht die Länge und die Größe seines Geschlechts vergessen, das sie so unfreiwillig in der Zelle kennenlernen konnte und stellte sich unweigerlich die Frage, wie sein Penis in ihren Körper passen sollte.

Nachdenklich biss sie sich auf die Lippe, während um sie herum der Unterricht stattfand, bis auch dieser Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte.

Dann, beim Abendessen, zog sich alles in ihr zusammen, als Snape nicht am Lehrertisch erschien. Hermine konnte nur erahnen, dass er ebenso nervös war wie sie und sich davor scheute, sie zu enttäuschen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn vollständig nackt gesehen. Und andersrum war es genauso. Er hatte sich stets davor gefürchtet, dass die Erlebnisse, die sich in der Zelle abgespielt hatten, sie einholen würden.

Für Hermine aber stand fest, dass sie nicht vor ihm zurückschrecken würde. Sie hatte Severus Snape kennen gelernt und seine Fassade zum Bröckeln gebracht. Nach und nach hatten sie sich einander geöffnet und sich fallen gelassen. Nun war es an der Zeit, endlich die letzten Schatten ihrer Unschuld abzulegen und eine vollständige Frau zu werden.

xxx

Sichtlich nervös stand sie dann vor der Tür zu seinem Büro und klopfte. Irgendwie schien es ihr unangemessen zu sein, einfach unaufgefordert in sein Reich einzudringen, obwohl sie es in letzter Zeit oft genug getan hatte.

Unzählige Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Was würde er von ihr denken, wenn er sie tatsächlich nackt sehen würde? Ob sie wohl die richtige Wäsche ausgesucht hatte? Was wusste sie schon darüber? Was war dran, an der Sache mit den Schmerzen, von der sie gehört hatte?

Kaum öffnete sich die Tür, wurde sie von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt und stammelte ein verlegenes „Hi", hervor.

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über Snapes Gesicht, als er sie erblickte. „Hi."

Und dann sah er sie voller Bewunderung und Verwirrung an, als wüsste er wieder einmal nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Severus?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig, nachdem etliche Sekunden des Schweigens vergangen waren. Sofort erregte sie damit seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er holte Luft. „Ja?"

„Lässt du mich rein?"

Mit einem knappen Nicken trat er beiseite, nicht ohne sich unsicher die langen Strähnen zurückzuschieben. Doch kaum hatte Hermine den Raum betreten, erhellten sich die Züge auf seinem Gesicht. „Möchtest du was zu Trinken haben?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein danke."

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen an. „Gut. Aber wehe, du sagst später, ich hätte dir nichts angeboten."

Sie grinste. „Wie ich sehe, hast du deine Lektion gelernt, Professor."

Er nickte. „Natürlich. So etwas passiert mir nie wieder."

Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an und Hermine bekam ein seltsames Gefühl in ihrer Bauchgegend. All der Übermut, den sie heute Früh verspürt hatte, schien verschwunden zu sein. Die Nervosität aber hatte deutlich überhand genommen.

„Was jetzt?", fragte sie scheu und senkte den Blick auf die Knöpfe, die seine Brust säumten. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass sich sein Oberkörper vor Anspannung hob und senkte. Sie hatte richtig vermutet: er war mindestens genauso nervös wie sie. Dennoch erhoffte sie sich von ihm, dass er den ersten Schritt tun würde.

Er lächelte und öffnete die Arme. „Komm her!"

Ohne länger zu zögern, bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu und ließen, wie schon so oft, ihre Körper aufeinander prallen.

Hermine spürte das unruhige Schlagen seines Herzens und war froh, als sie sich an ihn schmiegen konnte, um ihre eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Möchtest du dich setzen?", fragte er dann und funkelte sie mit leuchtenden Augen an.

Sie nickte.

„Komm."

Snape nahm ihre Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinem Sofa ins Wohnzimmer hinüber. Der Raum wirkte sofort vertraut auf Hermine und sie war dankbar dafür, sich nicht mit Veränderungen abgeben zu müssen.

Vorsichtig, aber dennoch eng aneinander gedrückt, setzten sie sich, sodass sich ihre Körper an den Hüften berührten und Hermine ein Schauder durchfuhr.

Er beugte den Kopf und ihre Gesichter waren in unmittelbarer Nähe voneinander. „Besser?"

Hermine lächelte befreit und er schob sich eine Hand durch die inzwischen zerwühlten Haare, fast so, als wäre er nicht überzeugt von ihren Absichten.

„Hermine … Ich möchte nicht, dass du das überstürzt, also sag mir bitte jetzt, wenn du deine Meinung geändert hast. Ich fürchte, andernfalls werde ich nicht in der Lage dazu sein, aufzuhören."

Er sah sie ernst und mit einem unübersehbaren Feuer in den Augen an, als würde er in die Tiefen ihrer Seele eindringen. Für Hermine aber gab es keine Zweifel und sie konnte nicht länger widerstehen, ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen.

Snape fing sie auf und zog sie scharf ausatmend zu sich an seine Brust, während Hermine ihr Gesicht in seinem rabenschwarzen Haar verbarg. Sie atmete seinen Duft tief in sich ein und sofort brachte ihr das vertraute Aroma die altbekannten Schmetterlinge in ihre Magengegend zurück.

„Ich will, dass du es bist, Severus. Nur du allein."

Sie wusste, dass er sie nie verletzen würde. Seine Besorgnis aus seinem Mund zu hören, war jedoch eine weitere Bestätigung für sie, wie sehr er für sie fühlen musste. Es war wie ein verstecktes Tor zu seinem Inneren, um ihr auf seine Art Gefühle seine zu gestehen.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass das eines Tages geschehen würde", sagte er leise.

Hermine lehnte ihren Kopf zurück, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte, doch er blickte in die Ferne des Raumes und fuhr fort.

„Ich dachte, ich würde an diesem Tag in der Heulenden Hütte sterben."

Sie hielt schockiert den Atem an. Ihn so unvorbereitet auf diese Weise sprechen zu hören, riss ihr fast das Herz auseinander.

„Severus ..."

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss es sagen. Endlich."

Seine Augen schossen nach oben und er warf ihr ein schwaches Lächeln entgegen, doch nur kurz, ehe er erneut den Blick senkte.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das alles für mich ist. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich diesen Krieg überleben würde. Die Dinge, die ich getan habe, Dumbledores Aufträge und Pläne. Voldemort. Selbst meiner eigenen Schülerin in Gefangenschaft gegenüberzutreten überstieg all meine Erwartungen. Es brachte mich beinahe zu Fall."

Er schloss die Augen und für eine Weile wurde es still zwischen ihnen.

„Ich weiß, dass du dir über die Ereignisse mit Lily Evans im Klaren bist", sagte er dann.

Hermine schluckte hart, wusste aber nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Da Snape jedoch weitersprach, spielte es kaum eine Rolle.

„Wir waren einander sehr nahe. Als Freunde. Sie war die einzige Person, die mir etwas gegeben hat und unsere Freundschaft wuchs. Aber dann, eines Tages, veränderte sich alles. Ich war zu jung, um all die Folgen zu begreifen, die auf mich einschlagen würden, als ich sie ein Schlammblut nannte. Sie wollte mich nicht mehr sehen und ich konnte sie schwer dafür beschuldigen. Und anstatt die Dinge für meine Zukunft besser zu machen, wurde ich ein Todesser und sie lebte ihr Leben mit James Potter. Harry wurde geboren und sie starb, um ihn zu retten. Ich aber hörte nie auf, sie zu lieben. Nicht in all den kommenden Jahren."

Hermine fühlte, dass Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Seine tiefe, voluminöse Stimme so gebrochen zu hören, war komplett anders, als sie es von all den unzähligen Stunden in seinem Unterricht kannte.

Sie wollte aufschreien und protestieren, dass Lily weder ihn noch sein Herz oder seine Loyalität verdient hatte, nachdem sie ihm nicht die Chance gegeben hatte, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Es war ein Fehler, den er in jungen Jahren gemacht hatte, der vielleicht aus purem Stolz gegenüber seinen Freunden von Slytherin passiert war. Zugleich aber auch, weil er von einigen Griffindors umgeben war, die ihm in Hogwarts das Leben schwer gemacht hatten.

So sehr sie ihm sagen wollte, dass die Schuld nicht alleine bei ihm gelegen hatte, so konnte sie es nicht. Nicht jetzt. Es fühlte sich falsch an, ihn zu unterbrechen, wo er doch endlich dazu bereit war, die Dinge auszusprechen, die er in all den Jahren der Einsamkeit in sich verschlossen gehalten hatte.

Snape atmete tief ein und sah sie an, zutiefst beschämt über seine Vergangenheit.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals dazu fähig sein würde, mit diesen Dingen abzuschließen, geschweige denn, für eine andere Frau in diesem Maße zu empfinden. Oder sie gar zu lieben."

Sie erzitterte und war unfähig, klar zu denken, als sie ihre Stimme in einem bloßen Flüstern fand.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus."

Für einen Moment sah er überwältigt aus. Vielleicht einfach, weil er diese Worte ein weiteres Mal von ihr gehört hatte, vielleicht aber auch, weil er eine einzelne Träne sehen konnte, die über ihre Wange lief.

Bevor Hermine realisierte, was geschah, öffnete er erneut seinen Mund.

„Ich habe mein Herz begraben, Hermine. Vor langer Zeit. Doch jetzt scheint es, als hättest du es gefunden."

xxx

Ich weiß, ihr habt lange auf eine gewisse Sache gewartet. Keine Angst, sie wird kommen. Angeblich ist Geduld ja eine Tugend. Wobei ... ich selbst halte es damit nicht so genau. Vielleicht fehlt mir einfach das Gen dazu ;)

Fast immer schlicht und unzensiert schreibe ich nieder was ich fühle. Es gibt keine großen Überlegungen dabei, sondern einfach nur bloßes Kopfkino.

Am Ende hoffe ich, wird es mir das bringen, wonach ich suche: Frieden.

Nebenbei bemerkt: Snape ist für mich keine Schnulzen-Figur, also wird es keine roten Rosen geben - danke übrigens für den Kommentar dazu, er hat mich zum Schmunzeln gebracht ;) - und die braucht er auch nicht, denn jemand, der so komplex sein kann, dass man unzählige Worte über ihn verlieren kann und dann doch noch immer das Gefühl hat, es wäre ihm nicht gerecht, hat andere Vorzüge, um Hermine an sich zu fesseln.

So, genug der Faselei, ich möchte euch um Verzeihung bitten, ihr wisst ja, manchmal gleicht alles einer Farce. Mein Leben ist durcheinander geraten, das Schreiben aber hat sich für mich fester etabliert, als ich je erahnen konnte.

Habt Nachsicht mit mir. Danke!

houseghost

xxx


	35. Befreie meine Seele

Bury my heart

Kapitel 35

Befreie meine Seele

Hermine war unfähig, etwas zu sagen, als sie ihn voller Bewunderung ansah. Zugleich fühlte sie sich an die Zeit erinnert, in der sie einsam und doch zusammen in der Zelle gewesen waren. Er hatte versucht, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und ihr dieses befremdliche Gedicht vorgetragen. Sein Bekenntnis in diesem Moment jedoch hatte sie mehr als alles andere überrascht und zeigte ihr nur noch deutlicher, wie sehr sie einander brauchten. Endlich hatten sie zusammen gefunden.

Wieder einmal wagte sie kaum zu atmen. „Severus ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, hob seine zittrigen Hände und umfasste damit ihr Gesicht. Sein Daumen legte sich auf ihren Mund, um damit die Umrisse ihrer Lippen nachzuzeichnen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Unsicherheit sah er ihr in die Augen und Hermine nahm ihre Hände und legte sie auf seine. Dann begann sie langsam damit, mit ihren Lippen sanfte Küsse auf seine Finger zu platzieren.

Er schauderte und schloss die Augen, als würde er versuchen, sich zu beruhigen.

„Bring mich in dein Schlafzimmer, Severus" sagte sie, nachdem sie jeden einzelnen seiner Finger geküsst hatte. „Schlaf mit mir."

Seine Augen sprangen auf und fixierten sie.

Das Feuer in seinem Inneren war erwacht und so stand er auf und nahm sie bei der Hand. Dann zog er sie zu sich hoch und drückte sie in einer kurzen und innigen Umarmung an sich. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach nebenan.

„Das ist also dein Schlafzimmer", bemerkte sie zaghaft. „Das letzte Mal habe ich gar keinen richtigen Blick darauf geworfen."

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Das hat wahrscheinlich daran gelegen, dass du damit beschäftigt warst, mich auf den Beinen zu halten."

Sie lächelte. „Schon möglich."

Eine Weile standen sie mitten im Raum und hielten sich und keiner von beiden wollte, dass das wilde Schlagen ihrer Herzen je aufhörte.

Das bereits bekannte Gefühl der Vollkommenheit durchströmte Hermine und sie ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust gleiten.

Snape sah zu ihr hinab und sein Atem beschleunigte sich um ein Vielfaches. Jede noch so kleine Geste, die fortan zwischen ihnen stattfand, schien zu bedeutsam, um sie nicht zu würdigen.

Sie wussten, was sie wollten und wollten es auskosten, so lange es möglich war.

Hermine legte ihre Hände sanft auf die oberen Knöpfe an seinem Hals, die eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf sie auswirkten, dann begann sie damit, sie zu öffnen.

Er sah sie immer noch an, überwältigt, wie es schien, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass sie bereit war, sich ihm hinzugeben.

Ihre Finger lösten den Knoten des Tuchs, das seinen Hals und zugleich Naginis Bissspuren verhüllte und ihre Lippen kamen sanft auf seine entblößte Haut nieder und entlockten ihm ein kehliges Brummen, als sie ihn mit Küssen bedachte.

Nachdem sie fertig war, wich sie ein Stück zurück und lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war überaus zufrieden mit dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.

Snapes Mund stand erwartungsvoll offen. Er atmete in kurzen, starken Zügen und sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie sich an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte. Wie eingefroren stand er da und wagte es nicht, die junge Frau vor sich zu berühren.

Hermine drehte sich um, sodass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Ihre Bluse fiel zu Boden und zugleich fühlte sie, dass sich von hinten starke Hände auf ihre Arme legten und Snapes Finger über ihre Haut strichen. Langsam öffnete er ihren BH und erkundete mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Brüste.

Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Inneren aus. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Hermine strich ihm einige seiner Strähnen aus den Augen, um besser in sein Gesicht sehen zu können. Dann wendete sie sich interessiert den Knöpfen an seinen Armen zu, die sie mit nicht weniger Aufmerksamkeit als die vorigen bedachte.

Schließlich streifte sie ihm den schwarzen Frack ab und erblickte darunter das weiße Hemd, das die letzte Hülle zu seinem zart hindurch scheinenden Oberkörper bildete.

Snape schluckte. Nachdem er aber nicht dagegen protestierte, setzte Hermine ihre Arbeit, ihn Stück für Stück zu entkleiden, fort. Für sie war ein ein Akt des Vertrauens, das er ihr entgegenbrachte, sie das tun zu lassen. Nach allem, was damals in der Zelle zwischen ihnen geschehen war, wusste sie, wie sehr er darauf bedacht war, sich vor ihr zu verhüllen. In diesem Moment jedoch schien selbst er die Demütigung, die ihm widerfahren war, zu verdrängen.

Ihre Finger wanderten flink an den Knöpfen hinab und das Hemd glitt zu Boden.

Hermine fröstelte, als sie ihn in all seiner Pracht vor sich stehen sah.

Der verzehrende Schmerz in ihrer Bauchgegend wuchs mit jedem seiner unsteten Atemzüge an und wieder erkannte sie, wie schön er war und starrte seinen Körper voller Bewunderung an.

Seine Haut wirkte unschuldig und rein und zugleich verwittert; eine Mischung aus hartem, glattem Marmor, hier und dort durchbrochen von unebenen, alabasterfarbenen Narben.

Einige von ihnen waren seltsam. Es war, als hielte sein Körper verborgene Geheimnisse zurück. Etliche der Flüche, die ihn auf der Brust getroffen hatten, waren an anderen Stellen wieder aus seiner Haut ausgetreten.

Hermine senkte den Blick. Nur eine schmale dunkle Haarlinie führte von seinem Nabel hinab und verschwand in der Hose.

Mit einem Mal war sie erneut voller Verlangen nach ihm und wusste, dass es ihm ebenso ging. Zusammen ergaben sie ein vollkommenen Duo der Lust, die auf Hingabe und Verständnis für den anderen basierte.

Vielleicht würde nie jemand das begreifen, was sie miteinander verband, doch in diesem Moment schien es keine Rolle zu spielen. Sie hatten sich. Und nur das zählte.

Als sie seinen Oberkörper mit ihren warmen Fingerspitzen berührte, schauderte er und seine Muskeln gerieten in Bewegung.

Sie sah, wie er die Augen schloss, um jede ihrer zärtlichen Berührungen in die Tiefen seines Seins aufzunehmen. In diesem Moment konnte sie spüren, dass ihn noch niemals zuvor jemand so berührt hatte und die Einsamkeit seines Daseins schoss ihr ins Bewusstsein. Selbst dann, wenn er in Sachen Sex und seiner Praktiken nicht unerfahren war, so wusste sie doch, dass es das erste Mal war, dass ihm jemand Liebe gab.

Erneut erzitterte er und brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Seine Augen sprangen auf und sahen sie voller Bewunderung und Begierde an.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Diesen Blick an ihm zu sehen, ließ ihr bewusst werden, dass sie noch immer verhältnismäßig unerfahren war.

„Severus?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe Angst."

„Das ist verständlich", antwortete er ruhig.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie verunsichert. „Du weißt, was dich erwartet. Ich nicht."

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Das hängt ganz davon ab. Außerdem ist es schon eine Weile her, als das passiert ist." Seine Hand strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Vertrau mir, Hermine."

Sie atmete ein, dann nickte sie. „Ich vertraue dir."

„Ich weiß."

Nachdem sie ihre letzten Hüllen abgelegt hatten, nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Bett hinüber.

Hermines Herz raste, als er sie darauf niederdrückte. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht nehmen, das so voller Leidenschaft steckte. Zugleich aber sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich ihr sein aufrechtes Glied entgegen reckte.

Sie fühlte, wie sehr er sie wollte und das machte es ihr nicht gerade leichter, mit all den eigenartigen Gefühlen umzugehen, die sich in ihr angestaut hatten. Es war eine Mischung aus Sehnsucht und Erwartung, zugleich aber auch etwas Angst.

Als sie auf dem Bett lag, beugte er sich über sie und legte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf sie.

Seine Haut auf ihrer zu spüren war unbeschreiblich und schon jetzt, als sie den Druck seines harten Unterleibs auf ihrem Bauch spürte, kam es ihr vor, als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen.

Snapes Finger strichen ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr, während Hermine ihre Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten ließ und ihm damit eine Gänsehaut entlockte.

Seine Augen bohrten sich endlos tief in ihre, dann stützte er sich auf die Arme und bäumte seinen Oberkörper auf. Plötzlich stieß er mit seinem harten Glied geben ihren Unterleib.

Hermine stöhnte ungewollt auf. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das erst der Anfang auf seinem Weg in ihren Körper sein sollte. Alles geschah so schnell und unerwartet, dass sie dachte, sie würde in der Mitte auseinander bersten.

Noch immer wusste sie nicht, wie ihr geschah, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln sehen konnte, dass er für einen Moment die Lider zusammen kniff. Dann senkte er den Kopf und seine Zunge drängte ungestüm gegen ihren Mund.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihr die Luft wegbleiben. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie sich zuerst darauf oder auf die Schmerzen konzentrieren sollte, die seine harte Männlichkeit verursachte, während er sie damit fordernd ausfüllte.

Nach einigen Sekunden hob er den Kopf und sah sie voller Intensität an. „Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte. „Ja." Doch es klang keineswegs überzeugend.

Etwas Sanftes, Verständnisvolles legte sich in seinen Ausdruck, dann strichen seine Finger über ihre Wange.

„Du wirst mir sagen, wenn ich dich verletze, hast du mich verstanden?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Der Schmerz war da und schien sich mit jedem seiner Atemzüge in ihr auszubreiten. Trotzdem brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Er hatte getan, was er konnte, um sie darauf vorzubereiten.

Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, warum er sich geweigert hatte, sie eher zu nehmen. Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können, zu glauben, es würde schmerzlos vonstatten gehen?

Vorsichtig zog er sich aus ihr hinaus und schob sich bei seinem nächsten Stoß nur noch tiefer hinein.

Hermine drückte ihre Nägel in seine Schultern, um seine Kraft abzufangen.

Als er sich dann fortwährend gezielt und rhythmisch auf ihr bewegte, legte sich die Anspannung in ihr ein wenig und sie tat ihr Bestes, um sich auf ihn zu konzentrieren und ihm entgegen zu spielen.

Immer wieder spürte sie ein Kribbeln, das durch ihren Körper zuckte, wenn er sie an bestimmten Punkten in ihrem Inneren berührte. Stoß für Stoß regte sich etwas in ihr. Etwas Neues, etwas Unbekanntes. Dabei hatte die Art und Weise, wie er seine Kraft zum Ausdruck brachte, etwas Faszinierendes an sich und sie begriff langsam, wie es sein musste, wenn sie sich erst einmal an das Zusammenspiel ihrer Körper gewöhnt hatte.

Ihre verkrampften Finger lösten sich von ihm los und fühlten die Muskeln in seinem Rücken, die wie auch der Rest seines Körpers im Einklang miteinander arbeiteten.

Seine Augen waren hinter den schwarzen Strähnen verborgen und Hermine nahm ihre Hand und strich sie ihm zurück, um ihn besser ansehen zu können.

Fast ununterbrochen hielten sie Blickkontakt und allein der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht schaffte es, sie in Wallung zu versetzen, bis sie wohlige Laute ausstieß.

Selbst sein Atem ging hörbar und Hermine wusste, dass er sich dem Höhepunkt näherte. Ihr ganzer Körper stand mit einem Mal so unter Strom, dass sie kaum wusste, wie ihr geschah. Sie fühlte unbändige Glücksgefühle, die sie durchzogen. Snape hatte es geschafft, ihr etwas zu zeigen, von dem sie nur schwer gedacht hätte, dass es möglich sein könnte: Vollkommenheit.

Nach einer Weile zitterte er unkontrolliert und kam, indem er seinen Samen mit langen, heißen Schüben in ihrem Inneren ausstieß.

Hermine war überwältigt, als sie die Kraft spürte, die aus ihm hervorbrach und dazu den Blick auf seinem Gesicht erkannte, der sie paradoxerweise an Schmerz erinnerte.

Niemals hätte sie geahnt, dass es sich so unbeschreiblich anfühlen würde, ihn in sich zu empfangen. Ihr ganzer Körper fieberte ihm entgegen, als würden sie miteinander verschmelzen.

Fest verborgen blieb er in ihr, bis seine Stöße nachließen und seine Wellen verebbten. Dann legte er sich ermattet mit dem Oberkörper auf sie und sah sie durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine."

Sie schauderte.

Das er es in diesem Moment sagen würde, übertraf all ihre Erwartungen. Sie wusste, dass Männer im allgemeinen dazu tendierten, solche Dinge im falschen Augenblick von sich zu geben, nämlich genau dann, wenn sie voller Euphorie steckten. Bei ihm jedoch war es anders. Sie kannte Snape. Sie kannte seine Vergangenheit und seine Ängste und wusste, dass er so etwas nicht leichtfertig von sich geben würde.

Für ihn war es bedeutsam, so etwas zu sagen. Ganz besonders jetzt. Es war ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er ihr vertraute. Ein Zeichen, das ihr besagte, dass sie sein Herz und seine Seele berührt hatte, indem sie einfach nur für ihn da war.

Befreit lächelte sie zu ihm hinauf und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange. Dann küsste sie ihn.

„Und ich liebe dich."


	36. Mehr!

Bury my heart

Kapitel 36

Mehr!

Das Schlafzimmer war bis auf zwei brennende Kerzen an der Wand dunkel und Hermine lag gemeinsam mit ihrem Professor in seinem Bett. Er hatte sich von hinten fest an sie gedrückt und den Arm um sie gelegt. Sanft strich er mit den Fingern über ihre nackte Haut und Hermine konnte ein wohliges Kribbeln fühlen, das sich beständig ansteigend in ihrem Inneren bildete und sich dann zu einem sinnlichen Schauder ausbreitete, der ihren ganzen Körper erfasste.

Es war erstaunlich, wie er es schaffte, sie mit derart einfachen Gesten und Berührungen in Wallung zu versetzen. Noch immer hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Unterleib wäre mit seinem Samen bis zum Bersten ausgefüllt, doch zugleich verspürte sie den Drang, noch tiefer in die Geheimnisse der Lust vorzudringen, als sie es bereits getan hatte.

Snape war auf kuriose Weise sanft und ungestüm zugleich gewesen und hatte damit ein unbeschreibliches Verlangen in ihr geweckt, sich erneut mit ihm zu vereinigen. Fast alles in ihr schien gereizt oder geschwollen zu sein, doch erstaunlicherweise waren die Schmerzen, die sie anfangs verspürt hatte, nicht von Dauer gewesen und ins erträgliche abgeflaut.

Jetzt, da sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte und wusste, dass sie das Schlimmste überstanden hatte, spürte sie lediglich ihre Muskeln, die sie zum ersten Mal in dieser Intensität überhaupt erkundet hatte.

Von Verlangen erfüllt streckte sie den Kopf zu ihm nach hinten und drückte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen und brummte tief.

Hermine musste lachen und beobachtete sein erschöpft und zugleich zufrieden wirkendes Gesicht. Erneut berührte sie seine Lippen mit dem Mund und intensivierte den Kuss, indem sie mit ihrer Zunge gegen ihn stieß.

Wie auf Kommando schlug er die Augen auf und sein zuvor noch so ebenmäßiger Atem beschleunigte sich.

Ihre Münder prallten aufeinander und ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Innig und fest vergrub Hermine ihre Hand in seinen Haaren, um ihn an sich zu ziehen.

Binnen Sekunden spürte sie das harte Brett ihres Professors, das sich unnachgiebig gegen ihre Rückseite presste.

Lustvoll stöhnte sie während des Kusses auf. „Ich will mehr davon!"

Ohne zu zögern schnellte er nach oben, drückte sie flach auf das Bett nieder und rollte sich auf sie.

„Du willst was?", fragte er herausfordernd und rieb sich mit dem Unterleib an ihr.

Seine Bewegungen hatten etwas so Aufreizendes an sich, dass Hermine fast zerlief. Alleine seine raue Stimme, die derart verführerisch in ihr Ohr drang, ließ ihren Körper schaudern.

„Mehr", hauchte sie.

Ihre Willigkeit ließ seine Augen aufblitzen und er stützte sich auf den Ellenbogen.

Dann fühlte Hermine seine warme Hand zwischen ihren Beinen, die ungestüm ihre Schenkel auseinander spreizte.

Bevor sie realisierte, was geschah, tauchte sein Mittelfinger in sie ein und ließ sie laut aufatmen.

Das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Sie wusste, dass er sich zuvor zurückgehalten hatte, so gut er konnte. Doch jetzt schien alles anders zu sein. Er zögerte nicht, sie zu reizen und an die Grenzen ihrer Empfindungen zu bringen. Selbst dann, wenn er nicht brutal vorging, war er längst nicht mehr so vorsichtig wie bei ihrer körperlichen Vereinigung, als er sie zum ersten Mal genommen hatte.

In seien Augen glitzerte pure Lust, als er seinen Finger an den Wänden ihrer Falten entlanggleiten ließ. Stück für Stück erkundete er sie und Hermine legte den Kopf weit in den Nacken, die Augen halb geschlossen, bereit, seine ganz persönlichen Streicheleinheiten mit Wohlwollen zu empfangen.

Ihre überanstrengten Muskeln arbeiteten ihm entgegen und die Säfte in ihrem Inneren lechzten danach, nach außen zu dringen.

Immer mehr spürte sie, dass sich genüssliche Wellen in ihr ausbreiteten und dann, als sie dachte, sie wäre soweit, den Höhepunkt zu empfangen, stöhnte sie ungehalten auf.

Snape entzog ihr seinen Finger gerade noch rechtzeitig und mit einem Zischen, das scharf aus seinem Mund hervor drang. Hermine aber wollte protestieren. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass er sie so kurz vor dem Ziel fallen lassen wollte. Es war wirklich mehr als unfair und das konnte sie wohl kaum so stehen lassen.

Noch ehe sie ihrem Ärger Luft machen konnte, drang Snape mit seinem fordernden Penis in sie ein.

Sie stöhnte auf und er stieß so fest zu, dass sie ihre Finger ins Betttuch krallte.

„Du willst noch mehr?", fragte er raspelnd.

Sie senkte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Schweiß glänzte auf seinen Schläfen und unter seiner Nase und sofort wusste sie, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war, sie auf diese Art zu reizen, ohne selbst in den Genuss zu kommen, sich in ihr zu bewegen.

„Ja", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Ein plötzlicher, fester Stoß von ihm, kombiniert mit seinem lauten Aufstöhnen, erreichte ihre angeschwollene Klitoris und Hermine fand sich unter ihm windend und laut schreiend in die unendlichen Tiefen der Lust eintauchen.

Ihr Körper zitterte und ihre Hände schossen nach vorne, um ihn an sich zu drücken und jede seiner Essenzen in sich aufzunehmen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie nur darauf warteten, sie auszufüllen.

Erbarmungslos schlug sie die Nägel in seine Schultern und erntete zum Dank einen weiteren, unheimlich tiefen Schrei aus seiner Kehle.

Sie fühlte, dass er jetzt kurz davor war, denn er hielt inne, nur um dann ein kehliges Dröhnen von sich zu geben und alles aus sich herauszupressen, was sie zuvor noch in ihm gelassen hatte.

Schwer atmend und unkontrolliert bebend brach er auf ihr zusammen.

Hermine rang nach Luft. „Das war unglaublich!"

Snape hob den Kopf, dann zog er eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe und grinste sie verschlagen durch seine verschwitzten Haarsträhnen hindurch an.

„Das will ich hoffen."

Hermine ließ ihre Hände über seinen dampfigen Rücken gleiten.

„Wir sollten das unbedingt wiederholen."

„Alles", keuchte er trocken.

Dann rollte er sich von ihr und zog sie zu sich an seine Brust, während sie sich an ihn kuschelte und ihre Finger um seine schlang.

Erst nach einer Weile, als sich sein Atem beruhigt hatte, blickte sie zu ihm auf und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Severus?", fragte sie leise.

Ein tiefes Brummen entfuhr ihm.

„Oh. Gut, du bist noch wach."

„Natürlich. Du scheinst ja offenbar etwas dagegen zu haben, dass ich einschlafe."

Sie grinste stillschweigend in sich hinein. „Wundert dich das? Wir haben so viel vor uns und ich fände es schade, wenn wir unsere gemeinsamen Stunden mit Schlafen vergeuden."

„Ah. Daher weht der Wind."

Träge hob er den Kopf und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Selbst ich muss hin und wieder schlafen. Und du solltest dasselbe tun. Wir haben jede Menge harte Arbeit vor uns. Außerdem werde ich es nicht dulden, wenn du in meinem Unterricht einschläfst. Selbst dann, wenn du mit mir schläfst, habe ich keine andere Wahl, als dich wie den Rest der Klasse zu behandeln."

Sie blinzelte etwas enttäuscht seine Brust an. „Keine Sorge, soweit wird es nicht kommen."

„Gut."

Hermine seufzte. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Wenn jemand dahinter käme, was wirklich zwischen ihnen geschah, hätten sie mit gravierenden Problemen für ihre Zukunft zu kämpfen.

Schweigen legte sich über sie und erneut merkte sie, dass sein Atem ganz ruhig und beständig ging. Anders als sie schien er keine Schwierigkeiten damit zu haben, jetzt die Augen zuzumachen und weg zu dämmern.

„Severus?"

„Hmmm."

Diesmal klang sein Brummen fast wie ein Knurren.

„Warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?"

Er gähnte. „Es erschien mir nicht angemessen, Hermine."

„Tatsächlich? Warum nicht?"

„Die Anspannung war zu groß."

„Oh."

Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. Dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Severus?"

Er öffnete ein Auge und funkelte sie mit eng in der Mitte zusammengezogenen Brauen an. „Was?"

„Hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich dich liebe?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Hör auf damit, so selbstgefällig zu grinsen, Granger. Sonst weiß es bald die ganze Schule."

Entrüstet starrte sie ihn an. „Das war nicht besonders nett, weißt du das?"

„Schon möglich. Doch du solltest jetzt endlich schlafen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst dann, wenn du mir gesagt hast, warum du mich beim Essen gemieden hast."

Er zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern. „Das sagte ich doch bereits. Es war einfach nicht angemessen und so habe ich auf dem Zimmer gegessen."

Hermine war immer noch unzufrieden mit seiner Antwort und runzelte die Stirn. Dann beugte sie sich nach vorne, um ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken.

„Komm schon! Ich warte auf eine Antwort von dir."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und tat sein Bestes, ihre verborgenen Verführungskünste zu ignorieren. „Verstehst du wirklich nicht, warum ich auf meinem Zimmer geblieben bin, anstatt dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du vor meinen Augen zerfließt?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an. „War es so offensichtlich?"

Beinahe sah es so aus, als würde er in Gelächter ausbrechen. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Beim Frühstück dachte ich, du bekommst an Ort und Stelle einen Orgasmus. Das nächste Mal solltest du mich vielleicht nicht so auffällig beobachten, wenn du deinen Stuhl dafür missbrauchst."

Hermine wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht.

„Ein Glück, dass die Weasley ihre Nerven behalten hat. Ich dachte mir schon die ganze Zeit über, dass da was zwischen euch im Busch ist. Doch ihr Verhalten an diesem Morgen hat meine Vermutungen nur noch bestätigt."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge. „Oh."

„Allerdings."

„Und du bist nicht sauer deswegen?"

Er seufzte. „Ich hoffe nur, sie hält den Mund."

Nachdenklich legte Hermine ihren Kopf auf seine Brust zurück und spürte, dass er ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken drückte.

„Gute Nacht, geile kleine Hexe."

Sie grinste. „Gute Nacht, mein scharfer Professor."

Ein kehliges Lachen drang aus ihm empor. „Im Moment fühle ich mich eher wie ein alter, ausgelaugter Mann."

Hermine klopfte mit der Hand auf seine Brust. „Wage es nicht, sowas auch nur zu denken! Spätestens morgen Früh besorgst du es mir. Und wehe, wenn nicht!"

Er kräuselte die Mundwinkel, als er ihre funkelnden Augen sah. „Abwarten. Ich bin gespannt, ob du morgen auch noch so denkst, wenn du jeden deiner Muskeln protestieren spürst."

Seine Worte hatten eindeutig etwas Sarkastisches in sich und Hermine schnaubte eingeschnappt. Trotzdem kuschelte sie sich innig an ihn und so schliefen sie erschöpft zusammen ein.


	37. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

Bury my heart

Kapitel 37

Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

Es war tatsächlich merkwürdig, als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte und das Gefühl hatte, ihr ganzer Unterleib würde brennen. Jeder ihrer Muskeln schien zu rebellieren und so eilte sie auf dem erstbesten Weg ins Badezimmer, um sich die Misere im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Wie hatte er das nur wieder wissen können? Hatten etwa all die Frauen, mit denen er geschlafen hatte, dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht? Oder war es nur so gekommen, weil sie noch eine Jungfrau gewesen war und sich ahnungslos auf ihn gestürzt hatte?

Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, setzte sich aufs Klo und sprang danach kurzerhand unter die kalte Dusche, um sich zu erfrischen.

Der Gedanke, mit wie vielen Frauen er im Bett gewesen war, versetzte ihr einen zusätzlichen Stich, den sie nicht so schnell wieder los wurde. Natürlich war es seine Sache, dennoch war sie neugierig geworden und beschloss, diesen Dingen baldigst auf den Grund zu gehen, schließlich hatte er ja auch erfahren, dass sie noch Jungfrau gewesen war.

Als Hermine dann aus dem Bad kam und auf Zehenspitzen ins Schlafzimmer zurück schleichen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass Severus schon längst nicht mehr schlief.

Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen und bis zum Bauchnabel aus der Decke herausragendem Körper lag er breitbeinig auf dem Bett und grinste sie an.

„Und? Wie geht es uns heute Morgen?"

Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und kroch unter die Decke, ohne ein Wort darauf zu erwidern.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte sie neben sich ein tiefes Glucksen hören. „Dachte ich es mir doch", kommentierte er schelmisch.

Sie fuhr herum und funkelte ihn an. „Woher weißt du das?"

Snape zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich dachte ich mir, wir fangen langsam an. Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt das volle Programm, also …"

Noch ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, hatte sie sich ein Kissen geschnappt und es ihm entgegengeschleudert.

Verdutzt blinzelte er sie an. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Hermine setzte sich mit gekreuzten Armen und Beinen neben ihn auf das Bett. „Das werd ich dir sagen!", fauchte sie aufgebracht. „Du spielst hier den Unschuldigen, als hättest du das Leben eines Einsiedlers geführt. In Wahrheit aber glaube ich, dass das alles nur eine eingefädelte Masche von dir war."

Abwehrend hob er die Hand. „Moment! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt, aber mir gefällt ganz und gar nicht, was du da eben von dir gegeben hast."

Sie schnaubte. „Mir auch nicht. Aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du so erfahren bist. Wie kommt das nur?"

Sichtlich angestrengt fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich keinen Sex hatte, Hermine."

Sie schluckte kleinlaut. „Ich weiß. Trotzdem. Für mich passt das nicht zusammen, verstehst du? Du schottest dich ab und gehst nicht gern unter Leute - also?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. „Ich kann es nicht glauben. Machst du mir etwa Vorwürfe darüber, wie ich mein Leben gelebt habe? Das war alles lange vor deiner Zeit, Hermine. Außerdem ist es schon eine Weile her, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Betreten starrte sie ihn an. „Ich wollte dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Vermutlich bin ich einfach nur etwas eifersüchtig. Das ist alles."

Er hob eine seiner Brauen. Zugleich hellten sich die finsteren Züge auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Worauf?"

„Auf alles was ich in deinem Leben verpasst habe."

Er schmunzelte. „Wer hätte das gedacht."

Hermine aber seufzte beschämt. „Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, aber es hat mich nachdenklich gemacht, Severus."

„Wieso?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht gefällt mir der Gedanke nicht, dass du mit anderen Frauen geschlafen hast, während ich so unerfahren bin. Ich denke, es ist genauso wie damals, als du auf Ron eifersüchtig warst."

„Ah. Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher. Und? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Erzähl mir mehr über dich."

„Wozu?"

„Weil ich alles über dich wissen möchte."

Er schnaubte sichtlich unzufrieden. „Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich, du weißt bereits genug."

„Severus, bitte. Du bist für mich der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Meine Eltern habe ich quasi verloren und am Ende des Krieges wusste ich nichts mit mir anzufangen. Aber jetzt habe ich wieder eine Perspektive. Du hast mir gezeigt, was ich aus mir machen kann. Außerdem möchte ich, dass wir offen und ehrlich miteinander umgehen, damit es nicht irgendwann zu einem großen Knall zwischen uns kommt. Nach allem, was wir zusammen erlebt haben, denke ich, wir sollten auf der Basis, die zwischen uns herrscht, aufbauen. Außerdem wusstest du, dass ich noch Jungfrau war. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, dass ich im Gegenzug etwas Pikantes über dich erfahre."

Er öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder, ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. Eine ganze Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an, bis ihre traute Zweisamkeit von einem scharfen Picken am Fenster durchbrochen wurde.

Hermine fuhr herum. „Gott! Da – da sitzt eine Eule!"

Snape nickte kommentarlos und stand auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Nackt.

Sie sog die Luft scharf in sich ein, als sie auf seine wunderbare Rückseite und den gut geformten Po starrte.

„Hallo, Patrick", begrüßte er den Vogel, der bereitwillig auf das Fensterbrett hüpfte und mit wachen Augen in den Raum hinein spähte.

Seufzend nahm Snape eine Nachricht von ihm entgegen und bezahlte ihn für seine Dienste, ehe Patrick kehrt machte und davonflog.

Hermine senkte schnell den Blick, als er das Fenster geschlossen hatte und sich mit einem Stück Pergament in der Hand auf den Weg zu ihr ins Bett machte. Sie wusste nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie ihn jetzt auch noch beobachtete, nachdem sie dieses aufwühlende Gespräch geführt hatten.

Kaum hatte er sich niedergesetzt, brummte er nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Hermine kaute indes auf ihrer Lippe herum und wartete.

„Die Nachricht ist vom Apotheker", sagte er schlicht. „Er hat neue Medikamente für mich, die ich bei Gelegenheit holen soll."

Sie nickte. Sein verhaltenes Gehabe und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Blick noch immer fest auf das Pergament gehaftet hatte, verunsicherte sie. „Das ist gut, oder?"

Wie beiläufig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Das werden wir erst im Nachhinein erfahren."

„Oh."

Erst jetzt hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. „Es scheint, als müssten wir diese Woche wieder nach Hogsmeade."

Sie legte fragend die Stirn in Falten. „Wir?"

„Ja, wir."

Sie blinzelte. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich finde es großartig, aber wieso nimmst du mich so bereitwillig mit?"

Erstaunt ließ er die Brauen nach oben schießen. „Warst nicht du es, die alles über mich wissen wollte? Vielleicht habe ich mich auch getäuscht, aber ich dachte, ich hätte etwas in der Art gehört."

Über Hermines Gesicht legte sich ein breites Lächeln. Dann streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus und legte sie ihm auf die Wange. „Ich glaube, wir sind auf dem besten Weg dorthin, Severus. Aber zuerst solltest du mich küssen."

xxx

Nicht lange darauf fand sie sich neben ihm wieder, während er eng an ihren nackten Körper geschmiegt dalag und mit Lippen und Fingern ihre Brüste erkundete.

„Was jetzt, Hermine", murmelte er sanft und küsste ihren rechten Nippel.

Sie schauderte, als sie die tiefen Töne des Mannes hörte, der ihr allein mit kleinen Gesten und Worten derart viel Vergnügen bereiten konnte.

„Wir haben noch zwei Stunden, bevor wir beim Frühstück sitzen müssen. Meine Anwesenheit wird erwartet, da ich heute Aufsicht habe und ich würde dir empfehlen, ebenfalls dort zu erscheinen, um nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen."

Hermine nickte und atmete scharf ein, als seine Zunge aufreizend um ihre Brustwarze kreiste.

„Was du vorhin gesagt hast, hat mich überrascht", sagte er dann. „Aber ich will versuchen, dich zu verstehen. Nach meinem Aussetzer in Bezug auf Weasley bin ich es dir wohl schuldig."

„Ja, das bist du", flüsterte sie zustimmend und spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Mund, zugleich einen Finger seiner anderen zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

„Gott, Severus!"

Er atmete aus, reagierte aber nicht auf sie, als wäre er anderweitig beschäftigt. Einzig sein Mittelfinger driftete nach oben und tauchte geräuschvoll zwischen ihre tropfenden Schamlippen und tief in ihre Körpermitte ein.

Hermine stöhnte auf und seine Hand legte sich über ihren Mund, um den Aufschrei zu zügeln, ohne dass er dabei von ihrem Unterleib abließ.

„Meine erste sexuelle Begegnung hatte ich mit Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte er plötzlich und vollkommen unerwartet.

Wie elektrisiert bäumte sie sich auf und nuschelte ein „Was?", hervor.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und warf ihr einen strengen Blick zu. „Wirst du mir jetzt zuhören? Ich versuche, mich dir zu öffnen, Hermine. Das ist es doch, was du wolltest."

Sie nickte und legte sich wieder hin.

„Es war keine Glanzleistung und ich bin nicht stolz darauf", sagte er weiter. „Ich war jung und ich denke, du weißt, wie ich zu dieser Zeit drauf war. Vor allem aber war mein Stolz verletzt, als Lily was mit Potter angefangen hat und so habe ich viele sehr törichte Dinge getan."

Sie hob die Hand und nahm seine, die immer noch auf ihrem Mund lag, in ihre.

„Severus, es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe."

Er nickt knapp, während er seine Finger um ihre schlang und damit fortfuhr, die Innenwände ihres feuchten Unterleibs zu streicheln.

„Eigentlich ist es die Schuld von Lucius. Er hat mich dazu gedrängt, mit ihr auszugehen, damit er sich mit Narcissa vergnügen konnte. Inzwischen ist Bella tot, aber bestimmt kannst du dir denken, wie es zwischen uns abgelaufen ist, nachdem wir das hinter uns gebracht hatten. Es war nichts Schönes dabei. Wir haben es einfach und schnell getan. Fertig. Die Spannungen aber, die seither zwischen uns lagen, waren gefährlich. Wir haben uns gehasst. Dennoch hatte ich immer wieder das Gefühl, dass sie mich verführen wollte. Sie hat mich gereizt und mit krankhaften Spielchen herausgefordert. Am schlimmsten war es dabei, wenn wir von unseresgleichen umgeben waren." Er seufzte. „Vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nicht wollte, dass du dein Erstes Mal an eine Wand gepresst in einem modrigen Korridor hast und es dann dein ganzes Leben bereust."

Hermine schluckte. „Oh."

Als er verstummt war, fiel ihr auf, dass er aufgehört hatte, sie zu streicheln, obwohl sein Finger noch immer tief in ihr steckte.

Snape holte Luft und sah plötzlich verunsichert in die Ferne. „Hermine, ich weiß, dass ich dir nicht viel zu bieten habe und das, was gestern passiert ist, vielleicht immer noch nicht das war, was du verdient hättest, aber ich möchte, dass du verstehst, dass ich um deinetwillen bereit bin, diese Dinge aus meinem Leben mit dir zu teilen, die niemand sonst kennt. Ich möchte dir damit zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest."

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie durch seine schwarzen Strähnen hindurch an, die wieder einmal den Ausdruck in seinen Augen vor ihr verbergen sollten.

Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf und spürte, dass sein Finger aus ihrer warmen Mitte glitt. Sie streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und strich ihm die Strähnen beiseite.

Ohne sich zu regen, sah er sie an.

Von seinem Blick gefesselt kroch sie auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken.

„Danke, Severus. Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast."

Snape wirkte merkwürdig still und senkte den Blick.

Hermine aber küsste ihn auf die Stirn und drückte ihn sanft auf das Bett nieder. Er ließ sie gewähren.

„Sieh mich an", sagte sie dann.

Schweigend gehorchte er und ihre Blicke trafen sich einmal mehr innig und sehnsüchtig.

„Du hattest recht, als du sagtest, wir sollten warten. Und deshalb möchte ich auch, dass du weißt, wie sehr ich dir für den gestrigen Abend und diese Nacht danke. Es war vollkommen, Severus. Du hast es geschafft, dass ich mich geliebt und begehrt zugleich fühle. Das ist mehr, als ich je von meinem Ersten Mal erwartet hätte. Du warst perfekt."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten angespannt, als wollte er protestieren und es versetzte Hermine einen Stich, dass er so wenig auf sich hielt.

„Ich meine das ernst", sagte sie eindringlich und rollte sich mit ihrem Körper auf ihn.

Noch immer wirkte er wie erstarrt, seine Haut aber war warm und sein Atem beschleunigte sich bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

„Es hätte nicht schöner und inniger sein können", sagte sie weiter. „Du hast mir alles gegeben."

Ihre Hand umfasste zärtlich seine Wange und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Snape schloss die Augen und atmete laut hörbar aus. Hermines Herz aber pochte wie wild, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn berühren wollte.

Zum ersten Mal, seit sie damals in Gefangenschaft dazu gezwungen worden war, ihm einen runter zu holen, wollte sie nun seine Männlichkeit fast schon schmerzhaft vor Verlangen in ihren Händen halten.

Sie stützte sich auf den Arm und hob ihren Oberkörper an. Dann rutschte ihr Blick tiefer und sie sah seinen aufrechten Penis, der sich ihr fordernd entgegen reckte.

Ohne zu zögern glitt sie von ihm hinab und legte sich neben ihn. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen zuerst über seinen Hals und dann über seine Brust. Langsam und vorsichtig fuhr sie weiter, seine Züge stets aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtend.

Als sie seinen Nabel passiert hatte, schluckte er hart und laut und die tiefe Furche zwischen seinen Brauen kam noch deutlicher als gewöhnlich zum Vorschein.

„Hermine ..."

„Bitte, Severus."

Etwas Flehendes lag in ihrer Stimme und er verstummte wieder.

Sie wollte es, um endlich mit ihrer gemeinsamen und doch so verstörenden Vergangenheit abzuschließen, denn das letzte Mal, als sie auch nur den Versuch gemacht hatte, ihn zu berühren, hatte er sie schlicht und ergreifend abgewürgt. Diesmal würde sie nicht so schnell aufgeben, schließlich hatte sich seither einiges zwischen ihnen verändert.

Neugierig und unsicher zugleich ruhte ihre Hand flach auf seinem Bauch, doch nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann rutschten ihre Finger wie durch Zufall auf das feste Fleisch hinüber, umfassten es und hielten es aufrecht und triumphal in ihrer Mitte.

Snape stöhnte auf, so tief und laut, dass Hermine erzitterte. Sein mit Leben erfüllter Penis pulsierte vor ihr, die Spitze zart und verlockend wie ein verführerischer Pilz.

Ihre Vagina lechzte danach, ihn zu empfangen. Doch zuerst wollte sie jedes Detail von ihm mit ihren Augen erkunden.

Er wirkte wunderschön, jetzt, da sie wusste, wozu er abseits der schrecklichen Erfahrungen, die sie in der Zelle gemacht hatten, tatsächlich in der Lage war.

Ein neues Gefühl der Lust und des Verlangens durchströmte sie, das wie eine Welle bis in die Tiefen ihrer Körpermitte vordrang.

Sie wusste nicht, was Snape von ihr erwartete, denn was sie damals mit ihm getan hatte, war erzwungen gewesen und aus purer Abscheu füreinander geschehen. Inzwischen aber begriff sie, dass er es nicht genossen hatte und sie vertraute ihm genug, um das zu verstehen.

Unbewusst leckte sie sich die Lippen und war so fasziniert von seiner Reaktion und dem Effekt, den es auf sie hatte, ihn so zu halten, dass sie zuerst kaum merkte, wie er seine Hand auf ihre legte, um sie zu führen und ihr zu zeigen, was sie tun sollte.

Plötzlich fühlte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers seine Finger auf ihren und zugleich den Druck, den das wallende Blut seines Geschlechts in ihrer Hand ausübte und begriff, warum er gestern so ungestüm gewesen war, als er ihr seinen Finger entzogen hatte, nur um daraufhin mit voller Wucht in sie einzudringen.

Gefangen in ihren Emotionen erkannte sie die Sehnsucht nach Vollkommenheit und lechzte danach, in den Genuss zu kommen, ihn in sich zu spüren und von ihm genommen zu werden.

Eine Weile bewegten sie ihre Hände in Harmonie und Einklang miteinander um seinen harten und erwartungsvollen Penis, bis er entschied, dass es genug war und seine Hand entfernte, um sie endlich auszufüllen.

Sie wusste, dass er es eines Tages wollen würde, von ihr in den Mund genommen zu werden, doch nicht jetzt.

Sein Oberkörper schnellte nach vorn. Er beugte sich ungeduldig über sie und drückte sie auf das Bett nieder, um sich auf sie zu legen.

Laut aufstöhnend drang er in sie ein.

Hermine rang nach Luft. Die Kraft, die in ihm steckte, erfasste sie mit ungezügelter Wucht. Dann begann er, sich auf ihr zu bewegen und entführte sie damit in eine andere Welt.


	38. Der moralische Zwiespalt

Bury my heart

Kapitel 38

Der moralische Zwiespalt

Hermine eilte ins Labor und platzte, ohne auch nur einen Gedanken ans Anklopfen zu vergeuden, durch die Tür.

Snape stand vor der Arbeitsplatte und hielt prüfend seine Nase in einen Kessel, dessen Inhalt Hermine verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Als er sie hörte, blickte er auf und sah sie an.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll und streckte einen kleinen Zettel in die Höhe.

„Ah. Wie ich sehe, hast du meine Nachricht erhalten."

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Ich habe Neuigkeiten in Bezug auf die Waldrehe für dich."

„Oh." Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, er würde mit ihr über den Ausflug nach Hogsmeade sprechen. Außerdem war sie wieder einmal von Sehnsucht nach ihm erfüllt.

„Warum machst du so ein Gesicht?", fragte er trocken.

Sie bekam das Gefühl, dass jetzt, da er so in seine Arbeit vertieft war, nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt war, um ihm um den Hals zu fallen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht so wichtig."

Snape hob eine seiner Brauen und sah sie tief und durchdringend an. „Wie du meinst. Ich sollte ohnehin keine Zeit verlieren und noch mehr von diesem Trank für die Viecher machen. Und das schnell."

„Aha. Und woher kommt dein plötzliches Interesse für diese Rehe?"

Er drehte sich weg und verschränkte steif und geschäftig die Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Ich habe Nachforschungen angestellt. Als du mich damals nach einem medizinischen Nutzen für sie gefragt hast, ist mir aufgefallen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte."

„Und das konntest du natürlich nicht so stehen lassen", kommentierte sie schnell.

Er blinzelte. „Richtig. Aber jetzt halt dich fest."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Angeblich wurden sie von Salazar Slytherin höchst persönlich im Verbotenen Wald angesiedelt."

„Du machst wohl Witze! Ich dachte, sie sind schon seit Urzeiten hier beheimatet."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das sind sie definitiv nicht. Und das ist noch längst nicht alles."

„Hätte mich ja auch schwer gewundert."

Seine Augen blitzen auf. „Vorsicht, Granger, der Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme gefällt mir überhaupt nicht."

Sie grinste verschlagen. „Ich hatte eben einen guten Lehrer."

Snape nickte knapp, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. „Salazar Slytherin war von Schlangen fasziniert, wie dir ja bekannt sein sollte."

„Daher auch das Symbol der Schlange."

„Richtig. Aber wieso sollte jemand, der sich für Schlangen interessiert, ausgerechnet scheue Rehe in seiner Nähe ansiedeln? Das passt nicht zusammen, oder?"

„Allerdings!", stieß sie zustimmend aus.

Über sein Gesicht legte sich ein triumphales Grinsen. „Ha, da haben wir es! Es ist falsch."

Hermine starrte ihn so ungläubig an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. Sein Eifer war nicht zu übersehen und faszinierte sie auf eigenartige aber auch befremdliche Weise.

„Das Geheimnis ist so simpel, dass ich erst nicht glauben konnte, dass es überhaupt möglich sein kann, bis ich in einem uralten Buch etwas über diese seltsamen Rehe gefunden habe."

Sie seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Würdest du es bitte nicht so spannend machen, Severus? Ich weiß, du bist gerade so schön mitten drin, aber so langsam wüsste ich einfach nur gern, worum es eigentlich geht."

Sichtlich enttäuscht rollte er mit den Augen. „Schön. Die Rehe haben sehr wohl einen medizinischen Nutzen, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Doch das Problem ist, dass, wie du ja weißt, ihr Bestand stark gefährdet ist. Außerdem ist es sehr schwer, an sie heranzukommen, denn sie sind sehr scheu und mit normalen Rehen überhaupt nicht zu vergleichen. Aber das wirst du schon feststellen, wenn du sie siehst."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?"

„Wir müssen eine Exkursion in den Verbotenen Wald machen."

Alarmiert riss sie die Augen auf. „Schon wieder?"

Der Gedanke an stundenlanges Marschieren und offene Blasen an den Füßen behagte ihr gar nicht.

Snape aber sah sie scharf an. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihrem mangelnden Enthusiasmus, Miss Granger." Sie antwortete mit einem rebellischen Schnauben, er aber fuhr schlichtweg fort. „Wir brauchen etwas sehr Exquisites, das nicht so leicht zu bekommen ist."

„Und das wäre?"

„Die Nachgeburt."

Hermine fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Wie bitte?"

Er räusperte sich. „Stell dich nicht so an! Der Mutterkuchen enthält jede Menge Nährstoffe, die die Muttertiere nach der Geburt benötigen. Darum fressen viele in freier Wildbahn lebende Tiere die Nachgeburt, um nicht auf Raubtiere aufmerksam zu werden."

Hermine schüttelte sich. „Das klingt ja widerlich."

„Mag sein. Aber es ist nützlich."

Endlich schien ihr ein Licht aufzugehen. „Du denkst, es steckt ein Wirkstoff gegen Schlangengift in der Plazenta, richtig?"

Ein schiefes Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Richtig."

„Aber wir haben Herbst. Und ich dachte, Rehe gebären im Frühling."

„Ebenfalls richtig."

„Wunderbar. Was wollen wir dann jetzt im Verbotenen Wald?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und er seufzte.

„Ihnen bei der Fortpflanzung helfen, natürlich."

Hermine stand wie vor den Kopf geschlagen der Mund offen.

„Die eigentliche Brunftzeit der Rehe ist schon längst abgeschlossen, doch in unserem Fall können wir von Glück reden, dass es keine gewöhnlichen Rehe sind. Die Gattung im Verbotenen Wald hat sich bedeutend anders entwickelt. Das hat auch Hagrid mir bestätigt. Wenn wir also Glück haben, ist es möglich, ihnen mit unserem Trank noch einen kleinen Anstoß zu geben, sich miteinander zu paaren."

„Das ist jetzt echt übel. Du willst in den Lauf der Natur eingreifen?"

Er fuhr sich mit den Hand durch die Haare. „Noch nie ein Stück Fleisch gegessen, Hermine?"

„Was?" Sie stutzte.

„Was denkst du, wo diese Unmengen an Nahrung herkommen, wenn du in einem Muggel-Supermarkt stehst? Es wurde nachgeholfen." Er presste die Kiefer aufeinander und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen an. „Oder was ist mit einem Zoo? Vermehrung und Artenschutz von vor dem Aussterben bedrohten Tieren. Was ist richtig und was falsch? Sollen wir sie aussterben lassen? Ich bin nicht der einzige Kandidat, der von einer Schlange gebissen wurde, wenngleich Nagini alles andere als gewöhnlich war."

Sie schluckte.

„Ich gebe dir Recht, es ist eine Frage der Moral. Doch vielleicht steckt noch mehr dahinter, wenn du alles hinterfragst. Denk darüber nach und sag mir, was du davon hältst. Und jetzt geh. Du solltest nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."

Hermine nickte kleinlaut, dann verließ sie das Labor.


	39. Aufreizend

Bury my heart

Kapitel 39

Aufreizend

In Hermine überschlug sich alles, als sie an diesem Tag im Unterricht saß und über das grübelte, was Snape ihr gesagt hatte. Wenn er mit seinen Nachforschungen richtig lag, gab es vielleicht doch Hoffnung für ihn, eines Tages von den Folgen, die Naginis Bisse ihm bescherten, geheilt zu werden.

Inwieweit sich seine Ideen in die Tat umsetzen lassen würden, stand jedoch noch in den Sternen.

Hermine hatte seine Worte nicht vergessen. Im Gegenteil, sie hatten ihr Angst eingejagt und ihr gezeigt, dass er die Grenzen des menschlich Machbaren allzu oft überschritten hatte.

Bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit war er am Rande der Verzweiflung gewesen und hatte die Hoffnung auf Heilung abgetan. Er war bereit gewesen, sich selbst aufzugeben. Doch nun, da er sich ihr geöffnet hatte, schien er wie verwandelt und voller Eifer zu sein.

Konnte sie es wagen, zu glauben, dass sie selbst der Grund für seinen neuen Lebensmut war? Es fühlte sich so an, denn was zwischen ihnen geschehen war, war keine Kleinigkeit.

Hermines Gefühle für Professor Snape überstiegen alles andere, was sie je für einen Menschen empfunden hatte und so war es keine Frage, dass sie ihn bei seinem Vorhaben unterstützen wollte, um sein Leben endlich lebenswert zu machen und ihn vor einem schleichenden Tod zu bewahren.

Dennoch wäre sie nicht Hermine Granger gewesen, wenn sie nicht alles hinterfragt hätte. Vor allem gerade jetzt, da sie auf dem Weg war, als Meister der Zaubertränke in seine Fußstapfen zu treten, taten sich unzählige Gedanken und Konflikte in ihr auf.

War es richtig, diesen Weg einzuschlagen und in Dinge einzugreifen, von denen Menschen vielleicht besser die Finger lassen sollten? Wer hatte das Recht, darüber zu entscheiden? Und was würde hinterher geschehen, wenn alle Hoffnungen umsonst gewesen sein sollten?

Für Hermine war es ein Zwiespalt. In einem Punkt aber gab es keine Zweifel: Sie wollte das Leben des Mannes retten, der selbst so unendlich viel zu erdulden hatte und der ihr so unglaublich ans Herz gewachsen war, dass es sie schon fast schmerzte, sobald er nicht bei ihr war.

Sie würde es tun. Zuerst jedoch musste sie die kommende Unterrichtsstunde in Zaubertränke überleben, ohne dabei vor aller Augen über ihren Professor herzufallen.

Als hätten sie sich dort verabredet, traf sie Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum und konnte schon an ihrem breiten Grinsen erkennen, dass sie auf Neuigkeiten aus war.

„Und?"

Hermine zuckte wie beiläufig mit den Schultern, doch Ginny ließ sich davon nicht abwimmeln.

„Tu nicht so. Ich kenne dich zu gut dafür."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte sie unschuldig zurück.

Ginny aber starrte sie an. „Mein Gott. Es ist passiert! Ihr habt es getan!"

„Was?"

„Du wirst schon wieder rot, Hermine", gluckste sie. „Und lügen ist nicht gerade eine deiner Stärken."

Hermine funkelte sie an. „Vielleicht sollte ich mir eine neue Freundin suchen, die nicht ganz so neugierig ist."

„Wehe! Außerdem bist du nicht die Einzige, die verändert wirkt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Ich habe Augen im Kopf. Und heute, als ich zum Training wollte, habe ich Snape aus den Kerkern kommen sehen."

Hermine hielt gebannt die Luft an und Ginny nickte vergnügt.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich glatt meinen können, er wäre in einen Kessel voll Flüssiges Glück gefallen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Er sah aus, als würde er lächeln."

„Und?"

Ginny blinzelte verwundert. „Und? Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Natürlich."

„Ha! Wann hast du Snape jemals lächeln sehen?"

Wie beiläufig zuckte Hermine mit den Schultern. „Heute Morgen."

„Okay. Alles klar. Aber ich meine unabhängig davon, ob ihr gerade geknutscht habt oder noch was ganz anderes getrieben habt." Sie seufzte. „Da fällt mir ein, wie war es überhaupt?"

Jetzt war es Hermine, die sich überrumpelt fühlte. „Also, ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich dir das erzählen sollte, weil ich finde, dass du schon zu viel über uns herausgefunden hast, aber ich fühle mich himmlisch. Es war unbeschreiblich, Gin."

Sie atmete auf. „Dachte ich es mir doch. Ich hatte schon Angst, ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist, weil wir uns beim Frühstück verpasst haben."

„Keine Sorge, ich war nur spät dran. Und da wir ja nicht alle Kurse gleich belegt haben, war es kein Problem."

„Gut. Aber so langsam glaube ich, wir sollten uns auf den Weg in die Kerker machen. Du willst doch bestimmt nicht zu spät zu seiner Stunde kommen, oder? Es sei denn, es ist so eine Masche von dir, dich an deine Professoren ran zu schmeißen, indem du sie herausforderst, dich nachsitzen zu lassen."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Keine Sorge, ich hab alles im Griff. Außerdem verbringe ich ohnehin schon jede freie Minute mit ihm im Labor, da würde Nachsitzen nur wenig Sinn machen."

„Auch wieder wahr."

Endlich hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie wieder aufatmen konnte. Ginnys gute Laune war eindeutig ansteckend und genau so etwas konnte sie gebrauchen. Vergnügt ließ sie sich von ihr auf die Füße ziehen und zum Portrait der Fetten Dame schieben.

Voller Erwartung erreichten sie schließlich Snapes Klassenzimmer und das inzwischen so vertraute Spiel zwischen Hermine und ihrem Professor konnte beginnen.

Ginny fragte schon gar nicht mehr, warum Hermine neuerdings versuchte, einen Platz in der letzten Reihe zu ergattern. Für sie war es offensichtlich, dass das clevere Gryffindor-Mädchen nervös reagierte, sobald sie in die Nähe von Snape kam.

„Du solltest wirklich ein Beruhigungsmittel nehmen", flüsterte sie leise, als sie sich nebeneinander setzten.

„Sehr witzig, Ginny."

„Das ist mein voller Ernst. Wenn du so weiter machst, fliegt ihr noch auf."

Hermine schluckte. Ginny hatte nicht ganz unrecht damit. Ihr Herz hatte wild zu klopfen angefangen, nachdem Snape mitsamt aufgebauschter Robe durch den Seiteneingang in das Klassenzimmer gestürmt war.

Obwohl sie sich bemühte, der herumwirbelnden Gestalt ihres Lehrers nicht zu auffällig mit den Blicken zu folgen, dauerte es keine Minute und sie hatte das Gefühl, zwischen ihren Beinen würde sich ein ganzer See ihrer eigenen Körpersäfte ausbreiten.

Während er einen seiner üblichen Vorträge hielt und erfolgreich vorgab, sie zu ignorieren, wurde Hermine immer heißer und heißer.

Sie wusste sehr wohl, wohin seine schwarzen Augen voller Konzentration spähten, obwohl sein Gesicht von langen Strähnen umrahmt war.

Nachdem die Klasse damit beauftragt worden war, den an der Tafel vorgegebenen Trank zu brauen, wurde es still im Raum. Bis auf das Scheppern der Gerätschaften und das Blubbern der Kessel war kaum etwas zu hören.

Für Hermine war es nicht weiter schwer, der Rezeptur zu folgen, da sie den anderen aufgrund ihrer gesammelten Erfahrungen weit voraus war. Hin und wieder nutzte sie die Zeit, die sie übrig hatte, um verträumt auf Snapes Gestalt zu schielen, während er damit beschäftigt war, seine Nase in die Kessel der Schüler zu stecken und diese in üblicher Manier zu maßregeln.

Als er dann die letzte Reihe erreichte und sich hinter Hermine stellte, um auch ihren Kessel zu überprüfen, konnte sie sich kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Miss Granger", sagte er in durchdringendem Ton, so dass sie schauderte. Alleine seine Stimme konnte es schaffen, sie in Wallung zu versetzen.

Hermine drehte mit sichtlich geröteten Wangen den Kopf zu ihm um und blickte in seine wunderbaren, schwarzen Augen, in deren Tiefen sie ein loderndes Feuer erkennen konnte. „Professor."

Snape legte seine Hand auf ihren Tisch und beugte sich zu ihr hinab, bis er ihr für seine Verhältnisse als Lehrer fast schon zu nahe war.

„Darf ich?"

Sie sog die Luft scharf ein, als seine Stimme eine weitere, überaus prickelnde Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper auslöste. Dann nickte sie. „Natürlich, Professor."

Er beugte sich tiefer hinab Hermine wurde ganz schummerig von seinem wohltuenden Duft, der eine Vielzahl an Emotionen in ihr auslöste, die so gar nicht in das Klassenzimmer passten.

„Hmmm", brummte er leise.

In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie viele Male er sich in all den Jahren über ihren Kessel gebeugt hatte, ohne dass sie sich Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie es sein würde, ihn zu berühren. Doch jetzt, als sie das Verlangen, ihm nahe zu sein, in ihrem Inneren nicht mehr bändigen konnte, tat sie es einfach.

Seine schwarze Gestalt wirkte so unsagbar anziehend und verführerisch auf sie, dass sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstreckte und sie wie zufällig zwischen seine Beine gleiten ließ. Noch ehe sie wusste, was sie da eigentlich tat, drückte sie zu.

Snape zuckte zusammen und starrte sie an. Seine Augen spiegelten die Verwirrung wider, die er empfand, zugleich aber auch die Lust, die sie in ihm geweckt hatte, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal näher gekommen waren.

Hermine sah mit einer Mischung aus Unschuld und Sehnsucht zu ihm auf und spürte die Schwellung seiner Männlichkeit rapide zunehmen, die sie jetzt mit festem Griff umfasst hielt.

Er schluckte, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich dagegen zu wehren und so begann sie langsam damit, ihn zu streicheln, ohne ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Es hatte etwas Aufregendes und zugleich Verbotenes an sich, sich ihm auf diese Weise zu nähern, denn obwohl niemand im Klassenzimmer sehen konnte, was sich unter seinem ausladenden Umhang verbarg, so war ihr durchaus bewusst, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren.

Hermine hielt die Luft an, als er mit zusammengezogenen Brauen ein Stöhnen unterdrückte, das so schaurig und intensiv klang, dass sie schon fast fürchtete, jemand hätte es gehört. Doch nicht einmal Ginny konnte erahnen, was sich neben ihr abspielte. Die ganze Klasse war in ihre Aufgabe vertieft, denn in Snapes Gegenwart wagte es bekanntlich niemand, auch nur etwas anderes zu denken.

Neugierig beschleunigte Hermine die Bewegungen ihrer Finger und genoss es, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er in einem Anflug purer Ekstase die Augen nach hinten rollte und sich dabei mit den Händen am Tisch festkrallte.

Wie viel Zeit sie auf diese Weise knetend und streichelnd an seinem Penis zubrachte, konnte Hermine nicht sagen, bis sie und Snape plötzlich von einem lauten Poltern aus ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit gerissen wurden. Unverkennbar hatte irgendjemand seinen Kessel umgeworfen.

Verschreckt fuhr Snape zusammen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas in seinem Unterricht passierte, wohl aber das erste Mal, dass er so abgelenkt gewesen war.

Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum und Hermine ließ ihre Hand sinken.

Er fluchte vor sich hin, als hätte der Zeitpunkt für die Störung nicht ungünstiger sein können, während seine Augen aufmerksam die Richtung scannten, aus der das Poltern gekommen war.

„Wer war das?"

Ein leises Räuspern war aus der vorderen Reihe zu vernehmen. „Ich, Sir."

Schon streckte ein Schüler seine Hand in die Höhe und alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn.

Natürlich musste es ein Gryffindor sein, dachte Hermine ironisch. Der arme Kerl hatte offenbar noch nicht gehört, dass sein Zaubertränke-Lehrer tatsächlich einer von den Guten war, denn er zitterte wie Espenlaub, als er Snape in die Augen sah.

Hermine atmete auf. Wenn sie nicht so perplex gewesen wäre, hätte sie bestimmt Mitleid mit ihm gehabt.

Snape aber schnaubte verärgert und reckte den Kopf, um einen Blick auf die Misere zu werfen, die sich wie zäher Gummi aus dem umgestürzten Kessel wälzte und zu den Füßen des Jungen auf den Boden hinab waberte.

Wie aus dem Nichts hielt Snape seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete ihn auf den missglückten Trank.

Kaum hatte er das Unglück verschwinden lassen, schwebte er, ohne die Klasse eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, zu seinem Pult hinüber. Dann setzte er sich nieder und steckte seine Nase in einen Stapel Papier, während er sichtlich durcheinander das Ende der Stunde verkündete.

xxx

„Das war sehr dumm von dir, Hermine."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Bitte, Severus, erzähl mir nicht, du hättest es nicht genossen."

Eine seiner Brauen rutschte in die Höhe, zugleich faltete er die Hände ineinander und legte sie auf dem Pult ab.

„Ich sagte nicht, dass ich es nicht genossen habe. Ich sagte, es war dumm von dir, so etwas zu tun."

Sie lächelte. „Ah. Jetzt kommen wir der Sache näher."

„Allerdings."

Snape saß noch immer genauso wie zuvor an seinem Schreibtisch, als Hermine auf ihn zu kam.

Voller Ungeduld hatte sie dem Moment entgegen gefiebert, als endlich alle Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten. Nun baute sie sich vor ihm auf und blickte ihn an.

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Rest des Nachmittags?"

Ihre Hände legten sich links und rechts von seinen auf der Tischplatte nieder, dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter, bis sie fast seine Nase berührte.

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Wir, meine Liebe, werden jetzt da weiter machen, wo du aufgehört hast."

Sie schluckte und er erhob sich lautlos und umrundete langsam und elegant den Tisch. Ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm er mit der einen Hand ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und umfasste mit der anderen ihren Hinterkopf. So zog er sie zu sich hinauf.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte sie plötzlich."

Snape erstarrte und sah sie an. „Du wirst was tun?"

„Ich werde dir helfen."

Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte. „Ja."

Noch während er sich damit auseinander zu setzen schien, was sie ihm eröffnet hatte, legte Hermine ihr Arme um ihn und drückte sich an ihn.

„Ich weiß, was ich will, Severus. Und das bist du. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dir nicht zu helfen. Alleine der Gedanke, dich nicht bei mir zu haben, macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich brauche dich."

Er holte Luft. Dann schloss er die Augen und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Bist du sicher?"

Sie konnte fühlen, dass sein Kehlkopf vibrierte und so nickte sie ohne ein weiteres Wort darüber zu verlieren.

Snape seufzte. „Ich bin die letzte Person, die dir in Sachen Moral Ratschläge geben sollte, Hermine. Sieh dir mein Leben an. Selbst jetzt, da der Krieg vorüber ist, mache ich Dinge, die ich genau genommen nicht tun sollte."

„Severus ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Es ist wahr."

Langsam löste er sich von ihr los, um sie anzusehen, ohne dabei von ihr abzulassen. Ein gebrochenes Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Ich schlafe mit meiner Assistentin."

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und unterdrückte einen freudigen Aufschrei.

„Was ist jetzt? Wollen wir es endlich tun?"

Er nickte und lachte zugleich über die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte, als er ihre Ungeduld spürte.


	40. Unbeschwert und doch betrübt

Bury my heart

Kapitel 40

Unbeschwert und doch betrübt

„Ich mag es, wenn du dabei meinen Namen sagst", bemerkte Hermine, während sie zärtlich mit ihrem Finger über seine aufgeheizte, nackte Haut strich.

Er grinste. „Wirklich? Ich dachte beinahe, dein massives Stöhnen war ein Täuschungsmanöver."

Sie klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. „Untersteh dich, dich über mich lustig zu machen."

Schnell setzte er ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Das würde ich nie tun."

„Aha."

„Ehrlich. Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen. Du weißt, dass ich eine Schwäche dafür habe."

Sie nickte. „Kann man so sagen. Darum ist es mir ein Rätsel, was mich in deine Arme getrieben hat."

Snape packte sie plötzlich bei den Schultern und rollte sie herum. Noch ehe Hermine sich versah, lag sie unter seinem Körper begraben und blickte in seine schwarzen Augen.

„Sag das noch mal", knurrte er herausfordernd.

Hermine liebte es, wenn er sie so ansah und grinste schelmisch zurück. „Gut. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich in deine Arme getrieben hat."

Übermütig senkte Snape den Kopf und ließ seine Lippen auf ihren Nacken nieder sausen.

Hermine schrie auf. „Das kitzelt!"

„Und wenn schon", nuschelte er hervor und fuhr unbeirrt fort, mit dem Mund an ihrem Hals zu saugen.

„Das gibt bestimmt einen riesigen Knutschfleck."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das stört mich nicht."

Hermine lachte auf. „Dich nicht. Aber was werden die anderen dazu sagen? Severus, hör auf damit ... Mein ganzer Bauch tut weh - ich will keinen Muskelkater vom Lachen bekommen!"

Schlagartig setzte er sich auf und sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue an. „Wirklich, Miss Granger, Sie haben ein Talent dafür, den Augenblick zu ruinieren."

Hermine rang nach Luft. „Gut. Ich stehe dazu."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Wir sollten ohnehin aufstehen."

Enttäuscht fiel ihre Kinnlade herunter. „Was? Wieso das denn?"

Snape senkte den Blick und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, das Abendessen zu verpassen. Minerva ist sehr empfindlich geworden, was das anbelangt."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Oh."

Er sah sie an und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Anscheinend ist sie der Meinung, auf mich aufpassen zu müssen. Darum teilt sie mich auch vermehrt zur Aufsicht ein."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Wozu? Damit du noch mehr Arbeit hast?"

Er lachte laut und kehlig.

„Nein. Damit ich ihr nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann."

„Verstehe." Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. „Warum redest du nicht einfach mit ihr?"

Er seufzte und schloss die Augen, um ihre Berührung tief und innig in sich aufzunehmen. „Weil es nichts bringt. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir können beide nicht ändern, was zwischen uns passiert ist und im Eifer des Gefechts gesagt wurde. Ich kann es ihr nicht einmal übel nehmen, obwohl es mich getroffen hat."

Hermine blickte milde zu ihm auf. „Sieh mich an, Severus. Es ist in Ordnung, wenn ihr beide ein schlechtes Gewissen habt. Doch irgendwann solltet ihr versuchen, darüber hinweg zu kommen."

Er nickte abwesend. „Sie nannte mich einen Feigling, Hermine." Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Und was habe ich getan? Ich bin wie einer aus Hogwarts geflohen."

Die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme traf sie wie ein Schlag und sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Natürlich! Darum ging es also.

„Severus ..."

Selbst seine Augen hatten etwas zutiefst Schmerzvolles in sich und so verstummte sie wieder.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es für mich war, das zu hören."

Hermine schluckte. „Doch das kann ich. Glaube mir, wenn irgendjemand dich verstehen kann, dann ich. Ich weiß, was du durchgemacht hast, als du auf dich alleine gestellt Voldemort ausspioniert hast. Du warst einsam, Severus. Und du musstest alles hinunter schlucken und so hinnehmen, um nicht aufzufliegen." Liebevoll strich sie mit dem Daumen über seine Wange. „Niemand kann auf Dauer so leben. Selbst du nicht. Es war unmenschlich und am liebsten würde ich Dumbledore dafür in den Hintern treten, dass er das von dir verlangt hat. Doch irgendwo ist sogar mir bewusst, dass er vielleicht tatsächlich keinen anderen Ausweg gesehen hat. Du warst neben Harry seine einzige Hoffnung. Und auch dann, wenn er es nicht einsehen konnte, so hat er dir noch mehr als ihm vertraut. Harry wäre ohne dich nicht soweit gekommen."

„Schon möglich", sagte er matt.

„Nein. Ganz sicher sogar. Du hast uns das Schwert gebracht, schon vergessen?"

Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Das verdammte Schwert ..."

„Ja, das verdammte Schwert. Und jetzt küss mich endlich. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, wenn ich weiß, dass du so betrübt bist."

Snape legte den Kopf schief. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was mich in deine Arme getrieben hat, Granger. Du bist einfach furchtbar neunmalklug."

Hermine setzte gerade zu protestieren an, doch er senkte ohne Vorwarnung den Kopf und presste seinen Mund auf ihren, um sie zu küssen.

Sie schauderte.

„Außerdem habe ich keinen Schimmer, warum ich dir das alles überhaupt erzähle", hauchte er leise, nachdem er damit fertig war.

Sie klemmte seine Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne und lutschte ausgiebig darauf herum. „Weil du dich dadurch besser fühlst."

„Tatsächlich?"

„Aha."

„Hmmm. Wie kommt es dann nur, dass ich das Gefühl habe, du hättest einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich?"

„Vorsicht, Mister." Sie biss sanft zu und entlockte ihm eine leises aber auch sehr aufreizendes Stöhnen. „Wir reden hier von der besten Schülerin von ganz Hogwarts", nuschelte sie weiter, ohne von seiner Lippe abzulassen.

„Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch, wenn du dem Unterricht so wenig Beachtung schenkst."

Ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Das liegt eindeutig am Personal. Ich sollte dringend mit der Schulleitung reden. Es gehört verboten, heiße Professoren zu beschäftigen, die unschuldigen Schülerinnen den Kopf verdrehen."

Snape lehnte sich zurück und entzog ihr mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch seine Lippe.

„Unschuldig?"

Hermine grinste ihn an. „Ja. Bis vor kurzem war ich das noch."

Er brummte, als wäre es ihm gar nicht recht, dass sie das Thema vertiefen wollte.

„Mach nicht so ein finsteres Gesicht, Severus. Und hör endlich auf, dich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen. Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte mein erstes Mal mit einem anderen gehabt?"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Es ist nur immer noch alles so neu für mich."

„Was?"

Seine Mundwinkel rutschten sanft nach oben. „Das mit dir. Mit uns."

Sie seufzte verträumt. „Ich weiß. Aber manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dich besser als mich selbst zu kennen."

Fragend sah er sie an.

„Das liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich nach dem Krieg nichts mit mir anzufangen wusste. Ich fühlte mich verloren und so, als würde ich nirgendwo dazu gehören. Doch jetzt ist alles anders. Du bist da. Und du hast mir gezeigt, wo es lang geht. Es ist, als hätte es immer so sein sollen."

Voller Erwartung blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Danke."

„Ich stehe dazu, Severus."

„Ich weiß. Und das ist ein Grund mehr für uns, jetzt aufzustehen. Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten."

Sie nickte. „Ich hasse es, wenn du recht hast."

Er lachte auf. „Nein, tust du nicht. Du magst es, wenn ich dir zeige, wo es langgeht."

Träge stand er auf und streckte sich, während sie ihn gedankenverloren beobachtete.

„Komm schon, Granger! Raus aus dem Bett."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Ich könnte mich glatt an den Anblick gewöhnen."

„Versuch nicht, mich zu reizen."

„Okay. Unter einer Bedingung, Professor."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Gut. Welche?"

„Ich möchte heute Nacht bei dir schlafen."

„Ah. Und was wird Miss Weasley dazu sagen, wenn du schon wieder nicht in deinem Bett bist?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Sorge. Sie ist auf unserer Seite."

Er rollte missbilligend die Mundwinkel zurück. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke überhaupt nicht, dass ihr über mich redet. Je mehr davon wissen, umso größer wird die Gefahr, dass jemand von uns erfährt."

„Keine Sorge. Außer uns beiden und ihr weiß niemand etwas."

Snape atmete aus. „Und Albus."

„Oh. Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass er uns auffliegen lässt?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Er war zwar ein alter Narr, aber er weiß, wie man Geheimnisse für sich behält." Hermine nickte und er streckte die Hand nah ihr aus. „Komm schon. Wir sollten los."

Sie gähnte und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße ziehen, da erweckte ein Picken am Fenster ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Severus räusperte sich. „Verdammter Vogel! Entschuldige mich bitte."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten, steuerte er auf das Fenster zu und öffnete es.

„Hallo Patrick."

Snape nahm seufzend einen Brief entgegen und bezahlte das Tier, das sich wieder einmal mit wachen Augen im Raum umblickte.

Hermine wurde das eigenartige Gefühl nicht los, ganz im Interesse des Vogels zu stehen.

„Nun ist aber Schluss, Patrick", grummelte Snape streng. „Worauf wartest du? Husch! Verschwinde!"

Kaum war Patrick davon geflogen, verriegelte Snape das Fenster und Hermine bekam einmal mehr die Gelegenheit, auf seine Rückseite zu starren.

„Erinnere mich daran, Eulenkekse zu kaufen, wenn wir in Hogsmeade sind", sagte sie schnell, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihm ihre Blicke nicht entgangen waren.

Er schmunzelte.

„Was?"

„Nichts."

„Doch! Diesen Ausdruck kenne ich."

„Wie du meinst", sagte er eindringlich. „Aber wenn die Kekse für Patrick sein sollen, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Der Vogel ist unbestechlich. Er nimmt nur Bares."

„Oh. Seltsames Kerlchen."

Er nickte zustimmend. „Warts ab, bis du ihn näher kennst. Du solltest dich langsam an seine Gesellschaft gewöhnen."

„Warum? Was genau läuft da zwischen dir und dem Apotheker?"

„Nur eine Abmachung, dass er mir Medikamente besorgt und mich informiert, wenn es etwas Neues gibt. Doch was den Vogel anbelangt, der gehört nicht ihm."

„Nicht?", fragte sie überrascht. „Wem gehört er dann?"

„Minerva. Ich borge ihn mir nur aus."

„Oh. Hat er mich darum so seltsam angesehen?"

Er verschränkte seelenruhig die Arme vor der Brust und genoss es, sie zappeln zu lassen. „Schon möglich. Vermutlich bekommt er nicht jeden Tag eine nackte Schülerin zu Gesicht."

Hermine seufzte. „Er hat Glück, dass er nicht reden kann, sonst müsste ich ihm das Gedächtnis verändern."

„Allerdings. Trotzdem ist seine Präsenz ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Minerva ein waches Auge auf mich hat."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Vom Apotheker."

„Du meinst, er steckt mit ihr unter einer Decke?"

„Gewissermaßen ja." Er bückte sich und suchte seine Sachen zusammen.

Hermine kaute unterdes auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Darf er das denn?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich das Hemd an. Noch während er überlegte, wanderten seine langen Finger flink von Knopf zu Knopf. „Ich habe eine Abmachung mit ihr getroffen, dass er sie über meinen gesundheitlichen Zustand auf dem Laufenden halten soll."

„Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Er knöpfte seinen Ärmel fertig zu und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Sie war besorgt um mich. Und sie war trotz der Differenzen, die zwischen uns lagen, die einzige, die mich nach dem Ende des Krieges sofort wieder beschäftigen wollte, ohne dass ich sie fragten musste. Alle anderen haben mich abgelehnt."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Aber warum? Du bist mehr als qualifiziert auf deinem Fach."

Seine Augen blitzen auf. „Was denkst du, warum sie mich nicht wollten? Es hat sich eben herumgesprochen, wer Dumbledore getötet hat. So leicht wird das niemand vergessen, ganz gleich, was Potter der Zeitung über mich erzählt hat."

So langsam dämmerte ihr, wie recht er hatte und so startete sie ebenfalls die Suche nach ihren Klamotten.

Wenn selbst der Junge aus ihrer Klasse, der im Unterricht den Kessel umgestoßen hatte, so verängstigt vor ihm gewesen war, wie musste es dann erst für andere Menschen sein, ihm per Zufall auf der Straße zu begegnen. Vermutlich konnten genauso wie er viele Schüler nicht einfach damit abschließen, was ihr Lehrer während seiner Zeit als Schulleiter getan hatte.

„Und wenn du noch gewartet hättest? Ich meine, du wärst immerhin fast gestorben, Severus. Niemand konnte da erwarten, dass du so schnell wieder arbeitest."

„Und was dann?", fragte er ironisch. „Nichts tun und herum sitzen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, Zeit für mich selbst zu haben, Hermine."

„Aber es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass das passiert ist. Es war Dumbledores Wille."

„Trotzdem habe ich es getan. Ich habe ihn getötet." Er presste die Kiefer zusammen. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie es hier war, als die Carrows ihre Finger im Spiel hatten."

„Gerade deswegen sollten die Menschen verstehen, dass du dein Bestes getan hast, um den Schülern zu helfen. Sogar Neville hat mir erzählt, dass du im Vergleich zu ihnen absolut harmlos warst."

Snape lachte bitter auf. „Das ändert gar nichts, Hermine."

„Doch, das tut es. Glaube mir. Sie brauchen alle einfach nur etwas mehr Zeit."

Wie beiläufig zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht. Doch du solltest dir keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machen, dass ein Leben mit mir ein Spaziergang wird."


	41. Innocence

Bury my heart

Kapitel 41

Innocence

„Albus!"

Das Portrait hinter dem Schreibtisch öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in den Raum hinein.

„Schnell. Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, bevor Minerva zurückkommt."

Laut seufzend ließ Snape sich auf den Stuhl der Schulleiterin nieder fallen.

Dumbledore hingegen lächelte amüsiert. „Guten Morgen, mein Junge. Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Snape knurrte. „Ich wünschte tatsächlich, Sie könnten etwas für mich tun. Aber wie ich sehe, sind Ihnen wieder einmal die Hände gebunden."

„Allerdings."

„Hmmm." Etwas Nachdenkliches lag in seinem Blick und auf eben diese Weise stützte er den Kopf in die Hände. „Ich brauche weitere Auskünfte über Salazar Slytherin."

„Ah. Du bist also immer noch auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel?"

„In der Tat."

Dumbledore lugte interessiert über den Rand seiner Brille. „Es freut mich, das zu hören. Bei unserer letzten Unterhaltung ..."

„Genug", unterbrach Snape ihn eilig.

Der alte Mann warf ihm einen enttäuschten Blick aus seinem Bilderrahmen zu. „Schön. Ich habe zu allen Portraits gesprochen, die ich erreichen konnte." Er räusperte sich, ehe er laut '"Phineas!" rief.

Ein weiteres Portrait mit einem Zauberer darauf schlug verschlafen und mindestens ebenso mürrisch die Augen auf. „Ist ja schon gut! Schreien Sie nicht so, Albus."

Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was Dumbledore im Sinn hatte. „Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Albus."

„Ist das zu fassen?", schnaubte ihn der soeben erwachte Zauberer unfreundlich an. „Ich kann ja wieder verschwinden und meine wohlverdiente Ruhe wo anders abhalten ..."

Dumbledore rollte mit den Augen. „Schluss jetzt! Niemand verlangt von uns, dass wir uns miteinander anfreunden. Dennoch sollten wir uns auf zivilisierter Ebene unterhalten können. Phineas, bitte. Es ist ohnehin sehr einsam geworden, seit der Krieg vorüber ist. Etwas Abwechslung könnte uns gut tun."

Das Portrait brummte launisch, erwiderte aber nichts darauf.

„Schön. Wenn Sie dann bitte beginnen würden, Phineas."

Die Mimik auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers war alles andere als freundlich. Dennoch wendete er sich an Snape und begann zu sprechen.

„Soweit mir meine Quellen bestätigen konnten, beruhen die Dinge, die Sie bei Ihren Nachforschungen herausfinden konnten, auf Tatsachen. Die Nachgeburt der im Verbotenen Wald angesiedelten Rehe wurde seinerzeit für Forschungszwecke verwendet, soweit man davon sprechen kann."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass heute niemand mehr davon weiß?", warf Snape kritisch ein.

Phineas räusperte sich. „Ich bedaure sehr, das sagen zu müssen, aber Salazar Slytherins … Abschied von Hogwarts war etwas überstürzt."

„Das ist bekannt", zischte Snape ungeduldig und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die unordentlichen Haare. „Weiter."

Phineas versteifte sich, als würde es ihm gar nicht passen, sich den unwürdigen Abgang des umstrittenen Schulgründers eingestehen zu müssen. „Er ist kurzerhand verschwunden, ohne seine Forschungen auf dem Gebiet der Heilkunde vervollständigen zu können. Im Laufe der Jahre wurden die Rehe in Hogwarts dann immer unbedeutender."

„Danke, Phineas", sagte Dumbledore seelenruhig und das Bildnis des mürrischen Zauberers zog sich ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Portrait zurück.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt wissen wir genauso viel wie zuvor. Das bringt uns nicht weiter!"

„Geduld, Severus, Geduld", murmelte Dumbledore beschwichtigend.

„Um mich in Geduld zu üben, bräuchte ich mehr Zeit und die habe ich nicht", schnaubte Snape bitter.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus."

„Ersparen Sie mir das Geplänkel, Albus, es wird uns nicht helfen. Wir befinden uns in einer Sackgasse."

„Dennoch ist es die einzige Aussicht auf Heilung, die du bisher hast."

„Vielleicht."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Miss Granger dir helfen wird, wo sie kann."

„Halten Sie sie da raus, Albus", zischte Snape warnend. „Denken Sie nicht, sie hat in den letzten Jahren genug gelitten? Es war keine gute Idee, sie mit einzubeziehen und noch mehr Last auf ihre Schultern zu legen. Wenn unser Projekt scheitern wird, wird sie hinterher nur umso enttäuschter sein."

„Und wenn wir es ihr vorenthalten, wird sie sich Vorwürfe machen, nicht alles getan zu haben."

„Das mag sein. Aber es ist ihr gegenüber nicht fair, Hoffnung zu schüren, wo keine existiert."

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät, Severus."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hoffentlich behalten Sie wenigstens diesmal Recht, Albus. Andernfalls bin ich verloren."

Snape stürmte forschen Schrittes ins Labor und riss Hermine so unsanft aus ihren Gedanken, dass sie zusammenzuckte.

„Gott, Severus! Du hast mich erschreckt."

Er ging nicht darauf ein, schob sie energisch zur Seite und legte einen Zauber über ihren dampfenden Kessel, der den Zustand seines Inhalts stabil halten sollte, bis sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren konnte.

„Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Reden, Hermine. Wir müssen sofort in den Verbotenen Wald."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Oh."

Wie von Sinnen wirbelte er herum und starrte sie zwischen eng zusammengezogenen Brauen an.

„Ich empfehle dir, deine Schuhe in Wanderschuhe zu verwandeln, um zu verhindern, dass du Blasen bekommst."

„Ha. Warum hast du mir das beim letzten Mal nicht gesagt?"

Er seufzte. „Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass du das wusstest, nachdem du mehrere Monate auf der Flucht warst."

Fragend legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Und deshalb hast du mich leiden lassen?"

„Nein. Du solltest daraus lernen. Ein Meister im Tränkebrauen muss sich selbst zu helfen wissen, da es naturbedingt erforderlich ist, auf der Suche nach seltenen Rohstoffen längere Fußmärsche zurückzulegen."

Sie pustete die Luft laut hörbar aus. „Na schön. Danke für den Hinweis."

Er nickte knapp. „In fünfzehn Minuten brechen wir auf. Sieh zu, dass du warme Kleidung dabei hast."

Damit schwebte er zu einem Regal hinüber und nahm einige Phiolen herunter, die er in den Taschen seines Gewands verschwinden ließ.

Hermine beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen, bis er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum verließ und sie verdutzt zurück blieb.

Der Marsch durch den Verbotenen Wald war lang und beschwerlich, genauso wie sie es befürchtet hatte. Irgendwie schaffte Snape es immer wieder, sie mit seinen langen Schritten abzuhängen, ganz anders als die Jungs damals, während sie mit ihnen unterwegs gewesen war. Es war also kein Wunder, dass Hermines Laune schnell in den Keller hinab sank.

„Was machen wir eigentlich, wenn wir da sind?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ohne dass sie überhaupt wusste, wohin ihr Weg sie führen würde.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, bekam sie keine Antwort. Vermutlich hatte er sie nicht einmal gehört.

„Severus?"

Hermine blieb stehen und blickte sich um. Eben war er noch da gewesen, doch nun konnte sie nicht einmal mehr seinen wallenden Umhang zwischen all den Baumstämmen hindurch erkennen. Es war zum verrückt werden mit ihm! Warum konnte er nicht einfach etwas langsamer gehen?

„Severus!"

Fröstelnd drückte sie die Arme an den Leib und drehte sich im Kreis.

Alles sah gleich aus. Lediglich das Licht der untergehenden Sonne verriet ihr etwas über die Himmelsrichtung.

„Severus!"

Plötzlich raschelte es hinter ihr und sie fuhr herum.

Wohl war ihr nicht zumute, denn wie er ja schon einmal erwähnt hatte, lebten alle möglichen Kreaturen in diesem verfluchten Wald, die noch bis zum Ende des Krieges auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hatten.

Irgendwo knackte etwas und Hermine drückte sich an den nächstgelegenen Baumstamm, um zumindest etwas Sicherheit im Rücken zu haben.

Vorsichtig fischte sie ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und umklammerte ihn mit festem Griff.

Da war es wieder, dieses eigenartige Geräusch, das ihr die Nackenhaare senkrecht in die Höhe jagte. Zuerst ein Rascheln, dann ein Knacken.

Wenn Severus nicht bald auftauchen würde, so würde sich die Anspannung in ihrem Inneren bestimmt in furchtbare Wut auf ihn wandeln. Ihr Atem ging schon jetzt mehr als unruhig und trotzdem wollte sie sich nicht wie ein Kind verhalten und sich ihre Angst eingestehen.

Mit ihrem ganzen Mut machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, dann noch einen und noch einen, so leise sie nur konnte, beständig dem Geräusch entgegen.

Als sie dann einen weiteren Baum erreichte, drückte sie sich fest an ihn und lugte vorsichtig um seinen Stamm herum.

Im nächsten Moment verschlug es ihr fast den Atem und so starrte sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und halb offenem Mund auf vier seltsame Geschöpfe, die in der Tat an Rehe erinnerten und nicht weit entfernt von ihr im letzten Sonnenlicht des Tages auf einer Lichtung standen, um zu äsen.

Noch nie hatte Hermine das Glück gehabt, soviel Schönheit und Anmut bei Wildtieren aus nächster Nähe bezeugen zu können.

Erst jetzt, da ihr bewusst wurde, dass von ihnen keine Gefahr drohte, erlaubte sie sich wieder zu atmen. Selbst ihren Zauberstab ließ sie sinken. Dann begann sie damit, jedes Detail der auf eigentümliche Weise unschuldig wirkenden Geschöpfe in sich aufzunehmen.

Die Rehe waren nicht besonders groß und dennoch wirkten sie anziehend und faszinierend, wie sie in friedlicher Eintracht beieinander standen. Ihre Körper sahen zierlich und schlank aus. Im Gegensatz zu gewöhnlichen Rehen hatten sie ein extrem dunkelbraunes Fell, das an Kopf und Bauch deutlich heller war. Ihre Ohren spielten aufmerksam und hin und wieder hoben sie abwechselnd ihre langen Hälse, wobei Hermine ihre wunderschönen großen Augen betrachten konnte.

Sie war so fasziniert vom Anblick der Tiere, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß und so wäre sie vor Schreck fast erstarrt, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf ihren Mund legte und ein leises „Pssst!", in ihr Ohr drang.

Snape stand hinter ihr und drückte sie zu sich an seine Brust und für einen Moment lang wusste Hermine nicht, ob sie ihn dafür umarmen oder treten sollte.

Langsam ließ er seine Hand sinken und sie fuhr herum.

„Du hast mich erschreckt!", zischte sie ihn an.

Er setzte ein amüsiertes Grinsen auf. „Und du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wenn du dich hier herumtreibst."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Sehr witzig."

Doch er ging nicht darauf ein und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Lichtung. „Gefallen sie dir?"

Hermine wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Wie kommt es, dass sie uns nicht bemerken?"

„Täusch dich nicht. Das haben sie längst getan. Nur sehen sie keine Bedrohung in uns."

„Tatsächlich?"

Er nickte. „Ich denke, sie haben sich an meine Anwesenheit gewöhnt."

Sie blinzelte ihn überrascht an. „Wie oft bist du hier?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immer dann, wenn ich einen Trank für sie fertiggestellt habe."

„Oh."

Er schmunzelte. „Eifersüchtig?"

Hermine klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne und grinste frech zu ihm hoch. „Schon möglich."

Sie fühlte, dass er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, bevor er mit dem Kopf in die andere Richtung deutete.

„Komm. Wir sollten gehen. Es wird gleich dunkel und wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

Fragend legte sie die Stirn in Falten. „Aber was ist mit dem Trank?"

„Schon erledigt. Sie nehmen ihn über die Nahrung auf."

„Wie das?"

„Sie lieben Zucker. Ein kleines Geheimnis von Hagrid."

Hermine starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Zucker?"

„Ja. Er behauptet felsenfest, dass so einige Tiere auf Zucker stehen."

„Ist das denn gut für sie?"

„Es kommt auf die Menge an. Jedenfalls meinte er, sie würden es vertragen. Außerdem ist es vermutlich immer noch besser, als sie einfach aussterben zu lassen."

Hermine nickte. „Auch wieder wahr ..."

Plötzlich schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir deshalb den ganzen Weg hierher gemacht haben."

Seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe und zugleich fielen ihm einige Strähnen vor die Augen, was ihn ziemlich unsicher aussehen ließ. „Was meinst du?"

„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich erledigt, Severus. Du hast mich dauernd abgehängt und warst dann auch noch ohne ein Wort verschwunden. Und du hast mich heute zweimal fast zu Tode erschreckt. Ich glaube, ich hab was gut bei dir."

„Ah, so ist das also", sagte er unschuldig. „Hat dir der Anblick nicht gefallen?"

„Doch. Sehr sogar."

„Warum beschwerst du dich dann? Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen, meine Assistentin zu werden, wenn du dich erinnerst."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das hast du nicht."

„Also?"

Hermine seufzte und drehte sich zu ihm um. Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Brust und ließ die Finger um seine Knöpfe kreisen.

„Können wir nicht ins Schloss apparieren?"

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Nur weil der Krieg jetzt vorüber ist, heißt das nicht, dass wir die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen geändert haben, Hermine."

Sie schnaufte. „Ich weiß. Aber ich bin doch mit dir zusammen. Und das muss schließlich für irgendwas gut sein, oder?"

Ein sanftes Grinsen tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf. „Das will ich schwer hoffen."

Voller Erwartung nickte sie. Dann streckte sie sich zu ihm hoch und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Bring mich nach Hause, Severus. Bitte."

Er hob seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Schön. Aber nur dieses eine Mal. Doch glaub nicht, dass du immer mit diesem unschuldigen Blick in deinen braunen Rehaugen davonkommst."

Hermine lächelte. „Danke."


	42. Was nicht ewig währt

Bury my heart

Kapitel 42

Was nicht ewig währt

Die Unbeschwertheit, die sich im täglichen Ablauf zwischen Hermine und Snape eingebürgert hatte, konnte ihre Bindung weiter festigen. Selbst ihre Zusammenarbeit im Labor zog eine Harmonie im Miteinander nach sich, die es ihnen ermöglichte, gewisse Handlungen ohne große Worte auszuführen. Sie konnten sich aufeinander verlassen und so kam es nicht selten vor, dass sich ihre Hände wie durch Zufall berührten, obwohl beiden klar war, dass sie die Anziehungskraft nicht länger leugnen konnten.

Mehrmals prallten sie wild knutschend und in innigen Umarmungen auf den Körper des anderen und Snape zögerte nicht, Hermine hochzuheben, um sich mit ihr gemeinsam zur Arbeitsplatte zu bewegen. Dort angekommen fanden ihre Hände kein Halten mehr.

Hermine fingerte ungeduldig an seinem Gürtel herum und öffnete seine Hose, während er sich an ihrem Rock und ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte.

„Gott, Severus!"

Laut ausatmend lehnte sie den Kopf zurück, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Dann ließ sie ihre Finger über seine Brust gleiten.

„Jaaa?"

Sie schauderte, als sie seine Stimme auf diese Weise hörte, die ihren ganzen Körper elektrisierte.

Aufreizend glitten ihre Hände an seinem Oberkörper hinab und sie klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne, um ihn noch etwas zappeln zu lassen. Eigentlich hatte sie es längst aufgegeben, ihn im Eifer des Gefechts aus seinen Hüllen zu befreien. Dennoch liebte sie es, ihn damit aufzuziehen, ehe sie sich wieder auf seinen Unterleib konzentrierte.

„Wozu die vielen Knöpfe?"

Er grinste verschlagen. „Reiner Selbstschutz ..."

Hermine senkte lüstern den Blick und schaffte es endlich, seine harte Männlichkeit aus der Hose zu befreien, die ihr sogleich fordernd entgegen sprang. Dann sah sie genüsslich dabei zu, wie er in sie eindrang.

Sie stöhnte auf. „Fuck!"

Ein kehliges Brummen von ihm genügte ihr zur Antwort. Snape schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, ehe er sie wieder ansah und Hermine vergrub ihre Hände in seinen langen Strähnen, während sie sich in seine Bewegungen ergab.

Sie waren so voller Passion und Leidenschaft, dass sie alles andere um sich herum vergaßen. Glücklicherweise konnten die meisten Zaubertränke mit einfachen Mitteln in ihrem Zustand gehalten werden, um sie hinterher weiter zu bearbeiten.

Für Hermine war die unbeschwerte Zeit im Labor ein deutliches Indiz dafür, dass sie nicht zögern würde, sich mehr und mehr auf ihn einzulassen. Snape gab ihr das Gefühl, begehrt zu werden, was noch kein anderer Mann oder Junge in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Er schaffte es, ihr die Glücksgefühle zu bescheren, nach denen sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren immer gesehnt hatte. Was für eine Rolle spielte es da noch, dass er ihr Professor war? Selbst die Tatsache, dass er gute zwanzig Jahre älter war, rückte dabei in den Hintergrund.

Innig drückte sie sich an ihn und lauschte seinen schaurig tiefen Tönen, die ihren ganzen Körper in Wallung versetzen konnten, bis sie sich voller Ekstase dem Höhepunkt näherte.

Snape spürte, wie sich die Wände der jungen Hexe um seinen Schaft zusammenzogen. Das Pulsieren ihrer warmen Mitte ließ ihn schneller werden. Er stöhnte auf und ergoss sich in sie.

Zusammen kollabierten sie auf der prunkvollen Arbeitsplatte und die Welt um sie herum schien für sie still zu stehen.

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rapide, als er sein Gesicht in ihrem wirren Haar verbarg.

Hermine rang nach Atem. „Das war wundervoll."

Er nickte. „Allerdings."

„Danke, Severus."

Mit einem verruchten Blick auf dem Gesicht hob er den Kopf und sah sie durch seine feuchten Strähnen hindurch an. „Gerne wieder."

Sie schob ihm die Haare beiseite und zog ihn zu sich, um ihn zu küssen.

„Du weißt, dass sie uns ohne Umschweife dafür rauswerfen würden", flüsterte er in ihren Mund hinein.

Hermines Augen blitzten auf. „Das war es wert, Severus."

Überrascht hob er seine Braue und beäugte sie. „So leichtfertig setzt du also deine Zukunft aufs Spiel?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Zukunft sehe ich mit dir, Severus. Ganz gleich, ob hier oder nicht."

Er senkte ohne eine Antwort den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. Nicht lange darauf begann das Spiel von vorne.

xxx

Die Stimmung in der großen Halle war gut. Hermine saß mit einem breiten Lächeln im Kreise ihrer Freunde und lugt hin und wieder zu Snapes Platz hinüber, der an diesem Morgen einen für seine Verhältnisse erstaunlichen Appetit zu haben schien.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass Snape die ganze vergangene Woche keinen in der Klasse angemacht hat?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Angemacht?"

„Oh. Nicht so natürlich. Ich meinte das eher positiv, wenn du verstehst." Sie räusperte sich unbeholfen. „Er wirkt gut gelaunt. Und ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das alleine dein Verdienst ist."

Hermine spürte, dass sie schon wieder rot wurde.

„Dachte ich es mir doch", grinste Ginny dreckig. „Was treibt ihr nur die ganze Zeit in diesem Labor?"

Verlegen räusperte sie sich. „Weißt du, es hat schon was für sich, so abgeschieden zu sein. Fast niemand wagt es, die Kerker freiwillig zu betreten. Mal abgesehen von McGonagall natürlich. Die Frau ist unglaublich!"

„Immerhin ist sie die Schulleiterin ..."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Sie hat echt ein Händchen dafür, im ungünstigsten Moment aufzutauchen."

Ginny legte interessiert den Kopf schief. „Tatsächlich? Das musst du mir genauer erklären."

Hermine schmunzelte. „Na ja, sie kommt einfach unangemeldet durch den Kamin im Vorzimmer. Da kann es schon hin und wieder ganz schön eng werden, bis wir ..."

Sie fuhr verschreckt zusammen und verstummte, als mit einem lauten Krachen die Flügeltüren zur großen Halle aufgestoßen wurden und gegen die Wände prallten. Wie vom Blitz getroffen drehte sie sich um und sah Hagrid, der aufgeregt zwischen den Tischen hindurch zu den Lehrern hechtete.

„Verdammt, hat der mich erschreckt!", schnaubte Ginny wütend.

Hermine nickte verdattert. „Nicht nur dich ..."

„Professor!", rief Hagrid und stürmte tollpatschig weiter, ohne zu merken, wie er mit rudernden Armen eine Gruppe Viertklässler aus dem Weg räumte, die gerade dabei war, sich zum Unterricht zu begeben.

Lautes Gemurmel durchzog die Halle. Hagrid aber ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Er wirkte ziemlich außer Atem, als er endlich sein Ziel erreicht hatte und vor Snape stehen blieb, der ihn mit eng zusammengezogenen Brauen anstarrte, als wäre er vollkommen übergeschnappt.

Nachdem Hagrid tief Luft geholt hatte, stotterte er los und Hermine spitzte die Ohren.

„Professor … Überreste im Verbotenen Wald … Fang und ich ..."

Snape wirkte plötzlich wie erstarrt und Hermine bekam ein ungutes Gefühl dabei.

Hagrid faselte weiter und sie konnte sehen, wie Snape mit einem Schlag auch noch die restliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Er war schon immer unnatürlich blass gewesen, doch in diesem Moment schauderte sie, als sie daran erinnert wurde, wie er damals in der Heulenden Hütte dem Tode geweiht auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Tot ...", schluchzte Hagrid ungehalten los.

Mehr konnte Hermine von ihrem Platz aus nicht verstehen. Es spielte ohnehin keine Rolle mehr, denn Snape erhob sich wie mechanisch von seinem Stuhl und verschwand, von seinem wallenden Umhang begleitet, durch den Seiteneingang der Lehrer.

Sie schluckte und wusste nicht, was sie denken oder fühlen sollte. Dennoch hatte sie eine böse Ahnung, worum es gehen musste.

„Das … ist unmöglich", murmelte sie unbeholfen.

Ginny rückte näher und legte den Arm um sie. „Was ist los?", flüsterte sie leise.

Wie in Trance blinzelte Hermine sie an. „Ich muss gehen, Ginny. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Sag einfach, ich hätte noch im Labor zu tun, klar?"

Ginny nickte. „Kein Problem."

Doch Hermine hörte sie ohnehin nicht mehr. In Gedanken war sie schon auf dem Weg in die Kerker.


	43. Unerwarteter Besuch

Bury my heart

Kapitel 43

Unerwarteter Besuch

Als Hermine im Eilschritt durch die große Halle sprintete, konnte sie an nichts anderes als Severus denken. In ihr überschlug es sich, denn die wenigen Worte, die sie aus Hagrids Gestotter herausfiltern konnte, waren alles andere als beruhigend gewesen.

Nachdem sie die Flügeltüren passiert hatte, legte sie noch einmal einen Zahn zu und rannte in Richtung Kerker.

Vollkommen unerwartet kam plötzlich eine vertraute Person um die Ecke gebogen und Hermine rempelte unsanft mit ihr zusammen.

„Ron!", rief sie überrascht. „Was tust du hier?"

Er rieb sich die Schulter. „Hi, Mione."

Der Blick auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte nicht sonderlich viel mehr als Verwirrung wider und Hermine konnte nicht wirklich daraus schlau werden.

„Hast du dir was getan?", fragte sie unbeholfen, als er noch immer mit der Hand über seine Schulter strich.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf und ließ den Arm sinken. Sein Gesicht war inzwischen knallrot angelaufen.

„Also", begann sie erneut. „Was machst du hier?"

Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Ich wollte dich sehen und da du ja jetzt herausgefunden hast, was du mal werden willst, dachte ich mir, du steckst bestimmt voller Eifer in den Kerkern und hältst die Nase über einen Kessel ..."

Mit einem gequälten Grinsen sah er sie an. Sie aber blinzelte verwirrt. Hätte sie Ron nicht schon so lange gekannt, wäre sie bestimmt misstrauisch geworden. Doch es konnte nicht sein, oder? Solange Ginny sich nicht verplappert hatte, gab es keine Möglichkeit für ihn, das mit ihr und Snape herauszufinden.

„Richtig", sagte sie knapp. „Und genau deshalb muss ich jetzt auch weiter. Ich habe wirklich jede Menge zu tun ..."

Ron nickte abwesend mit dem Kopf und erwiderte erst einmal gar nichts darauf.

„Tja, also, mach's gut, Ron", sagte sie mit einem erzwungenen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Es war nicht so, dass sie ihn verletzen wollte, doch der Zeitpunkt für einen Besuch von ihm hätte nicht ungünstiger sein können und so musste sie Prioritäten setzen.

„Warte, Mione", rief er plötzlich, als sie sich schon zum Gehen wenden wollte.

Verdammt!

Innerlich vor sich hin fluchend bemühte sie sich, ihr Lächeln aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Ja?"

„Hättest du Lust, am Samstag mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Schweigen trat ein und für etliche Sekunden stand ihr der Mund offen. Hermine wusste einfach nicht, was sie ihm darauf antworten sollte. Eigentlich hatte sie ja damit gerechnet, mit Severus nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, doch nun, da er so überstürzt aus der großen Halle geflohen war, hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie es überhaupt weitergehen würde. Fest stand nur, dass er sie vermutlich brauchte und sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihm wollte. Abgesehen davon hatte sie ohnehin keine Lust, etwas mit Ron zu unternehmen, denn etwas in ihrem Inneren warnte sie davor.

Sie holte Luft.

„Ron. Das ist jetzt wirklich ein sehr ungünstiger Zeitpunkt, um es dir beizubringen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sonst tun soll. Ich – ich habe Verpflichtungen und kann nicht mit dir nach Hogsmeade."

„Verpflichtungen? Willst du etwa damit sagen, dass dich der alte Sack nicht mal am Samstag in Ruhe lässt?"

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Weißt du … Ich ..."

Er schnaubte ungeduldig. „Sag mir nur eins, Hermine. Hast du einen neuen Freund? Bist du deshalb immer so schwer zu erreichen? Das war jetzt schon die dritte Eule, die ich dir geschickt habe und auf die keine Antwort kam."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Wie viel davon würde er vertragen, ohne alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen, als es im Moment ohnehin schon war?

Langsam nickte sie. „Ja."

Ron ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug damit auf die Mauer ein.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen, als seine Knöchel auftrafen. Alleine das Geräusch jagte ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er wütend vor sich hin und schlug noch einmal zu.

„Ron!"

Erst jetzt, nachdem ihre Stimme die in der Luft liegende Anspannung durchbrochen hatte, ließ er von der Mauer ab.

„Hör auf damit!", fauchte Hermine. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ er die Arme sinken und sah sie an.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", schimpfte sie los. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Er keuchte. „Was mit mir los ist? Ich sag dir, was mit mir los ist! Du fehlst mir, Mione. Ich dachte immer, dass wir zusammengehören. Wir haben so viel durchgestanden. Und jetzt – sieh dich an! Du hast dich verändert. Wir sehen uns nicht mehr und du schreibst mir nicht mal zurück. Bedeute ich dir denn wirklich gar nichts mehr?"

Hermine strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Leib.

Irgendwie tat er ihr leid. Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert. Doch was sollte sie tun? Sie hatte nicht ahnen können, dass dieser Krieg ihr ganzes Leben derart beeinflussen würde. Jetzt, nachdem sie alles überstanden hatten, konnte sie endlich wieder frei atmen, ohne in ständiger Angst leben zu müssen. Vor allem aber konnte sie sich auf ihre Zukunft konzentrieren. Eine Zukunft, die sie in letzter Zeit immer mehr mit Severus an ihrer Seite gesehen hatte, denn von Ron hatte sie sich entfernt.

„Doch, das tust du", sagte sie milde. „Aber wir haben uns getrennt, Ron. Uns beiden war doch klar, dass das nichts für die Ewigkeit sein würde."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht habe ich mich einfach getäuscht, Mione."

Angestrengt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du endlich damit aufhören könntest, immer wieder damit anzufangen. Es ist vorbei und ich brauche Abstand. Bitte gib uns Zeit, bis sich alles beruhigt hat, denn wie es scheint, bist du noch immer nicht bereit, damit klar zu kommen, dass wir kein Paar mehr sind. Ich möchte dich als Freund nicht verlieren, Ron."

„Aber Mione ..."

Sie hob abwehrend die Hand. „Nein. Bitte. Das ist jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Diskussionen. Ich muss gehen. Es ist wichtig. Lass uns ein andermal reden, ja?"

„Ach ja?", stieß er mit ironischem Unterton in der Stimme aus. „Wann ist es dann jemals der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür?"

Hermine seufzte. „Wenn du dich beruhigt hast. Schick mir eine Eule, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du unsere Freundschaft willst, denn mehr kann ich dir nicht geben, Ronald."

Er schluckte hart. „Wer ist es, Hermine?"

Mit funkelnden Augen blickte er sie an und Hermine begriff, dass er zutiefst von der Tatsache verletzt war, dass jemand anderes in ihrem Leben stehen könnte. Ron war neben Harry immer ihr bester Freund gewesen deshalb kannte sie dieses eifersüchtige Gehabe von ihm nur zu gut. Er hatte sie oft beschützen wollen. Im Moment jedoch konnte sie das nicht gebrauchen. Sie wollte endlich gehen.

„Ist er aus Hogwarts?", fragte er bitter.

Kaum merklich nickte sie. Gewissermaßen stimmte es ja, selbst dann, wenn Severus schon längst kein Schüler mehr war.

„Ist er wenigstens aus Gryffindor?"

Sie erstarrte. „Was?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden!", zischte er zurück.

„Ron!"

„Nein. Ich meine das Ernst. Ist er aus Gryffindor, Mione?"

Sprachlos blinzelte sie ihn an. „Was tut das jetzt zur Sache, aus welchem Haus er ist?"

„Für mich ist das wichtig, Mione. Schließlich soll es dir gut gehen."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen? Glaubst du tatsächlich, es spielt eine Rolle, aus welchem Haus der Mensch ist, den ich liebe? Der Krieg ist vorüber, Ron. Hör endlich auf damit, ständig alles in gut und böse zu zerteilen."

Er schnaubte. „Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er es nicht wäre, Mione. Gryffindor hat tapfer gekämpft. Wir haben zusammengehalten. Und wenn das nicht gewesen wäre, hätten wir es nicht geschafft."

Wieder stand ihr der Mund offen. „Bist du verrückt geworden? Glaubst du wirklich, wir waren die einzigen, die in diesem Krieg Opfer erbringen mussten? Nicht nur Gryffindor hat seinen Teil zum Fall Voldemorts beigetragen. Es waren sehr wohl andere Schicksale daran geknüpft, Ron."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Wir waren ein Team." Ein eigenartiges, fast schon überhebliches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Sowas wie die Elite, verstehst du?"

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wenn es dir darum geht, zu wenig Anerkennung für deine errungenen Leistungen erhalten zu haben, solltest du dich damit ans Zaubereiministerium wenden, anstatt mir einen Vortrag zu halten, Ron. Ich für meinen Teil bin froh, dass alles vorbei ist. Mach's gut, Ron."

Hermine wendete zornig den Blick ab und drehte sich um.

Dann, noch ehe sie einen Schritt tun konnte, spürte sie, wie er nach ihrem Arm griff.

„Warte, Mione", sagte er forsch.

Sie fuhr herum. „Was?"

Ron verstärkte den Griff an ihrem Arm und zog sie ruckartig zu sich.

Hermine blieb die Luft weg, als sie gegen seine Brust prallte. „Was zur ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Sie riss die Augen auf und versuchte mit aller Kraft, ihn von sich zu schieben. Ron aber hielt sie fest im Griff und drängte mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund.

Hermine wurde ganz schummrig dabei, doch es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Sie wollte Ron nicht küssen. Vor allem aber wollte sie nicht, dass er sie küsste, ohne ihre Erlaubnis dazu zu haben.

Verzweifelt drückte sie ihn von sich weg, Ron jedoch ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, als beiden die Luft wegzubleiben schien, ließ er von ihr ab.

Hermine stolperte einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an. „Spinnst du?", spuckte sie wütend.

Ihr Herz raste, ihr Körper zitterte. Sie hob den Arm und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln am Ende des Flurs eine Gestalt erkennen konnte, die wie ein schwarzer Schatten aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht war.


	44. The unsung hero

Bury my heart

Kapitel 44

The unsung hero

Snape schwebte lautlos näher und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz würde aussetzen: der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Professors lag jenseits der Wut.

Ron war immer schon schlaksig, hin und wieder sogar etwas tollpatschig gewesen, im Vergleich zu Snapes Auftreten wirkte er daher ziemlich unterlegen. Noch ehe er realisiert hatte, was geschah, wurde er mit eisernem Griff am Kragen seiner Jacke gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert.

Wie versteinert und vollkommen hilflos starrte Hermine zwischen den beiden Männern umher. In ihr rumorte es. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, als sie das Feuer in den schwarzen Augen ihres Liebhabers auflodern sah. Seit langem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr so außer Kontrolle gesehen – in Wahrheit vielleicht nicht mehr, seitdem sie damals mit ihm in der Zelle gefangen gewesen war.

Sie wusste schlichtweg nicht, was sie tun sollte, bis sie ein bedrohliches Knurren aus den Gedanken riss.

„Wären Sie so freundlich, mich darüber aufzuklären, was Sie dazu befugt, Ihre schleimige Zunge in Miss Grangers Rachen zu versenken, Weasley?"

Snapes andere Hand legte sich blitzschnell um Rons Hals und Hermine erzitterte, als sie das Bild vor ihren Augen analysierte.

Verzweifelt schnappte Ron nach Luft. „Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht", brachte er mühsam hervor.

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander und verstärkte den Griff am Hals seines Opfers. „Nachdem Sie hier nicht länger zur Schule gehen und sich in meinen Kerkern aufhalten, geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an. Außerdem unterliegt Miss Granger meiner Verantwortung. Und sollte ich Sie jemals wieder dabei erwischen, wie Sie es wagen, sich jemandem aufzuzwingen, können Sie sicher sein, dass das ihr letzter Kuss war."

Ron starrte ihn mit hochrotem Kopf an, bis er plötzlich zu würgen anfing.

Hermine wurde immer unruhiger. Ein Teil von ihr wollte sehr wohl, dass Ron endlich zur Besinnung gebracht wurde, andererseits war ihr aber auch bewusst, dass Severus in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten geraten könnte, wenn er die Beherrschung verlieren würde.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, öffnete sie den Mund. „Er hat recht, Ron. Ich wollte dich nicht küssen und es tut mir weh, dass du das getan hast."

Ron zappelte mit letzter Kraft in Snapes Griff und krallte seine Finger um dessen Hand. „Mione ..."

Sie kniff die Brauen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief, bis er ihr Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte. Etwas in ihr war verletzt und so hielt sie seine bloße Gegenwart kaum noch aus.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte sie klar und deutlich.

Ihr Blick wendete sich flehend an Severus, in der Hoffnung, dass er sie erhören und Ron loslassen würde, denn wenn sie in diesem Zustand auch nur ein weiteres Wort hätte sagen müssen, wäre ihr gemeinsames Geheimnis mit Sicherheit aufgeflogen.

Snape atmete tief ein und lockerte seine Finger.

Hermine konnte sehen, wie stark sich sein Brustkorb bewegte und wusste, dass es ihn all seine Kraft kostete, den jungen Mann nicht mit bloßen Händen zu zerreißen.

Wie eine Marionette sackte Ron mit dem Rücken an der Wand in sich zusammen und rang nach Luft.

„Verziehen Sie sich, Snape", keuchte er angestrengt. „Das geht Sie nichts an!"

Severus wirbelte herum und Hermine riss von Panik ergriffen die Augen auf. Ihre Lippen formten verzweifelt ein lautloses „Nein!"

Mit einer Mischung aus Unverständnis und Wut sah er sie an, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, bereit, diese jeden Augenblick zum Einsatz zu bringen.

Hermine aber war vollkommen aufgewühlt. Am liebsten wäre sie auf der Stelle zu ihm gestürzt und hätte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter verborgen. Rons Gegenwart jedoch hielt sie davon ab, denn ihr war durchaus bewusst, was für Severus und sie auf dem Spiel stand, wenn sich ihre heimliche Beziehung herumsprechen würde.

Den Tränen nahe fuhr sie herum. „Verschwinde, Ron!"

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und sah sie an. „Aber Mione ..."

Snapes Zauberstab sauste plötzlich aus seinem Ärmel hervor. Mit einer galanten Bewegung seines Handgelenks richtete er ihn auf Rons desolate Gestalt.

„Sie haben Miss Granger gehört", sagte er in einem eindringlichen Zischen. „Verschwinden Sie, Weasley, bevor noch ein Unglück geschieht."

Ron starrte ihn an. Warum Snape so versessen darauf war, Hermine in Schutz zu nehmen, wo er sie doch früher immer aufgezogen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht begreifen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben, drehte er sich um und stolperte in Richtung der großen Halle davon.

Hermine und Severus standen einfach nur da und sahen sich an, bis seine Schritte verstummt waren.

Nach schier endlosen Minuten des Schweigens liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen. Sie stürzte auf ihn zu und schlang die Arme um ihn. Erleichtert fühlte sie, dass er ausatmete und sie an sich drückte.

„Es tut mir leid", wimmerte sie leise in seine schwarze Kleidung hinein. „Ich wollte zu dir, da kam er plötzlich um die Ecke. Wir sind zusammengestoßen und … Ich wollte ihn nicht küssen, Severus!"

Sie schüttelte sich und krallte die Nägel in den Stoff seines Umhangs, denn alleine der Gedanke daran, wie aufdringlich Ron seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt hatte, machte ihr Angst.

Snape nickte und ließ endlich seinen Zauberstab verschwinden. „Ich weiß."

Langsam löste er sich von ihr los und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Der sanfte und zugleich besorgte Ton in seiner Stimme schwemmte einen weiteren Schwall Tränen aus ihren Augen.

„Ja", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Er beugte den Kopf zu ihr hinab, bis er sie fast mit seiner Nase berührte. „Beinahe hätte ich etwas sehr Dummes getan", murmelte er abwesend.

Hermine schluckte. „Was meinst du?"

Snape presste seine Kiefer aufeinander, bis sie knackten. „Ich wollte ihn tot sehen, weil er es gewagt hat, dich zu küssen."

Hermine unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. „Ich weiß, Severus. Aber wenn du das getan hättest, hätten sie dich mir weggenommen."

Sein Adamsapfel vibrierte und seine Lippen bebten. „Das darf nicht geschehen, nicht wahr? Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Und ich möchte auf immer mit dir zusammen sein.

xxx

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Severus ..."

Er blinzelte. „Ich weiß, das ist kaum das, was du dir vielleicht vorgestellt hast. Vor allem, nachdem Hagrid mich mit dieser Nachricht überfallen hat ..." Er seufzte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zu etwas verpflichtet fühlst, solange wir nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, dass ich geheilt werden kann. Aber … Ich verspreche dir, dass ich tun werde, was ich kann, um dich glücklich zu machen."

Hermines Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals, als ihr bewusst wurde, was diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu bedeuten hatten. Musste sie da wirklich überlegen?

Mit einem Satz warf sie sich ihm entgegen und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Körper.

Er fing sie auf und holte Luft. „Lass dir Zeit. Bitte. Du musst das nicht jetzt überdenken. Auch nicht in drei Tagen."

Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück, um ihn anzusehen.

Wenn sie jemals geglaubt hatte, ihn unsicher zu erleben, war das nichts im Vergleich zu diesem Moment gewesen. Seine Wangen glühten förmlich vor Aufregung.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen strich sie ihm die langen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, die nur dazu dienen sollten, seine Nervosität vor ihr zu verbergen.

„Brauche ich wirklich drei Tage dazu, um mir darüber bewusst zu werden, dass ich dich über alles liebe?", fragte sie milde. „Nein, Severus. Ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe. Und du sollst es auch wissen."

„Das tue ich", murmelte er leise.

„Siehst du?"

Er bewegte sich mit ihr in den Armen auf die Wand zu und lehnte sie dagegen. Dann nahm er seine Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippe.

„Was Hagrid gesagt hat, wirft alles zurück, was ich mit dir gemeinsam in den vergangenen Wochen erarbeitet habe", sagte er ernst.

Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort.

„Damals, als ich dich im Grimmauldplatz gesehen habe, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du alles verändern würdest, Hermine. Ich war es leid, zu kämpfen. Mein Zustand war nicht gerade der beste, wie du ja weißt. Niemand außer Minerva wollte mich einstellen. Aber irgendwie hatte dieser Moment, als du so verloren an der Tür gelehnt hast, etwas sehr Bewegendes. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass du ebenso wie ich auf der Suche nach etwas warst, das ich mir nicht erklären konnte." Er schluckte und strich gedankenverloren mit den Fingern über ihre Wange.

„Ich … ich wollte nicht mehr leben. Meine Aufgabe schien erfüllt. Aber dann kamst du. Und mit dir deine Sturheit und du hast mir gezeigt, dass es sehr wohl einen Grund gibt, für den es sich lohnt, einfach nur da zu sein. Ich habe nie etwas Besonderes in mir gesehen. Mein Leben war verwirkt ..."

Hermine zog die Nase hoch. „Nein, Severus", sagte sie protestierend. „Das ist nicht wahr. Du hast für unsere Seite gekämpft. Und ohne dich hätten wir es nicht geschafft."

„Das weißt du nicht, Hermine."

Sie nickte. „Doch. Wenn ich etwas mit Sicherheit sagen kann, dann das. Erinnerst du dich daran, als du mir in der Zelle das Gedicht vorgetragen hast? Ich habe es nie vergessen."

Er wollte den Blick abwenden, doch Hermine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und berührte damit seine Wange. „Sieh mich an. Du hast getan, was du konntest, um mir die Situation erträglich zu machen. Du hast so gelitten und warst so stark. Und dafür habe ich dich bewundert, obwohl ich dachte, du hättest Dumbledore getötet."

Eine seiner Brauen rutschte in die Höhe. „Ich habe ihn getötet", sagte er leise.

Hermine legte den Kopf schief und kam seinen Lippen näher.

„Nicht so, Severus", hauchte sie sanft. „Er hat dich darum gebeten. Und du hast all dieses Leid und den Hass der Menschen und die daraus resultierende Einsamkeit auf dich genommen, um ihn vor einem grausamen Tod zu bewahren." Sie strahlte ihn beschämt an. „Du warst mein heimlicher Held, als ich davon erfuhr."

Er lächelte und senkte den Blick zu ihrem Mund hinab. „Ich fühle mich nicht wie einer, Hermine. Im Gegenteil, im Moment fühle ich mich außerordentlich schwach."

Die letzte Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen schließend, drückte er ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. Dann lehnte er seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn und presste sie innig an seinen warmen Körper.

Hermine schauderte, als sie seinen vertrauen Duft tief in sich aufnahm. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie ergriffen.

Snape hob den Kopf und blickte sie an. Auf seinem Gesicht tauchte ein Glanz auf, den sie so noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte. Seine schwarzen Augen schimmerten in einem ganz besonderen Licht. Und dann, als er den Mund öffnete, brachte seine Stimme die wunderbarsten Worte hervor, die sie sich je erträumt hatte.

„Heirate mich."

xxx


	45. Hogsmeade

Bury my heart

Kapitel 45

Hogsmeade

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf. „Ja, Severus! Ja!"

Übermütig streckte sie sich zu ihm empor und küsste ihn auf seine dünnen Lippen.

Er blinzelte sie ungläubig an. „Du solltest das nicht überstürzen. Lass dir Zeit."

„Gut ..."

Sie überlegte kurz, ehe sie mit einem breitem Grinsen ein deutliches „Ja" ausstieß.

Snape verzog für einen winzigen Moment die Mundwinkel zu einer eigenartigen Grimasse, fast so, als hätte er Schmerzen. Dann sah er sie an. „Ist das dein Ernst?"

Hermine nickte. „Ja. Entspann dich, Severus. Hast du vielleicht etwas anderes erwartet?" Sie lachte auf. „Du wirkst, als wäre dir was über den Rücken gelaufen."

Unsicher senkte er den Blick zu Boden. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mich für verrückt halten würdest."

Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Warum das denn?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sieh mich an, Hermine, denn mehr als das kann ich dir nicht bieten."

Während er protestierte, wollte sie ihn zu sich ziehen. Dann umfasste sie unnachgiebig sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, bis er ihr wieder in die Augen sah. „Wenn das das ist, was du mir geben kannst, dann bin ich die glücklichste Frau auf Erden."

Noch ehe sie ausgesprochen hatte, hob er sie in die Höhe und Hermine wickelte ihre Beine um seinen Leib. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren und schon senkte sie ihre Lippen zu seinem Mund.

„Küss mich, Severus", flüsterte sie leise.

Er gehorchte und nicht lange darauf wankten sie wild knutschend und eng aneinandergepresst durch den Gang.

„Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich!", keuchte Hermine außer Atem. „Und ich werde dich heiraten!"

Snape setzte ein schelmisches Grinsen auf. „Doch zuerst sollten wir zusehen, dass wir aus diesen Klamotten raus kommen ..."

Hermine klemmte seine Lippe zwischen ihre Zähne. „Mit Vergnügen, Professor."

Dann ließ sie sich von ihm in sein Schlafzimmer tragen.

xxx

Die ganze restliche Woche über gingen Hermine unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie total überrumpelt gewesen war, als Severus die Sache mit dem Heiraten zur Sprache gebracht hatte. Doch es war nicht so, dass sie sich deswegen Sorgen gemacht hätte. Im Gegenteil, es war genau das, was sie wollte. Es war perfekt so - für sie und ihn jedenfalls.

Er war der Mann, den sie liebte. Und niemand, nicht einmal Ron, der ihr immer so viel bedeutet hatte, konnte daran etwas ändern. Als er ihr diesen ungewollten Kuss aufgedrückt hatte, war ihr erst so richtig bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie sich voneinander entfernt hatten. Selbst ihre Freundschaft zu ihm schien dabei gehörig ins Wanken geraten zu sein.

Am Samstagmorgen dann schlenderte Hermine, immer noch tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, zu Hagrids Hütte hinunter.

Sie wollte Gewissheit haben, ob ihre Vermutungen in Bezug auf die Rehe richtig waren, ohne dabei Severus aushorchen zu müssen, denn wenn das stimmte, was sie sich zusammengereimt hatte, hatte er schon genug Schwierigkeiten am Hals.

Hagrid begrüßte sie freudig und stellte ihr sogleich eine Tasse Tee vor die Nase. Dann setzte er sich nieder und begann damit, eine Schüssel Erbsen zu säubern.

„Ich hab kürzlich Ron aus dem Schloss eilen sehen", sagte er wie nebensächlich, ohne dabei auch nur den Blick zu heben. Bei Hermine jedoch drehte sich sofort der Magen um. „Er sah nicht gut aus, wenn du mich fragst ..."

Sie nickte matt. Das war noch weit untertrieben. Doch es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen, dass er so auf ihre Absage reagiert hatte. Schließlich konnte sie nichts für ihre Gefühle.

„Er will mich zurück, Hagrid", sagte sie elend und stützte den Kopf auf die Hände.

Hagrid stellte die Schüssel beiseite und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Scheint so." Plötzlich lehnte er sich nach vorne und sah sie mit seinen dunklen Käferaugen an. „Aber du willst ihn nicht, stimmt's?"

Sie blinzelte. „Was? Woher ..."

Hagrid seufzte. „Ich hab doch Augen im Kopf, Hermine. Auch dann, wenn ich vielleicht nicht der Hellste bin. Ihr wart ein prima Team, ihr drei. Aber mal ehrlich, Ron ist nicht der richtige Mann für dich, hab ich recht?"

Überrascht nickte sie. „Alle scheinen das so zu sehen, nur er nicht."

Hagrid seufzte. „Der beruhigt sich schon wieder, wirst sehen."

Ein wütendes Schnauben entfuhr ihr. „Schön wär's. Doch ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich das nicht. Er hat was ziemlich Dummes angestellt."

„Na, das klingt ja fast so wie damals, als er sich mit Harry gezofft hat; und dann haben sie wochenlang kein Wort mehr miteinander geredet ..."

Hermine senkte den Blick. Wenn er den Vorfall beim Trimagischen Turnier meinte, dann war das noch ein Klacks gegen das, was er bei ihr angerichtet hatte. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum, während sie nach einem passenden Übergang für das andere Gesprächsthema suchte, das sich definitiv nicht um Ron drehte. Nachdem sich das Schweigen zwischen ihnen fast schon drückend ausgebreitet hatte, entschied sie sich dazu, ihn einfach zu fragen.

„Hagrid?"

Er brummte.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich mit Professsor Snape zusammen an dem Trank für die Rehe gearbeitet habe. Was genau ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit ihnen passiert?"

Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf. Mit einem Schlag sah er sehr niedergeschmettert aus.

„Fang und ich, wir haben ihre Überreste im Wald gefunden ..."

Tränen bildeten sich in Hermines Augen und sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. „Dann stimmt es also?", fragte sie leise. „Sie sind tot?"

Er nickte.

„Aber – aber wer tut denn so etwas? Ich hab sie gesehen. Es waren die schönsten und unschuldigsten Wesen neben den Einhörnern, die je in diesem Wald gelebt haben."

Er schniefte. „Ja, traurig, nicht wahr? Aber da war nichts zu machen."

Hermine zog ebenfalls die Nase hoch. Im Gegensatz zu Hagrid jedoch war der Hauptgrund für ihre Empfindungen schlicht und ergreifend der, dass sie nun einen Grund mehr hatte, sich um Severus zu sorgen.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie traurig. „Weißt du wenigstens, wer sie getötet hat?"

„Ich tippe auf die Inferi, die sich schon eine ganze Weile dort herumtreiben. Seit Du-weißt-schon-wer sie für seine Zwecke geschaffen hat, sind sie nur schwer loszuwerden. Professor McGonagall hat ein Dutzend Briefe ans Ministerium geschickt, doch die haben offenbar andere Interessen."

Sie schnaubte. „Das kann ich mir denken!"

Unzufrieden verabschiedete sie sich schließlich und machte sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss, genauer gesagt, zu den Kerkern.

Snapes Laune war seit dem Vorfall mit den Rehen alles andere als gut. Hermine wusste, dass er sich Mühe gab, seine Stimmungen nicht an ihr auszulassen, doch hin und wieder legte sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihr Beisammensein. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, doch da sie an diesem Tag gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade wollten, verdrängte sie all die negativen Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf und zog ihn am Arm hinter sich her. Widerspenstig ließ er es über sich ergehen und trottete ihr nach.

„Du wirst sehen", sagte sie aufmunternd, „ein kleiner Ausflug wird dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und wenn wir bei Aberforth sind, trinken wir ein Butterbier, vielleicht taust du dann etwas auf."

Er hob die Brauen. „Aberforth?"

„Ja. Es wird Zeit, dass du etwas mehr unter die Leute gehst, Severus."

Snape schmunzelte verhalten, entgegnete aber nichts darauf. Stattdessen schlang er die Arme um sie und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Aberforth also."

Sie nickte. „Ja."

„Warum ausgerechnet er? Muss ich mir vielleicht Sorgen machen, dass du irgendwas ausheckst?"

Hermine drückte sich an ihn und setzte ein unschuldiges Gesicht auf. „Alles was ich tue, ist für dich, Severus. Vertrau mir einfach."

Ohne ein Wort darauf zu erwidern, hüllte er sie in seinen Umhang ein und brachte sie zu der Stelle etwas außerhalb von Hogsmeade, an der sie damals gelandet waren, als sie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam das Dorf besucht hatten.

Langsam ließ er von ihr ab und sah sie mit einem etwas unsicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht an. „Ich schätze, wir sind da."

Hermine wusste, wie nervös er reagierte, wenn er dabei war, anderen Menschen gegenüberzutreten und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, Severus, ich bin bei dir."

Ein Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht, er jedoch rollte mit den Augen.

„Sehr witzig."

„Nein. Das ist mein Ernst. Ich möchte, dass du dich wohlfühlst. Weißt du noch, als wir das letzte Mal hier waren? Das war das beste Wochenende meines Lebens."

Seine Brauen sausten in altbekannter Manier in die Höhe. „Tatsächlich?"

Sie nickte eifrig. „Ja. Den Besuch bei Aberforth werde ich nie vergessen. Wir sind uns zum ersten Mal so richtig nahe gekommen. Außerhalb von Hogwarts meine ich. Du hast dich mir geöffnet. Dann haben wir zusammen auf deinem Sofa gelegen und ich habe dich geküsst."

Seine Augen blitzten auf. „Ah. Das meinst du damit. Du hast gesagt, dass du mich liebst."

Hermine wurde rot. „Ich dachte, es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen."

Er schüttelte vehement den Kopf und seine Strähnen fielen ihm vor die Augen. „Nein, dachtest du nicht."

Endlich tauchte auf seinem Gesicht wieder ein Lächeln auf. „Komm her." Er breitete die Arme aus und fing sie auf. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie viel dieses Wochenende damals verändert hat. Es waren die schönsten Stunden, die ich je erlebt habe, Hermine."

Besänftigt stellte sie fest, dass er abwesend in die Ferne starrte.

„Was denkst du?", fragte sie sanft.

Snape senkte den Blick und sah sie an. „Am liebsten würde ich dich nicht loslassen. Aber du weißt, dass es nicht geht, nicht wahr?"

„Nicht mehr lange, Severus. Wenn ich meinen Abschluss in der Tasche habe, wird alles anders werden, denn dann werden wir endlich richtig frei sein."

Nachdenklich wippte er mit dem Kopf. „Vermutlich."

„Severus ...", begann sie vorsichtig und kaute dabei auf ihrer Lippe herum. „Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, war mein voller Ernst. Ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust. Und ich will alles tun, um dich glücklich zu machen."

Er sah sie fragend an und es schmerzte sie, dass er immer noch so wenig auf sich zu halten schien. „Weil du ebenso viel wert bist, wie alle anderen Menschen auch. Für mich bist du die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben. Und du kannst nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, dass ich meine Augen und Ohren vor dem verschließe, was dich verletzt. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn du dir selbst im Weg stehst."

Er runzelte die Stirn, so dass die Furche zwischen seinen Augen deutlich hervortrat.

„Hermine … Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass es schwer sein muss, das richtig zu verstehen, aber ich bin … _anders_. Bestimmt ist dir nicht entgangen, wie ich mich bei unserem Videoabend angestellt habe."

Sie boxte ihm in die Schulter. „Wie gesagt, ich habe den Abend sehr genossen, Severus. Du warst nicht allein mit deiner Nervosität. Aber irgendwie haben wir es doch geschafft, uns miteinander anzufreunden." Sie seufzte verträumt. „Weißt du, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam, hatte ich so gut wie gar keine Freunde. Ich war einfach zu eifrig und habe mich lieber mit meinen Büchern zurückgezogen. Irgendwann hat sich das plötzlich geändert. Und es hat mir sehr geholfen, Fuß zu fassen. Inzwischen ist Ginny wie eine Schwester für mich. Wir lieben uns."

„Ouch."

Sie lachte auf. „Nein, wirklich. Es ist einfach toll, weil ich mit ihr über alles plaudern kann."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Vielleicht kannst du verstehen, dass sich meine Begeisterung in Grenzen hält."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste frech. „Möglich."

„Ich muss sie unterrichten, Hermine", betonte er streng.

„Ebenso wie mich."

„Das ist nicht komisch."

„Entspann dich, Severus. Niemand außer uns ist hier. Und glaub mir, Ginny ist gar nicht so übel, wenn du sie erst mal näher kennst. Wer weiß, wenn wir eines Tages unseren Abschluss haben und wir zwei verheiratet sind, wirst du dich unter Umständen ganz gut mit ihr verstehen."

Er wirkte nicht gerade überzeugt, als er antwortete. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich bevorzuge es, für mich zu bleiben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

Hermine lächelte sanft und strich mit ihren Fingern über die Knöpfe auf seiner Brust. „Wie du meinst."

Sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernster und er fasste sie bei den Schultern. „Wir sollten gehen."

„Schön. Wo willst du zuerst hin?"

Snape räusperte sich und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie, dann schritten sie auch schon nebeneinander her.

„Zu diesem Blutsauger von einem Apotheker", sagte er grummelig.

„Ah."

Er nickte und legte den Kopf schief. „Du hast doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn es in Anbetracht der Umstände nur eine kleine Hochzeit wird?"

Hermine sperrte den Mund auf. „Ich hatte ohnehin nicht die Absicht, eine Prinzessinnen-Party daraus zu machen, aber wenn unsere finanzielle Lage nur wieder eine Ausrede sein soll, um dich von deinen Mitmenschen zu distanzieren, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, Severus. Das ist inakzeptabel."

Ein schelmisches Grinsen legte sich über sein Gesicht. „Einen Versuch war es wert. Du hättest eben deinen Ausdruck sehen sollen ..."

Sie funkelte ihn an. „Schön. Vielleicht sollte ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit McGonagall reden, damit sie dein Gehalt erhöht."

„Das würde ich nur zu gern sehen. Doch ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass wir es uns in unserer Situation leisten können, sie zu verärgern. Bis jetzt hatten wir großes Glück, dass sie uns nicht erwischt hat."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Allerdings."

In der Apotheke angekommen, war es dasselbe Ritual wie beim letzten Mal. Hermine blieb in der Nähe der Tür und blickte sich um, während Severus die Sachen für die Schule und seine Medikamente besorgte. Schweigend verließen sie den Laden und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Eberkopf.

Auf halbem Weg blickte er sich plötzlich um und hielt inne. „Geh du schon mal vor."

Hermine schielte fragend zu ihm empor.

„Ich verspreche dir, in fünfzehn Minuten da zu sein."

Sie blinzelte überrascht. So hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.

„Bitte", setzte er eindringlich nach, als er ihren enttäuschten Ausdruck entziffert hatte. „Wir müssen die Form wahren, Hermine. Und wenn du mir wie ein Hund auf den Fersen bist, ist das nicht gerade sehr förderlich."

Irgendwie musste sie einsehen, dass er recht hatte. Obwohl sie seine Assistentin war, wäre es zu auffällig gewesen, ihm auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen. „In Ordnung", sagte sie matt. „Ich werde bei ihm auf dich warten."

Er nickte. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in einer Seitengasse.

Hermine wusste nicht, was er vorhatte, hatte sich aber auch nicht getraut, ihn danach zu fragen. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, ihn fortgehen zu sehen, ohne eine Ahnung davon zu haben, was er vorhatte.

Seufzend setzte sie ihren eigenen Weg fort und tauchte im Eberkopf unter.

xxx

„Hallo Aberforth."

Der Zauberer drehte sich um und nickte ihr zu. „Ah, wenn das nicht die liebreizende Miss Granger ist."

Hermine grinste verschlagen und lehnte sich über den Tresen. Hin und wieder war sie verwundert über den Charme, den er versprühen konnte, ebenso wie sein Bruder, der damit so einige Menschen um den Finger gewickelt hatte.

„Ein Butterbier bitte."

„Kommt sofort."

Sie blickte sich um und war erleichtert, dass niemand hier war. Es war bedeutend einfacher für Severus, wenn er nicht ständig von anderen Leuten angestarrt oder gar ignoriert wurde.

Gedankenverloren seufzte sie. Sie hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, wenn sie auch in Zukunft wie alle gewöhnlichen Paare etwas mit ihm unternehmen wollte. Die Vorstellung, alltägliche Dinge mit ihm zu meistern, erschreckte sie ein wenig. Doch im Grunde genommen war es unwichtig, solange sie nur zusammen sein konnten. Außerdem: wenn er sich wohl fühlte, tat sie es auch.

„Wie läuft es in Hogsmeade?", fragte sie beiläufig.

Aberforth stellte einen Bierkrug vor ihre Nase. Seine Augen blitzten auf, als er antwortete. „Deutlich besser, seit die Todesser verschwunden sind."

„Freut mich, das zu hören." Sie griff nach ihrem Krug und setzte ihn an die Lippen. Nach einem kräftigen Zug wischte sie sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. „Es ist einfach nur köstlich, Aberforth. Sie haben das beste Butterbier überhaupt."

Sein Kopf deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Freut mich, das zu hören, Hermine." Er zwinkerte und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Aber verrate es nicht gleich jedem. Ich mag meine Beschaulichkeit."

„Das glaube ich gern. Doch wäre es nicht besser fürs Geschäft, wenn sich so etwas herumspricht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Kunden, die zu mir kommen, haben ihre Gründe, das zu tun. Alle anderen gehen ins Drei Besen."

„Verstehe."

„Und? Heute allein hier?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Professor Snape kommt gleich nach."

„Ah. Du bist jetzt seine Assistentin, habe ich gehört."

„Ja … Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Spricht sich rum."

Hermine wippte abwesend mit dem Kopf.

„Du scheinst ganz gut mit dem alten Griesgram auszukommen", sagte er milde. Hermine aber starrte ihn entgeistert an und so fuhr er fort. „Ich werde mich hüten, irgendwem was zu erzählen, aber so wie er dich neulich angesehen hat, hab ich mir natürlich Gedanken gemacht."

Hermine wurde rot. „Oh."

Aberforth lächelte sanftmütig. „Keine Sorge, es war ja nicht so, dass ich euch aufgelauert hätte. Wenn du dich erinnerst, habe ich mich bemüht, euch so gut wie möglich alleine zu lassen. Aber selbst dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass ihr euch sehr nahe wart."

„Oh, oh ..."

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Er jedoch schmunzelte nur.

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber ich bin froh darüber, wenn er langsam anfängt, Freunde zu finden. Er hätte es verdient, nach allem was Albus von ihm verlangt hat."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Er meinte, Sie hätten es ihm eine Weile lang ganz schön schwer gemacht."

Aberforth nickte. „Natürlich. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass er auf unserer Seite war."

„Das konnte niemand", entgegnete sie zustimmend.

„Er ist abgehärtet, Hermine. Aber er braucht jemanden, dem er vertrauen kann. Wenn er sich dir öffnet, muss es wirklich wichtig für ihn sein."

Alarmiert richtete sie sich auf. „Wie genau meinen Sie das?"

„Ich kenne ihn schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Aber so richtig warm geworden sind wir nie. Eine Zeit lang dachte ich ehrlich, er muss verrückt sein, wenn er das tut, was Albus von ihm verlangt. Als er ihn dann getötet hat, hatte ich dieselbe Meinung über ihn wie alle anderen auch. Ich glaube nicht, dass sich auch nur ein Mensch vorstellen kann, was er durchgemacht hat."

Warum Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass er es aufrichtig meinte, konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass sie auf derselben Seite gekämpft hatten und Aberforth jemand zu sein schien, der Geheimnisse für sich behalten konnte. Jedenfalls wusste sie, dass sie ihm weitaus mehr über den Weg traute, als manch anderen Leuten.

„Aberforth?", fragte sie unsicher. „Kann ich Sie was fragen?"

„Sicher."

„Okay. Ich weiß, dass Sie immer Ihre Augen und Ohren offen halten, deshalb dachte ich mir, Sie könnten mir vielleicht mit einem kleinen Problem weiterhelfen."

Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Und damit kommst du zu mir?"

Sie lächelte beschämt. „Ehrlich gesagt gibt es nicht allzu viele Menschen, denen ich gewisse Dinge anvertrauen würde. Da Sie aber auf unserer Seite waren und Harry geholfen haben, kommen Sie in die engere Auswahl."

Er schnaubte amüsiert. „Dann lass mal hören."

Hermine rutschte näher. „Gut. Ich habe mit Professor Snape an einem Projekt gearbeitet. Es ging um die Rehe im Verbotenen Wald. Kennen Sie sie rein zufällig?"

Nachdenklich strich er sich mit den Fingern durch den Bart, ohne direkt darauf zu antworten. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Sie wurden kürzlich getötet. Soweit ich weiß, sollen es sehr seltene Tiere gewesen sein. Nicht einmal Hagrid konnte mir sagen, ob noch welche überlebt haben."

Aberforth kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte nach. „Das ist wirklich eigenartig."

„Allerdings. Der Krieg ist vorüber. Und wer sollte da noch die Absicht haben, diese unschuldigen Kreaturen zu töten?"

„Dasselbe habe ich mich auch gerade gefragt."

„Und?"

Er winkte ab. „Ach, vermutlich ist das nicht so wichtig, aber damals, im ersten Krieg gegen Voldemort, haben einige von uns Bekanntschaft mit den seltsamsten Kreaturen gemacht, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Die meisten von ihnen sollen noch irgendwo da draußen sein. Werwölfe, Riesen, Inferi ..."

Hermine nickte. „Ja, ich weiß. Und anscheinend treiben sie sich immer noch im Verbotenen Wald herum."

„Und wer hat dir das wieder gesagt?"

„Hagrid."

„Tatsächlich? Hmmm. Dann bist du ja ganz gut informiert."

Sie seufzte. „Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gehofft, etwas mehr darüber herauszufinden."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich ja weiterhin meine Augen und Ohren für dich offen halten."

Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Würden Sie das tun?"

„Sicher. Scheint ja ziemlich wichtig zu sein."

Sie nickte. „Ja. Das ist es."

„Gut. Wenn sich was ergibt, schicke ich dir eine Eule zum Schloss."

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Hermine fuhr herum. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass Severus es war, der hereinkam.

„Setzt euch da hinten hin", murmelte Aberforth leise und mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen. „Ich bring euch gleich Nachschub."

Hermine warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick über die Schulter zu, der bedeutete, dass er besser nichts von ihrer Unterhaltung erwähnen sollte. Dann schlenderte sie mit unschuldiger Mine zu Severus hinüber, um mit ihm gemeinsam an ihrem Tisch Platz zu nehmen.

xxx

„Und?", fragte er wie beiläufig. „Über was habt ihr zwei geplaudert."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, Severus."

Er zog die Brauen hoch. „Deinem Blick nach zu urteilen muss es ja ganz interessant gewesen sein, denn immer dann, wenn du versuchst, so unschuldig drein zu schauen, ist das ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass du irgendwas im Schilde führst."

Zu ihrer Überraschung klang er nicht einmal verärgert darüber.

„Okay. Wenn du mir verrätst, was du vorhin getrieben hast, werde ich dir erzählen, worüber ich mit Aberforth geredet habe."

Erstaunt legte er den Kopf schief. „Tatsächlich? Das klingt verlockend."

Sie nickte.

„Einverstanden. Du fängst an."

Im ersten Augenblick wollte sie protestieren, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen und beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Schön. Wir haben über dich geredet, Severus. Aber, bevor du dich aufregst, möchte ich dir sagen, dass es absolut harmlos war."

Er presste für einen Moment die Lippen aufeinander und schien abzuwägen, ob er ihr glauben sollte oder nicht. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte er verhalten.

Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine und konnte spüren, dass er sich versteifte.

„Bitte, Severus. Du musst mir vertrauen. Ich würde nichts tun, was dich verletzt."

Ein Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Denkst du nicht, das ich das selbst beurteilen sollte?"

„Wie du meinst. Aber dann hör dir zuerst an, was ich zu sagen habe, in Ordnung?"

Er nickte kaum merklich und Hermine begann zu erzählen.

„Weißt du, Severus, Aberforth hat uns beim letzten Mal zusammen gesehen. Und obwohl er unsere Privatsphäre respektiert hat, hat er sich doch Gedanken darüber gemacht."

„Natürlich", entgegnete er sarkastisch.

„Das ist nicht so schlimm, wie es vielleicht klingt", sagte sie beschwichtigend. „Er ist auf unserer Seite."

Snape schluckte mit finsterer Mine und sagte erst einmal gar nichts. Hermine aber wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde unruhiger.

„Severus?"

Er brummte leise vor sich hin und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Weißt du, Hermine, wenn das so weiter geht, wird bald ganz Hogwarts davon wissen, was zwischen uns läuft."

Sie blinzelte ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Das meine ich."

„Aber ..."

Er hob abwehrend die Hand und sie verstummte wieder. „Kein Aber. Zuerst Miss Weasley, jetzt Aberforth. Wer kommt als nächstes?"

Endlich schien sie zu begreifen, worauf er hinaus wollte. Vor Erleichterung fiel ihr ein Stein vom Herzen. „Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du bist nicht sauer?"

Verunsichert zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Wirklich, ich weiß es nicht. Früher oder später wird es ja doch jeder erfahren. Aber jetzt ist es noch zu früh dafür."

Hermine nickte zustimmend. „Das denke ich auch. Aber seien wir doch mal ehrlich, Aberforth ist nicht gerade jemand, dessen Vorliebe es ist, Klatsch zu verbreiten, oder? Er hat so lange hinter deinem Rücken den Aufstand der Schüler unterstützt, dass selbst du als ehemaliger Spion ihm dafür Respekt zollen müsstest."

Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Erinnere mich bloß nicht daran."

„Siehst du? Ich bin mir sicher, dass er niemandem was verraten wird."

Nur langsam hellten sich seine Züge wieder auf. Hermine aber ließ sich davon nicht abhalten und rückte näher.

Er warf ihr von der Seite her einen abschätzigen Blick zu.

„Komm schon, Severus. Du musst doch zugeben, dass es schön ist, auch mal was anderes als immer nur das Labor zu sehen. Selbst dann, wenn es nur der Eberkopf ist."

„Mag sein."

„Na also. Und um Aberforth würde ich mir ehrlich gesagt keine Sorgen machen. Jemand, der ebenso stur ist wie du und auch so zurückgezogen lebt, kann gar nichts Böses gegen uns im Schilde führen."

Er ließ die Brauen in die Höhe schnellen. „Stur und zurückgezogen also?"

Sie nickte.

„Wenn du meinst. Doch das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dafür bin, dass du mit anderen über mich tratschst, Hermine. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich ein schwieriger Fall bin. Doch ich kann es nicht einfach ändern."

Reumütig sah sie ihn an. „Das möchte ich auch gar nicht, Severus. Ich will dir nur zeigen, dass nicht alle Menschen gegen dich sind. Außerdem ist er in manchen Dingen Professor Dumbledore sehr ähnlich."

Er lachte bitter auf. „Kein Wunder! Sie haben ja auch denselben Namen."

„Ich meinte ja nur", sagte sie spitz. „Vielleicht wäre es die Gelegenheit für dich, mal mit ihm zu plaudern, als immer nur mit dem Portrait eines Verstorbenen."

„Sehr komisch, Granger", murmelte er und griff nach seinem Krug.

Hermine grinste und streckte sich zu ihm empor. Dann drückte sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Danke, Severus."

„Wofür?" Verunsichert stellte er den Krug zurück auf den Tisch.

„Für alles."

Sie ließ ihre Hand unter den Tisch gleiten und legte sie auf seinen Oberschenkel, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.

Er riss die Pupillen auf. „Hermine ..."

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist schon längst wieder verschwunden und zählt vermutlich Butterbierfässer."

Sie grinste ihn an. Selbst Snape gluckste verhalten in sich hinein und so nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, ihre Hand weiter nach oben wandern zu lassen, direkt zwischen seine Beine. Als sie ihn mit seiner harten Erregung und schwer atmend neben sich sitzen sah, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, was für eine enorme Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen herrschte, derer sie sich beide nicht entziehen konnten.

Sie fühlte, dass er mit jeder Sekunde, die in vollkommener Stille zwischen ihnen verstrich, schwerer mit sich kämpfte.

„Weißt du, ich mag das Gefühl, dich so bei mir zu haben", sagte sie leise. „Es hat etwas ungeheuer Erotisches, diese verbotenen Reize auszukosten."

Er schluckte. „Ich weiß."

Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Raspeln und sie fühlte sich, als würde sie dahinschmelzen.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

Er schob sie sanft von sich. Dann stand er auf und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Miss Granger, ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machen."

Seine raue, mit Erregung gespickte Stimme ließ sie voller Erwartung schaudern. Sie wusste, wie sehr sich ihr Körper danach sehnte, ihn bei sich zu spüren, ohne dabei befürchten zu müssen, von irgendjemandem beobachtet zu werden.

Überglücklich lächelte sie zu ihm empor. „Jederzeit, Professor."


	46. Stumme Schreie

Bury my heart

Kapitel 46

Stumme Schreie

Die folgenden Wochen zwischen Hermine und Severus waren hart. Noch immer lastete die Niederlage und die damit verbundene Anspannung in Bezug auf seine Heilungschancen auf ihnen. Sie wusste, wie sehr er darunter litt und tat ihr Bestes, um ihn davon abzulenken. Außerdem hatte sie erlebt, dass er mindestens zwei Anfälle gehabt hatte, da er aber versuchte, diese Zwischenfälle vor ihr zu verbergen, konnte sie nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wie viele es wirklich gewesen waren.

Severus weigerte sich beharrlich, darüber mit ihr zu reden und auch sonst zog er sich mehr und mehr in seine Arbeit zurück; und schließlich in sich selbst. Ganz besonders an den Wochenenden spürte Hermine, dass er hart mit sich kämpfte, seine Gefühle vor ihr zu verbergen. Es schmerzte sie schlicht und ergreifend. Aber so war er nun einmal. Es war seine Art, mit den Dingen fertig zu werden.

Als dann auch noch die Weihnachtsferien ins Haus standen, und es in Hogwarts ruhiger wurde, schien sich alles zuzuspitzen. Seine Launen wurden immer übler und Hermine spielte fast schon mit dem Gedanken, ihm für ein paar Tage das Labor zu überlassen, um ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch das war nicht das, was sie wollte, also harrte sie aus und setzte unermüdlich ihre Arbeiten in seinem Schatten fort.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich aufgrund des Vorfalls mit Ron dazu entschieden, dieses Jahr nicht zum Fuchsbau zu reisen. Erst dann, als Ginny ihr versicherte, dass er gemeinsam mit Harry für einige Tage mit seinem Aurortraining beschäftigt war, konnte sie sich dazu entschließen, dem Rest der Weasleys einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten.

Irgendwie hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl dabei, Severus im Schloss zurückzulassen. Doch sie wusste auch, dass es keine Lösung war, ihn ständig zu bemuttern. Vielleicht würde sich ja wenigstens die Gelegenheit ergeben, sich in Ruhe mit Ginny auszutauschen...

Es war das erste Weihnachten für die Familie, das ohne Fred stattfinden würde. Noch immer lag ein dunkler Schleier über den Gemütern von Molly und George, die es wohl am schlimmsten getroffen hatte. Trotzdem entging Hermine nicht die Herzlichkeit, mit der sie empfangen wurde.

Nach einem sehr aufwühlenden Tag im Kreise der Weasleys zog sie sich mit Ginny in deren Zimmer zurück. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich im Schneidersitz auf ihr Bett, um ihre Emotionen wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.

Hermine wusste, dass Ginny im Stillen um Fred trauerte, sich jedoch nichts anmerken lassen wollte. Sie hatte ein erstaunlich sonniges Gemüt und war offen für alles. Vor allem aber war sie dankbar für jede sich ihr bietende Ablenkung, was Hermine ihr nicht verdenken konnte. Obwohl sie die bloße Gegenwart von Severus schon nach wenigen Stunden tierisch vermisste, hatte es selbst für sie etwas Aufmunterndes und zugleich Befreiendes, sich mit ihrer besten Freundin zu umgeben.

Nachdem sie sich über die neuesten Ereignisse ausgetauscht hatten, wurden sie vollkommen überraschend von einem Klopfen am Fenster unterbrochen.

Ginny riss den Kopf herum. „Eine Eule!" Erwartungsvoll sprintete sie durch das Zimmer und öffnete das Fenster.

„Oh, die Nachricht ist für dich, Mione."

Sichtlich enttäuscht, da es keine Neuigkeiten von Harry gab, schlich sie zum Bett zurück.

Hermine sprang auf. Schon nach dem ersten Blick auf den Vogel stellte sie fest, dass es nicht Patrick war, also konnte es auch keine Nachricht von Severus sein.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und schnappte sich den Brief. Dann hielt sie der Eule einen Eulenkeks entgegen, die diesen eifrig verschlang und daraufhin kehrt machte.

„Das ist ein Brief von Aberforth", murmelte sie nachdenklich.

„_Der_ Aberforth?"

Sie nickte stumm und öffnete den Umschlag, noch ehe sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Was steht denn drin?", fragte Ginny neugierig und reckte den Hals.

„Hmmm", brummte Hermine. „Das ist eigenartig. Er schreibt, dass er neulich einen Fremden mit Kapuzenmantel in seiner Kneipe hatte, der sich mit dem ..." Sie riss die Augen auf. „Mit dem Apotheker von Hogsmeade getroffen hat. Sie haben sich unterhalten und mindestens einmal sei das Wort _Snape_ gefallen."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Und was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das kann ich dir noch nicht so genau sagen, jedenfalls sollte ich Severus darüber informieren."

„Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee? Er wird vermutlich nicht gerade begeistert davon sein, wenn er erfährt, das du wirklich etwas im Schilde führst, um ihm zu helfen."

Hermine seufzte und ließ den Brief sinken. „Was soll ich dann machen, Ginny? Nichts? Es geht um seine Gesundheit und unsere Zukunft. Wenn der Apotheker irgendwas ausgefressen hat, muss ich Severus warnen."

„Geht es ihm denn wirklich so schlecht?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen. Er ist dünner geworden. Und ständig probiert er neue Medikamente aus."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Das ist allerdings eigenartig. Warum tut er das, obwohl er sich selbst was zusammenbrauen kann?"

Hermine schluckte. „Weil er alles andere bereits versucht hat", sagte sie bitter. „Er ist es leid, ständig Rückschläge zu erfahren. Immer wieder hat er diese Anfälle und da muss es verdammt deprimierend sein, zu wissen, dass man in etwas gut ist, nur um dann an sich selbst zu scheitern."

„Aha."

„Entschuldige, Gin."

Sie legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Schon gut, Mione. Ich glaube, ich kann dich verstehen. Vielleicht solltest du mit Aberforth reden, was genau er denn nun gesehen oder gehört hat."

„Ja", sagte sie abwesend vor sich hin. „Vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Oder ich sage Severus einfach was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte."

xxx

Als Hermine an diesem Abend ins Schloss zurückkehrte, hatte sie ein eigenartiges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Severus sich unnötig aufregte, andererseits war es genauso, wie sie Ginny gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht einfach nur _nichts_ tun konnte.

Nervös durchquerte sie die Privaträume ihres Professors und betrat das Labor. Severus stand, wie bereits unzählige Male zuvor, über einen Kessel gebeugt vor der Arbeitsplatte und hob den Kopf, als er ihre Gegenwart spürte.

„Du bist zurück", murmelte er monoton.

Sie nickte. Der Moment, indem sie ihn so vor sich stehen sah, schien sie endlich zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er wirkte deutlich abgemagert. Auch die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen traten mehr als gewöhnlich hervor.

„Wie war's?"

Hermine zog die Nase hoch. Der resignierte Ton in seiner Stimme gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu. Erst unmittelbar vor ihm blieb sie stehen und nahm ihm den Rührstab aus der Hand. Er hob die Braue an, ließ sie aber gewähren.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich möchte, dass du aufhörst, diese Medikamente zu nehmen, Severus", sagte sie mit trockenem Mund. „Bitte."

Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes, als er sie ansah.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", brachte er leise hervor.

„Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl dabei."

Er runzelte die Stirn, entgegnete aber nichts darauf.

Hermine seufzte und legte ihre Arme um seine Hüften. „Aberforth hat mir einen Brief geschickt, Severus. Er hat den Apotheker mit einem Fremden in seiner Kneipe beobachtet. Sie haben über dich geredet."

Er erstarrte und Hermine blickte unsicher zu ihm empor.

„Severus?"

Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich plötzlich schneller. Wütend schluckte er.

„Ist das alles?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht darüber."

Langsam löste er sich von ihr los, durchquerte mit wenigen Schritten das Labor und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr in die finsterste Ecke.

„Severus, bitte", flüsterte Hermine verstört. „Lass uns darüber reden. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du wütend auf mich bist, weil ich mich Aberforth anvertraut habe. Doch glaub mir, dass ich es nur gut gemeint habe."

Er fuhr herum. „Nicht!" Seine Augen glühten vor Zorn. „Es geht nicht darum, was du getan hast, Hermine."

Sprachlos starrte sie ihn an. „Worum geht es dann?"

Ohne zu antworten und mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Raubtiers bewegte er sich plötzlich auf sie zu und wollte an ihr vorbei stürmen, Hermine jedoch ließ ihn nicht durch und versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie verängstigt.

Er nahm sie bei den Schultern und brachte sie auf Abstand zu sich. „Ich werde ihn umbringen! Dieses Schwein!"

Sie riss panisch die Augen auf. „Was?"

„Er hat die Rehe töten lassen. Meine vielleicht einzige Chance auf Heilung, Hermine."

„Aber ..."

„Nichts aber!", bellte er zornig. „Es genügt ihm wohl nicht, mich bis aufs Blut auszusaugen. Im Gegenteil! Er wollte mich von sich abhängig machen."

Hermine griff nach seinen Armen und klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Bist du sicher?"

Er schnaubte. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden."

„Was meinst du?"

„Ich muss zu ihm!"

Sie fühlte einen Stich in ihrem Inneren. Wenn er mit all dieser Wut in sich tatsächlich auf den Apotheker treffen würde, gäbe es kein Halten mehr. Sie wusste, wie schwer es damals für ihn gewesen war, Ron nicht Stück für Stück auseinanderzunehmen. Doch jetzt schien seine Wut eine weitaus gefährlichere Dimension erreicht zu haben.

„Das darfst du nicht tun, Severus", sagte sie flehend. „Bitte."

Er drückte ihr unbarmherzig die Finger in die Schultern und Hermine holte scharf Luft.

„Denkst du nicht, ich habe genug davon, dass jemand mein Leben zerstört? Dass ich manipuliert und von allen zum Narren gehalten werde?"

„Ich weiß, Severus", stieß sie gequält aus. „Aber hör dir erst einmal an, was ich zu sagen habe."

Snape presste die Kiefer aufeinander und schob sie zur Seite. „Du verstehst das nicht, Hermine", sagte er matt und startete einen neuen Versuch, an ihr vorbei zu kommen

Sie packte ihn am Ärmel und zerrte daran. „Severus, nein! Wenn du jetzt gehst, wirst du deines Lebens nicht mehr froh! Du bist so voller Hass, dass ich befürchte, du könntest ihn töten ..."

„Dann sei es drum", zischte er zornig.

Hermine unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei. „Nein! Ist dir nicht klar, dass sie dich dafür verhaften werden? Sie werden nicht zögern, dich nach Askaban zu schicken."

Er senkte den Blick und seine durchdringenden Augen verschmolzen mit ihren.

„Du darfst das nicht tun, Severus. Ich bitte dich! Lass uns Harry informieren. Er kennt einige Auroren, die sich der Sache annehmen werden ... Bitte!"

Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Sekunden vergingen, schließlich waren es Minuten.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie lange sie so beieinandergestanden hatten, ehe er endlich den Kopf hinab senkte und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren verbarg.

Laut einatmend legte er seine Arme um sie. „Alle haben nur von mir genommen, Hermine", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Alle."

Sie schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter und nickte. „Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß. Aber wir dürfen das nicht zwischen uns kommen lassen."

Ihre Hände pressten ihn an sich. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie leise. „Und ich kann nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand dich mir wegnimmt."

Sein Körper erzitterte und ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm, der in einem unterdrückten Schluchzen endete. Hermine fühlte sich fast so, als hätte sie eine weitere Tür zu seinem Inneren aufgeschlossen.

Sie streckte ihre Hände nach seinem Gesicht aus und brachte ihn dazu, sie anzusehen. Snape ließ sie gewähren, doch es brach ihr das Herz, ihn so zu sehen.

Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie es für unmöglich gehalten, dass er dazu fähig war, an die Grenzen seiner Emotionen zu gehen. An diesem Tag jedoch war ihr, als hätte sie ihn bereits unzählige Male weinen sehen, ohne jemals die verborgenen Tränen in den Tiefen seiner schwarzen Augen erkannt zu haben.


	47. Harry

Bury my heart

Kapitel 47

Harry

Nachdem sie sich beide damit abgefunden hatten, dass es nicht in ihrer Macht lag, etwas gegen den Apotheker zu unternehmen, ohne dabei selbst in Bedrängnis zu geraten, borgte Hermine sich Patrick, um eine Nachricht an Harry zu schicken. Sie wusste, dass es riskant war, zu viele Details zu verraten, denn schließlich sollte er nicht unbedingt davon erfahren, dass sie eine Beziehung zu Snape aufgebaut hatte. Da sie aber seine Assistentin war, konnte sie sich immer noch auf die Tatsache beziehen, dass sie eng mit ihrem Professor zusammenarbeitete und sich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.

Als sie Patrick fortgeschickt hatte, zog sie sich mit Severus in sein Schlafzimmer zurück.

Schweigend befreiten sie sich aus ihren Sachen und legten sich eng aneinander geschmiegt unter die Bettdecke.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe das richtige getan, Severus", flüsterte Hermine leise in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Snape atmete tief aus. „Das hoffe ich auch."

Sie nahm seine Hand und verschlang ihre Finger ineinander.

„Wenn er misstrauisch wird, werde ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen."

Er nickte. „Das dachte ich mir."

Hermine spürte, dass er kurz angebunden war und biss sich auf die Zunge. „Bist du sauer?"

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht ist es besser so. Je mehr wir versuchen, alles zu verheimlichen, umso mehr werden wir uns verrennen. Und davon habe ich genug."

Hermine drehte den Kopf nach hinten und sah ihn an. „Trotzdem tut es mir leid, dass ich Aberforth um Rat gebeten habe. Ich hätte dich fragen müssen."

Seine Brauen rutschten in die Höhe. „Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass ich zugestimmt hätte?"

Sie musste unweigerlich lachen. „Nein. Vermutlich nicht."

„Siehst du? Es ist gut so, wie es ist. Ohne dich wäre ich weiterhin blind im Dunkeln umher getappt."

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht."

„Ganz sicher sogar."

Sie legte den Kopf zurück und klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne.

„Severus?"

„Hmmm?"

„Was denkst du, warum er das gemacht hat?"

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Dafür gibt es viele Gründe. Vielleicht hegt er irgendeinen uralten Groll gegen mich. Vermutlich gibt es hunderte von Menschen, die etwas gegen mich vorzuweisen haben."

Sie schluckte.

„Ich habe getötet, Hermine. Und ich kann dir nicht sagen, wozu ich damals in dieser Zelle fähig gewesen wäre, wenn sie mich gezwungen hätten, dir etwas anzutun."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, Severus."

Sie konnte hören, dass er die Kiefer fest aufeinander presste, als er antwortete. „Nein, das wahre Ausmaß kannst du dir nicht einmal vorstellen. Glaube mir. Dumbledore hat mir einen Auftrag gegeben. Und er wusste, dass ich ihn um jeden Preis erfüllt hätte."

Ruckartig löste er sich von ihr los und wälzte sich auf den Rücken, während es unangenehm still zwischen ihnen wurde.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und stützte den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen. Eine Weile sah sie ihn einfach nur an, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen dalag und die Hände in den Haaren versenkt hatte.

„Das warst nicht du, Severus", sagte sie schließlich. „Tief in dir drinnen weißt du, dass du diese Dinge niemals hättest geschehen lassen, es sei denn, du hättest keine andere Wahl gehabt."

„Was macht das schon für einen Unterschied."

„Einen gewaltigen."

„Wir hatten Glück im Unglück, Hermine, dass wir es nicht herausfinden mussten."

Sie nickte und legte den Kopf auf seine Brust. Kurz darauf fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

xxx

Die Beobachtung, die Aberforth gemacht hatte, schien eine Welle an Ereignissen auszulösen. Bereits am nächsten Morgen erhielt Hermine einen Brief von Harry, in dem geschrieben stand, dass er sich darum bemühen würde, sich mit einigen älteren Kollegen um den Fall zu kümmern.

Glücklicherweise schien Ginny ihm von der Sache mit Ron und seinem Kuss erzählt zu haben, denn Harry hatte nicht ein Wort davon an ihn verloren. Da auch niemand sonst etwas erfahren sollte, galt es einfach abzuwarten. Und nicht lange darauf gab es Neuigkeiten.

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als Harry plötzlich höchstpersönlich in den Kerkern auftauchte.

Sie warf Severus einen mahnenden Blick zu und hakte sich bei ihrem Freund unter, um gemeinsam mit ihm durchs Schloss zu spazieren.

„Und, wie geht es dir?", fragte sie freudig.

Harry zuckte verhalten mit den Schultern. „Das Training ist hart."

„Das sehe ich. Du hast richtige Muskeln unter deiner Uniform bekommen."

Er lachte auf. „Danke!"

„Ja. Lass dich ansehen!" Energisch löste sie sich von ihm los und betrachtete ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Kein Wunder, dass Ginny so auf dich abfährt. Du siehst wirklich gut aus."

Er nickte anerkennend. „Du auch, Mione."

Sie setzte ein sanftes Lächeln auf. „Hogwarts tut mir gut. Das war schon immer so."

„Scheint so", antwortete er knapp. „Und was machen deine Zukunftspläne?"

Hermine spürte, dass sie rot anlief und senkte schnell den Blick. „Ach, weißt du, es hat ja eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis ich wusste, was ich will. Aber jetzt könnte es nicht besser sein."

Er warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Hör zu, Mione, es tut mir leid, was da mit Ron gelaufen ist. Er hat sich absolut daneben benommen, keine Frage. Aber ich muss schon sagen, dass ich es eigenartig finde, dass du dich in den letzten Monaten so von uns distanziert hast. Sei mir nicht böse, aber mit jeder Eule, die wir uns geschrieben haben, dachte ich, du bist plötzlich ein anderer Mensch geworden. Warum hast du mir nicht einfach gesagt, dass du einen Freund hast? Ich hätte mit Ron reden können."

Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Was soll das heißen, Harry?"

Er schob unsicher seine Hände durch die Haare. „Du fehlst mir. Ich weiß ja, dass du mit Ginny eng in Kontakt stehst, aber sie hat sich geweigert, mir was über dich zu verraten, obwohl ich genau weiß, dass irgendwas anders ist."

Sie schluckte und suchte nach Worten. „Weißt du, Harry, es ist einfach kompliziert. Ich habe einen Freund, ja. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

„Warum?"

Etwas in ihr schien sich zusammenzuziehen, als sie den enttäuschten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erkannte.

„Es ist einfach schwer zu erklären."

„So schwer, dass du ihn vor mir geheim halten musst?"

Tief getroffen von seiner Ehrlichkeit nickte sie.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Was kann schon so schlimm an ihm sein, dass du nicht über ihn reden kannst? Sitzt er im Gefängnis oder so was?"

Ganz plötzlich fühlte sich ihr Mund furchtbar trocken an. „Harry ..."

„Ha!", stieß er ungläubig aus. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Was – was meinst du?"

„Bist du tatsächlich mit jemandem zusammen, mit dem du eigentlich nicht zusammen sein dürftest?"

Sie antwortete nicht. Einfach aus dem Grund, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Es war nicht ihre Absicht, Harry zu verärgern, geschweige denn, ihn zu verlieren, wo sie doch nun schon Ron verloren hatte.

„Du, Hermine? Ausgerechnet du?"

Abwehrend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, so ist das nicht. Es ist nur einfach kompliziert."

„Kompliziert?"

„Ja. Bitte vertrau mir."

„Das möchte ich ja. Aber wenn du mich schon um einen Gefallen bittest, dann wüsste ich auch gern, woran ich bin. Dein Brief klang sehr ernst."

Sie schnaubte aufgebracht. „Glaub mir Harry, diese ganze Sache ist ernst, sonst hätte ich dich nicht um Hilfe gebeten."

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Das ist ja das eigenartige! Du willst, dass ich dir helfe, obwohl ich sehen kann, dass du mir was verschweigst."

„Moment mal! Heißt das, du willst mir nicht helfen?"

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich angespannt. „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll. Versteh mich nicht falsch, die Jungs, mit denen ich zusammenarbeite, sind super, aber ich brauche mehr Informationen. Ohne die kann ich keine Untersuchung einleiten. Wir sind Auroren und bisher gibt es nichts, das mir zeigt, dass dieser Mann etwas mit dunklen Künsten zu tun hat."

„Na wunderbar!", stöhnte sie. „Dann bin ich wohl auf mich allein gestellt ..."

„Du?" Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, es geht um Snape."

„Tut es ja auch", sagte sie wie beiläufig. „Doch ich bin seine Assistentin. Er bildet mich aus, schon vergessen? Außerdem hat er in diesem Krieg seinen Hals riskiert, da ist es das Mindeste, dass sich jemand für ihn einsetzt."

Er starrte sie an. „Scheint so, Hermine. Aber dass das ausgerechnet von dir kommt, ist schon verwunderlich."

„Na hör mal", sagte sie scharf. „War nicht ich es, die damals den Hauselfen helfen wollte?"

Harry blinzelte. „Doch."

„Siehst du? Und zu dir habe ich auch gestanden."

„Ja, schon. Aber Snape ..."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Denkst du, er ist weniger wert? Nach allem, was er für uns getan hat? Denkst du wirklich so, Harry? Denn wenn ja, dann tut es mir leid. Ich kann diese Meinung nicht teilen."

„Ist ja schon gut", sagte er beschwichtigend. Aber kannst du mir nicht wenigstens ein Paar zusätzliche Informationen beschaffen?"

Sie seufzte. „Was denn zum Beispiel?"

„Keine Ahnung, irgendwas. Was hat es denn mit diesen Rehen auf sich?"

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe mich schon zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, verstehst du?"

„Und das alles wegen Snape, ha?"

„Ja. Ich habe ihn von einer ganz anderen Seite erlebt. Es hat sich vieles geändert. Wir verstehen uns."

„Du und Snape?", hakte er nach.

„Ja. Warum machst du so ein eigenartiges Gesicht deswegen?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Sag du es mir."

Hermine lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und verbarg den Kopf in ihren Händen. „Das klingt verrückt, nicht wahr?"

Als keine Antwort kam, ließ sie die Hände wieder sinken und blickte ihn an.

„Er ist wirklich anders als ich immer dachte. Wir kommen gut miteinander klar. Wir haben Spaß."

Harry ließ die Kinnlade fallen. „Du hast Spaß mit Snape?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ja."

Er stieß die Luft laut hörbar aus seinen Lungen aus. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich meinen, irgendwas ist faul an der Sache. Du stehst nicht rein zufällig unter einem Zauber, oder?"

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Was ist falsch daran? Wir haben unzählige Stunden zusammen im Labor verbracht, da kann es schon mal passieren, dass man sich besser kennenlernt."

„Ha!"

„Wirklich, Harry. Er ist wie verwandelt, seit der Krieg vorüber ist."

„Das mag ja sein. Wir alle sind froh, dass es vorbei ist. Aber Snape – ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, worüber du dich mit ihm unterhalten haben könntest, dass er es geschafft hat, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

„Von welcher Seite sprichst du? Fang du nicht auch noch an, so dämlich wie Ron zu reagieren, ja? Darauf kann ich verzichten."

„Okay, ist ja schon gut."

„Nein, Harry, ist es nicht. Du sprichst über Snape, als würdest du ihn kennen, doch glaube mir, das tust du nicht. Auch dann, wenn du seine Erinnerungen kennst, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dir auch nur ansatzweise vorstellen kannst, was er durchgemacht hat."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich spreche von der Einsamkeit und der Verzweiflung. Du hattest Ron und mich. Beziehungsweise nur mich, als sich dieser Vollidiot dazu entschlossen hat, uns alleine zu lassen, aber Snape dagegen hatte niemanden."

„Er hatte das Portrait von Dumbledore, mit dem er sich offenbar ganz gut unterhalten hat."

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Dumbledore hat ihn manipuliert. Das weißt du doch."

„Ja, schon ..."

„Also. Was glaubst du, wie es für ihn gewesen sein muss, ganz alleine dazustehen. Er hatte niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte, weil nicht wusste, wem er trauen konnte. Wir hätten ihm nicht geglaubt, da kannst du sicher sein."

„Er hat ja nicht mal versucht, etwas zu erwähnen."

Hermine schauderte. Sie wusste, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Es gab sehr wohl eine Zeit, zu der sie ihm näher gekommen war.

„Du irrst dich, Harry." Sie seufzte. „Wenn ich dir jetzt etwas sage, musst du mir versprechen, dass es unter uns bleibt. Du darfst es niemandem, wirklich niemandem sagen."

Er blinzelte. „Was soll das Mione? Ich dachte, du kennst mich."

Ihre Augen blitzten auf. „Ich meine das ernst, Harry."

Immer noch deutlich durcheinander nickte er. „Schön. Ich verspreche es dir."

„Nicht. Mal. Ron.", setzte sie deutlich nach.

„Gut. Nicht mal Ron."

„Okay."

Hermine holte Luft und hoffte inständig, dass sie das richtige tat, um Harry davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape es wert war, sich für ihn einzusetzen.

„Du erinnerst dich daran, als wir in Malfoy Manor gefangen waren?", fragte sie forsch.

Harry zog die Stirn in Falten. „Soll das ein Scherz sein?"

Sie schüttelte angestrengt den Kopf. „Nein. Antworte mir einfach nur. Bitte."

Er schnaubte. „Natürlich. Wie könnte ich das vergessen."

Hermine nickte. „Ich weiß, wie schlimm es für uns alle war, als Dobby uns da raus geholt hat und dabei gestorben ist", sagte sie ernst. „Aber glaub mir, Harry, es sind noch andere Dinge geschehen. Dinge, über die ich eigentlich mit niemandem außer Snape reden wollte."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er alarmiert. „Du hast ihn damals gesehen? Was hat er getan?"

Hermine warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Es ist nicht so, wie du vielleicht denkst. Hör zu, Harry. Ich war in einer Zelle eingesperrt und dann haben sie ihn zu mir gebracht. Todesser. Er war verletzt. Sie müssen ihn gefoltert haben und haben ihn einfach auf den Boden fallen lassen. Zuerst dachte ich, er wäre tot. Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Es war eigenartig, ihn wieder zu sehen, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte."

Sie konnte spüren, dass Harry neben ihr immer unruhiger wurde, ging jedoch nicht auf ihn ein.

„Er war sehr wohl am Leben, wie ich schnell herausgefunden habe. Als er dann aufgewacht ist, dachte ich, mein Herz würde aussetzen. Er wirkte so riesig auf mich, immer noch so, wie ich ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Und doch anders ... Ich konnte nicht klar denken. Fest stand jedenfalls, dass ich eine riesige Angst vor ihm hatte. Doch er hat mir nichts getan. Im Gegenteil. Ich war es, die ihm etwas angetan hat."

Harry hatte den Atem angehalten. Erst jetzt traute er sich wieder, Luft zu holen.

„Was soll das heißen, Mione?", fragte er leise.

Sie spürte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Sie haben den Imperio auf mich angewendet und mich gezwungen, mich ihm zu nähern."

Er riss die Augen auf. „Was?"

Hermine nickte und zog dabei die Nase hoch. „Es war furchtbar. Du kannst dir das nicht vorstellen! Ich wollte das nicht, aber er wollte es noch weniger … Es war so entwürdigend – für beide von uns."

„Hat er dich angefasst?"

„Gott, nein! Sie haben ihn bewegungsunfähig gemacht ... Verstehst du denn nicht, Harry? Ich war es, die etwas tun musste. Ich war es, die ihn berührt hat. Zwing mich nicht dazu, dir zu sagen, was passiert ist. Jedenfalls hatte ich keine Ahnung, was ich tat."

„Aufgrund des Imperio", setzte er schlicht fort, als hätte es in ihm gefunkt.

Sie nickte abermals. „Er war so wütend danach. Aber nicht auf mich, glaube ich. Es war eher, weil er so hilflos war. Und das hat mich total fertig gemacht. Du weißt, wie er immer war. Doch von da an war etwas anders zwischen uns. Ich kann es mir nicht erklären, aber als wir in dieser Zelle waren, wurde mir tief in meinem Inneren bewusst, dass er ein Mensch war, Harry. Ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Und das hätte ich kaum noch für möglich gehalten, als ich erfuhr, dass er es war, der Dumbledore getötet hat."

Harry ließ sich neben ihr an die Wand fallen und rutschte mit dem Rücken daran zu Boden. Hermine folgte ihm und so saßen sie eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie endlich das Wort erhob.

„Verstehst du jetzt, warum es so wichtig für mich ist, ihm zu helfen? Ich bin es ihm schuldig."

Er schluckte.

„Harry, bitte. Du kennst seine Erinnerungen. Wenn jemand etwas für ihn tun kann, dann du. Glaubst du nicht, dass er es verdient hat, endlich zu leben?"

Ein bitteres Schnauben entfuhr ihm. „Ich dachte, ich könnte endlich mit diesem ganzen Mist abschließen, Hermine. Und jetzt das! Nicht umsonst habe ich seine Erinnerungen weitergegeben. Ein Teil von mir wollte, dass die Welt erfährt, was er für uns getan hat. McGonagall hat ihm einen Job gegeben. Das muss doch reichen, denkst du nicht?"

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an. „Glaubst du das wirklich? Er hat sein Leben riskiert und wäre fast gestorben. Und das alles, um dir zu helfen, diesen Krieg zu beenden. Dumbledore hat ihn nur benutzt. Er hat nicht einmal dafür gesorgt, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt, was Snape wirklich getan hat."

„So einfach ist das nicht, Hermine", warf Harry ein. „Snape selbst hat ihn darum gebeten, es geheim zu halten."

„Ich weiß. Doch wenn du gestorben wärst, hätte niemand je erfahren, dass er auf unserer Seite war. Er hat dir im Sterben diese Dinge anvertraut, weil er vermutlich doch wollte, dass es jemand erfährt. Niemand, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt in der Heulenden Hütte war, hätte geglaubt, dass er das überlebt, habe ich recht?"

„Ja."

„Siehst du? Und jetzt ist er am Leben und kann noch immer keinen Frieden finden, weil irgendjemand ihn manipuliert. Das ist nicht fair."

„Vielleicht, Hermine. Trotzdem weiß ich immer noch nicht, was ich da machen soll."

„Hilf ihm. Bitte. Tu es für mich."

Harry blinzelte sie fragend an und Hermine holte Luft.

„Ich liebe ihn, Harry."


	48. Unforgiven

Bury my heart

Kapitel 48

Unforgiven

„Verdammt, Hermine!" brüllte er außer sich. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst?"

„Das weiß ich sehr wohl", antwortete sie kühl. „Und ich meine es ernst."

Er aber sagte gar nichts mehr. Sekunden vergingen und seine Lippen bebten.

„Das tue ich wirklich", setzte Hermine nach. „Von ganzem Herzen. Ich werde ihn heiraten. Also, wenn du dich entscheidest, ob du ihm helfen wirst, dann denk darüber nach, dass du damit auch mein Leben beeinflusst. Oder, wie du gesagt hast, überleg dir gut, auf welcher Seite du stehen willst."

„Wa-was? Hermine! Heiraten? Du und Snape?"

„Severus, Harry. Er heißt Severus."

„Das ist mir scheißegal!"

Er sah sichtlich schockiert aus von dieser unerwarteten Nachricht und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Heiraten! Das geht etwas schnell, findest du nicht?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Ich kenne ihn schon, seit ich hier zur Schule gehe."

„Du kanntest Ron genauso lang", schoss er zurück. „Und jetzt sieh dir an, was daraus geworden ist!"

Sie schnaubte. „Wage es ja nicht, meine Gefühle für Severus mit denen für Ron zu vergleichen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte er giftig.

„Weil es vollkommen anders ist. Ich dachte, dass ich Ron liebe, aber jetzt ist mir klar geworden, dass ich falsch lag. Ich hatte für ihn nicht mal ansatzweise die Empfindungen, die ich für Severus habe."

„Und wenn schon! Selbst dann, wenn du glaubst, dass es ernst ist, könnte sich das ändern ..."

„Was? Du stellst tatsächlich meine Liebe zu ihm in Frage? Das ist mehr als dreist, findest du nicht?"

Er zuckte kühl mit den Schultern. „Mag sein."

Hermine spürte Tränen in sich aufsteigen und richtete sich auf.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte er forsch und hielt sie am Arm zurück."

„Lass mich los, Harry", forderte sie streng.

Er ließ, sichtlich überrascht von ihrer energischen Stimme, die Hand sinken.

„Ich habe genug davon, mich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Aber für Severus will ich es tun. Ich werde um ihn kämpfen."

Als hätte er die Sprache verloren, starrte er sie an.

„Wenn du mir nicht hilfst, werde ich alleine einen Weg finden, um diesen korrupten Mann zur Strecke zu bringen."

„Das kannst du nicht machen", rief er empört. „Wie willst du ihm nachweisen, was er getan hat, wenn du nicht mal genug Informationen gegen ihn in der Hand hast?"

Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ich lasse Severus jedenfalls nicht im Stich. Nachdem ich jahrelang an deiner Seite gegen Voldemort gekämpft habe, habe ich es satt, dass jeder ungestraft davonkommt, der es verdient, zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden."

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit den Dingen, die Snape getan hat? Er war trotz allem einer von ihnen, Hermine. Niemand hat ihn gezwungen, ein Todesser zu werden."

Sie drehte den Kopf weg und vermied es, ihn anzusehen. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Doch das war eben nur wieder ein Teil der Wahrheit.

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen und als es für Hermine kaum noch erträglich war, kam sie endlich auf die Füße.

„Also dann, Harry … Es tut weh, das jetzt sagen zu müssen, aber wenn es so sein soll, dass ich heute meinen besten Freund verliere, dann kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Mein Herz gehört Severus. Und auch dann, wenn das vielleicht komisch klingt, so habe ich es mir nicht ausgesucht. Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte einfach zugestimmt, als mir bewusst wurde, dass sich etwas in mir geändert hat? Dass ich Gefühle für meinen Professor entwickelt habe? Klingt das vielleicht nach mir?"

Er antwortete nicht und Hermine fuhr fort.

„Mein Herz hat gewählt, Harry. Du weißt, dass man darauf keinen Einfluss nehmen kann. Aber selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich es nicht ändern wollen, weil ich weiß, das er ein viel besserer Mann ist, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Ich vermisse ihn jede Sekunde, die ich nicht bei ihm bin, glaub mir. Mit Ron war das anders. Auf ihn war ich hauptsächlich wütend, weil er uns damals alleine gelassen hat. Erst jetzt weiß ich das." Sie seufzte. „Severus ist der Mann, den ich brauche. Und wenn du mir jemals vertraut hast, dann tu es jetzt, weil ich nicht zwischen euch wählen möchte."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging. Ihre Augen konnten die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten, doch es war ihr gleich. Sie versuchte verbissen, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Nach einigen Metern hörte sie ein leises Geräusch hinter sich, das aus weiter Ferne zu kommen schien. Dann fühlte sie, dass jemand nach ihrem Arm griff.

„Warte", flüsterte Harry mit gebrochener Stimme.

Sie drehte sich um und sah in seine vertrauen Augen.

„Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Mione. Genauso wenig möchte ich mich wie Ron verhalten, denn glaub mir, obwohl er wie ein Bruder für mich sein mag, schafft er es immer wieder, alles falsch zu machen, was nur geht."

Hermine wollte beinahe lachen.

„Er hatte kein Recht, dich zu küssen. Ich verstehe das."

„Danke", murmelte sie leise.

Er nickte knapp und blickte mit deutlichem Unwohlsein in seinem Ausdruck zu Boden.

„Ron liebt dich auf seine Art, Hermine. Aber er will dich besitzen, obwohl er weiß, dass du ihm nicht länger gehörst. Lass uns hoffen, dass er das mit dir und Snape nicht so schnell herausfindet."

Sie zog die Nase hoch und setzte ein unbeholfenes Lächeln auf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich davon halten soll, ehrlich."

„Dann halte dich zurück", sagte sie ernst.

„Wenn es das ist, was du willst … Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist, Mione. Also … bist du glücklich?"

„Ja, das bin ich. Auch dann, wenn alles so ungewiss ist, bereue ich nicht eine Minute mit ihm. Er hat mir einen Weg gezeigt, nachdem ich nichts mit mir anzufangen wusste. Wir waren beide füreinander da, weil wir Dinge hatten, die uns verbinden."

„Ich verstehe", sagte er abwesend. „So sollte es eigentlich sein, nicht wahr?"

„Vermutlich. In Märchen jedenfalls."

„Ja."

„Harry?"

„Hmmm?"

„Versprich mir bitte, nicht sauer auf Ginny zu sein, weil sie nichts verraten wollte."

„Schon gut. Es geht ja schließlich um dich."

„Danke, Harry."

Er lächelte flach. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um es zu akzeptieren. Immerhin schulde ich dir was für deine jahrelange Freundschaft. Aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich das für Snape mache. Ich tue es nur für dich."

Hermine nickte. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, seine Entscheidung so hinzunehmen. Doch immerhin war es ein Anfang. Mehr konnte sie vermutlich nicht von ihm erwarten.

xxx

Nachdem Harry sich verabschiedet hatte, kehrte sie in die Kerker zurück und fand Severus in seinem Labor vor.

Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, nahm er die Neuigkeiten sehr verhalten auf. Da er aber auch nicht weiter ausrastete, entschied sie sich dazu, die Sache erst einmal ruhen zu lassen und sich ihrer Arbeit zu widmen.

Es wurde ein langer Abend. Stundenlang klärte er sie unermüdlich über die Verwendung giftiger Substanzen in Zaubertränken auf, bis Hermine langsam die Augen zufielen, doch da sie wusste, wie wichtig es für ihn war, sich abzulenken, weigerte sie sich, einfach aufzugeben.

Kurz darauf, als er genug davon hatte, sie immer wieder zu wecken, erhob sich Hermine schläfrig von ihrem Stuhl und wankte zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinüber. Inzwischen war es fester Bestandteil ihres Beisammenseins geworden, gemeinsam in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Ginny hatte sich daran gewöhnt, ausreden für ihre Freundin parat zu halten, falls irgendjemand nach ihr fragen sollte, was glücklicherweise nicht allzu oft vorkam.

Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich auf sein Bett fallen, während Severus sie aus ihren Anziehsachen befreite. Dann deckte er sie zu und schlüpfte neben sie.

Hermine spürte noch, wie er den Arm um sie legte, ehe ihr endgültig die Augen zufielen.

Es waren Kleinigkeiten, wie bestimmte Gesten und Rituale, die ihre Beziehung beeinflussten. Im Grunde genommen aber waren es genau diese Dinge, die sie einander näher brachten.

Für Severus war es eine große Herausforderung, sie so fest in sein Leben zu integrieren. Andererseits war es ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens, dass er es tat. Er wusste, was für Hermine auf dem Spiel stand, indem sie sich mehr und mehr mit ihm einließ. Im Vergleich zu ihm war sie noch sehr jung. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie nicht mit anderen Frauen in ihrem Alter verglichen werden konnte. Hermine war schon immer reifer und klüger als die meisten von ihnen gewesen. Und trotzdem schmerzte es ihn bisweilen, dass sie dazu bereit war, alles für ihn aufzugeben.

So sehr er seine Rache für die Ungerechtigkeit wollte, die ihm widerfahren war, so wusste er auch, dass es ihr gegenüber nicht fair gewesen wäre, jetzt alles zu gefährden. Wenn er die Sache klären wollte, dann würde er es bald tun. Doch genau das war der Grund für seine Zerrissenheit.

Bereits damals, als er nach dem Krieg aus dem Koma erwacht war und langsam wieder zu sich gefunden hatte, war ihm bewusst gewesen, wie knapp er einer Verurteilung entkommen war. Die meisten der Anhänger Voldemorts waren in Askaban gelandet. Etliche von ihnen hatte man den Dementoren überlassen. Nicht so in seinem Fall. Er war mehr schlecht als recht ins Leben zurückgekehrt. Dass dabei ausgerechnet Potter dafür gesorgt hatte, ihn vor dem gleichen Schicksal wie alle anderen Todesser zu bewahren, war ein großer Schock für ihn gewesen. Doch damit war noch lange nicht alles geklärt.

Was hatte er erwartet? Trotz seines Freispruchs waren zahlreiche Drohbriefe bei ihm eingegangen, die ihm nur zu deutlich gezeigt hatten, dass es noch immer Menschen gab, die sich für die Dinge bei ihm revanchieren wollten, die er seinerzeit als Todesser getan hatte. Verbrechen, die er als Dumbledores Spion in Voldemorts Reihen begangen hatte, um diesem Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten.

Er wusste, dass er kein Recht dazu hatte, Hermine da mit hineinzuziehen. Doch jetzt würde er es unweigerlich tun. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, als er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie ihn heiraten würde?

Seufzend löste er sich von ihr los und stand auf. Dann schlich er leise zur Tür und griff in das Innere seines Umhangs, der dort am Haken hing.

Als er die Schachtel mit dem Ring herausnahm, den er damals in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte, verspürte er Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Alles drehte sich.

Einen Augenblick lang wusste er nicht, ob es wegen eines bevorstehenden Anfalls geschah oder einfach, weil er das Gefühl hatte, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Er wollte sie so sehr, dass es ihn schmerzte. Nie zuvor hatte etwas in seinem Leben so viel Sinn ergeben.

Mit sich selbst hadernd warf er einen Blick über die Schulter und sah auf ihre friedliche Gestalt. Dann steckte er den Ring zurück in seinen Umhang und warf ihn sich über.

Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.

xxx

Die Nacht war sternenklar, als er lautlos in Hogsmeade zwischen den Häusern umherschlich. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er so etwas getan. Doch dass er es wieder tun würde, hätte er nicht geglaubt.

Snape war es gewohnt, seine Gefühle in seinem Inneren zu verschließen. Diesmal aber war es eigenartig für ihn, als er seine altbekannte Fassade aufzog, um es hinter sich zu bringen.

Er holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und öffnete die Hintertür der Apotheke. Seine Augen huschten in der Dunkelheit umher, stets gefasst darauf, von irgendjemandem angegriffen zu werden. Doch nichts geschah. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass niemand hier war, begann er damit, die Schutzzauber außer Kraft zu setzen, die er um sich herum orten konnte.

Wie ein dunkler Schatten streifte er durch den Flur und die Treppe hinauf. Oben angekommen lauschte er.

Es schien ihm schon fast zu einfach zu sein und so streckte er den Zauberstab aus, um sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Schutzmaßnahmen gegen mögliche Einbrecher zu machen. Als er auch diese lahmgelegt hatte, begann er damit, die Räume auf Lebenszeichen zu untersuchen.

Vorsichtig setzte er seinen Weg fort, bis er an einer Tür innehielt. Hier musste er sein.

Snape holte Luft und verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Keine Sekunde später platzte er in das Schlafzimmer des Mannes, der sich wie von der Tarantel gestochen im Bett aufsetzte.

„Beim geringsten Laut sind Sie tot", knurrte Snapes tiefe Stimme.

Der Mann starrte ihn an. Sämtliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. „Was wollen Sie?", fragte er wimmernd. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu beben.

„Reden", antwortete Snape gelassen.

Ohne sein Opfer aus den Augen zu lassen, schlich er näher und baute sich vor ihm auf.

„Also. Fangen Sie an", dröhnte er dann.

Der Apotheker schluckte. Schweißperlen glänzten auf seiner Stirn. „Ich – ich habe Ihnen nichts zu sagen", brachte er mühsam hervor.

„Wie schade", knurrte Snape zurück. „Doch Sie sollten nicht versuchen, mich zum Narren zu halten. Sie wissen genau was ich von Ihnen will."

Seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend kroch der Mann aus dem Bett und stellte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. „Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", sagte er leise.

Snape hob seine Brauen an und kam langsam näher. „Tatsächlich?", fragte er mit sarkastischem Unterton. „Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen auf die Sprünge helfen?"

Ohne Vorwarnung sauste sein Kopf nach vorne und traf den Mann unterhalb seines rechten Auges.

Er heulte auf. Ein Riss klaffte in seiner Haut, Blut drang nach außen.

„Na?", fragte Snape kühl. „Wissen Sie jetzt, wovon ich rede?"

Der Apotheker starrte ihn an. „Sie sind verrückt?"

„Ist das alles?"

Er schluckte. „Fahren Sie zur Hölle, Sie Monster!"

Snape grinste gequält und presste die Kiefer aufeinander. Dann holte er aus und schlug mit der Faust auf die Rippen seines Opfers ein.

Er sackte auf die Knie und rang nach Atem.

„Sagen Sie mir einfach, warum Sie mir diese Medikamente verkauft haben, obwohl Sie wussten, dass sie mich krank machen", dröhnte er zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor.

Der Mann hustete. Doch plötzlich fing er wie irre zu lachen an. „Sie wissen es wirklich nicht?", fragte er mühsam.

„Was?", zischte Snape mit gefletschten Zähnen.

Der Apotheker schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wissen es nicht!", grölte er weiter. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich Tränen. Nur Sekunden später verstummte sein Lachen und sein Gesicht wurde wieder ernst.

Snapes Nasenflügel bebten vor Zorn, der Rest seines Ausdrucks aber blieb unleserlich. Er hatte es immer gehasst, diese Phasen abzuwarten, ehe er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte. Je älter er wurde, umso weniger Geduld schien er dafür übrig zu haben.

„Es war mitten in der Nacht", begann der Mann irgendwann. Er starrte mit zusammengezogenen Brauen in die Ferne, weit weg von Snape. „Die Todesser kamen und haben meine Frau und mich aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie führten uns hinaus, hinter das Haus. Dort warteten noch andere Bewohner aus dem Dorf, die ebenfalls dorthin verschleppt worden waren – alles mitten in der Nacht." Er hob den Blick und sah ihn mit leeren Augen an.

Snape schluckte. Entgegen aller Vorsicht zeigte er sich betroffen, denn so langsam dämmerte ihm, wovon der Apotheker redete.

Als hätte der Mann diesen kleinen Ausdruck der Nachlässigkeit gespürt, starrte er ihn an. „Ja, Sie erinnern sich, nicht wahr?"

Snape aber antwortete nicht.

„Sie war bei Muggeln aufgewachsen", murmelte er unbeirrt weiter. „Ihr Haar war rot, ihre Augen waren blau." Plötzlich hellte sich sein Blick auf. „Ich habe Sie gesehen, Snape. Sie waren dort."

Eine verzerrte Grimasse legte sich über das Gesicht des Mannes. Tränen liefen über seine Wangen, zusammen mit dem Blut.

Snape würgte ungewollt und kämpfte verbissen gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit in seinem Inneren an, in der Hoffnung, dass es bald vorbei sein würde.

Vergeblich.

Er wusste nur zu gut, dass es nie enden würde. Ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich darum bemühte, alles zu verdrängen.


	49. Es zu Ende bringen

Bury my heart

Kapitel 49

Es zu Ende bringen

„Sie waren da", wiederholte der Mann und starrte ihn erbarmungslos an.

Snapes Gesicht blieb scheinbar unberührt, seine Augen jedoch wanderten unruhig durch den Raum. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, ihn länger anzusehen. Die Anschuldigung lastete zu schwer auf ihm.

„Was jetzt?", fragte der Apotheker gelassen, während er sich aufrappelte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er bei seinem Gegenüber auf einen wunden Punkt gestoßen war.

„Halten Sie den Mund!", dröhnte Snape scharf.

Der Apotheker aber lachte bitter auf. „Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie hätten geglaubt, dass Sie so einfach davonkommen und Ihr Leben weiterführen würden, als wäre nichts geschehen. Sie standen da, stolz und aufrecht, ohne uns alle eines Blickes zu würdigen. Dann haben Sie eiskalt dabei zugesehen, wie Ihre Freunde sie getötet haben. Meine Frau und noch einige andere aus dem Dorf."

Als er verstummte, steckte Snape wie geschlagen seinen Zauberstab weg. „Es waren nicht meine Freunde", murmelte er in die drückende Stille hinein.

„Warum standen Sie dann nicht bei uns, Snape? Sie waren auf deren Seite."

Er schluckte, antwortete aber nicht.

„Warum haben Sie das geschehen lassen?", drängte der Mann weiter. „Dachten Sie, was Potter der Zeitung erzählt hat, würde genügen, um all die Gräueltaten auszumerzen, an denen Sie beteiligt waren? Dachten Sie wirklich, Sie würden einfach so davonkommen? Warum wurden Sie nicht wie alle anderen Todesser nach Askaban geschickt?"

Snape öffnete den Mund. Seine dünnen Lippen bebten und sein Gesicht wirkte noch fahler als gewöhnlich. Sekunden verstrichen und nichts geschah.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er irgendwann.

Der Mann schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Das wird sie nicht zurückbringen." Er setzte ein gequältes Grinsen auf, das seinem blutigen Gesicht eine schauderhaft eigentümliche Note gab. „Die Kleine ...", begann er nachdenklich. „Wie alt ist sie und was wollen Sie mit ihr, Snape?"

Die Augen des dunklen Zauberers blitzten auf. Dann, noch ehe der andere begriff was geschah, schnellte er nach vorne und packte ihn am Hals.

„Erwähnen Sie sie nie wieder", zischte er zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor. „Hören Sie? Nie wieder!"

Der Mann keuchte. „Warum nicht?", raspelte er zurück. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass das ein gutes Ende mit ihr nimmt. Mir ist neulich aufgefallen, wie sie Sie angesehen hat, Snape. Auch dann, wenn sie vielleicht von Ihnen ausgebildet wird, können Sie mich nicht täuschen. Warum sollten Sie sie so nahe an sich heranlassen? Es gibt nur einen Grund dafür. Doch die meisten sind zu blind, um es zu begreifen, habe ich recht?"

Snape verstärkte den Druck seiner Finger. „Halten Sie den Mund!", zischte er warnend. „Sie hat nichts damit zu tun."

Der Mann lachte höhnisch auf. „Es wird immer jemanden geben, der Sie dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen will, was Sie getan haben. Wollen Sie das Mädchen wirklich da mit hinein ziehen? Selbst dann, wenn Sie vielleicht hin und wieder nur zugesehen haben, wird es nie vorbei sein ..."

„Halten. Sie. Den. Mund", forderte Snape gereizt.

Seine Nasenflügel bebten und er war nur noch um Haaresbreite davon entfernt, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Der Apotheker rang nach Luft. „Na los doch, töten Sie mich ..."

Die Hand des dunklen Zauberers zitterte unmissverständlich. „Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie es ist, damit leben zu müssen", knurrte er mühsam hervor.

„Vielleicht ...", röchelte der andere. „Doch ich denke nicht, dass Sie beurteilen können, wie es für mich war, sie zu verlieren."

Rasend vor Wut verstärkte Snape seinen Griff. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn einem alles genommen wurde. Dennoch trafen ihn die Worte des Mannes hart. Lily hatte ihn nie geliebt. Hermine hingegen war bereit, sich bedingungslos auf ihn einzulassen.

Ohne Vorwarnung holte er mit dem anderen Arm aus und ließ seine Faust auf das blutige Gesicht seines Opfers niedersausen.

Der Mann stöhnte auf und hustete. „Wie viele waren es?", fragte er bitter. „Zwölf? Zwanzig? Wann haben Sie aufgehört zu zählen?"

Snape aber wurde von einem eigenartigen Schauder erfasst, als er das Blut des Apothekers spürte, das auf ihn spritzte. Wie benommen senkte er die Faust und ließ von ihm ab. Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück.

„Kommen Sie", forderte der andere fast schon belustigt. „War das alles? Sie werden doch jetzt nicht aufhören! Wenn Sie es nicht zu Ende bringen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie in Askaban verrecken! Da kann Ihnen nicht einmal mehr Potter helfen ..."

Der dunkle Zauberer aber hörte ihn kaum noch. Abwesend wich er zurück. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu beben, sein Gesicht wirkte aschfahl.

Er musste hier raus; er musste fort.

xxx

Wie von Sinnen tappte er aus dem Schlafzimmer und stolperte die Treppe hinunter. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, als er aus dem Haus rannte und durch das Dorf irrte. Sein Drang, von dort wegzukommen, einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen, war so groß, dass er jegliche Vorsicht vergaß.

Snape setzte seinen Weg fort und hörte dabei nicht das Geräusch des Apparierens in der Ferne. Er rannte weiter.

Erst nach einigen Minuten blieb er stehen und rang nach Luft. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte. Selbst die Übelkeit kam wieder in ihm hoch. Verstört lehnte er sich an einen Baum und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Doch es wurde nicht besser. Er hustete und würgte, bis er sich schließlich erbrach. Dann wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und erstarrte, als er Schritte näher kommen hörte.

„Halt!", rief wie aus weiter Ferne eine Stimme – eine Stimme, die er kannte, ohne es so richtig zu begreifen.

„Bleiben Sie stehen!"

Doch er tat es nicht, setzte seinen Weg fort und stolperte wie geblendet weiter.

„Snape!"

Sein Herz raste, seine Lunge schien in Flammen zu stehen, als er den Pfad erreichte, der ihn nach Hogwarts bringen sollte; doch wollte er dort wirklich hin? Konnte er jetzt noch zurück?

Außer Atem blieb er stehen und stützte die Hände auf die Knie. In ihm überschlug sich alles. Die Dinge, die er getan hatte, konnte er nicht rückgängig machen. Genauso wenig konnte er sie vergessen. Zwar hatte er sie verdrängt, aber sie waren immer noch da und würden ihn immer wieder einholen. Und das selbst dann, wenn er nur zugesehen hatte...

Er wusste, dass ihm noch immer jemand auf den Fersen war und zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. Dann wirbelte er herum. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, als er in die vertrauten Augen blickte, die er selbst trotz der Dunkelheit haargenau entziffern konnte.

„Potter!", brachte er nur mit Mühe hervor.

Die Schritte verstummten und Harry kam langsam näher.

„Nehmen Sie den Zauberstab runter, Snape, bevor Sie alles nur noch schlimmer machen!", herrschte er seinen ehemaligen Professor an.

Severus aber dachte gar nicht daran. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und seine Finger klammerten sich nur noch fester um das Holz in seiner Faust.

„Ich kann nicht gutheißen, was Sie heute Nacht getan haben, Snape", sagte Harry wütend. „Und ich werde auch nicht einfach meine Augen davor verschließen. Haben Sie verstanden?"

Ohne darauf einzugehen, schnaubte er ihn an. „Was tun Sie überhaupt hier, Potter?"

Harry machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, Severus jedoch richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf sein Gesicht.

„Das ist nah genug, finden Sie nicht?", fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in seiner Stimme; langsam schien er sich wieder zu fassen.

Harry nickte und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schön. Ich bleibe hier stehen." Snapes Augen funkelten ihn abschätzig an, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran, fortzufahren. „Haben Sie auch nur einen Moment daran gedacht, was Sie Hermine damit antun, indem Sie die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen?"

Snape stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Reden Sie nicht von Dingen, die Sie nichts angehen, Potter. Dachten Sie vielleicht, ich würde es Ihnen überlassen, sich darum zu kümmern?"

Harry seufzte tief. „Hermine ist meine Freundin. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich würde so ziemlich alles für sie tun. Selbst dann, wenn es dabei um Sie geht. Als Hermine mir von Ihnen erzählt hat, wurde mir bewusst, dass ich etwas tun musste – für sie."

Severus verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel. „Wie rührend, Potter!"

Harry fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Was wollten Sie damit bezwecken, indem Sie hier Unruhe stiften, Snape? Ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie dafür nach Askaban gehen könnten? Es hat mich schon damals viel Überredungskunst gekostet, sämtliche Anklagen gegen Sie fallen zu lassen."

„Denken Sie, das interessiert mich?", fragte Severus hart. „Ich kann nicht ändern, was ich getan habe."

„Nein, können Sie nicht. Aber Sie sollten Ihr Temperament besser in den Griff bekommen, bevor Sie Hermine das nächste Mal mit hineinziehen."

Severus legte fragend den Kopf schief. „Das nächste Mal? Was soll das heißen, Potter? Denken Sie, ich falle auf Ihre Spielchen rein und werde mich einfach so ergeben? Ich gehe nicht nach Askaban. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich untertauchen muss, dann werde ich das tun. Selbst Sie werden mich nicht finden, wenn ich es nicht will."

Harry sah ihn eindringlich an. „Das ist vielleicht auch gar nicht nötig, Snape. Ich habe sein Gedächtnis verändert."

Severus schluckte, entgegnete aber nichts darauf. Noch immer raste sein Herz, noch immer hatte er Mühe, alles zu begreifen.

„Als ich Sie aus seinem Haus stolpern sah, wusste ich, was Sie getan hatten. Eigentlich kam ich rein zufällig vorbei, um ein wenig herumzuschnüffeln. Doch dafür war es zu spät." Er seufzte. „Es ist vorbei, Snape. Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Und bis zum Morgengrauen sollten seine Verletzungen ebenfalls verschwunden sein."

Er verstummte und für einen Moment lang wurde es totenstill zwischen ihnen. Severus wusste nicht, ob er darüber lachen oder in Tränen ausbrechen sollte.

„Warum sollte ich Ihnen das glauben, Potter?", fragte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Sie wollen doch Auror werden, nicht wahr?"

Harry senkte vorsichtig den Arm und steckte seinen Zauberstab weg.

„Sie haben recht", stimmte er ernst zu. „Aber wissen Sie, wie es damals für uns war, als wir vor Ihnen und dem ganzen Land auf der Flucht waren? Eine Zeit lang war Hermine die einzige Person, die bedingungslos zu mir gehalten hat. Alle anderen, die hinter mir standen, waren ungreifbar für mich. Das heißt, wir waren allein. Nur sie und ich sind übrig geblieben. Ab einem bestimmten Punkt wurde uns bewusst, dass wir das vielleicht nicht überleben würden. Und trotzdem war sie da." Er holte Luft. „Ich weiß nicht, warum sie das tut, jedenfalls ist sie fest davon überzeugt, dass sie Sie liebt, Snape. Wissen Sie, was das bedeutet?"

Er schluckte wortlos.

„Ich kenne Hermine gut. Wenn sie von etwas überzeugt ist, geht sie der Sache auf den Grund. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie verletzt wird, verstehen Sie? Ich bin ihr was schuldig."

Severus öffnete den Mund. Seine Kehle fühlte sich wie ausgedörrt an. Die Worte des jungen Mannes klangen zu gut, um wahr zu sein, denn wenn er seine Absichten richtig verstanden hatte, würde er ihn ziehen lassen.

„Hören Sie zu, Snape", sagte Harry offen. „Ich kann Sie nicht leiden. Und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Aber wenn Sie tatsächlich etwas für Hermine empfinden, dürfen Sie nicht davonlaufen. Sie dürfen ihr das nicht antun! Verstehen Sie?"

Er war immer lauter geworden und selbst Severus erfasste ein Schauder dabei.

Erneut schluckte er. „Sie – Sie lassen mich gehen, Potter?", fragte er ungläubig.

Harry nickte. „Dieses eine Mal."

„Warum?" Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern und er starrte dem jungen Mann in die Augen.

„Weil Hermine mich um Hilfe gebeten hat. Sie wollen sie heiraten, Snape?"

Er antwortete nicht und Harry schnaubte.

„Dann bringen Sie es zu Ende. Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

xxx

„Severus? Severus! Wach auf!"

Schweißgebadet öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in die aufgehende Sonne.

Hermine seufzte, stützte den Arm auf das Kissen und den Kopf auf die Hand. „Endlich! Ich dachte schon, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit dir ..."

Ruckartig setzte er sich auf. Dann hob er die Hände und betrachtete sie. Aber es gab nichts zu sehen. Nicht eine Spur von Blut.

Verwundert starrte er an seinem zitternden Körper hinab, der noch immer in seinen üblichen schwarzen Sachen steckte.

„Ich war dabei, als es passiert ist", murmelte er schwer atmend.

„Du warst was?" Hermine blinzelte ihn an. „Wovon sprichst du?"

Er hob den Kopf und sah sie eine ganze Weile an, ehe er antwortete. „Wir müssen reden, Hermine."

Sie nickte mit deutlicher Skepsis im Blick. „In Ordnung."

Snape lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bett und erzählte ihr von dem Vorfall in Hogsmeade, der sich letzte Nacht ereignet hatte, dann von den Morden, die die Todesser begangen hatten, und schließlich davon, was Harry für ihn getan hatte.

„Das ist ja furchtbar, Severus", brachte sie bewegt hervor.

„Ja, das ist es."

„Und was ist mit den Rehen? Glaubst du, dass er sie selbst getötet hat?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht hat er sie von dem Fremden töten lassen, den Aberforth beobachtet hat. Jedenfalls denke ich, wir werden es nie erfahren."

„Woher wusste der Mann überhaupt davon?"

Er seufzte tief und elendig. „Ich tippe auf Minerva. In ihrem Wahn, sich um mich zu kümmern, hat sie vielleicht etwas über die Rehe ausgeplaudert."

Gedankenverloren sahen sie sich an, dann griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu sich an seine Brust. Als sie es sich bequem gemacht hatten, nahm er ihr Kinn zwischen seine Finger und blickte auf sie hinab.

„Hör zu, Hermine", forderte er mit rauer Stimme. „Es tut mir leid."

Sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich weiß."

„Nein, wirklich … ich – ich war nicht bei mir. Mein ganzes Leben habe ich solche Dinge getan. In diesem Moment aber, als er die Sache mit seiner Frau erwähnte, bemerkte ich, wie falsch ich lag. Er hat etwas Schreckliches erlebt. Er hat gelitten und ich verstehe, dass er mich dafür gehasst hat."

„Severus ..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Hör mir zu. Ich muss das sagen - wenigstens zu dir. Selbst jetzt, wenn er sich an nichts erinnern kann."

Seine Strähnen hingen ihm in die Augen und Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrer Seite, als sie ihn so beobachtete. Wie belämmert nickte sie.

„Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für die Dinge, die ich getan habe, auch dann nicht, wenn ich in diesem Fall nur dabei war. Oft genug war ich es, der den Menschen das Leben nahm. Potter hatte recht. Nur seinetwegen bin ich frei. Normalerweise verdiene ich es, in Askaban zu landen."

„Aber … du warst auf unserer Seite ...", setzte sie an.

„Ja. Doch du darfst nicht vergessen, dass Albus es war, der beim ersten Krieg für mich gesprochen hat."

Hermine konnte keine Antwort darauf finden. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und streckte ihre Hände nach ihm, um sein Gesicht zu umfassen.

„Du hast genug gelitten, Severus", flüsterte sie schmerzvoll. „Du hast getan, was du konntest, um dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Du hast beinahe dein Leben verloren. Voldemort ist tot. Das heißt nicht, dass alles Böse für immer und ewig verschwunden sein wird. Vielleicht sehen wir uns mit anderen Grausamkeiten und Ungerechtigkeiten konfrontiert. Aber es ist Zeit für dich, Frieden zu finden, Zeit, zu leben. Ich werde tun was ich kann, um dir zu helfen. Aber bitte tu so etwas nicht noch einmal. Harry wird uns kein zweites Mal decken."

Sie beugte sich über ihn.

„Dein Wort hat mir noch nie Grund zum Zweifeln gegeben. Und ich glaube dir, wenn du mir sagst, dass es dir leid tut. Ich werde dir vertrauen, Severus. Für immer."

Hermine berührte seine Lippen sanft mit ihren. Dann vergrub sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und drückte ihn auf die Matratze nieder.

„Ich werde zu dir halten. Und ich werde dich nicht aufgeben. Auch dann nicht, wenn du ein sturer, alter Esel bist."

Er lächelte gebrochen und zog sie näher zu sich heran, so dass sie sein hartes Glied unter ihrem Bauch spüren konnte.

Sie küssten sich weiter, sehnsüchtig und fordernd. Hermine konnte sich nicht erklären, was mit ihnen geschah, doch sie wusste, dass es richtig war, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so begehrt und zugleich so vollkommen gefühlt, wie in den Momenten, in denen sie ihm so nahe war.

Wieder einmal schien die Welt um sie herum still zu stehen. Alleine ihr Atem war zu hören, der beständig heftiger und lauter wurde.

Die Hitze, die zwischen ihren Körpern rotierte, konnte nicht zurückgehalten werden. Sie wussten beide, wie sehr sie einander wollten. Doch es war mehr als das. Es war eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Vollkommenheit, die mit jeder Sekunde wuchs.

Sie griff nach seinen Knöpfen und öffnete sie, ohne dabei ihre Küsse zu unterbrechen.

Severus ließ einen kehligen Laut entströmen, der ihr einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Stück für Stück befreite sie ihn aus seiner Kleidung, die sie so sehr lieben gelernt hatte, bis sein fahler und stark bebender Brustkorb vor ihr lag.

Als sie seine Hose öffnete, schloss er die Augen. Hermine fuhr fort, seinen Unterleib aus seinen Hüllen zu befreien und griff nach seinem harten Glied. Dann hielt sie ihn in ihren Händen und streichelte ihn.

Severus holte scharf Luft, seine Augen sprangen auf und blickten sie an.

„Hermine ...", raspelte seine tiefe Stimme. „Hermine ..."

Zutiefst erfüllt von der Sehnsucht, sich mit ihm zu vereinigen, platzierte sie sich mit den Beinen zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers auf ihm und fühlte, wie er in sie hineinfuhr, als er seine Hüften nach oben reckte.

Zusammen stöhnten sie auf, als sie von den lustvollen Wellen erfasst wurden, die sie durchströmten. Hermine ließ ihren Unterleib um seinen Penis kreisen und sah in sein Gesicht, das ihr mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Konzentration entgegen strahlte. Wie fast immer hatte er die Brauen zusammengezogen, so dass die tiefe Furche in ihrer Mitte deutlich zur Geltung kam.

Ihre Bewegungen wurden schneller und Hermine begann unkontrolliert zu zittern, als er sie zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Mit langen, kräftigen Stößen löste er sich in ihr los und füllte sie mit seinem heißen Samen aus, bis ihre Körper letztendlich erschöpft aufeinander lagen.

Erst nach einer Weile, als sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte, schob er sie sanft von sich und beugte sich über sie.

„Bleib hier. Ich werde gleich wieder da sein."

Hermine blickte in seine schwarzen Augen und nickte. Dann stand er auf und verschwand mit sanften Schritten im Badezimmer.

Severus schloss die Tür hinter sich und seufzte.

Mit zitternden Fingern griff er nach seinem Umhang, den er letzte Nacht im Anschluss an all die unerklärlichen Ereignisse auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fand die Schachtel mit dem Ring darin, öffnete sie und sah ihn an.

Es war ein schlichter Diamant, in Silber eingefasst. Erneut seufzte er, als er sich an den überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Verkäufers erinnerte, bei dem er den Ring erstanden hatte. Das Verhalten des Mannes hatte ihm einmal mehr bestätigt, wie unsicher die Menschen auf seine Gegenwart reagierten. Vielleicht würde es sich nie ändern, vielleicht würde die Zeit aber auch einige Wunden heilen.

Der Ring jedenfalls war so wunderschön und so perfekt gewesen, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte.

Als er dann erfrischt und bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer trat, warf Hermine ihm einen enttäuschten Blick zu.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte sie vorsichtig und setzte sich auf.

„Nirgends."

Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht. Dann kam er näher und kroch über das Bett auf sie zu.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist?"

Er setzte sich auf die Knie und blickte sie an. Dann nahm er wortlos die Schmuckschachtel aus seinem Umhang und öffnete sie.

Hermine sackte die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Severus …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, das nackt zu tun."

Plötzlich blitzten seine Augen auf. Er sah sie vor sich und das genügte, um ihm zu sagen, dass sie sein ganzes Glück war.

„Hermine ... Ich weiß, wir haben darüber geredet, aber ich möchte es richtig tun."

Er räusperte sich sichtlich verlegen und sie klemmte ihre Lippe zwischen die Zähne, während sie ihn voller Erwartung anblickte.

„Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Ohne Vorwarnung warf sie sich an seinen Hals und verbarg ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren.

„Ja!"

Er schmunzelte erleichtert. „Ich hatte Angst, du könntest nein sagen, wenn du dabei meinen Körper siehst."

Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück und blickte ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Unsinn, Severus. Jede deiner Narben macht mich stolz." Ihre Finger strichen sanft über seine Wange und kamen auf seinem Herzen zur Ruhe. „Sie erinnern mich daran, was du für uns getan hast. Für uns alle."

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen nahm er den Ring aus der Schachtel und griff nach ihrer Hand.

Hermines Herz pochte, als er ihn an ihren Finger steckte.

„Er ist perfekt", flüsterte sie überwältigt. „Absolut perfekt!"

Er seufzte erleichtert auf. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass er dir gefällt."

Sie grinste. „Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich bin froh, dass du mir nicht so ein kitschiges Ding gekauft hast, das aussieht, als wäre es aus einem Kaugummi-Automaten gekommen."

Er hob die Braue. „Das wäre wohl kaum angemessen gewesen."

„Allerdings." Sie streckte die Hand aus und betrachtete eingehend ihren Finger. „Ich liebe ihn, Severus - ich liebe dich."

Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. „Trotzdem solltest du ihn besser wieder abnehmen."

Hermine starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und Entsetzen an. „Was?"

Severus legte die Stirn in Falten. „Hast du vielleicht mal eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, wie deine Mitschüler darauf reagieren könnten, wenn du so einen Ring am Finger trägst?"

Sie senkte den Blick, als ihr in den Sinn kam, dass es noch zu früh dafür war, die Nachricht an die große Glocke zu hängen. „Oh ..."

Er griff in seinen Umhang und holte eine Silberkette daraus hervor. „Aus diesem Grund habe ich dir das hier besorgt. Sie ist wie geschaffen dafür, ihn für eine Weile zu verstecken, bis du deinen Abschluss in der Tasche hast." Er beugte sich über sie und schob ihre wilde Mähne zur Seite. Dann räusperte er sich und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Darf ich?"

Hermine seufzte. „Warte. Lass mich das tun." Sie warf einen letzten, sehr wehmütigen Blick auf ihren beringten Finger, ehe sie ihn abstreifte und ihn Severus übergab.

„Nicht lange, mein Schöner", murmelte sie verträumt vor sich hin. „Dann kommst du wieder da hin, wo du hingehörst ..."

Ein tiefes Lachen drang aus seinem Inneren hervor, als er den Ring auf die Kette zog und sie dann um ihren Hals legte. „Du wirst sehen, die nächsten Monate vergehen wie im Flug."

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht", gab sie zu. „Es wird langsam Zeit, dass ich anfange, mich auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten, findest du nicht?"

Er schmunzelte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, überrascht es mich, dass du dich so lange zurückgehalten hast."

Hermine rollte mit den Augen. „Weißt du, ich hatte wirklich andere Dinge im Kopf. Zum Beispiel musste ich herausfinden, was ich mal werden will. Außerdem habe ich hart daran gearbeitet, wie ich mich an meinen Professor ran machen kann ..."

„Ach ja?", fragte er herausfordernd. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du hast das nur getan, um mich zu bestechen."

„Vielleicht habe ich das ja", hauchte sie und schubste ihn spielerisch auf das Bett nieder.

Er drückte sie an sich. Dann rollte er sich herum und zog sie mit sich, bis sie unter ihm lag. „Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen, Miss Granger", sagte er in eindringlichem Ton. „Dass ausgerechnet Sie so etwas nötig haben, hatte ich nicht erwartet."

Sie blinzelte ihn mit gespielter Unschuld an. „Wie kann ich das nur wieder gutmachen?"

Seine Augen funkelten. „Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich da schon eine Idee. Zuerst könntest du mich küssen. Dann sehen wir weiter ..."


	50. Das Ende der Dunkelheit

Hi zusammen,

an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich wieder einmal bei allen bedanken, die mitgefiebert haben. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, eure Worte zu meinen Storys zu lesen, auch dann, wenn ich nicht jedem antworten kann, weil er vielleicht keinen Account hat.

Da ich schon nach einer Fortsetzung zu BMH gefragt wurde, möchte ich sagen, dass es vorerst nicht dazu kommen wird. In den vergangenen Monaten habe ich mir mit meinen Storys unendlich viel Frust von der Seele geschrieben. Wie es aussieht, bin ich noch lange nicht damit fertig.

Außerdem sind Severus und Hermine so komplex, dass es noch jede Menge über sie zu schreiben gibt. Inzwischen habe ich so viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, dass ich sie als Freunde bezeichne … Ja, ich weiß, das ist bedenklich, aber würdet ihr mich kennen, würdet ihr euch nicht darüber wundern, dass ich so bin, wie ich eben bin ;)

Insgesamt habe ich noch haufenweise ungelesene Entwürfe für Storys herumliegen. Ob und wann ich dazu bereit sein werde, sie freizugeben, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Bei mir ist das immer eine Frage der Stimmung - ihr kennt das ja bereits.

Zuerst möchte ich mich auf die Geschichten konzentrieren, die ich schon hochgeladen habe.

'Burden of impurity' wird bestimmt noch etwas Aufmerksamkeit von mir erhalten ;)

Auch die Überarbeitung von TMA 2 steht an, usw.

Es gibt noch viel zu verarbeiten; eine harte Zeit liegt hinter mir … ich hoffe, ich werde es schaffen...

Danke fürs Lesen!

Danke für eure Worte!

-houseghost-

xxx

Bury my heart

Kapitel 50

Das Ende der Dunkelheit

Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, als Hermine am Tisch der Griffindors saß und zu Severus hinaufblickte. Ihre Hand tastete nach dem Ring, der seit jenem Tag, an dem er ihn ihr überreicht hatte, an der Kette um ihren Hals hing. Die Freude, die sie verspürte, als sie ihn schließlich zwischen ihren Fingern hielt, war so groß, dass sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und Severus um den Hals gefallen wäre. Doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht durfte – noch nicht.

Ihre Augen verschmolzen tief und innig miteinander, bis Ginny sie irgendwann anrempelte und Hermine aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Was hast du da?", fragte sie neugierig.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und ließ die Kette schnell wieder unter ihrer Schuluniform verschwinden.

„Bei aller Liebe, Gin, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen", entgegnete sie ernst.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Wenn du meinst. Ich kann mir schon denken, worum es geht. Harry hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist."

Hermine warf ihr von der Seite her einen unsicheren Blick zu. „Und?"

Das Weasley-Mädchen grinste frech. „Abgesehen davon, dass dein Professor gerade noch mal davon gekommen ist, kann ich nur sagen: Glückwunsch!"

Hermine blinzelte sie abschätzig an. „Danke."

„Weißt du, Harry hatte ja so seine Zweifel, als er mir davon berichtet hat. Er dachte eigentlich, Snape würde dich sausen lassen und das Weite suchen."

Ein unliebsames Schnauben entfuhr Hermine. „Sehr witzig, Gin!"

„Nein, wirklich. Er hat nicht geglaubt, dass er das durchziehen wird. Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass Snape total auf dich steht, schließlich kann er ja kaum noch seine Augen von dir lassen, aber er meinte, dass das kein glückliches Ende nehmen würde. Umso mehr wird es ihn überraschen, zu erfahren, dass Snape immer noch hier ist, anstatt unterzutauchen."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass Harry so wenig Vertrauen in ihn hat. Was muss Severus denn noch tun, damit er sieht, dass es ihm ernst ist?"

Ginny seufzte. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keine Ahnung. Und ich fürchte, wir können es nicht ändern. Jedenfalls finde ich das alles total romantisch."

Sie zog die Brauen hoch. „Wie bitte?"

„Alleine die Vorstellung, dass er und du – dass ihr zueinander gefunden habt, hat doch echt was für sich. Als er Dumbledore getötet hat, war er der meistgesuchte Verbrecher in der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Dann, als bekannt wurde, was er getan hat, war er plötzlich ein Held. Und jetzt – sieh ihn dir an ...", sie stützte verträumt den Kopf auf die Hände und starrte zum Lehrertisch hinauf - genau genommen zu Snape, „... wird er dich heiraten."

Hermine starrte sie irritiert an. „Ich weiß ja nicht, was du so unter dem Wort romantisch verstehst, Gin, aber das klang gerade alles andere als romantisch. Es ist traurig. Vor allem, wenn man weiß, dass Harry die Gründe für sein Handeln kennt und trotzdem so schlecht von ihm denkt."

Ginny nickte. „In dem Punkt muss ich dir recht geben. Das ist aber doch hoffentlich noch lange kein Grund für dich, uns nicht zur Hochzeit einzuladen, oder?"

Voller Erwartung sah sie sie an, bis sich ein Lächeln über Hermines Gesicht legte.

„Keine Sorge, Gin, ihr steht ganz oben auf der Gästeliste. Vielleicht kannst du Harry ja schon mal vorwarnen?"

Ginnys Augen blitzten auf. „Ich werd sehen, was ich machen kann. Aber zuerst sollten wir unsere Ärsche in die Kerker bewegen, bevor uns noch ein Donnerwetter droht. Wer weiß, vielleicht überlegt er es sich ja doch noch anders ..."

Hermine setzte ein siegessicheres Gesicht auf, als sie ihrem Professor einen letzten Blick zuwarf. „Auf keinen Fall. Er hat mir gerade zugelächelt, Gin."

Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr sie herum „Was? In aller Öffentlichkeit? Das muss ich sehen!"

Hermine schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Zu spät. Er ist schon auf dem Weg in sein Klassenzimmer."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn, als sie auf Snapes schwarze Rückseite blickte. „So langsam ist mir das unheimlich, Mione. Ihr scheint so sehr auf einer Wellenlänge zu liegen, dass ich schon fast eifersüchtig werden könnte."

xxx

„Wie war es?", frage Hermine vorsichtig, als Severus eines späten Abends aus dem Lehrerzimmer kam.

Seit dem Nachmittag hatte sie jede Minute auf dem Sofa in seinem Wohnzimmer zugebracht, um zu lernen, während er von McGonagall dazu genötigt worden war, einer Geburtstagsfeier – nämlich seiner eigenen - beizuwohnen.

Er fuhr sich seufzend mit den Händen durch die Haare. Dann warf er seinen Umhang auf den Haken hinter der Tür und steuerte auf das Sofa zu. Mürrisch schob er ihre ausgebreiteten Bücher beiseite, um sich neben ihr niederzulassen.

Hermine schlang sofort die Arme um ihn und blinzelte ihn erwartungsvoll an, noch ehe er es sich so richtig bequem gemacht hatte.

„Also?", hakte sie nach.

„Müssen wir wirklich darüber reden? Weißt du, es ist schon deprimierend genug, an so einem Tag aufzuwachen und in den Spiegel zu sehen ..."

Hermine verkniff sich ein Lächeln. „Dann lass es. Wer hat gesagt, dass du morgens in den Spiegel sehen musst?"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Sehr witzig."

„Komm schon, Severus!"

„Warts ab, wenn du erst mal in meinem Alter bist, wirst du anders darüber denken."

Jetzt konnte sie sich nicht länger zurückhalten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie ihn beobachtete. „So schlimm war es also? Arme McGonagall! Sie meint es nur gut mit dir, Severus. Ganz sicher."

Er zog grummelnd die Brauen zusammen und blickte auf sie hinab. „Jedes Mal, wenn sie es gut meint, löst sie damit eine Katastrophe aus. Ich sag nur: Rehe."

Hermines Lachen erstarb augenblicklich und sie biss sich auf die Lippe.

Verlegen räusperte sie sich. „Na ja, weißt du, vielleicht würde es helfen, wenn du mal mit ihr sprichst. Ich meine, nicht so, wie ihr das sonst immer tut. Sag ihr, was du fühlst. Oder was du denkst, ohne dabei den üblichen Sarkasmus aufzufahren."

Snape brummte unzufrieden vor sich hin. „Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

Hermine streckte sich zu ihm vor und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Komm schon. Ihr kennt euch so lange, da sollte es doch nicht allzu schwer werden, ein paar vernünftige Worte miteinander zu wechseln."

Er seufzte. „Das mit uns ist sehr kompliziert, Hermine. Sie hing an Albus, auch dann, wenn sie es nicht zugeben möchte, nachdem er so viele Intrigen gesponnen hat, ohne sie einzuweihen. Außerdem macht sie sich Vorwürfe, weil sie nichts von allem geahnt hat. Im Grunde genommen standen sich die beiden sehr nahe und da ist es nicht gerade ermutigend für jemanden in ihrer Position, einfach hintergangen zu werden."

So langsam dämmerte Hermine, was der eigentliche Grund für seine trübselige Stimmung war.

„Oh. Du hast doch nicht etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie dem auch sei, sie wird nicht gerade begeistert davon sein, wenn sie erfährt, dass wir ihr die Sache mit uns verheimlicht haben."

Hermine senkte den Blick. „Und? Was sollen wir jetzt tun? Willst du es ihr etwa sagen?"

Er seufzte. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es anfangs recht amüsant fand, sie hinters Licht zu führen. In letzter Zeit jedoch hat sich das geändert. Sie versucht mir zu helfen, auch dann, wenn sie das Falsche tut. Aber alleine dass sie es versucht, ist mehr, als ich von ihr erwarten kann."

„Du wirst doch nicht am Ende noch ein Softie werden, Severus?", fragte sie scherzend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Vergiss nicht, dass sie mir einen Job angeboten hat, ohne den ich ganz bestimmt verzweifelt wäre. Und", er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „ohne den wir uns nicht wiedergesehen hätten."

„Auch wieder wahr", sagte sie zustimmend. „Also, was werden wir jetzt tun?"

Er schloss die Augen und schob seine Hände durch die Haare. Hermine entging nicht, dass er müde aussah.

„Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal schlafen gehen", sagte sie in einem sanften Flüstern. „Uns wird schon noch was einfallen."

Er nickte und sah sie wieder an. „Wirst du bei mir bleiben?"

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. „Natürlich werde ich das."

Er lehnte den Kopf zu ihr hinüber, um die Berührung noch inniger in sich aufzunehmen. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun ..."

„Vermutlich wärst du schon längst eingeschlafen."

Er seufzte in Gedanken. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie oft ich auf diesem alten, schäbigen Sofa eingenickt bin. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ziehe ich es vor, neben einer nackten Frau zu liegen."

Sie lachte auf und griff nach seinen Händen, um ihn vom Sofa zu ziehen.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie ich mein Leben vor dir verbracht habe", sagte er halb ernst, halb im Scherz, als sie auf dem Weg zum Schlafzimmer waren.

„Nein, kann ich nicht."

Er räusperte sich und blieb stehen. „Hermine?"

Sie hielt inne. „Ja?"

„Willst du es sehen?"

Mit großen Augen schielte sie zu ihm hoch und wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich wollte sie mehr über ihn erfahren, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie versucht hatte, ihn darauf anzusprechen, hatte er nicht gerade begeistert darauf reagiert.

„Willst du es sehen?", setzte er erneut an, das Gesicht vollkommen ernst. „Ich kann es dir zeigen."

„Wa-was?,", fragte sie kaum hörbar. „Du meinst ..."

Er nickte. „Ja."

Hermine wusste immer noch nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. „Bist du – bist du dir sicher?", stammelte sie unbeholfen.

„Ja. Zumindest denke ich, es wird Zeit. Du bist die einzige Person, die es verdient, die ganze Wahrheit über mein Leben zu kennen."

Sie schluckte hart. Das hatte sie eindeutig nicht erwartet, doch als er nicht davor zurückzuschrecken schien, sie in seine Vergangenheit einzuweihen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass er selbst es so wollte, um endlich damit abzuschließen - einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.

Er nahm sie fest entschlossen bei der Hand und es hatte fast den Eindruck, als wäre seine Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag verschwunden. „Komm."

Ihre Kinnlade sackte nach unten. „Du willst es mir jetzt sofort zeigen?"

„Ja. Ich habe lange genug gewartet. Vor einem Jahr noch hatte ich keine Ahnung, was aus mir werden würde. Jetzt bin ich am Leben und habe dich. Was kann ich mehr wollen? Außerdem ist dieser Tag der perfekte Anlass dafür, ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Wenn alles glatt geht, werde ich nächstes Jahr vierzig. Aber wer weiß das schon so genau ..."

„Wirst du wohl damit aufhören?", fragte sie aufgeregt und puffte ihn in die Schulter. „Natürlich wirst du das, Severus."

Er nickte. „Wir werden sehen."

Hermine wollte protestieren, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und so ließ sie es bleiben. Sie hatte gelernt, dass es hin und wieder besser war, ihm nicht zu widersprechen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort führte er dann eine sichtlich sprachlose Hermine zu einem Bücherregal an der Wand, hinter dem eine verborgene Flügeltür versteckt war. Im ersten Moment, als sich diese vor ihren Augen auftat, fühlte sie sich an den Raum der Wünsche erinnert, nur dass eben alles viel kleiner war.

Vorsichtig stieß er die Tür auf und sie konnte ein Denkarium dahinter sehen, das auf einem Podest stand.

„Ist das Dumbledores?"

„Ja, das ist es. Minerva hat es mir überlassen, als ich den Posten als Lehrer wieder aufgenommen habe."

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die zahlreichen gläsernen Phiolen, die mit seinen Erinnerungen gefüllt waren, im Kerzenlicht glitzern sah. Es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte er sein ganzes Leben hier abgefüllt, was nur noch dazu beitrug, ihre Unruhe zu steigern.

Severus griff zielstrebig nach einer ganz bestimmten und hielt sie ihr vor die Augen.

„Die habe ich schon seit einer Weile für dich vorbereitet", sagte er ernst.

Sie schauderte, als ihr die Bedeutung seiner Worte in den Sinn kam. Allem Anschein nach hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ihr diese Dinge zu zeigen.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann ließ er den Inhalt der Phiole in das Becken fließen und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Hermine holte tief Luft, um sich zu sammeln, einen Augenblick später tauchte sie in seine Vergangenheit ein.

Der Moment war für sie so emotional, dass sie beinahe fürchtete, alles, was sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, damit zu gefährden. Es war ein weiterer Beweis dafür, wie ernst es ihm war, dass er das für sie tun wollte. Seine Vergangenheit auch nur zu erwähnen, war für gewöhnlich keine gute Idee. Heute jedoch schien es anders zu sein.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um, wohl wissend, dass er hinter ihr war, ohne ihr im Weg zu stehen. Seine bloße Anwesenheit aber genügte ihr, um sich wenigstens einigermaßen sicher zu fühlen.

Hermine blinzelte, bis sie sich an das eigenartige Gefühl gewöhnt hatte, im Mittelpunkt einer Erinnerung zu sein, die nicht ihre eigene war.

Die Sicht klärte sich und sie erblickte ein schmutziges Fenster, durch das ein wenig Sonnenlicht in den Raum drang, in dem sie sich nun befand.

In einer Ecke auf dem Fußboden kauerte ein kleiner Junge. Er hatte die Arme um die angewinkelten Knie gelegt und den Kopf darauf gestützt.

Severus war jünger, als sie es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Dennoch waren seine Züge deutlich zu erkennen. Schon damals hatte er die markante Nase und die langen schwarzen Strähnen gehabt, die sein fahles Gesicht gesäumt hatten. Am auffälligsten aber waren seine dunklen Augen, in denen man sich endlos tief verlieren konnte.

Hermine schauderte. Dieser Tag musste sich ereignet haben, bevor er in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war. Er wirkte mager und traurig, um genau zu sein, abwesend; und obwohl sie Severus und die Umstände, unter denen er aufwachsen musste, inzwischen kannte, versetzte ihr das Bild vor ihren Augen einen Stich. Seine Kleidung war schlicht und ergreifend ärmlich. Auch der Raum, in dem er saß, wirkte alles andere als einladend, doch sie vermutete stark, dass er sich in seinem Elternhaus befand. Sie wusste, dass er es immer gehasst hatte, es aber nach wie vor in seinem Besitz war.

Viel mehr als den verstörenden Anblick des kleinen Jungen gab es in dieser Erinnerung nicht zu sehen, für Hermine aber genügte es, um sich ein Bild von seiner Kindheit machen zu können.

Mit Wehmut dachte sie an ihre Eltern und daran, wie sehr sie sie umsorgt hatten.

Dann verblasste die Erinnerung auch schon.

Als nächstes erkannte sie Dumbledore, der mit einem blassen Gesicht auf dem Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. Vor ihm war Severus, wie er nach Lilys Tod buchstäblich Stück für Stück zusammenbrach.

Snape lehnte verkrampft mit dem Rücken an einer Wand im Büro seines Schulleiters und sprach zu ihm.

„Sie sagten, Sie würden sie schützen ...", presste er gequält hervor.

Die Art, wie Dumbledore auf ihn reagierte, wirkte hart und Hermine erschrak, als sie die beiden beobachtete. Severus wirkte noch fahler als der Junge, fast wie ein Geist, doch wesentlich jünger als jetzt. Selbst sein Haar war länger, dafür aber extrem ungepflegt.

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Seine Erscheinung verriet ihr nur zu deutlich, wie sehr er damals gelitten hatte.

Nicht lange darauf änderte sich alles um sie herum.

Sie sah Severus mit Lily, wie sie zusammen einen Abhang hinunterliefen, auf ein Flussufer zu. Dort ließen sie sich Hand in Hand in das frische grüne Gras fallen. Es musste ein kühler Frühlingstag sein, doch Severus trug keine Schuhe. Er selbst schien es nicht zu merken, so unbefangen wirkte er auf sie. Sogar Lily machte den Eindruck, als würde sie seine Gesellschaft mögen.

Kurze Zeit darauf verließ sie den Ort und Hermine sah sie plötzlich als Erstklässler in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts sitzen.

Lily fragte ihm Löcher in den Bauch, die er voller Stolz beantwortete. Seine ganze Körperhaltung zeigte, wie begierig er darauf war, ihr zu zeigen, was er wusste. Interessiert hörte sie ihm zu; sie hatten etwas, das sie miteinander verband; eine Gemeinsamkeit, die sie eng zusammenschweißte.

Die Erinnerung verblasste und eine neue trat an ihre Stelle.

Jetzt waren sie draußen auf den Schlossgründen. Noch immer erkannte sie Severus und Lily. Sie waren älter, vielleicht so an die fünfzehn.

Severus lehnte an einem Baumstamm und hielt ein Buch in seiner Hand.

Sie saß neben ihm und pinselte sich Nagellack auf die Fingernägel.

Als sie damit fertig war, streckte sie die Hände aus und begutachtete ihr Werk.

„Ich glaube, wir werden dieses Jahr den Hauspokal gewinnen", sagte sie von sich selbst überzeugt.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Träum weiter."

Lily reckte die Nase gen Himmel. „Wärst du in Gryffindor, müssten wir uns nicht immer darüber streiten, Sev."

Er antwortete nicht. Stattdessen warf er ihr einen finsteren Blick zwischen seinen zusammengezogenen Brauen zu. Dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Lektüre.

„Warum wolltest du nach Slytherin, als dich der Hut gefragt hat?", drängte Lily hart und ließ mit einer energischen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs den Lack von den Nägeln verschwinden.

Hermine hatte schon längst genug von der Masche, die Lily an den Tag legte. Auf sie wirkte sie überheblich und eingebildet. Von der einstigen Unbefangenheit zwischen den beiden war nichts mehr zu spüren. Außerdem missfiel ihr die Art und Weise, wie Lily ihre Frage gestellt hatte, deutlich; das zuvor so entspannte Verhältnis zwischen ihnen hatte sich gewandelt.

Severus zuckte wie gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Es schien zu mir zu passen."

„Das ist keine Antwort, Sev."

Sie hörten Gelächter. Er fuhr alarmiert herum und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Komm, Lily!", forderte James, während er, dicht gefolgt von seinen Freunden, näher kam. „Warum hängst du immer noch mit _dem_ rum?"

Sie rollte mit den Augen.

Jetzt, da die Rumtreiber sie erreicht hatten, wirkte Severus nervös - James, Sirius, die Ratte, Lupin - sie alle waren da.

Vor allem ihren ehemaligen Professor in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste so zu sehen, bewegte Hermine zutiefst. Es machte sie wütend, dass er bei seinen Freunden stand und über Severus lachte, als sie ihn ärgerten; selbst dann, wenn sie Lupin immer gemocht hatte, war es nicht richtig.

Je länger sie die Clique beobachtete, umso mehr Hass keimte in ihr auf, bis sie irgendwann fast zu weinen anfing.

Endlich änderte sich die Szene vor ihren Augen.

Hermine sah Severus, als er vor den Todessern in die Knie ging. Sein Gesicht war starr und passiv – sie waren in der Zelle in Malfoy Manor.

Er erweckte den Eindruck, als würde er nirgendwo hinsehen, doch dann merkte sie, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Er wirkte beschämt und bloßgestellt, nachdem er gezwungen worden war, eine Vielzahl an Dingen in ihrer Gegenwart über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Seine schwarzen Augen blieben ruhig, dennoch entging nichts seinem aufmerksamen Blick.

Mit klopfendem Herzen stellte sie fest, dass er sie beobachtet hatte, ohne dass sie es damals gemerkt hatte.

Sie sah sich selbst, verängstigt, unsicher. Doch warum hatte sie nichts unternommen, um ihm zu helfen?

Die Antwort lag auf der Hand: weil sie nichts hätte tun können. Selbst in dem Moment, als sie gefordert hatte, dass sie aufhören sollten, ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch zu bestrafen, kam sie sich absolut nutzlos vor.

Tränen schossen in ihre Augen, als sie seine Gestalt betrachtete. Er schien so stark zu sein. Und sie so schwach. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und die Szene veränderte sich erneut.

Bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie sich nach Kräften zurückgehalten. Doch jetzt, nachdem der schauderhafte Augenblick ihrer ersten intimen Begegnung aus seiner Perspektive vor ihr auftauchte, brach alles über ihr zusammen.

Sein Gesicht war eine einzige qualvolle Maske. Sein Schrei gellte ihr durch Mark und Bein.

Er zog sich in seine Ecke zurück, sodass sie seine verzerrten Züge nicht länger sehen konnte.

Hermine hatte den Atem angehalten, Tränen rollten über ihre Wangen. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich kalt an, so unendlich kalt...

Snape schüttelte sich; sein ganzer Körper schien zu zittern, erfüllt von Hass und Abscheu.

Sie blickte auf ihn hinab, wollte ihn berühren, ihn zu sich ziehen und in ihre Arme schließen. Doch sie wusste, dass sie nichts tun konnte. Alles gehörte der Vergangenheit an.

Hermine schauderte unbewusst. Die ganze Zeit über, die sie in diesem Krieg gegen Voldemort durchgestanden hatte, hatte sie das Schlimmste über ihren ehemaligen Professor gedacht. Erst nach und nach musste sie begreifen, dass die Vorfälle, die sich damals in dieser Zelle ereignet hatten, sie nicht ganz so kalt gelassen hatten, wie sie geglaubt hatte. Sie waren beide dort gewesen, die meiste Zeit allein. Und es stimmte: er hatte ihre ganze Welt dabei verändert.

Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es ihr gut ging, soweit das überhaupt möglich gewesen war; vielleicht hätte sie ohne ihn ihren Kampfgeist verloren. Vielleicht hätte sie aufgegeben oder wäre dem Wahnsinn verfallen. Sie war so müde gewesen, so schwach...

Als sich der Ort abermals veränderte, lag Snape blutend und röchelnd in der Heulenden Hütte. Seine schwarzen Augen wirkten fast leblos, leer. Mit seinen letzten qualvollen Atemzügen blickte er Harry in die Augen. Und dann ihr.

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen. Warum hatte sie es nicht bemerkt? Warum war sie so blind gewesen? Erneut füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Dann wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

Sie löste sich aus seiner Vergangenheit los und Severus zog sie sanft aus dem Denkarium. Benommen stolperte sie zurück und wurde von ihm aufgefangen. Dann tappte sie um sich und legte die Arme um seinen Hals, während sie laut losheulte.

„Severus!"

Er drückte sie an sich und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

„Es ist vorbei, Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, um sie zu beruhigen. „Es ist vorbei ..."

Sie schluchzte weiter. „Oh, Severus ..."

In diesem Moment, als sie so innig beieinander waren, und nichts anderes um sie herum eine Bedeutung zu haben schien, hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Hier seid ihr also."

Geschockt fuhren sie herum und erstarrten, als sie begriffen, dass sie nicht länger alleine waren.

„Ich denke, wir sollten darüber reden, was hier vor sich geht", fuhr der Besitzer der Stimme in gnadenlosem Ton fort.

McGonagall aber war keinesfalls so gefasst, wie sie es gerne gewesen wäre. Sie bewegte sich mit unsicheren Schritten auf das Sofa zu und räumte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs Hermines Bücher beiseite, um Platz zu nehmen. Ihre Augen sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment aus den Höhlen fallen. Ihr Gesicht wirkte fast so weiß wie das von Severus.

Dann wurde es verdächtig still in Snapes Wohnzimmer. Keiner der beiden Angeklagten sagte ein Wort, dennoch schafften sie es irgendwie, sich durch den Raum auf die Schulleiterin zuzubewegen.

Hermine klammerte noch immer fest an Severus, als sie sich eng nebeneinander auf die andere Hälfte des Sofas setzten und warteten, was geschehen würde.

xxx

„Und jetzt ...", begann McGonagall mit zittriger Stimme, „verlange ich eine Erklärung von euch."

Snape schluckte hart und öffnete den Mund, um zu sprechen.

„Ich – ich ..."

„Oh, nicht doch, Severus! Hör auf zu stottern", schoss sie ihm entgegen. „Du bist ein erwachsener Mann. Und Sie, Miss Granger - würden Sie sich in meiner Gegenwart bitte zusammennehmen?"

Hermine zog die Nase hoch und löste ihre Arme von ihm los. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus und blinzelte irritiert ihre Schulleiterin an.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte diese scharf, wobei sie einen finsteren Blick zwischen ihnen umher gleiten ließ. „Ich möchte keine Lügen und keine Ausflüchte hören. Verstanden?"

Severus setzte sich gerade auf. „Minerva … Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht dazu, das zu sagen, aber es tut mir leid, dass es dazu kommen musste."

„Das ist nicht komisch!", schrie sie ihn an. „Glaubst du vielleicht, mir ist nicht bewusst, dass ich das gar nicht hätte sehen sollen? Was auch immer ihr hier treibt, geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu! Die Frage ist und bleibt trotzdem: warum ist es dazu gekommen?"

„Mein Verhalten ist durch nichts zu rechtfertigen", sagte er aufrichtig. „Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du verstehst, wie ernst es mir ist ..."

„In der Tat!", kreischte sie aufgebracht, noch ehe er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Und jetzt mach endlich weiter, denn so wie ich Miss Granger an deinem Hals hängen sah, muss ich das Schlimmste befürchten. Und das ist keinesfalls eine Lappalie. Mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben!"

Er presste die Lippen aufeinander, ohne sie weiter anzusehen. „Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal erfahren, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt haben."

„Schön. Ich höre!"

Er räusperte sich. „Miss Granger und ich sind uns unfreiwillig in Malfoy Manor begegnet. Ich wurde damals in die Zelle gebracht, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurde. Es war für uns beide nicht leicht, glaub mir. Wir hatten eine schwere Zeit dort. Sie wusste nichts von meinen Absichten und dachte, wie jeder andere auch, dass ich Albus vorsätzlich getötet habe. Ich war ein Verbrecher, der ihren Schulleiter auf dem Gewissen hatte, außerdem ein Todesser, der im Dienst von Voldemort stand."

„Das wissen wir", sagte sie forsch.

„Dann versuch bitte zu verstehen, dass die Umstände mir keine Wahl ließen, als mich meiner Verantwortung ihr gegenüber zu stellen. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste, Minerva ..."

McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum hat mir dann niemand erzählt, was zwischen euch gelaufen ist? Albus wusste davon, nicht wahr? Ein Lehrer und seine Schülerin! So etwas hat es in Hogwarts noch nicht gegeben!"

Hermine rieb die Zähne aneinander, bis sie knirschten. „Nein!", rief sie panisch aus. „Sehen Sie es denn nicht? Nichts dergleichen ist damals geschehen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Dumbledores Spion war. Ich dachte, er war auf Voldemorts Seite. Severus hätte mich jedenfalls niemals freiwillig angerührt. Im Gegenteil, ich wurde gezwungen, meinem ehemaligen Professor etwas Schreckliches anzutun, der zugleich der Mann war, der Dumbledore ermordet hatte ..."

„Sie, Miss Granger? Wovon sprechen Sie?"

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Es war etwas sehr Persönliches, das nur Severus und mich etwas angeht."

Die Brauen der Schulleiterin zogen sich jedes Mal eng zusammen, als sie den Vornamen ihres Kollegen aus dem Munde seiner Assistentin hörte.

„Er half mir, trotz der Zwickmühle, in der er sich befand, so gut er konnte, um alles für mich erträglich zu machen. Ohne seine Hilfe wäre ich vollends verzweifelt. Verstehen sie? Ich weiß nicht, wozu diese Männer noch fähig gewesen wären, wenn Severus mir nicht geholfen hätte. Obwohl wir beide in Gefangenschaft waren und ich glauben sollte, dass er einer von ihnen war, so hat er doch seine Verantwortung mir gegenüber aufrecht erhalten."

Sie hielt inne und starrte flehend zu ihrer Schulleiterin hinüber.

„Reden Sie weiter", drängte diese hart.

„Minerva, bitte!", zischte Snape unliebsam. „Lass sie gehen. Wenn jemand zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden soll, dann bin ich es."

Sie hob die Hand. „Sei nicht albern, Severus. Ich habe schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet, wie ihr euch beim Essen angesehen habt. Aber ich konnte bis vorhin nicht glauben, dass etwas dahinter steckt."

Sein Gesicht wurde noch blasser, als es ohnehin schon war, doch er sagte nichts darauf.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Oh ..."

„Allerdings", stieß die Schulleiterin mit einem verärgerten Schnauben aus. „Ich habe mich noch nie so bloßgestellt gefühlt, wie an diesem Abend, Severus. Es ist wohl nicht genug damit, dass ich mir Sorgen um deinen Gesundheitszustand machen muss, oh nein! Wie mir scheint, wird alles immer schlimmer."

Hermine warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, den er jedoch nicht beantworten konnte.

McGonagall holte tief Luft. „Heute war dein Geburtstag. Und ich dachte, eine kleine Feier würde dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Dein Verhalten jedoch gibt mir immer mehr Anlass zur Sorge ..."

„Ich bin zur Feier gekommen, Minerva", fiel er ihr vorwurfsvoll ins Wort. „Obwohl du weißt, was ich davon halte. Was muss ich denn noch tun, um dich zufrieden zu stellen?"

„Ja, das bist du", antwortete sie seufzend. „Severus, bitte. Sag mir wenigstens die Wahrheit. Ich möchte keine Vermutungen anstellen, die ich hinterher wieder bereuen werde. Jedes Mal, wenn es um dich geht, muss ich früher oder später feststellen, dass ich falsch lag."

Sie blickte Hermine voller Ernst an. „Und bei Ihnen ist es genauso. Sie hatten schon immer einen Hang dazu, sich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, selbst dann, wenn Ihre Loyalität gegenüber Ihren Freunden nicht zu bezweifeln war. Doch Sie sind kein Kind mehr. Inzwischen sind Sie volljährig und daher ebenso zur Verantwortung zu ziehen wie Severus." Ihre Augen schwebten wieder zu ihrem Kollegen hinüber.

„Du weißt, was das Gesetz über Beziehungen zwischen Lehrern und Schülern sagt? Ich kann es nur noch einmal betonen: so, wie Miss Granger an deinem Hals hing, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als das Äußerste zu befürchten. Vor allem von einem sonst so verschlossenen Menschen wir dir, Severus, hätte ich das nicht erwartet."

Hermine schluckte.

Snape nickte.

„Also?", drang die Lehrerin weiter. Langsam aber sicher schien sie die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Du hast recht, Minerva", sagte er leise. „Mit allem. Doch es wäre nicht angebracht, Hermine für mein Versagen zu bestrafen."

„Unsinn!"

„Bitte … lass sie gehen und rechne mit mir ab. Wenn du es wünscht, werde ich noch heute meine Sachen packen und morgen die Schule verlassen."

Sie schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte sie steif. „Hogwarts braucht dich. Es gibt viele Gründe, warum ich wollte, dass du hier wieder unterrichtest. Selbst dann, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ich mit dir umgehen soll, so bist du doch ein geschätzter Kollege für mich. Außerdem ist niemand so kompetent für deinen Posten wie du selbst."

Hermine atmete auf. Wenn die Schulleiterin nicht vorhatte, ihn hinaus zu werfen, bestand noch Hoffnung. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie erneut Anlass zur Sorge bekam.

McGonagall rückte ihren Hut zurecht und räusperte sich. „Ich kenne dich nun schon so lange, Severus. Aber du weißt, was die Vorschriften sagen."

Er nickte wortlos.

„Wir müssen wir zusehen, den Schaden so gering wie möglich zu halten, bevor das Ministerium etwas davon erfährt. Wer weiß noch davon?", fragte sie in unbarmherzigem Ton.

Er senkte den Blick. „Miss Weasley, Aberforth und Mr. Potter."

Seine Stimme klang wie die einer Maschine, die Schulleiterin aber rang nach Luft und fasste sich an ihr Herz.

„Himmel!"

„Ja. Aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann, sie sind vertrauenswürdig. Du kennst Aberforth. Er kämpft für seine Überzeugungen und würde dem Ministerium keine Informationen über uns zuspielen. Selbst Miss Weasley und Mr. Potter werden den Mund halten, wenn auch nicht meinetwegen."

„Das sehe ich", stieß sie giftig aus. „Sonst hätte ich schon längst davon erfahren."

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten beunruhigt. „Minerva, bitte. Glaube mir, wenn es nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte ich es niemals zugelassen. Ich habe mich in all den Jahren nie einer Schülerin auf unangemessene Weise genähert."

„Aber du hast es jetzt getan, richtig?"

Er starrte sie mit leeren Augen an, als schien er erst in diesem Moment zu begreifen, was es damit auf sich hatte. „Ja."

Hermine schluckte. „Das ist nicht wahr, Severus! Du hast dagegen angekämpft. Wenn überhaupt, dann war es meine Schuld. Ich habe dich gebeten, mit mir über die Dinge zu reden, die damals in der Zelle geschehen sind."

McGonagall schnaubte unbeeindruckt. „Wie lange geht das schon?"

Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich und Hermine hielt den Atem an, als sie die Spannung spürte, die im Raum lag.

„Was willst du wissen, Minerva?", fragte er sarkastisch. „Wie weit ich gegangen bin? Ob ich sie geküsst habe? Oder vielleicht etwas anderes?"

„Bleib ernst, Severus. Beantworte einfach nur meine Frage."

„Seit Ende September", sagte er monoton.

Sie wirkte sichtlich aufgebracht. „Was?"

„Ja."

Hermine erkannte etwas Reumütiges in seiner Stimme und griff nach seiner Hand. Als sie spürte, dass er sie nicht von sich stieß, verschlang sie ihre Finger mit seinen. Die Wärme seiner Haut auf ihrer zu spüren, ließ sie augenblicklich ruhiger werden.

Dann wagte sie es, zu McGonagall zu blicken und wurde erneut mit ihren hervorstechenden Augen konfrontiert, die jeden Moment aus dem Kopf zu fallen drohten.

Severus drückte ihre Hand und setzte zu sprechen an. „Ich werde Hermine heiraten", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

McGonagall fiel prompt die Kinnlade hinunter. „Was? Heiraten?"

Er nickte.

„Aber … das ist unmöglich!"

„Warum?"

„Sie ist deine Schülerin."

„Nicht mehr lange."

„Aber – aber geht das nicht etwas schnell? Ihr kennt euch doch kaum ..."

Er rollte übertrieben mit den Augen. „Minerva, bitte! Wir kennen uns seit Jahren."

„Aber sie war kürzlich noch ein Kind!"

„Auch Kinder werden erwachsen", warf Hermine gereizt dazwischen.

Doch niemand beachtete sie. So langsam schien sie endlich zu verstehen, wie kompliziert das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Professoren wirklich war. Ihr war nicht entgangen, dass sie beide Gewissensbisse aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit hatten, die nur schwer zu überwinden waren. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht, was er tun sollte. Sie hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als würden sie einander brauchen, ohne dass sie es sich eingestehen konnten.

„Severus ...", seufzte die Lehrerin wie verloren. „Weißt du denn wirklich, was du da tust?"

„Ja. Wir haben selbst genug Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, was es für Konsequenzen haben wird. Ich liebe sie. Und auch dann, wenn ich weiß, dass ich sie nicht verdiene, liebt sie mich."

Geschockt blinzelte die Schulleiterin zwischen ihnen umher. „Und wie wollt ihr damit umgehen? Wie soll das enden? Wo wollt ihr Leben?"

„Ich bin mir über die Risiken im Klaren, Minerva. Und auch dann, wenn mein Elternhaus nicht gerade einladend wirkt, so ließe sich doch mehr daraus machen. Für den Anfang sollte es reichen."

McGonagall wirkte nicht überzeugt davon. „Dieses Muggelhaus? Du hasst es, Severus."

„Wie gesagt, es ließe sich renovieren."

Hermine schluckte unbewusst. Das Haus, von dem sie sprachen, war das Haus, das sie in seiner Erinnerung gesehen hatte. Auch dann, wenn sie es nicht persönlich kannte, wusste sie, dass McGonagall recht hatte. Severus hatte es nur hin und wieder erwähnt. Zuletzt, als sie darüber philosophiert hatten, was sie tun würden, wenn sie tatsächlich gemeinsam unter einem Dach leben würden. Es war nicht viel, doch es würde genügen, solange sie nur bei ihm sein konnte. Trotz allem wollte sie die Hoffnung, dass er seinen Posten in Hogwarts behalten konnte, noch nicht aufgegeben. Der Rest würde sich zeigen.

„Schön", sagte die Lehrerin knapp. „Aber was wird passieren, wenn sich herumspricht, dass ihr zusammen seid? Die Menschen werden nicht gerade begeistert reagieren, dass ein ehemaliger Todesser mit Harry Potters bester Freundin liiert ist. Wenn ihr tatsächlich heiraten wollt, wird das kein Geheimnis bleiben."

„Das wissen wir", warf Hermine ein. „Doch niemand hat das Recht, uns für unsere Gefühle zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Wir haben es uns nicht ausgesucht, das können Sie mir glauben, Professor. Es war nicht leicht für uns, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren."

McGonagall kräuselte die Lippen und Severus drückte Hermines Hand.

„Noch immer sind die Menschen versucht, mich loszuwerden, Minerva. Das wird sich auch nicht so schnell ändern. Selbst der Apotheker wollte mich langsam aber sicher beseitigen."

Sie erstarrte. „Was sagst du da?"

„Ich habe aufgehört, seine Medikamente zu nehmen. Letztlich scheint auch meine Gesundheit davon zu profitieren. Wenigstens hat sich nichts verschlechtert."

Ihre Augen glitzerten und Hermine konnte Erleichterung in ihnen feststellen.

„Wirklich?", fragte McGonagall in einem Flüstern.

Er nickte. „Ja."

„Oh, Severus, das klingt ja ganz so, als wärst du auf dem Weg der Besserung …"

Sie verstummte plötzlich, denn erst jetzt schien ihr bewusst zu werden, dass es noch lange keinen Grund zum Feiern gab. Sie fasste sich wieder und setzte ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Nun gut, aber was jetzt? Ich kann schlecht so tun, als wüsste ich von nichts. Und was für ein Bild wird das auf die Schule werfen, wenn das herauskommt?"

„Das ist alleine deine Entscheidung, Minerva", sagte er matt und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zwischen seinen langen Strähnen hindurch zu, den McGonagall mindestens ebenso forsch erwiderte. „Bisher wissen nur wenige davon. Und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn das so bleibt, bis Miss Granger ihren Abschluss gemacht hat."

Hermine dachte erneut, ihr Herz würde stehen bleiben. Vielleicht war es besser, erst mal nichts zu sagen...

„Wie ist es überhaupt dazu gekommen - Severus, ausgerechnet du!"

Er rollte mit den Augen. „Ich weiß, es ist schwer vorstellbar, aber selbst ich habe Gefühle, Minerva."

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Lass den Sarkasmus, junger Mann! Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du ein Mensch bist. Doch … ihr zwei?" Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. „Miss Granger, haben Sie denn nicht an Ihre Zukunft gedacht? Was ist mit Ihrer Ausbildung zum Meister? Wie soll es weitergehen?"

Hermine schluckte. „Natürlich habe ich das, Professor. Und ich habe nicht vor, so einfach aufzugeben. Ich möchte meine Ausbildung vollenden." Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und blickte ihre Schulleiterin an. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Professor, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas mit der Tatsache zu tun hat, dass ich begonnen habe, mich zu Severus hingezogen zu fühlen. Wir hatten etwas, das uns verband, nachdem dieser schreckliche Krieg beinahe alles zerstört hätte. Ich fühlte mich so verloren und Severus wäre fast gestorben. Sollten Sie nicht froh sein, dass er endlich lebt?"

McGonagall räusperte sich verlegen. „Das ändert leider nichts an den Fakten. Ich muss mir ernsthaft überlegen, was zu tun ist, denn wie Sie sicher sehen können, unterstehen Sie seiner Verantwortung. Obwohl Sie volljährig sind und in einem Krieg gekämpft haben. Aber Professor Snape als Ihr Vorgesetzter hat Grenzen zu Ihnen überschritten, die er nie hätte überschreiten dürfen."

Hermine schnaubte gereizt. Ihr gefiel gar nicht, was die Frau da soeben von sich gegeben hatte.

„Diese Grenzen haben wir bereits damals während unserer Gefangenschaft überschritten, Professor", äußerte sie hart. „Wollen Sie uns dafür etwa auch bestrafen? Denn dann bin alleine ich die Schuldige. Ich war es, die etwas getan hat, nicht Severus."

Die Lehrerin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich sollte erst einmal mit Albus darüber reden. Er schuldet mir eine Erklärung, was genau genommen ja nichts Neues ist ... Vielleicht weiß er auch einen Rat. Bis dahin bitte ich Sie, äußerste Diskretion und Vorsicht walten zu lassen, Miss Granger. Geben Sie acht, dass niemand davon erfährt. Für dich gilt dasselbe, Severus. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres ist es noch etwas hin. Und wenn wir die Sache unter uns regeln wollen, damit Miss Granger ihren Abschluss machen kann, können wir keine weiteren Mitwisser brauchen." Sie erhob sich verdattert von ihrem Platz und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Da fällt mir ein ..", setzte sie plötzlich an und fuhr herum, „Hagrid hat mich gebeten, dir auszurichten, dass er im Verbotenen Wald eine Entdeckung gemacht hat, die dich durchaus interessieren könnte, Severus. Deshalb bin ich eigentlich auf der Suche nach euch gewesen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass mich dabei fast der Schlag treffen würde."

Mit diesen Worten machte sie kehrt und verschwand zur Tür hinaus. Severus und Hermine blieben verdutzt zurück und starrten sich an.

Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit öffnete sie den Mund. „Und? Was tun wir jetzt?"

Er zuckte verunsichert mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, es wäre angebracht, zur Feier des Tages einen Trinkspruch zu erheben. Minerva weiß Bescheid - was auch immer das bedeuten soll ..." Er schob nachdenklich seine Hände durch die Haare. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es jetzt weitergeht, Hermine. Aber wenn ich mich nicht vollkommen irre, hat Hagrid Neuigkeiten für uns."

Hermine nickte. „Ja ..."

Erst jetzt schien ihr ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen. Sie drehte sich um und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals; immerhin waren sie nun wieder unter sich.

„Ich hoffe, dass es sich bei der Nachricht um die Rehe handelt."

„Das hoffe ich auch", gestand er leise. „Gleich morgen nach dem Frühstück werde ich der Sache auf den Grund gehen."

Hermine nickte. „Es wird alles gut werden, Severus. Ich werde hier auf dich warten."

Sie verbrachten die Nacht gemeinsam in seinem Bett und redeten über die jüngsten Ereignisse, vor allem darüber, wie glimpflich sie davongekommen waren. Selbst Severus war der Meinung, dass McGonagall nicht vorhatte, ihn hinaus zu werfen. Vermutlich diskutierte sie immer noch mit Dumbledore...

Er lächelte verhalten in sich hinein und zog Hermine fester an sich heran.

„Ich bin gespannt, wie das ausgeht. Die beiden haben sich bestimmt jede Menge zu sagen."

Hermine grinste. „Wir werden es sicher bald erfahren."

„Allerdings."

Auch dann, wenn sie sich langsam von dem Schreck erholten, dass die Schulleiterin sie so unerwartet überfallen hatte, blieb die Frage, wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen würde.

Mit den finanziellen Mitteln, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, würden sie zwar ganz gut über die Runden kommen, doch solange Hermine nicht voll verdiente, weigerte sie sich, sich auf einen Hauskauf einzulassen.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es mit Spinner's End versuchen", sagte sie ernst. „Ich habe es mir gründlich überlegt. Mit etwas Zauberei können wir es uns dort erst einmal gemütlich machen. Dann sehen wir weiter. Über das Flohnetzwerk sind wir auch schnell in Hogwarts."

„Und es macht dir nichts aus?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Harry hat mir zwar mal angeboten, im Grimmauldplatz unterzukommen, doch ich bezweifle stark, dass er dafür ist, dass du mich dort besuchst, geschweige denn, dass du dort mit einziehst."

Sie blickte ihn eindringlich an. „Wir werden heiraten, Severus. Das heißt, dass ich bei dir sein möchte."

Er schmunzelte. „Ich glaube, den Hinweis habe ich verstanden."

„Gut."

xxx

Am nächsten Morgen, als sich ein Teil der Aufregung gelegt hatte, trennen sie sich schließlich in den Kerkern voneinander, um beim Frühstück anzutanzen - natürlich nur, um den Schein zu wahren und nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Nachdem Sonntag war, konnte Hermine es kaum erwarten, ihn im Anschluss wieder zu sehen.

Die Zeit, die sie im Kreise ihrer Freunde saß, reichte gerade mal, um Ginny über die letzten Ereignisse in Bezug auf McGonagall aufzuklären und etwas Toast in sich hinein zu schaufeln.

Bald darauf war sie wieder verschwunden.

Voller Ungeduld wartete sie auf seinem Sofa darauf, dass er in die Kerker zurückkommen würde. Als sich dann endlich die Tür öffnete, sprang sie auf die Beine.

„Und?"

Ihr Herz klopfte wild und sie starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er die Tür hinter sich zumachte und mit unleserlichem Gesicht langsam auf sie zukam.

Wortlos nahm er sie in die Arme und verbarg sein Gesicht in ihren wirren Haaren.

„Severus ...", begann sie vorsichtig. „Was ist passiert?"

Er holte Luft und schluckte. Doch er brachte es nicht fertig, etwas zu sagen.

„Hör zu", fuhr sie fort. „Wir werden auch einen anderen Weg finden, um dich gesund zu machen. Egal, wie lange es dauert, ich werde nicht aufgeben."

Severus schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Es ist gut, Hermine", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich muss das nur erst verdauen."

Sie lehnte sich zurück, um ihn anzusehen.

„Gut? Was soll das heißen?"

Über sein Gesicht legte sich ein eigenartiger Glanz. Selbst seine unergründlichen und stets tiefschwarzen Augen wirkten in diesem Moment strahlend. „Hagrid hat weit entfernt einige Rehe entdeckt."

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen. Sie nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. „Dann werden wir unsere Arbeit fortsetzen."

Er nickte stumm.

„Oh, Severus!"

Sie drückte ihn an sich und hörte einen tiefen Seufzer an ihrem Ohr.

„Es gibt noch etwas, das ich tun muss. Ich will nach Hogsmeade, in die Apotheke, und sicher gehen, dass Potter keine halben Sachen gemacht hat. Eher werde ich keinen Frieden finden."

Hermine atmete aus. „In Ordnung. Ich kann dich verstehen. Aber ich werde mit dir kommen."

Er sah sie an und einige seiner langen Strähnen hingen ihm über die Augen, um seinen Ausdruck vor ihr zu verbergen. „Vermutlich hat es keinen Sinn, mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, hat es nicht", sagte sie sanft und strich ihm die Haare zurück.

Ein gebrochenes Lächeln ließ seine Mundwinkel nach oben rutschen. „Das dachte ich mir."

xxx

Severus hatte sie an den Rand von Hogsmeade gebracht. Von dort setzten sie schweigend den Weg zur Apotheke fort.

Hermine war nervös. Sie wusste, dass sie Harry vertraute, dennoch hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, was geschehen würde, wenn Severus den Mann wieder sehen würde, der ihn für seine Vergangenheit zur Rechenschaft ziehen wollte.

Es war nicht einfach für sie, damit umzugehen. In einem Punkt aber hatte sie keine Zweifel: sie würde Severus nicht aufgeben, ganz gleich, wie viele Menschen einen Groll gegen ihn hegten. Sie hatte eine andere Seite an ihm kennengelernt und wusste von seinen Fehlern. Vor allem aber kannte sie seine Geschichte.

In der Apotheke angekommen, hielt sie sich wie üblich im Hintergrund, während Severus einige Dinge für Hogwarts erledigte.

Der Apotheker sah ihn an. „Darf es noch etwas sein?"

Seine Stimme blieb passiv, als er dem dunklen Zauberer seine Besorgungen aushändigte.

Snape zog abschätzig die Brauen zusammen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass der Mann auch nur eine Ahnung davon hatte, was in jener Nacht in seinem Schlafzimmer geschehen war. Nicht einmal an die Tatsache, dass Severus dabei gewesen war, als seine Frau gestorben war, schien er sich erinnern zu können. Potter hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Nachdem er sich sicher war, warf er einen Blick in Hermines Richtung, den nur sie alleine deuten konnte. Dann schüttelte er langsam den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe genug."

Er wusste, dass er nicht vollkommen war, doch nachdem Hermine bereit war, damit umzugehen, musste er zugeben, dass es leichter für ihn war, selbst damit klar zu kommen. Vor allem aber wusste er, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hatte sein Herz ausgegraben und seine Seele befreit. Was konnte er mehr wollen?

Er liebte sie ebenfalls und würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

Hermine schauderte, als sie die durchdringende Stimme ihres Professors hörte. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief und innig in ihre. Noch immer schaffte er es, sie mit kleinen, scheinbar unbedeutenden Dingen zu beeindrucken.

Der Apotheker lugte aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihr hinüber und Hermine sah ihn einen Moment lang an. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von ihm halten sollte, immerhin hatte er auf seine Weise versucht, Severus zu beseitigen. Ein Teil von ihr aber bemühte sich, ihn zu verstehen. Noch vor einem Jahr hatte sie selbst in ihrem Kampf gesteckt. Sie hatte überlebt. Andere nicht. Der Krieg jedenfalls hatte Opfer von allen verlangt.

Eine Weile war es dunkel um sie gewesen. Und ausgerechnet der Mensch, von dem sie geglaubt hatte, er sei auf der Seite des ultimativ Bösen gewesen, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es nicht einfach nur gut und böse gab. Es lagen Dinge dazwischen, die sich kaum jemand erklären konnte. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn er die Augen verschlossen hielt und sie nicht hinterfragte.

Severus Snape war mit ihr in einer Gefängniszelle gewesen.

Manch einem wäre es der Hölle gleichgekommen.

Für sie hatte sich dadurch am Ende der Dunkelheit das Licht aufgetan.

xxx


End file.
